


Be Lonely With Me

by bughead_is_riverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bughead fic, Character Death, Domestic Bughead, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Murder, New York City, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Pregnancy, Serpent!Jughead, Single Mum, Single Parent AU, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Writer Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform, bughead au, bughead pregnancy, single parent, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 97,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_is_riverdale/pseuds/bughead_is_riverdale
Summary: A young single mother and a successful author meet at a creative writing class in New York. Betty is trying to get the education that she had to sacrifice to bring up her daughter and Jughead has run out of inspiration for his new novel. Can they help each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a multi-chapter! I was really nervous about writing this down!! Please leave comments about what you thought, I love feedback! So excited for this one:)

“Miss Cooper, I have some concerns with Josie-Belle’s behaviour in class.”

Betty sighed, she hated going to parent’s evenings. Her four-year-old daughter was drawing on some coloured paper on the other side of the classroom, crayons and pens of every shade were spread out like a halo around her on the floor and her tiny hands were spotted with bright ink, she was completely oblivious to the conversation going on between the two adults.

“Concerns?” Betty repeated wearily, raising her eyebrows at the older woman. She already knew that Mrs Russell’s ‘concerns’ had nothing to do with Josie’s behaviour, and everything to do with her situation as a single-mother. She was often seen as incapable; people assumed that because she was on her own and working full time that she was denying her daughter a fulfilled upbringing with enough love and attention, but that simply wasn’t the case. She sensed that Mrs Russell was one of the people who assumed that she had chosen to become a single-parent, and consequently thought her to be selfish for refusing Josie a relationship with her father. Nobody assumed that perhaps they were better off without him.

“Yes, she is very outspoken and rather opinionated. I fear this may be a result of a lack of male influence in the household” she stated coldly, pursing her lips in disapproval at the young mother sitting in front of her. She noticed, with further dissatisfaction, that Betty’s pale blue shirt was creased and the sleeve of her cardigan was stained with tomato sauce.

“No offence Mrs Russell, but that isn’t really of your concern” Betty said politely. “As for Josie being too opinionated” she continued, “don’t you think we should be encouraging young girls to speak up for themselves?”

“There is a difference between speaking up for oneself and rudeness, Miss Cooper” the woman snapped. Betty wondered whether she was still referring to Josie or if she had promoted herself onto the woman’s naughty list. She didn’t care though because she knew her daughter better than any closed-minded and prejudiced teacher. Josie was kind and considerate, and Betty loved that her little girl was opinionated; it meant that she knew how to stand up for herself. Of course, Josie wasn’t perfect; she knew how to throw a tantrum just like every other child and she frequently toed the line, pushing Betty to the absolute limit sometimes. But, her daughter wasn’t rude. Betty had always believed that manners lay the foundations for a person’s character, and that was something she had enforced in her parenting.

“Perhaps we should just agree to disagree Mrs Russell?” Betty said sweetly. The other woman huffed. Thankfully, Betty’s ten-minute time slot was over as another set of parents poked their heads around the classroom door, their chubby blonde son between them. Mrs Russell gave Betty a look as if to say that is the proper way to raise a family and then turned her attention to the approaching parents, immediately gushing about how ‘Rupert’ already knew his alphabet off by heart.

Betty knelt down by her daughter and began absent-mindedly running her hand through the little girl’s curly auburn hair as she thought about how Josie had already learnt the alphabet and numbers up to fifty before she even arrived at school. Why wasn’t that the focus of Mrs Russell’s feedback rather than Betty’s relationship status? In fact, Josie’s teacher hadn’t mentioned anything about her academic progress. Betty wondered whether Mrs Russell was the kind of teacher who disapproved of parents teaching their children; just like Scout’s teacher in To Kill A Mockingbird who was convinced that Atticus had taught Scout to read incorrectly. Although that novel was set in the 1930s, surely New Yorkers in the 21st century could be more open-minded?

Betty began gathering up all the pens and crayons that Josie had scattered across the floor and put them back in the correctly labelled draw, and commended her daughter on her drawing of what she thought was a butterfly.

“Mummy?” Josie asked, tugging on the sleeve of Betty’s cardigan.

“Yes sweetheart?” Betty replied, helping her daughter into her blue jacket that had beautifully embroidered sunflowers on the back, one of the only items of clothing that Betty had bought for Josie full-price because she couldn’t help herself.

“You have tomato sauce on your cardigan” the girl said innocently, staring up at her mother with her sea-green eyes which were the exact same shade as Betty’s, and pointing at the red splodge on Betty’s sleeve. Betty looked down and sighed, she seemed to be all over the place today.

“Mummy is a mess today, isn’t she?” Betty laughed as she hoisted her daughter up into her arms, making Josie giggle in delight and earning yet another disapproving look from Mrs Russell, and carried her out of the stuffy classroom and into the cool October air outside, the sleepless sounds of the city ringing through the late afternoon.

 

Jughead scrunched up another sheet of paper in his long fingers and threw it across the room – missing the waste paper basket yet again – and groaned, running his hands through his dark hair in frustration. The smell of stale coffee seemed to cling to his apartment and he glanced over his desk, realising with disgust that there were several discarded half-filled mugs among the piles of wasted paper and empty pens. He stood up and stretched his muscular arms above his head, listening to the satisfying click of his shoulders as he released the tension, and moved over to the window, pulling up the cheap blinds.

Shit. The sky was already darkening as the sun slipped gracefully below the surface of the horizon and evening crept over New York. As he stared across the city, the lights of buildings sparking on like fireflies, Jughead couldn’t quite believe that he had wasted the whole day. He hadn’t even written a line for his new novel and he had promised his editor that he would get a rough draft of the first chapter completed by the end of the week. As if to confirm how long he had been staring at empty pages, Jughead’s stomach rumbled and he realised that he hadn’t eaten all day. Gathering up his dirty coffee mugs, he kicked a scrunched-up ball of paper across the room, and stalked towards the kitchen in search of something to eat.

The kitchen was just as messy as his office. Empty pizza boxes lay stacked on the counter, the bin was overflowing, and the sink had turned into a mountain of washing. Jughead pulled out a plate of cold pizza slices from the fridge and began devouring it, not even bothering to heat it up. He wondered whether all the pizza he had been consuming was the reason behind his writer’s block. It wouldn’t surprise him at this point if his brain had turned to mozzarella. He winced as his phone rang and correctly assumed that is was Toni - his editor - checking up on his progress, and reluctantly picked it up.

“Hey Jughead, how’s the writing going?” she asked cheerfully.

“Can we change the deadline?” he muttered in response.

“That bad, huh?” she didn’t seem at all surprised.

“Yup” he sighed.

“I’ll extend your deadline by a month on one condition” she began.

“Yeah..?”

“You go to a creative writing class” she reasoned.

“Creative writing class? Toni! I’m a published author, I don’t need lessons” Jughead protested, grimacing at the idea.

“It might knock some inspiration into your head! Besides, I’ve already booked you in. I’ll send you the details by email”

 

“Josie-Belle Cooper” Betty scolded, “if you don’t get into the bath this minute, I’m going to phone up Uncle Kevin and tell him not to come over tonight.” 

That caught Josie’s attention as she immediately crawled out from where she was hiding behind the sofa in just her underwear and ran towards the bathroom, giggling. Her wild red hair was covered in splatters of paint in green, blue, and yellow, and she left tiny footprints of red paint behind her on the wooden floors as she trotted off to the bathroom. Betty was still clueless as to how her daughter had managed to completely cover herself in paint. It would seem that Josie always threw herself into every activity, quite literally in this case. Betty waited until she could hear Jose’s contented splashing, and then retrieved the mop from the cupboard and began to clean up the now-multi-coloured kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, after Betty had scrubbed all the paint off both the kitchen table and her daughter, she curled up with Josie on the sofa and began braiding her daughter’s slightly-damp curls into two neat plaits to prevent the chaos of messy hair the following morning. She couldn’t help but smile as she listened to Josie babble on about her day at school. Betty had always been in awe of her daughter’s confidence; the little girl was always so sure of herself whereas Betty had been shy and insecure as a child, weighed down by her parents’ expectations. When Josie was born, Betty had been overwhelmed with such unconditional love for her little girl that, even though she had only been eighteen, she knew that she would do everything to ensure that Josie knew she was loved and wanted despite the fact that her father was absent.

“Mummy, how long is Uncle Kevin babysitting for?” Josie asked.

“Only a couple of hours, sweetie” Betty reassured, although she suspected Josie’s interest had less to do with separation anxiety and more to do with the excitement of being allowed to stay up past her bedtime. Asking Kevin to babysit was like putting a child in charge, although she was confident enough that he wouldn’t set fire to anything and she couldn’t afford to pay anyone. Josie shrieked in excitement when the doorbell rang and scrambled off Betty’s lap, scampering off towards the front door of their tiny apartment. She threw open the door and was immediately in the arms of a tall dark-haired man in a blue sweater, giggling as he chucked her up into the air and caught her again, making Betty panic slightly with motherly concern.

“Look at you my little chicken tikka!” Kevin crooned as he tickled Josie all over her stomach, making her laugh harder. “I do believe you’ve grown!”

“Uncle Kevin!” Josie laughed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. “You saw me yesterday! I haven’t grown that fast!”

“Oh yes you have, it must be the vegetables!” he said, winking at Betty who smirked, she was always trying to encourage Josie to eat more vegetables.

“I don’t like vegetables” Josie frowned.

“Well if you want to grow up all big and strong like your Uncle Kevin then you better start liking them” Betty warned and she gathered up her bag, hastily shoving a notebook and a few pens inside, realising that she was already running late for her evening class. “Bedtime is at 7:30pm and there is homemade cherry pie in the fridge for you Kevin” she said as she pulled on her boots and yanked her coat down off the peg. “Please try not to burn the apartment down” she cautioned as she kissed both Josie and Kevin on the cheek and practically stumbled out of the door.

“Bye Mummy!” she heard Josie call as she pulled the door closed. Just before she headed down the stairs however, Betty listened a moment outside the door to discover what kind of mischief her daughter would cause. “Bedtime at 9pm and five stories” she heard her daughter negotiate.

“8:30pm and we’ll watch The Little Mermaid” Kevin offered in return.

“Okay, can I have some cherry pie?”

Betty rolled her eyes.

 

Jughead was late, as usual. In fact, he had been trying to make himself late on purpose to prove a point to Toni - that a published author did not need classes - but he had unintentionally got off at the wrong subway stop and now he was running through the rain with only a thin denim jacket and his grey beanie to protect him, his notebook clutched to his chest. He cursed under his breath as he stared at the buildings around him through the pouring rain, none of them matching the address written the scrappy piece of paper in his hand. He was about to turn around and head back to his apartment, forgetting Toni’s deal about their new deadline, when someone called to him from the other side of the street.

“Are you looking for the creative writing class?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead jogged across the road towards the unfamiliar voice that had called to him and smiled gratefully when the stranger extended her clear umbrella out to him. As he looked up to thank her however, his words caught in his throat at the sight of her piercing green eyes, brighter than any he had ever seen. Her blonde hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, but the windy weather had caused wispy strands to escape and Jughead had to suppress the urge to tuck them back behind her ear. She smiled sweetly at him and he noticed a faint pink blush spread across her cheeks, he realised it was probably because he was staring at her and blushed himself.

“How did you know I was going to the creative writing class?” he blurted out. 

“Well there is only one class down this street and I assumed that you don’t just take that notebook everywhere?” she laughed. Even her laugh was beautiful.

“Oh yeah” he mumbled in response.

“I’m Betty Cooper” the blonde said warmly, extending her hand to him with another smile.

“Jughead Jones” he replied, taking her hand. Her pale skin was soft and smooth and it felt like a mild electric current had just passed through their touch, like a slight tingling sensation. He wondered if she could feel it too.

“Jughead? That’s an interesting name” Betty mused, “I like it.”

“That’s not what people usually say” Jughead laughed, brushing a dark curl out of his face nervously. Betty just smiled again.

“Well we better go inside” she said, gesturing to the building behind her, “I don’t want to be late again like last time” she laughed.

The lecture hall was crowded. Jughead estimated that there were at least one hundred people filling the benches. The sound of chatter and rustling paper filled the air as he took a seat next to Betty at the back of the amphitheatre-like room and started rummaging through his bag for a pen. His thigh brushed against hers and he felt her tense slightly at the contact. 

“Uh, Betty?” he mumbled.

“Yes?” she replied, looking at him with her bright green eyes.

“Can I borrow a pen? I can’t find mine” he confessed sheepishly. He was confused by the faint blush that spread across Betty’s face as she smiled shyly and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Jughead’s pen was tucked behind his ear. She reached up and he felt her fingers unintentionally brush his temple as she pulled his pen from behind his ear and presented it to him.

“Your pen, I assume?” she giggled. Jughead rolled his eyes at his own absent-mindedness and smiled at Betty apologetically.

“You do realise that the class has started don’t you?” a brunette girl in front them snapped, “Quit your flirting!”

Betty blushed beetroot red at the girl’s comment and suddenly busied herself with her perfectly organised notebook. Jughead watched her for a moment, noticing how her blushed complexion made her eyes look greener and her lips look fuller and -

“Let’s begin with an extract from James Jones’ bestselling novel Sweetwater” the professor announced, interrupting Jughead’s thoughts. “If you haven’t read it already, I recommend that you do.” She picked up a hardback copy of the novel from her desk and proceeded to read the following extract:

“Fear. It's the most basic, the most human emotion. As kids, we're afraid of everything. The dark... The boogeyman under the bed... And we pray for morning. For the monsters to go away. Though they never do. Not really. Just ask Jason Blossom.” 

Jughead had to suppress a laugh. What were the chances that he would go to a class and study his own novel? Toni had sent him here to find some inspiration and instead he was listening to words he had re-read hundreds of times before.

“Now, what is so fascinating about this novel is its narrative perspective, a brutal small-town murder presented to the reader through the eyes of a teenage boy. This contrast is what intrigues the reader, innocence in the face of brutality…” continued the professor.

“Have you read it?” Betty whispered to him while simultaneously writing down everything the other woman was saying.

“Yeah, have you?” Jughead whispered back.

“About five times” Betty admitted, “I loved it. I definitely agree with popular opinion that it’s the new In Cold Blood.” 

“I don’t know about that” Jughead mused. In Cold Blood had been one of his favourite novels growing up.  
“If I could ask James Jones anything though it would be: why ‘Sweetwater’ as a title?” Betty murmured.

“It’s the river where Jason’s body was found” Jughead shrugged, admittedly he hadn’t really thought about it past that.

“Yes, but I always wondered whether he chose that title because of the irony. ‘Sweetwater’ doesn’t really scream murder. In that sense, the book’s own title is a façade, just like the small town where the murder happened.” Betty wondered aloud.

“I’ve never even thought about that” Jughead admitted.

“Maybe I’ll get to ask him one day” Betty laughed. Jughead suppressed a smile.

Jughead spent the rest of the class taking notes, but not on what the professor was saying. He took notes on Betty. He wrote about the colour of her hair, described her bright green eyes, and even wrote about how she nibbled at the end of her pen when she was concentrating, or nervously twisted the pendent on her necklace when she was thinking. The time seemed to pass so quickly that Jughead didn’t even notice that the class had ended until Betty started packing away her things. He walked with her out into the street and noticed with relief that it wasn’t raining again, his jacket and beanie were still damp from earlier. Betty hesitated before she headed down the street to her subway stop and turned to face Jughead.

“I guess I’ll see you at the next class in a fortnight” she said awkwardly.

“Yeah definitely” he replied.

“Alright, well my subway stop is this way” Betty informed him, gesturing down the street as she turned to go.

“Betty?” Jughead blurted out.

“Yes?” her voice sounded hopeful.

“Can I -” 

Can I have your number? Can I take you out for coffee? Can I see you again? 

“Can I call you a taxi or something? It’s pretty late to be using the subway by yourself” he said instead, suddenly too nervous to ask for her number.

“Oh” Betty said, surprised at his concern. “No it’s fine, I do it all the time” she reassured him. “Bye Jughead” she called as she hurried down the street, anxious to be home with Josie.  
As he watched her go, Jughead cursed under his breath. What was wrong with him? He had asked out women before. Why was he so nervous? He was pulled from his thoughts as his phone vibrated and he opened the text from Toni.

T: How’d it go? Find any inspiration?

J: Of a sort…

T: Why so subtle? Don’t pretend you can hide anything from me Jug. I’m your editor, I own your ass;)

J: Pfft! You don’t own me! There was a girl ok

T: What’s her name and when can I meet her?:)

J: I only just met her T!

T: Meet me at The Swan in 10, I want the details!

 

As Betty climbed the stairs to her apartment, she could have sworn that her hand was still tingling from Jughead’s touch hours before. She wondered whether he had felt the same sensation, it was like a mild electric current pulsing under her skin. She couldn’t stop thinking about his piercing blue eyes and dark curls, and the way he had grinned at her when she retrieved his pen from behind his ear. Betty shook her head and smiled, she was acting like a teenager again. Ever since Josie was born she hadn’t given any guys a second glance, she had been too preoccupied by her little bundle of joy to meet anyone or go out on dates. The only constant man in her life had been Kevin, and he was more into guys than she was. She had thought for a moment, when Jughead had called her name, that he was going to ask for her number at least. She had surprised herself when she realised that she would have happily given it to him, but the universe didn’t seem to be on her side tonight, it never was.

Fumbling slightly with her keys, Betty finally unlocked her front door and trudged into the warm apartment, kicking off her boots eagerly and hanging up her damp coat. She hesitated and narrowed her eyes when she realised that she could hear ‘Part of Your World’ playing on the television and readied herself to scold both her daughter and her babysitter, it was a school night and it was already past 9:30pm. As Betty marched around the corner however, she stopped short when she saw both Josie and Kevin sprawled across the couch with an empty bowl of popcorn between them, fast asleep. Betty smiled, her green eyes filled with love for her peculiar little family as she threw a blanket over Kevin - nothing could wake him once he was asleep - and scooped up Josie in her arms to carry her back to her own room, the little girl continued to snore peacefully.   
Josie’s bedroom was like a shoebox. There was only just enough space to squeeze in a single bed, a chest of draws, and a toy box decorated like a treasure chest. When Betty had moved into the apartment with her little girl a couple of years ago, Kevin had helped her decorate Josie’s bedroom with an underwater theme. Together they had painted bubbles, multi-coloured fish, and beautiful mermaids with their arms outstretched as if they were waving while Josie had watched them from her crib and giggled as she waved back at the paintings. The room was still exactly the same and Betty couldn’t help but smile as she remembered that eventful weekend in the middle of July, the day that Kevin had shown her that she wasn’t entirely without friends. Josie didn’t even stir as Betty tucked her into bed and gently brushed her wild red hair off her forehead so she could kiss her daughter goodnight, breathing in the little girl’s familiar scent of watermelon bubble bath and sugar. 

“Goodnight sweetheart” Betty whispered as she switched on Josie’s night light and crept from the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Once in her own room, Betty practically ripped off her sweater and tugged down her jeans as she snatched her pyjamas off her bed and pulled them on, feeling comforted by the familiar material. She untied her ponytail, letting her shoulder-length blonde hair fall down around her face as she slipped in between her bedcovers, wriggling around a bit to warm up her mattress. As Betty closed her eyes and exhaustion took hold of her, a faint smile played on her lips as she drifted off to sleep with the image of a certain pair of blue eyes imprinted in her memory.

 

Jughead awkwardly pushed his way through the heaving bar as he tried to find Toni. The smell of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke was almost overpowering and the tables were littered with empty glasses, dirty napkins, and cigarette butts. He had never understood why Toni liked this place so much, but she insisted that it had ‘character’, whatever that meant.

“Jughead!” Toni called from across the bar, waving at him with her inked arms that jingled with bangles. He noticed that she had already bought him a beer and smiled gratefully, he didn’t like the idea of queuing in this place.

“Hey Toni” he said, embracing the pink-haired girl quickly. “Thanks for the drink.”

“That’s my payment for information” she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at him. “Now, spill” she demanded.

“There is nothing to tell!” Jughead protested, rolling his eyes at Toni’s sceptical expression. “Her name is Betty. I was lost and she showed me where the class was and then we sat together” he explained.

“Oh really?” Toni provoked. “What colour are her eyes?”

“Green” he blurted out.

“HA!” she almost shouted, banging her hand on the table. “You were paying attention” she teased.

“Shut up!” Jughead muttered, blushing.

“Please tell me that you got her number?” Toni said hopefully, her excited expression faltered when she saw Jughead’s guilty face. “Dammit Jughead! You’re useless with women!”

“No I’m not!” he protested again.

“You are! How many women’s numbers have you got in your phone?” she challenged, “Not including me!” Jughead just glared at her and took a swig of his beer. “Exactly” she said smugly. 

Jughead glowered at the table; he didn’t need Toni to remind him that he was an idiot for not getting Betty’s phone number. He desperately wanted to see her again and he had no way to contact her. He was just going to have to wait until the next class in a fortnight and hope that she would be there too.

“Oh by the way, I’ve scheduled you in for a book signing on Saturday.” Toni announced. “It’s at an independent bookstore on Castle Street” she continued, rummaging through her bag for her diary. The little book looked like it had been dragged through a hedge backwards at least three times as Toni had to hold it together to stop the pages from falling out, Jughead wondered whether he had made a good choice when he allowed Toni to manage his career. “Ahh here we go” she said as she unfolded a sheet of paper. “The guy who owns it is called Kevin Keller.”

 

“Coffee?” Betty asked, holding out a steaming mug to Kevin as he sat up on the sofa and rubbed his eyes, taking the drink gratefully. He looked around briefly to figure out where exactly he was and then laughed when he realised he had fallen asleep last night while babysitting Josie.

“I’m going to have to do the walk of shame on the way back to my apartment” he moaned, looking down at his creased sweater. “What are my neighbours going to think?” he teased.

“Your neighbours already know you’re a slag Kev” Betty laughed, “You bring a new guy home every weekend!”

“True, but usually they come to my apartment, hence I avoid the nasty morning walk home” he pointed out. Betty just rolled her eyes; Kevin lived one block away so it was hardly a long walk home.

At that moment, Josie came bounding into the living room. She was already dressed for school and her auburn hair was still securely fastened into the two braids that Betty had done the night before. She clambered onto the sofa next to Kevin and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good morning Uncle Kevin” she chimed.

“Good morning chicken nugget” he replied, his mood suddenly brightened.

“I’m not a chicken nugget Uncle Kevin” Josie giggled, looking down at herself as if to check.

“Your toast is on the table, sweetpea” Betty said, kissing the top of Josie’s head.

“I’m not a sweetpea either” Josie mumbled as she skipped towards the kitchen table. Betty and Kevin exchanged a smile.

Betty collapsed on the sofa next to her best friend and retrieved her mug of tea from the coffee-table, savouring the few peaceful minutes that she had while Josie was preoccupied with her food. She had a six hour shift ahead of her at Kevin’s bookstore - she was his only employee - while Josie was at school and she was dreading it, Fridays were always the worst.

“Ooo I have news that I forgot to tell you!” Kevin exclaimed. Betty raised her eyebrows at him, Kevin rarely had news that directly concerned her. “That author you like is coming to do a book signing tomorrow! The one that wrote ‘Sweetwater’.”

“James Jones?” Betty squealed as she jumped up, almost spilling her tea down herself. “Kevin Keller, you better not be messing with me right now” she warned and he beamed at her.

“Not at all, his editor, Toni Topaz, phoned me last night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Betty and Jughead are thrown together again at the book signing...

“You don’t have to organise the whole bookstore you know” Kevin teased from his seat on the counter as he watched his best friend manically reorganise one of the bookshelves alphabetically by author and title. Betty poked her head around the precarious stack of books that she was balancing in her arms and glared at him, Kevin just laughed.

“You can always help me Kev” she muttered, gesturing to a further five piles of books on the floor and raising her eyebrows expectantly.

“Nope” Kevin smirked, “That’s what I pay you for. Besides, I quite like the random and disorganised shelves, it adds character to the old place” he said, looking around the shop proudly. 

Bookshelves of all different colours and sizes lined the walls of the store and zigzagged across the room in no particular formation, like a multi-coloured labyrinth. Potted plants sprang from corners, flowery vines snaking up the shelves and walls, and classical music played with the quiet buzz of interference from ancient speakers that needed replacing years ago. Since Betty had started working there, she had set up a small café in the corner of the store - just a couple of sofas with coffee tables - where she served tea, coffee, and homemade cakes. Customers often nestled down in the comfortable sofas and lost themselves in the books they had just bought. Within the café, Betty had also placed a small bookshelf of second-hand books that customers were welcome to read for free with their cup of tea. It added a homely feel to the place that encouraged customers to stay and browse.

Kevin had inherited the bookstore from his grandmother a few years ago and, even though he had little interest in reading, he had wanted to continue the business in her memory. He had met Betty soon after when he was advertising for a store manager but couldn’t afford to pay someone professional. Betty had turned up to the interview, having burnt through her savings, with a six-month old baby in her arms and Kevin had fallen for the little girl almost immediately, insisting it wouldn’t be a problem for Betty to bring Josie with her on her shifts and had even built the children’s section of the store specifically for her. Together, him and Betty had painted a corner of the shop with brightly-coloured jungle animals, fairies, and dragons, as well as furnish it with bean-bags and tiny chairs for kids to lounge around on while their parents shopped. As it turned out, Josie was brilliant for business as she sat in her high-chair and gurgled at customers, sending them into a baby-obsessed daze and encouraging them to come back and play with the gorgeous green-eyed toddler. Sales had increased enormously. Betty was convinced that, even now, some of the regular customers still visited the store specifically to see Josie as she frequently joined Betty on her Saturday shift. Mrs Everstone - one of the store’s regular customers - always brought lollipops for Josie on a Saturday, even if she didn’t have the time to browse.

“Betty, can you please stop organising the shelves? Mr Jones is going to be here any minute and I don’t want you knee-deep in a stack of books when he arrives.” Kevin reasoned.

“Fine” Betty muttered, carefully placing the remaining books back on the shelf and brushing herself off as she stood up. Her dark-green skater dress reached her mid-thigh and was pulled in at her slim waist by a thick brown belt, matched with a loosely knitted black cardigan, black tights, and black ankle boots with a small heel. Betty had also worn her hair down so loose blonde curls brushed her shoulders and Kevin could faintly smell the expensive perfume that Veronica Lodge - Betty’s only other friend in New York - had bought for her the previous Christmas. Kevin smirked at her knowingly.

“What?” Betty demanded.

“Oh nothing, you’ve just made quite an effort today I noticed” Kevin said, still smirking. 

“I make an effort every day” Betty protested, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

“I know, I just haven’t seen you in a dress since last Christmas” Kevin remarked smugly, winking at Betty as he gracefully hopped off the counter and headed to the shop’s tiny kitchen to refill his mug of coffee. “I hope you haven’t written a list of questions to ask James Jones” Kevin called from the kitchen, “We won’t be very popular if we don’t let our customers speak to him.”

“No, of course not” Betty replied as she nervously pushed the sheet of paper further into her pocket to hide it from Kevin. She wandered over to the middle of the shop where she had set up a desk and a pile of new copies of ‘Sweetwater’ ready for the author to sign, she straightened the table cloth for what seemed like the one-hundredth time and plumped the cushion on the chair gently. Just at that moment, her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Veronica.

V: Is it alright if I drop J at the bookstore for 12pm instead? Got to take a business call from Milan at 12:30pm x

B: No problem, want me to watch Ben? x

V: Yes that would be amazing, thank you! x

Betty had met Veronica at a parenting group when Josie was only a couple of months old. Veronica’s son, Ben, was a similar age and the two kids had hit it off immediately. They were practically inseparable. Although Veronica was also a single parent, she was in the situation by choice as, at the age of twenty-five, she had been divorced twice and decided that the only thing men were useful for was making babies and consequently conceived Ben through a sperm-donor. Veronica came from a wealthy family and managed her own worldwide fashion business so her and Betty seemed an unlikely pair, but something about the quiet blonde with the green-eyed baby interested Veronica and they soon became close friends. Betty enjoyed having a friend who was a few years older, often looking up to Veronica as an older sister. This morning, Veronica had taken both Ben and Josie out to the cinema to give Betty some space to set up the bookstore in time for the book signing and she was originally going to take them out for lunch but, due to her work call, Josie had to be dropped back earlier than planned.

Ten minutes later, the two children came running into the shop, laughing as they chased each other around the shelves. Ben had just turned five and was usually a very quiet child, often clinging onto his mother, but Josie had always brought out a certain confidence in him, like he was more sure of himself when he was around her. He was small for his age and looked remarkably like his mother, with dark hair and chocolate-brown eyes, but his complexion was a couple of shades lighter, his tiny ears slightly pointed, and his smile was mischievous, he always reminded Betty of a little elf. Betty smiled as she watched them sprint off towards the children’s corner, hand in hand. As she turned around however, she realised Veronica was staring at her with her eyebrows raised, her white pearl necklace glinting in the light. Betty fidgeted uncomfortably.

“What?” Betty asked self-consciously.

“Someone has made an effort today” Veronica remarked, winking at her friend. Betty groaned, she was never going to hear the end of this.

“Ahh yes” Kevin chimed, appearing from the kitchen with a steaming mug of coffee and a doughnut, “The fashion goddess agrees with me, therefore I am also a fashion goddess by association.” Veronica just rolled her eyes.

“I thought that if Betty was going to dress up nice, it would at least be for that cute guy from her writing class” Veronica said smugly.

“What cute guy?” Kevin demanded, staring at Betty. Betty glared at Veronica. 

“Well Milan awaits” Veronica said brightly as she checked her watch. “See you later sweetheart” she called to Ben before sauntering out of the shop and climbing into her black Mercedes that she had illegally parked outside. Once she was gone, Kevin cleared his throat and looked expectantly at Betty. 

“There’s nothing to tell!” Betty protested. Kevin raised his eyebrows. “He sat next to me in class and he was kind of cute” she mumbled as she moved behind one of the bookshelves to stack even more copies of ‘Sweetwater’ ready for the book signing, she didn’t hear the welcome bell chime as she continued talking. “He forgot that his pen was behind his ear and asked to borrow one, it was adorable actually.”

“Betty?” Kevin called.  
“I thought he was going to ask me out after class but no such luck” she continued to ramble.

“Betty!” Kevin called again.

“Yeah?” She responded.

“Mr Jones is here” 

“Oh okay, just give me a second” she said, hastily piling the books onto the shelf.

“Betty is our store manager” she heard Kevin say in a professional tone, “she will be in charge of the book signing today so if you need anything, just ask her. The doors will be opened in about fifteen minutes so feel free to make yourself at home.

“Thank you, Mr Keller” she heard the author respond, the voice sounded strangely familiar but Betty didn’t think much of it, a lot of people sounded similar in New York. Betty quickly straightened her cardigan and arranged her hair before stepping out from behind the bookshelf.

“Hi, I’m Betty Cooper. Can I -” the words caught in her throat as she looked up to the man’s face. His piercing blue eyes were instantly recognisable and, as he brushed a dark curl from his face, she could see that his eyes were widened in surprise as he recognised her as well. He had traded his denim jacket for a black blazer and tie, but his grey beanie was still firmly on his head, dark curls escaping from the sides. Betty blushed beetroot red as she realised that Jughead had probably overheard what she had said to Kevin, about her hoping that he would ask her out. After an awkward second where neither of them said anything, Betty frowned in confusion as she realised that she was supposed to be meeting James Jones, not Jughead Jones

“Jughead? What are you doing here?” Betty asked, a dimple appearing in between her eyebrows when she furrowed them.

“I’m here to do the book signing” Jughead mumbled, “James is my pen-name” he confessed awkwardly, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“Oh” was all Betty could manage, the tension between them was killing her. “Oh my god.” 

“Betty, I’m really sorry. If I had known that you worked here I would have told you.” Jughead pleaded, biting his lip nervously.

“Don't be ridiculous Mr Jones, it's none of my business” Betty reasoned, playing with the hem of her skirt absent-mindedly.

“Jughead” he corrected.

“Jughead” she repeated. “So why were you at a creative writing class?” She blurted out. “I mean, you’re a professional” she stammered.

“My editor thought I could do with some inspiration” he chuckled.

“And you ended up studying your own novel” Betty giggled, momentarily forgetting her embarrassment as she smiled at the ridiculousness of the situation. Jughead grinned at her, his blue eyes shining.

“I hadn’t even thought about the title by the way” Jughead admitted sheepishly. “It just made sense because that is where the body was found.”

“Oh” Betty replied, slightly disappointed. “Perhaps I read into things too much. Anyway, I should probably show you around.”

 

As Jughead scribbled his clumsy signature into books and answered questions from his readers, his blue eyes couldn’t help but follow Betty around the store. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her for the last two days and he couldn’t help but feel that fate had thrown them together in this bizarre coincidence. She looked even more beautiful with her hair down, and the way the light caught her soft blonde waves made him want to run his hand through them. Her green dress skimmed her thighs and hugged her figure perfectly, she didn’t even know that she was driving Jughead slightly crazy. He gripped the pen tighter. 

“You should ask her out you know” an elderly woman said to him as he signed her book.

“What?” he spluttered.

“You’re not being subtle dear” the older lady teased, winking at him. Jughead blushed. “Betty is one of the sweetest girls I’ve ever met and, by the way she’s been looking at you, I don’t think she would refuse a coffee.”

Jughead turned to look at Betty and caught her eye, making her blush faintly. She smiled shyly at him before her attention was caught by another customer and she turned away again. 

“I’ll keep that in mind” Jughead said, smiling at the woman. “Who am I making this out to?”

“Louise Everstone” she said.

Half an hour later, when all the customers had left and Betty was packing away the desk and displays, Jughead approached her. He had taken his beanie off and was twisting it in his hands nervously.

“Uh, Betty?” he started. She spun around and he caught the scent of her perfume. She had her hand on her chest and, when she saw him, she started laughing.

“Jughead! You scared me” she giggled. Jughead smiled apologetically.

“I was uh… wondering if… um” he stammered.

“Yes?” she smiled at him encouragingly.

“Do you want to go out for coffee with me?” he blurted out. “If you don’t like coffee then we could have tea? Or a beer? Or we don’t have to go at all if you’re -” 

“Jughead, you’re rambling” Betty interrupted, smiling shyly.

“Sorry” he mumbled.

“I would love to have coffee with you” she said quietly, Jughead’s blue eyes lit up and he grinned at her. “But there is something you should probably know first” she started.

“What…?” he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion as he examined her nervous expression.

“I have a daughter.”

Betty watched Jughead’s reaction carefully. He looked surprised, which was understandable, but Betty didn’t get the sense of disgust or judgement that usually came with that announcement, he didn’t seem to be looking at her differently.

“Why would that stop me from taking you out, Betty?” Jughead asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“I don’t know, sometimes kids freak people out” Betty admitted.

“Yeah? Well I’m weird” he said, smirking at her, Betty smiled. “So when are you free to go out?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead go on their first date and fluff fluff fluff!! Halloween happens as well...

Betty stared at herself in her bedroom mirror and frowned at her reflection. Anyone would think that her wardrobe had exploded as the floor was littered with clothes and the bed had turned into a mountain of coat hangers. Betty ripped off the shirt she had just put on with a groan and stared into her now-empty wardrobe. She was supposed to be meeting Jughead for coffee in half an hour and she had nothing to wear. What did people even wear on dates these days? She hadn’t been out with a guy since she was in high school and back then she would just go after school in her cheerleading uniform. She wasn’t even sure if this was a date.

“Wear the green blouse, it matches your eyes” Kevin instructed, throwing the piece of material at her from where he was lounging on her bed. He had been watching his best friend rip her wardrobe to pieces for twenty minutes and had decided that it was high time he stepped in.

“I don’t know Kev” she mumbled, holding up the top in front of her. “Isn’t it a bit formal? We’re only going for coffee.”

“Pair it with black jeans and one of your numerous cardigans and you’ll look perfect. Honestly Betty, this whole process is actually hurting me now.” Kevin said with mock seriousness.

“Well I suppose you are the fashion goddess” Betty laughed, rolling her eyes. Kevin smirked proudly at her.

As Betty closed the bathroom door and started pulling on her clothes, the butterflies in her stomach began fluttering even faster. She had spent the last few days with an abundance of nervous energy ever since Jughead had asked her out for coffee in the bookstore. She had even burnt Josie’s pancakes this morning because she was so nervous and, much to the little girl’s horror, Josie had to settle for cereal and nearly had a tantrum before school. Jughead had texted her the second he had got home to organise a day to meet up and Betty couldn’t help but smile at her phone when his name appeared. She liked him a lot and it scared her slightly. She hadn’t dated anyone since she had arrived in New York, she had been too focused on Josie to even think about it, and she had naturally built up defences around her heart after what had happened with Josie’s father. Betty’s heart leapt when her phone buzzed, alerting her to a text message.

J: I’m just leaving my apartment, see you soon x

Betty grinned at her phone. Jughead had never sent her a ‘x’ before, although they hadn’t exactly exchanged many texts, and the message made her blush. She sighed, she hadn’t even seen him yet and she was flustered.

B: Ok, I’ll be there soon x

 

Jughead beamed when he saw Betty’s name pop up on his phone screen and his smile widened when he saw that she had responded with a ‘x’ as well. He had just left his apartment block and had decided to walk to the café where he was meeting Betty in order to kill some time as he thought he would go crazy if he stayed inside any longer. Jughead glanced nervously down at his black jeans, white t-shirt, and casual denim jacket, and wondered for a moment whether he should have worn something slightly smarter. Was this even a date? He certainly hoped it was. Jughead couldn’t remember the last time he had been both this excited and nervous for a date. All the dates he had been on over the last couple of years had been set up by Toni and he was practically ready to give up on the whole ordeal until he met Betty. She was like a ray of sunshine, with her bubbly personality and sunny beauty, and she made his stomach squirm with butterflies, something he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. Catching sight of his reflection in a shop window, Jughead pulled his grey beanie off his head and stuffed it into his jacket pocket, he didn’t want to seem too casual.

As he walked through the streets of New York with his headphones jammed into his ears, Jughead hesitated as he noticed a flower stall on the opposite side of the road that was part of a mid-week market. He checked his watch, he still had five minutes before he was supposed to meet Betty, so he jogged across the road and was confronted by hundreds of flowers in every shape and colour. Jughead was frowning at the flowers in confusion, wondering which ones were appropriate for a first date, when his gaze fell on a small bunch of yellow tulips. There was nothing overly-fancy about them but their bright colour reminded him of Betty’s happy manner so he picked them up immediately. By the time he reached the café ten minutes later, he was running late.

 

Betty had arrived at the café early as Kevin had practically locked her out of her own apartment when she mentioned that she had changed her mind about her outfit and wanted to change again. Now she was sitting in the far corner of the bright little café, fidgeting slightly with the menu as her nerves increased, Jughead was running late. She had never been to this café before, but Jughead swore that it served the best coffee in the whole of New York so she was curious. The little shop was adorable, with vintage wallpaper and mismatched chairs, and the smell of freshly baked cupcakes clung to the air. The front wall of the coffee shop was all glass, so the autumn sunlight streamed into the room, making the colourful cakes gleam on the counter. Betty was admiring a watercolour painting of The Empire State Building when she heard the welcome bell chime and looked up instinctively. Her green eyes met a familiar pair of blue ones and she smiled, holding her hand up in a half-wave. She noticed that Jughead was panting slightly and his dark hair looked wild and windswept. He ran his hand through it in an attempt to tame it but the dark curls just bounced up again and Betty had to suppress a giggle. As he walked over to where she was sitting, she glanced over him quickly and felt her heart hammer faster in response. His white t-shirt was tight on his shoulders and she could tell that his arms were muscular from the way his jacket clung to them, he caught her eye again and she blushed. 

“Hi” he said as he sat down opposite her.

“Hi” Betty replied.

“I’m sorry I’m a bit late” Jughead began, “I bought you these.” He held out the yellow flowers, which he had been holding behind his back and smiled shyly at her. Betty’s eyes lit up when she saw the flowers.

“Oh Jughead, thank you” she stammered. “Nobody has ever given me flowers before, they’re beautiful.”

“No one has ever given you flowers?” Jughead sounded shocked.

“I haven’t exactly dated much” Betty shrugged.

“Well anyone you did date was an idiot” Jughead said, smirking at her. Betty rolled her eyes.

They ordered coffees and chocolate cake - Jughead also insisted that the café served the best chocolate cake in New York - and chatted comfortably with each other. Betty asked him questions about his book, most of which he had never been asked before and her perspective on his novel was refreshing, she seemed to understand the small-town mentality from which the story derived. He answered her questions about his background, confessing that he ran away from his hometown because he was slipping into his father’s gang and knew that he could do better for himself. His father got arrested for involvement in the murder of Jason Blossom - the very one he’s novel was based on - and Jughead knew that he had to get out or he was going to be sucked down along with him. In turn, Jughead asked her about the bookstore and her life in New York, wondering what she had hoped to gain from attending the class where they both met, did she want to be a writer? A journalist? There were no awkward silences and anyone watching the couple would think that they had known each other for years. As Jughead watched Betty lift her coffee cup to her lips, both her hands wrapped around the china cup to keep warm, he couldn’t help but be mesmerised by her beauty. She looked back at him, her green eyes framed by her long lashes and her pale pink lips left a faint print on the side of the coffee cup from her lipstick. He had a sudden desire to pull out his notebook and paint her image with words, he wondered whether this was what Toni had in mind when she sent him off to find inspiration, probably not.

“So, tell me about you daughter, Betty. Is she like you?” he said, wondering if the little girl looked just like her mother. Betty beamed instinctively at the mention of her little girl, she had clearly been waiting for Jughead to bring up the subject.

“Her name is Josie-Belle and she is four years old. Red-haired little fire-cracker is probably the best way to describe her” Betty laughed. “She drives me up the wall sometimes, but she is such a sweet child. ”

“She sounds adorable” Jughead smiled. “It must be hard, bringing her up by yourself.”

“I’ve always had Kevin to help me, he’s like her crazy uncle. But yes, it’s hard sometimes” she admitted. “I moved to New York from my hometown - Riverdale - when I found out that I was pregnant.”

“Why? It seems kind of crazy to run away from everything that’s familiar” Jughead pointed out.

“My parents were trying to force me to have an abortion and Josie’s father wasn’t the kind of person I wanted anywhere near my baby” Betty said matter of factly. “I didn’t even tell him I was pregnant, he wouldn’t have let me leave otherwise. I took all of the money that I had saved up from waitressing over my teenage years and just left one night. I got a bus to New York and here I am now” she said. “Six months after Josie was born, I had run out of money and Kevin gave me the job at his bookstore and I’ve been doing it ever since.”

Jughead couldn’t help but admire Betty in that moment. Sure, he had run away from his hometown as well, but his novel had been published soon after and he didn’t have a child to support. He couldn’t imagine how scared Betty must have been when she arrived in this big city, completely alone for the first time in her life. He felt anger towards Betty’s ex, there was a sadness in Betty’s green eyes when she spoke about him and the way her voice shook slightly made him suspect that she even feared the guy. 

“Are you still in contact with anyone from Riverdale?” he asked.

“My mum sends me an email every year on my birthday, but I’ve never responded. Maybe I will one day but I haven’t been able to forgive my parents yet. The last I heard, Josie’s father married my best friend and made it into a high league football team. Cheryl was from a wealthy family so I have no doubt they helped him get there.”

“Do you miss it?” Jughead wondered.

“Not in the slightest” Betty said determinedly.

Once they had finished their coffees, Betty suggested that they go for a walk in Central Park as she didn’t have her usual shift at work - Kevin had given her the day off since she worked overtime on Saturday - and she still had an hour before she had to collect Josie from school. As they walked through the park, orange leaves crunching under their boots and the autumn breeze sending a chill through the air, Jughead reached out and took Betty’s hand, entwining her pale fingers with his. He felt her tense for a second, and then relax, running her thumb over the back of his hand and sending that familiar electric current under his skin. He felt her shiver beside him.

“Here, have my jacket” he said, pulling off his denim jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. 

“Thank you” Betty whispered, inhaling the his scent of coffee and ink mixed with cologne as she pushed her arms through the jacket. It was far too big for her and Jughead had to roll up the sleeves, making them both giggle. She put her hands in the jacket’s pockets automatically and pulled out Jughead’s grey beanie, remembering it from the night they first met outside the writing class, it still smelled slightly of rain water. Standing on her tiptoes, Betty placed the beanie firmly on Jughead’s dark curls where it belonged, she could feel his breath tickling her cheek. 

Jughead wanted to kiss her right then. He wanted to pull her to him by her waist and press his lips to hers, wondering if they tasted like she smelled, like vanilla, but he stopped himself. Betty was like a timid bird and he was afraid that a wrong move would scare her away. He took her hand again instead and pulled her gently along the gravel path on the edge of Central Park, still chuckling about how his jacket drowned her little frame as they kicked the dry leaves at each other.

 

It was the end of October, and that meant Halloween. Josie was beyond excited as Betty had made her a mermaid outfit so she could go trick or treating dressed as Ariel from The Little Mermaid, which was currently her favourite film. Betty had had the week off work since Kevin had flown down to Florida for the week to visit his parents, but he had promised that he would be back in time to join in the fun, declaring that he would dress up as Prince Eric to match Josie’s Ariel. Naturally, Josie was delighted.

Betty had met up with Jughead a couple of times since their first date at the coffee shop and they had been texting almost every night. On that first occasion, Betty had accidentally gone home wearing Jughead’s denim jacket and so they met up for a drink a few days later so she could sheepishly return it, and then she saw him yesterday at their creative writing class. They hadn’t done anything except hold hands, or hug goodbye, but for the first time since she was eighteen, Betty wanted to go further. When she had pushed his beanie onto his head in Central Park, she wanted more than anything to press her lips to his and, for a second, she thought that he had wanted to as well. 

“Mummy, the phone is ringing” Josie called from the living room, waking Betty out of her daydream. She picked up the phone from the kitchen counter, assuming it was Kevin needing to be picked up from the airport.

“Hello” she said.

“Hey Betty” Kevin replied.

“You want to be picked up?” she asked, checking her watch.

“No, I’m not going to make it in time to take Josie trick or treating” he groaned. “The flight’s delayed.”

“Ah shit” she muttered, “Don’t worry about it Kev, it’s not your fault.”

“Tell her I’ll make it up to her” he promised before he hung up. 

Betty groaned, running her hand through her blonde hair in frustration and took a deep breath, readying herself for Josie’s meltdown. 

“Was that Uncle Kevin?” She heard a hopeful voice ask from behind her. Betty turned around and looked down at her daughter, her heart clenching when she saw that Josie was already dressed in her mermaid outfit with a toy fish tucked under her little arm.

“I have some bad news sweetie” Betty started, “Uncle Kevin’s plane hasn’t set off yet so he isn’t going to be home until tomorrow.” 

“So he isn’t going to be Prince Eric” she asked, her green eyes widening.

“Not this year sweetpea, but he promises to make it up to you” Betty pleaded as Josie burst into tears. 

Half an hour later, when Betty had almost given up trying to console her weeping child, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out wearily. It was a text from Jughead.

J: Are you girls going trick or treating tonight? x 

B: We were but we’re having a crisis x

J: Anything I can do to help? x

B: Actually yes… Can I ask you for a massive favour? x

 

“You’re actually a life saver” Betty exclaimed as she threw her arms around Jughead’s neck the second he stepped out of the elevator outside her apartment. He was dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans, and black boots as Betty had instructed and she quickly tied a red sash around his waist, reluctant to leave Josie in the apartment by herself for longer than a minute even though she was right outside.

“Well the best way to be introduced to a little girl is as her favourite disney prince” Jughead chuckled, running his hand through his hair. Betty could tell that he was nervous about meeting Josie for the first time and squeezed his other hand gently. 

“Dressed like this, you cannot go wrong. You’re literally her knight in shining armour” Betty smiled. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, blushing slightly at his surprised expression before turning and opening the door to the apartment, pulling him in behind her by the hand. 

Jughead looked around the tiny apartment. The sofa was covered in bright cushions and the kitchen was similarly decorated with mismatched chairs and a spotty tablecloth. There was a huge bookcase in the far corner of the living area which was overflowing with books and Josie’s art work was pinned up all over the kitchen, the fridge covered in alphabet magnets.

“Josie?” Betty called, peaking through the living room door. Jughead could see the little girl curled up on the sofa and he had to bite back a smile. Josie was still dressed in her mermaid outfit, but her red hair was curling out of control and her little face was tear stained. She was the epitome of a tantrum. “Josie there is someone here to see you” Betty crooned, trying to coax her from the sofa.

“If it’s not Uncle Kevin then I don’t care” Josie huffed folding her little arms. 

“Alright then, I’ll just keep Prince Eric all to myself” Betty called, smiling at Jughead. Sure enough, within seconds Jughead could hear the patter of tiny feet on the wooden floorboards and Josie peaked around the door. Jughead noticed that her green eyes were the exact shade as Betty’s when she peered up at him and her mouth dropped, showing off her little pearly white teeth, a couple of which were missing.

“Prince Eric?” she squeaked in astonishment, reaching up to tug on Jughead’s sleeve as if to check that he was really there.

“Princess Ariel” Jughead said, bowing to the little girl and winking at Betty. “Would you do me the honour of going trick or treating with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback!! I live off it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or treat?

The full moon had already reached its peak in the sky, and the light it produced glazed the streets with a misty glow, adding to the already-eerie Halloween atmosphere. The homes were even more elaborately decorated than previous years, with grinning pumpkins, garages that had been converted into dungeons, and fences painted in dripping blood lined the streets. Lawns became threatening graveyards, trees were covered in orange lanterns, and cobwebs span across every doorway, flickering candles attracting moths and other insects.

Betty had always been surprised by her daughter’s fearlessness, and Halloween was no exception. As the children on their block moved between the hoods of parked cars, dressed as ghosts and superheroes, and carved pumpkins gleamed in the darkness, Josie was looking around in wonder. No trace of fear flickered across her features as she watched little skeletons dance in living room windows, instead she giggled “Silly skeletons” and tugged on Betty’s arm, urging her mother to bring her closer. The little girl had already eaten too many sweets as she twirled around in the autumnal evening at a heightened pace, her plastic pumpkin basket dangling from her fingertips, and she tripped over her mermaid skirt several times, causing Jughead to lunge out and catch her before she fell flat on the ground. Betty just rolled her eyes at Jughead’s caution, reassuring him that children bounce when they hit the ground, but was secretly pleased at his concern for her daughter. Betty could tell that Josie immediately adored Jughead, although she wasn’t exactly hard to please, and it warmed her heart to watch him chase the little girl around the streets, declaring that he was going to steal her sweets and making Josie squeal in delight. 

As they came to the end of their adventure, Josie insisted that she was going to go up to the last house on her own and left Betty and Jughead standing at the edge of the lawn as she marched up to the cobweb-covered doorway and knocked on the door with her tiny pale hand. Jughead took the opportunity of Josie’s distraction to stretch his arm around Betty’s shoulder and pull her closer to him, she rested her blonde head on his broad shoulder and sighed contentedly.

“She’s amazing” Jughead whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of Betty’s head and kissed her gently. The blonde smiled and nestled into his side, hugging his waist and inhaling his familiar scent. 

“I’m glad she hasn’t scared you off” Betty admitted, gazing up at his face to read his expression. Jughead was still watching Josie as she collected enough sweets to last her for a year from the middle-aged woman in the doorway and Betty could tell that he had meant what he said. Unaware of her gaze on him, he was smiling at the red-haired girl and waved at her when she turned around to check that they were still standing there, Josie giggled and waved back. “I think she likes you, Prince Eric” Betty teased.

“I’m a Disney prince, it’s impossible not to like me” Jughead laughed. He turned and met Betty’s gaze, his breath catching at the way she was looking at him with her startling green eyes. Neither of them heard the familiar patter of tiny feet as his blue eyes flicked momentarily to her pink lips, and then back up to her green eyes, she lifted her head towards him and he began to lean towards her and - 

“Mummy? You can’t kiss Prince Eric!” Josie said indignantly, causing the couple to break apart. Jughead burst into fits of laughter while Betty blushed bright red and rolled her eyes at her daughter. Josie watched them suspiciously as she scooped a handful of jellybeans into her mouth, causing her lips to turn an unnatural blue colour.

“Sweetie, I think you have had enough sweets for one night, don’t you?” Betty insisted as she tried to pry the plastic basket from her daughter. Josie snatched it away and continued to stuff her freckled face with jellybeans.

“Hey, Ariel!” Jughead interrupted, “If you eat anymore of those jellybeans, you’re going to turn into one” he said with mock seriousness. Josie just grinned at him with her now-blue teeth and popped another treat into her mouth. “Alright Jellybean, come here” Jughead declared as he reached for the little girl. Before Josie had the chance to run away, Jughead had picked her up with ease and lifted her onto his shoulders, allowing Betty to snatch Josie’s sweet basket in the process.

“Prince Eric! Put me down!” Josie giggled as she grabbed onto his dark curls with her tiny hands to steady herself. 

“Not a chance, Jellybean” he laughed.

“I’m not a jellybean” Josie protested.

“You sure look like one to me, doesn’t she Betty?” Jughead asked, winking at Betty and making her bite back a smile.

“Oh yes, very jellybean-like” Betty said, playing along with Jughead’s joke.

 

By the time the three of them arrived back at Betty’s apartment, Josie had accepted her new nickname and was yawning in Jughead’s arms, her sugar-rush wearing off and exhaustion setting in. It was already two hours past her bedtime and she had a playdate with Ben at Veronica’s apartment in the morning so Betty quickly got her ready for bed in her checkered blue pyjamas and gently scrubbed the glitter and sugar off her face while Jughead waited in the living room.

“Go and say goodnight to Prince Eric” Jughead heard Betty say to Josie from the bathroom. Within seconds, Josie had trotted from the bathroom and crawled into Jughead’s lap on the sofa, reaching her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Jughead hugged her back gently. Betty had braided Josie’s hair into two plaits which framed the little girl’s face and Jughead was once again surprised by the familiar shade of Josie’s green eyes, she really was the spitting image of her mother, with the exception of her bright red hair.

“I know you’re not really Prince Eric” the little girl whispered, “you’re only pretending for Halloween. What’s your real name?” she asked curiously.

“Jughead” he whispered back.

“Jughead? That’s a silly name” she observed, making Jughead chuckle.

“So is Jellybean” he teased, making Josie grin.

“Josie?” Betty called from the child’s bedroom.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Mummy your silly name” Josie promised as she slid off Jughead’s lap and scurried towards her bedroom.

Jughead sat sprawled on the sofa and smiled as he heard Betty do an animated reading of ‘The Gruffalo’, making Josie giggle uncontrollably as she used different voices for each animal. 

“My favourite food is - gruffalo crumble!” Betty read aloud in a high pitched squeaky voice for The Mouse, making Josie gasp as The Mouse chased The Gruffalo away into the woods. “Do you know the moral of the story, sweetie?” Betty asked as she tucked Josie under the duvet.

“Don’t eat mice?” Josie replied sleepily as she yawned and snuggled under the covers.

“Not exactly” Betty laughed as she switched on Josie’s nightlight, “It’s about how, if you use your brain, you can beat someone bigger and stronger than you.” 

Betty glanced over towards the bed and realised that Josie had fallen fast asleep practically instantly. She closed the door gently behind her and almost tiptoed back towards the living room where Jughead was waiting for her. When Betty saw him sitting on the sofa, his dark hair curling over his forehead, her heart began to hammer in her chest as she remembered what Josie had interrupted earlier, what was going to be their first kiss. 

“Hi” she whispered.

“Hi” he responded, smiling shyly at her. “Now that Josie is in bed, do you want me to head home or…?”  
“Or?” Betty asked, slightly flirtatiously. Jughead blushed and Betty giggled. “Do you want to watch a horror movie or something? It’s usually not my cup of tea, but I make an exception on Halloween” she confessed, recalling last Halloween when she had watched ‘The Woman In Black’ with Kevin. Admittedly, her motive had less to do with Halloween tradition and more to do with an excuse to cuddle up next to Jughead ‘in fear’. 

“Sure, I love horror movies” Jughead said, grinning at her.

Betty set about making popcorn, hot chocolate with marshmallows, and cutting two slices of her homemade pumpkin pie, while Jughead chose ‘The Shining’ on Netflix. Jughead wandered over to the kitchen to help Betty carry the food through, but stopped in the doorway to watch her unobserved. She had tied her blonde waves into a messy bun and pulled on an oversized jumper over her t-shirt. She still had smudges of silver glitter on her face - courtesy of Josie when they were getting ready to leave - and she was humming a song that Jughead did not recognise. Jughead thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

“He is too good for you Betty, don’t screw this up!” he heard her mutter under her breath as she loaded their food neatly onto a tray. He frowned at her comment, not believing it for a second, and moved across the tiny kitchen and leant against the fridge next to her, but she was so focused on arranging the plates that she didn’t notice him.

“Hey beautiful” he said, making her jump slightly in surprise and nearly drop the bowl of popcorn she was holding. 

“Jughead! You scared me!” she laughed. He tried to steal a piece of popcorn from the bowl in her hands and she slapped his hands away, declaring that he wasn’t to eat any until the film started. Betty could see the spark of a challenge in Jughead’s bright blue eyes and, before she had the chance to hide the bowl away, he snatched it from her hands and held it high above her head so she couldn’t retrieve it. 

“You don’t play fair!” Betty complained, pouting at him. Jughead put the bowl on the shelf above her head and Betty suddenly became very aware that he was standing in front of her, with his hands braced either side of her head against the wall, and his face was only inches from hers.

“I’m not too good for you” Jughead whispered, his breath warming her face. He watched her eyes widen for a second in confusion and then her pale cheeks flushed a light shade of pink when she realised that he had heard her talking to herself. She didn’t even realise that she had said that out loud, it must be a side-effect of living without any adult company.

“You are” she mumbled, casting her gaze downward and away from his piercing blue eyes. “You could have anyone that you wanted, why would you chose me when I’m boring, and plain, and broken, and have a kid to support? It just doesn’t make sense. I’m lonely, and lonely people don’t just bump into people like you” she confessed, fidgeting with her fingers.

Jughead let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair as he listened to Betty’s words. He couldn’t understand how she could have so little confidence in herself when she was so freaking beautiful that she literally took his breath away every time he saw her. Who had made her think that she was so worthless? Was it her ex? Jughead felt an unfamiliar urge of determination as he looked intently at blonde girl in front of him, she was staring at the floor and so he gently pushed her head up with his index finger under her chin so she had no choice but to look at him.

“Betty Cooper” he said seriously, “you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever met.” Betty smiled at him and bit her lip unconsciously as her cheeks flushed a familiar shade of pink. Jughead realised that he couldn’t keep his hands off her for any longer, she was driving him crazy and she didn’t even know it. He leant forward, his finger still under her chin, and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft and slow, comforting and sweet in the way that a first kiss ought to be. He moved his hand from under her chin and rested it just below her jaw instead, his thumb still angling her head upward while his long fingers caressed her cheek. Betty responded to him instantly, sighing into him and encouraging him to kiss her more deeply, running her fingers down his spine as she pulled him closer until there was no space between them and her body was pressed against his. She felt his tongue flick across her lower lip and she opened her mouth slightly with a low moan, allowing him to trace the edge of her mouth with his tongue. She broke away from him, both of them needing air, and he pressed his forehead against hers as he breathed heavily. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she could feel an unfamiliar ache in her stomach as she felt his hand travel down her arm and entwine with hers as he kissed her forehead gently.

“You’re good at that” Betty whispered. She heard him chuckle so she slapped his chest lightly and rolled her eyes. He looked completely unfazed by their heated moment while she entirely flustered.

“So are you” Jughead replied, winking at her and making her blush harder. He hoped that she couldn’t tell how she affected him, they had met a month ago and yet he felt like they had know each other for years.

“Do you want to watch the movie now?” Betty asked innocently. Jughead couldn’t help but think of all the things he would rather do, preferably in the bedroom, but just nodded instead, retrieving the bowl of popcorn of the shelf and eating a handful. Betty pretended to scowl at him and burst out laughing when he smiled at her with his popcorn-filled cheeks.

Jughead set the film going once they arrived into the living room and sat back on the sofa while Betty unloaded the food and drinks onto the coffee table, clearing away some of Josie’s drawings in the process. Jughead noticed that she had started organising the drawing into piles and, leaning forward, he grabbed her from around her waist and pulled her into his lap on the sofa to stop her from tidying up. Betty squeaked in surprise, but happily settled down curled up in Jughead’s arms, setting the bowl of popcorn on the sofa next to them. 

Half way through the film, Jughead started eating the pumpkin pie that Betty had laid out and she couldn’t understand how he could happily munch through food while they watched the horror unfold on the screen. She giggled as he shovelled the pie into his mouth and he raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

“What? This is amazing pie!” he said, trying to defend himself.

“Thank you” Betty said, smiling as she wiped a few crumbs from the corner of his mouth with her thumb.

“You made this?” Jughead asked in amazement, staring at Betty with wide blue eyes. Betty just nodded as she continued to giggle. “I genuinely can’t remember the last time I had homemade food” he confessed.

“What?” Betty as incredulously, “what do you eat?”

“Burgers and pizza mostly” Jughead said, shrugging at her horrified expression.

“But you’re so fit!” Betty blurted out, causing her to blush bright red again and make Jughead smirk smugly. She rolled his eyes at him. “You know what I mean!”

“I go to the gym when I have writer’s block, it clears my head. Also, I never learnt how to cook and I live alone so there is no one to cook for” he said matter-of-factly. Betty continued to stare at him in astonishment. 

“It sounds pretty lonely” she observed, glancing up at him through her long lashes. 

Jughead couldn’t help but kiss her again. He cupped her face gently with his hands as he gently brushed his lips over hers, breathing in her familiar vanilla scent.

“Be lonely with me?” he murmured, smiling shyly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some feedback:) sorry that this chapter took me so long, I have had no time to write! I hope it was worth the wait!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come” Josie chimed as she peeped from behind her hands and looked curiously around Veronica’s sitting room, trying to figure out where Ben and Kevin were hiding. Betty had picked Kevin up from the airport that morning and he had been astonished when he hadn’t had to beg for Josie’s forgiveness for missing Halloween. In fact, she had jumped into his arms at the airport when he had been expecting the silent treatment. He had hoped that perhaps Jughead would go with the girls instead and was secretly pleased that it had been successful, claiming himself to be Cupid when, in fact, his plane was just delayed.

Josie scanned the room carefully, crawling over Betty and Veronica on the sofa to check behind the furniture and peered under the coffee table, before disappearing down the corridor to search some of the other numerous rooms in the apartment. Kevin winked at Betty from behind the living room curtains and she had to suppress her laughter so that she wouldn’t give his hiding place away. Once Veronica heard Josie climb the stairs, and knew that she was safely out of earshot, she turned towards Betty and raised her eyebrows. Betty just stared back at her friend in confusion.

“You keep smiling every time you look at your phone” Veronica stated matter-of-factly. She waved her hand to silence Betty when she tried to protest. “I just know it has something to do with that cute guy on your writing course, and I’m your best-friend, so spill.”

“Actually, I’m her best-friend” Kevin interjected from behind the curtain.

“Kevin, darling, you’re Betty’s gay best-friend. You’re in a league of your own.” Veronica corrected, knowing full well that she couldn’t compete with Betty and Kevin’s friendship. “Anyway B, tell me!” she insisted.

“Well” Betty started, blushing as she recalled the events of the evening before. “He came trick or treating with us and he dressed up as Prince Eric for Josie, it was most adorable thing!” she gushed, smiling at the thought.

“I don’t care if he went trick or treating” Veronica said, clearly exasperated, “I want to know if anything happened after Josie went to bed.”

Betty rolled her eyes at her friend and blushed a deeper shade of pink as she remembered the way that Jughead had kissed her. He had gone home after the film had finished and he’d kissed her goodnight sweetly, insisting that he had an amazing time, before promising to text her later. She received a text a couple of minutes later and they hadn’t stopped texting until the early hours of the morning.

“We might have made out” Betty confessed.

“Yes!” Veronica declared, clapping her hands together. She had been trying to encourage Betty to date for years, trying to convince her that not all men were like her ex, but she had been unsuccessful. She had almost given up on the idea of being able to design the beautiful blonde’s wedding (just because Veronica had sworn off marriage didn’t mean that she disliked weddings) but the way Betty spoke about Jughead warmed Veronica’s heart, she was so pleased that her friend seemed to be finally able to move on.

“Is he a good kisser?” Kevin asked, still hiding behind the curtain. “He looks like he would be.”

“Kevin!” Veronica scolded. “We have been trying to find a man worthy of Betty for years, don’t even think about swooping in and stealing him.” Kevin just sighed dramatically. “So when can I meet him?” she asked, turning towards her friend.

“What?” Betty blurted, almost choking on her coffee. 

“Well I have to meet him at some point so I can grace him with my approval” Veronica reasoned, suppressing a smile at the panic on Betty’s face.

“Uhh I don’t really know what we are at the moment Ronnie, I don’t want to scare him off by introducing him to you” she laughed.

“Nonsense, you simply have to bring him over for dinner” Veronica demanded.

“It would be like meeting the parents” Kevin muttered from behind the curtain, making Betty smile into her coffee mug.

“Does he know?” Veronica said, lowering her voice slightly. “Does he know about Archie?” Betty shook her head firmly and was about to reply when -

“Mummy!” called two high-pitched voices from upstairs. Whenever they played hide-and-seek, Josie always found Ben in record time, mostly because he always hid either in his toy-box or under his bed.

“It sounds like you found Ben” Betty congratulated as Josie marched into the room, dragging the little boy behind her by the hand. 

“Yes! Because he always hides in the same place!” Josie said in exasperation. “Ben, you need to find somewhere else next time!” she scolded, turning to the little boy.

“I like my toy-box” Ben shrugged, not at all phased that he was repeatedly losing the game. Betty suspected that he just let Josie win sometimes. Ben climbed into Veronica’s lap and curled up in her arms while Josie began to search the living room for Kevin’s hiding place. Watching Ben cuddle his mother, Betty couldn’t help but notice the difference between the two children. Josie was so self-confident and rarely clung to Betty, more often than not, Betty had to ask her daughter for cuddles. Josie always wanted to be constantly moving and nothing could hold her attention for long, whereas Ben could be read to for hours. The two children seemed like an unlikely pair, but Josie brought Ben out of his shell and Ben forced Josie to compromise. Betty always thought of Ben and the brother that Josie never had. She often thought about how she wished she could give Josie a little brother or sister, she felt guilty for being Josie’s only company.

While Veronica read Ben a story, and Josie roamed around the living room looking for Kevin’s hiding place, Betty began absent-mindedly scrolling through the photos that she had taken on her phone the night before. Most of them were of Josie in her costume, but there was one that she took the moment Jughead lifted Josie onto his shoulders. They were both laughing, Josie was peering down at Jughead, her hands gripping his hair, and Jughead was grinning. Betty texted the photo to Jughead.

J: I didn’t know you took that! So cute! x

B: Thank you for everything last night x

J: Everything?;) x

B: Shh…;) x

J: I had an amazing time, Josie is a really cool kid x

B: Well you certainly made a good impression:) x

“Mummy! I found Uncle Kevin” Josie called from across the room. Betty lifted her head and smiled at her daughter as she pointed behind the living room curtains. 

“Does that mean I win?” Kevin teased as he hoisted Josie up into his arms, making her giggle.

“No Uncle Kevin! I found you, so I’m the winner” Josie corrected, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

J: When can I see you again? x

B: Kevin is taking Josie to the movies later to give me a break, you want to come over for dinner? x

J: Absolutely! x

B: Great, see you at 7pm? X

 

“But Mummy, I want to see Jughead!” Josie whined as Betty buttoned up her daughter’s coat.

“You can see him when you get back from the movies, if you behave” Betty warned, giving Josie a pointed look.

“Come on chicken nugget!” Kevin cut in, “You have to share Jughead with your mum. But, you get to have me all to yourself.”

Josie couldn’t hold back her smile at the idea of being spoilt by Kevin all evening and seemed to forget her tantrum immediately. Unbeknown to Betty, Kevin had also promised the little girl that he would take her to her favourite diner for milkshakes after the movie to make up for missing Halloween. 

“Have fun!” Betty called as they began to make their way down the hallway, Kevin turned around and winked at her before Josie pulled him into the elevator. 

Betty set about tidying up the living room - Josie never seemed to be able to keep her toys in her bedroom - and added the finishing touches to dinner. She had spent the afternoon making a sweet potato and coconut curry with rice, and individual mini raspberry pies for dessert. Betty prided herself on her cooking. She had never been taught how to cook by her mother but, when she fell pregnant, she realised that she had to teach herself how to cook meals from scratch that were healthy and nutritious so she could give her child a healthy start in life. As it turned out, Betty loved nothing more than a chance to show off her cooking skills and, from what Jughead had told her last night about his usual diet of burgers and pizza, she was more than happy to oblige. Betty left the curry to simmer and headed to her bedroom to get changed. To her surprise, her favourite dark-green knitted bodycon dress was already laid out on the bed with a note that read:

I’ve already dress-panicked for you and this one is perfect, K x

Betty smiled as she held the dress up to herself. Kevin had bought it for her 21st birthday when he had arranged a babysitter for the then-three-year-old Josie and taken her out for a surprise dinner at a fancy restaurant. She remembered how he had declared that just because she didn’t have a boyfriend to take her out, didn’t mean that she didn’t deserve to be treated like a queen. Betty felt happy tears well up in her eyes as she thought about everything that Kevin had done for her and Josie. If it hadn’t been for him, she would have no idea where she would have ended up. She might have even had to go back to Riverdale.  
Taking a deep breath, Betty willed her tears away and stepped into the dress, pulling it up over her curves. She left her hair down in natural soft waves and applied a small amount of makeup, just mascara and a pale pink lipstick. She had just finished checking her appearance when the doorbell rang and she felt the now-familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach.

 

Jughead stood outside Betty’s apartment now, holding a bunch of red roses in one hand. He had dressed semi-formal - with black jeans, a white shirt, and suspenders that hung down off his hips - and he had left his beanie at home, due to Toni’s insistence. He didn’t feel as nervous this time, in fact, the butterflies in his stomach were due to excitement rather than nerves. He knew that Betty liked him, their kiss last night was proof of that, but he wasn’t entirely sure what they were to each other yet. He supposed it was probably too early to call her his girlfriend. He rang the doorbell and ran his hand through his hair instinctively, he could hear her footsteps from inside. When she opened the door, Jughead felt his breath leave his body as he looked at her. Her green dress matched her eyes perfectly and her soft blonde waves brushed her shoulders, they looked as light as feathers.

“Hey beautiful” he said, grinning at her. She blushed and he leant down and kissed her, sweetly on the mouth, before pulling away and presenting her with the flowers.

“Oh Juggie they’re beautiful” she replied, kissing him on the cheek as she took them from him. She opened the door wider and he followed her into the apartment. An amused smile played on Jughead lips as he thought about Betty’s nickname for him. Juggie. He decided that he liked it, but he liked everything that Betty Cooper said. “You look very handsome” Betty said as she arranged the roses into a vase. He winked at her and she blushed again. God, he loved it when she blushed. 

“How was Josie this morning after last night’s sugar rush?” he asked, remembering how hyper the little girl had been.

“Grumpy” Betty confessed, “but that was mostly because I put her candy in one of the higher kitchen cupboards. That stuff will last her for months.”

“Betty Cooper!” Jughead said with mock offence, “stealing candy of children?” Betty just rolled her eyes at him. 

Betty placed the vase of flowers on the kitchen table and Jughead noticed that she had already laid out the plates and glasses for dinner. Remembering how amazing her pumpkin pie was from the night before, Jughead felt his stomach rumble as he smelled spices waft through the apartment from the kitchen.

“What are we eating?” he asked, craning his neck to try and see what was cooking on the stove.

“Always thinking about your stomach, aren’t you Jones?” Betty joked, her green eyes shining as she giggled at his scowl.

“No” he replied, “I’m also thinking about a certain beautiful blonde woman standing in front of me” he whispered as he took a step forward and pulled her towards him by her waist. He heard her breath hitch as he cupped her face and brought his lips down to meet hers. She sagged against him, pressing her body to his as he kissed her gently. It was different from the passion of the night before, but it still made heat pool in his stomach and he had to pull away before he forgot about dinner altogether. “We should eat” he murmured.

“Yeah, we should” Betty replied, gazing up at him through her long lashes. She leant in again, brushing her lips against his, and then pulled away, winking at him as she headed towards the kitchen. 

“Dammit woman” he said gruffly, making Betty laugh as she placed a couple of dishes on the table. He grinned at her, liking her playful attitude, and pulled out a chair for her to sit down before he sat down opposite her. “So what’s for dinner?”

“Sweet potato and coconut curry with rice, and raspberry pie for dessert” Betty said proudly as she began spooning the food onto Jughead’s plate.

“You are amazing!” Jughead exclaimed and, after trying some of the fragrant food, he said “Literally the best food I have ever eaten!” 

“Well you’re welcome to take some home, Josie won’t eat curry” Betty offered. Jughead just grinned at her in response. “Wine?” 

“Sure, thank you” he replied, holding his glass out to her. He noticed that she hadn’t laid a wine glass out for herself. “You don’t drink?”

“No, not since I fell pregnant” she confessed.

“You trying to get me drunk Cooper?” he teased. Betty justed rolled her eyes and smiled.

“So, what have you been up to since I saw you yesterday?” Betty asked, pouring herself a glass of water. 

“Writing mostly, I’ve got deadlines to meet for my new novel” Jughead said, spooning some more curry into his mouth.

“Ooo! What’s it about?” Betty asked excitedly.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you” Jughead joked, making Betty laugh again. “But I have just introduced a new character, a little girl with curly red hair.” 

“I wonder where you got that idea” Betty teased, secretly pleased that he was basing one of his characters on her lively daughter. “On the topic of Josie” she continued, “she will be home in about an hour and I promised that she could see you before she goes to bed.”

“That’s fine with me, it’s nice to be wanted” Jughead said softly.

They laughed their way through dinner, conversing easily with one another. Jughead noticed that everything seemed to be easy around Betty. The food was incredible, especially the raspberry pies, and Betty packed up enough leftovers to last Jughead a week, although he knew it wouldn’t last half that time. After dinner they moved into the living room and curled up on the sofa. Betty shared stories about bringing up Josie, showing him photos on her phone from when Josie was only a baby. Some of the pictures had Betty in them too and Jughead couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. There was even one photograph of Betty covered in baby food as she tried to feed her little red-haired toddler and she still looked more beautiful than any woman Jughead had ever seen. 

“How has no one snatched you up?” Jughead wondered aloud. 

“I’m a mess” Betty said, blushing slightly. “And I have a kid, it’s kind of hard to meet people.”

“Well I’m glad my editor forced me to go to that creative writing class, and I’m glad that I got lost” Jughead whispered.

“Oh really? And why is that Jones?” Betty whispered back, leaning towards him, her eyes flickering between his blue eyes and his lips.

“Because -”

Jughead was cut off by the ring of the doorbell and Betty sighed, leaning away from him to answer the door. Sure enough, it was Josie and Kevin and the little girl sprinted into the apartment and clambered onto the sofa next to Jughead.

“Jughead!” she squealed, hugging him around the neck.

“Hey there Jellybean! How are you doing?” Jughead replied, hugging the little girl back gently.

During their interaction, Kevin turned to Betty and watched her as she stared lovingly at her daughter and the raven-haired man. 

“You really like him” Kevin observed. Betty just nodded. “I’m glad, you deserve to be happy after everything that’s happened.” He pulled his best-friend towards him and hugged her gently, placing a kiss on her temple. “Stunning dress by the way, who chose it?” he teased, raising his eyebrows at Betty.

“Oh just some fashion goddess I know” Betty joked, making Kevin laugh. “Do you mind putting Josie to bed while I clear up the kitchen?”

“Not at all” he replied.

Betty cleared the table while Kevin tucked Josie into bed, swearing her to secrecy about the milkshake he bought her earlier. Josie was settled pretty quickly, the day’s excitement catching up with her, and Kevin headed back into the living room where Jughead was sitting on the sofa.

“Kevin Keller, right?” Jughead asked, recognising Kevin from the book signing a couple of weeks before. Kevin nodded, smiling warmly at Jughead. “You’ve known Betty a long time right?”

“Yeah, I met her when I was interviewing for a store manager, when Josie was only six-months old. Betty is like my little sister.”

“I’m glad she has you” Jughead confessed.

“Look” Kevin started, lowering his voice so Betty couldn’t hear him in the kitchen. “She hasn’t dated anyone since she arrived in New York and things got pretty messy with her ex, I really don’t want her getting hurt.” Kevin warned.

“I intend to stick around” Jughead said determinedly. He had only known Betty for a month but he really liked her. She was the most interesting and beautiful person that he had met since he moved to New York five years before and he had no intention of letting her go. “I’m not going to hurt her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me a while. Please leave feedback:) Follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming... Are Betty and Jughead going to make their relationship official?

“Mummy! Is it Christmas yet?” Josie asked as she crawled into bed with Betty, snuggling under the duvet cover to keep warm in the chilly apartment. Betty opened her eyes sleepily and scowled when she realised that the room was still dark. Rolling over, she looked at her alarm clock and groaned.

“Josie, it’s 5am” she mumbled.

“But is it Christmas yet?” the little girl repeated, bouncing slightly on the mattress. Betty reached for her daughter and pulled her closer, allowing Josie to curl up by her side, her red curls spilling out on the pillow like a halo.

“No, there are still nineteen sleeps until Santa” Betty informed her wearily. “Now go back to sleep.” 

Josie lay quietly next to Betty in the bed for a few minutes before she began to roll around, typical of a child wide awake. Betty sighed, knowing full well that once Josie was awake, trying to persuade her to go back to sleep was impossible. Betty groaned when she felt Josie climb onto her stomach. She opened her green eyes slightly and had to hold back a smile at the adorable freckled face peering down at her.

“Mummy..?” she whispered.

“Mmm?” Betty responded.

“Can we make pancakes?” the little girl asked hopefully.

Ten minutes later, Betty was standing in front on the stove in her pale pink fluffy dressing-gown, holding a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. She flipped the pancakes as they turned a golden-brown colour, filling the flat with the delicious aroma of melted butter, and piled them onto two plates. She added chopped bananas, strawberries, and honey, and set the stack down in front of Josie, who was grinning. Although Betty wouldn’t usually allow Josie to have pancakes on a weekday, it was nearly the holidays and it was one of the most persuasive ways to get Josie to eat fruit. She would eat anything on a pancake. 

Betty slid onto one of the kitchen chairs and stared at her plate of pancakes, almost too exhausted to eat any. The Christmas season had crept up on her and now she was absolutely swamped at work. She had three books signings to schedule into the next two weeks, new stock to arrange, as well as a sudden increase in customers as everyone rushed to do their Christmas shopping. She was working practically double-time and felt guilty about the amount of time that Josie was spending at Veronica’s place - although the little girl didn’t seem to mind - and had promised to make it up to her over Christmas as Kevin had decided to close the store between Christmas Eve and New Years so they could all spend some more time together. 

“Mummy? Can I open the chocolate?” Josie asked, looking excitedly at the ‘Frozen’ themed advent calendar on the kitchen counter. Jughead had bought it for her after Betty mentioned to him at she was waking up at ridiculously early hours in the morning just to ask if it was Christmas. Although Betty didn’t like the idea of giving Josie chocolate first thing in the morning - she was always hyper enough - she had allowed Josie to have it. Jughead thought it would help Josie form a better concept of how far away Christmas really was and therefore sleep in a little longer but, unfortunately, he had been mistaken. Betty retrieved the calendar from the counter and held it out in front of her daughter.

“Can you remember what day it is today sweetie?” Betty asked. Josie studied the calendar for a couple of minutes before she answered.

“Number six?” she replied.

“Yes, the sixth of December. What day is Christmas?”

“Number twenty-five” Josie recalled from memory. She identified which flap to open and pried the chocolate from behind it, happily popping it into her mouth. 

“So there is no need to wake up really early tomorrow morning” Betty said, giving her daughter a pointed look. “Mummy needs to sleep.”

“But I don’t need to sleep” Josie replied, looking at Betty with a confused expression. Betty just sighed, amused by her daughter’s antics, and took a big gulp of her coffee.

 

“No, Toni, I haven’t asked her to be my girlfriend” Jughead sighed, scowling at the pink-haired girl across the table from him who was looking at him expectantly. They were having their weekly meeting in Jughead’s favourite café - the one he took Betty to for their first date - and Jughead was anxious to turn the conversation away from his personal life and back to business.

“Why not?” Toni asked, crossing her arms over her chest which caused the silver bangles on her wrist to jingle. “I know you like her.”

“It’s complicated” Jughead mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Doesn’t sound complicated to me” Toni muttered under her breath as she flicked through her diary.  
“Well what if she says no?” Jughead asked, unable to hide the worry in his voice. Toni smiled, knowing that there had to be a better reason than ‘it’s complicated’ to explain Jughead’s reluctance.

“She won’t. Believe it or not, you’re a catch.” Toni reassured. “Besides, I still have some friends that I could set you up with -”

“No! God no!” Jughead blurted out, Toni just laughed.

The conversation turned back to business, but Jughead’s relief was short lived when Toni reminded him of the schedule for the upcoming couple of weeks. Christmas was always the busiest time of the year for Jughead, along with the rest of the world, as he had to promote ‘Sweetwater’ as well as remind readers that he had a new upcoming novel. However, this was usually organised months in advance and Jughead rarely listened to what Toni had planned, he just agreed, and now he was regretting that decision.

“Since when did you schedule me in to go to LA for two weeks?” Jughead asked in disbelief, staring at Toni in astonishment. Toni just rolled her eyes, clearly used to Jughead’s inability to remember anything.

“We spoke about it in August and you said ‘yeah whatever Toni, just book it’” Toni reminded him, doing a very exaggerated impression. 

“I don’t sound like that” Jughead muttered. “I can’t go to LA for two weeks!” he protested.

“Why not? Have you got plans?” Toni challenged.

“No but -”

“Exactly, you’re going. I’ll send you all the information tonight.The flight leaves on Monday morning so I will meet you at your apartment at 6am.” she ordered, scribbling away in her diary. “We arrive back on the evening of the 23rd.” 

Jughead glanced across the table and peaked at the pages of Toni’s diary, his heart sinking when he realised that the space available in the notebook for the next two weeks were covered in Toni’s familiar scrawl. He didn’t want to admit it to Toni, but the idea of being across the country from Betty for two weeks made his heart hurt. The last two months with her had been the happiest he had been since he moved to New York and, over the last month especially, they had spent a ridiculous amount of time together. He had shown her all his favourite places in New York - old book stores, vintage shops, and ice cream parlours - and in turn, she had allowed him into her and Josie’s little world. She hadn’t said anything, but Jughead could tell that she was finding it hard to let down her walls and he was so grateful that she had decided to trust him when she had clearly been hurt so badly in the past.

Jughead finished up his meeting with Toni, promising her that he would be ready for LA on Monday morning, and bought a latte and a slice of chocolate cake to go before he left the coffee shop and walked in the direction of Kevin’s bookstore, hoping that Betty would be able to take a lunch break with him before the afternoon rush of customers. It was only a ten minute walk and Jughead listened the familiar welcome bell chime as he pushed open the door. He scanned the shop for Betty and quickly spotted her familiar grey cardigan and tight blonde ponytail. She was talking to a pregnant woman as she carried her books to the counter for her. Jughead leant against one of the bookshelves and waited for Betty to be free.

“So when are you due?” Betty asked brightly as she loaded the stack of books on the counter.

“Pretty much any day now” the customer replied, rubbing her stomach lovingly. “I’m pretty nervous, it’s my first” she confessed.

“I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully” Betty replied as she scanned the books, “let me give you some advice though, for god’s sake just take the epidural when they offer it. If I ever have another one, I’m not going to pretend that I’m some kind of superwoman that can get through labour without painkillers.”

“Oh I fully intend to” the woman laughed. “My husband is always preaching to me about having an entirely natural birth but he can call the shots when he has to push a baby out of him.”

“Exactly” Betty laughed. “Do you know if you’re having a boy or a girl?”

“No idea” the woman confessed as she handed Betty the cash for the books. 

“Well you’re going to get the best Christmas surprise in the world” Betty replied, a hint of nostalgia in her tone. 

The woman thanked her and left the store with her purchase. Jughead saw Betty sigh and start clearing up the counter as there seemed to be a temporary lull in customers, not noticing the raven-haired man standing opposite her with a smile playing on his lips. Jughead cleared his throat and Betty looked up in surprise, clearly not realising that there was anyone in the store, and then she grinned at him.

“Hey there stranger. Coffee and chocolate cake?” Jughead asked, holding the steaming cup and paper bag out to her.

“Yes please!” Betty said, taking it graciously and breathing in the steamy scent with a sigh. “I needed this.”

“Josie still getting you up early?” he asked, noticing how tired she looked. 

“5am this morning” Betty groaned, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

“So you don’t want another kid anytime soon then? Because I was getting a little concerned when you were talking to that customer” Jughead teased, winking at her.

“Shut up” Betty mumbled as she blushed, slapping his arm gently. 

“Did someone mention kids?” a familiar voice chimed as Kevin peered around one of the bookshelves. “Because I hate to break it to you, but I think it’s a little early” he teased.

“Shut up” both Betty and Jughead said at the same time. Kevin just laughed and brushed past them both on the way to the store room.

“I have some shitty news” Jughead confessed as he took a step closer to Betty, leaning against the counter. She looked up at him with her piercing green eyes, her expression worried. “Don’t worry, it’s not about us” he reassured her. She seemed to relax slightly. “I have to go to LA for two weeks to promote ‘Sweetwater’ and my upcoming novel.”

“Two weeks?” Betty exhaled, feeling like she had just been kicked in the gut. She had gotten so used to having Jughead around that the idea of being separated from him for two weeks filled her with dread. “When do you leave?”

“Monday. But I’ll be home for Christmas” he pointed out, reaching out and tucking a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She reached up and cupped his hand with hers, leaning her cheek into his warm palm. 

“Are you free on Sunday?” she asked hopefully, her green eyes brightening. Jughead nodded. “Well I have the day off work and there is a Christmas fair in Central Park that me and Josie go to every year with Kevin, Veronica, and her son Ben. Do you want to come?”

 

Josie and Ben giggled in delight as they ran in between the wooden stalls which were covered in fairy lights and tinsel, the open air infused with the scent of cinnamon and other spices, melted chocolate, and burning pine wood. The stalls were arranged around a huge ice-rink in the centre of the park where people skated hand-in-hand and children clung to plastic penguins to stay upright. Fresh snow settled on the ground like a blanket and fluffy flakes drifted patiently from the grey sky, the light of the afternoon sun peeking lazily through the thick clouds before disappearing again. Popular Christmas music mingled with the sounds of excited chatter and people dressed in costumes wandered around the crowds, handing out free candy-canes to already-hyper children. The most spectacular sight, however, was the sparkling Christmas tree that towered over the park like a skyscraper, decorations adorning its branches like jewels. Betty stared up at the tree now, her gloved hands curled around a nutmeg hot-chocolate, her piercing green eyes sparkling as they reflected the Christmas lights. This was her favourite event of the year and Kevin, Veronica and herself now treated it as a tradition in their peculiar little family. She loved the excitement in Josie’s green eyes as she took in all the decorations and multi-coloured lights, and Christmas had been her favourite holiday as a child as well. This year however, Betty couldn’t get over the uncomfortable sinking feeling that had took hold of her when Jughead told her that he was leaving for two weeks. She hated the idea that they would be separated without knowing exactly where they stood with each other. Was she is girlfriend? She didn’t know.

Jughead glanced sideways at Betty while he was engaged in a four-way snowball fight with Kevin and the two children. Snowflakes were collecting and melting in her blonde waves and her dark purple coat was lightly frosted, steam from her hot chocolate warming her flushed face. Veronica had disappeared amongst the hundreds of stalls with Toni - who Jughead had invited - after mentioning something about needing more toys to fill Ben’s stocking, and Betty looked sad. Thinking that she might lonely, Jughead took a time-out from the snowball fight and wandered over to her. She smiled when he approached, but the smile didn’t reach her green eyes. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, and gently kissed her shoulder, breathing in her familiar vanilla scent. 

“What’s wrong, love?” he murmured. Betty shrugged.

“I’m just going to miss you” she replied, trying to hide the fact that her heart leapt when he called her ‘love’.

“I’m going to miss you too. If I could get out of it, I would” he confessed.

“Don’t be silly” Betty said, rolling her eyes playfully. “It’s good for your career and you know it.”

“Yes ma’am” he teased, gently turning Betty around so he could kiss her sweetly on the mouth.

“Promise we can video-chat?” Betty whispered hopefully, her forehead pressed to his.

“Promise” he agreed, leaning back so he could press a kiss to the top of her head. Just at that moment, a snowball hit Jughead’s shoulder and exploded all over both him and Betty, making her shriek in surprise. They could hear Kevin’s muffled laughter from where he was standing behind a hay bale.

“Dammit Kevin!” Betty called. “Stop cockblocking me!”

Jughead looked at Betty in astonishment for a second, making her blush when she realised what she had said, and then he burst out laughing, throwing his head back and making his beanie fall off. Betty rolled her eyes at him and picked his beanie up off the snowy ground, dusting all the snowflakes off it before she placed it back of his head of raven curls, admiring the way his blue eyes lit up when he laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Veronica chimed, appearing from around the corner with Toni, both of them weighed down with an abundance of shopping bags that Betty suspected were mostly Veronica’s. Ben ran over at the sight of his mother and tried to peek into the various shopping bags while she was distracted, Josie quickly followed his example. 

“Betty just announced that Kevin was cockblocking us apparently” Jughead teased, winking at Betty and making her blush an even deeper shade of pink.

“I like you two together” Veronica announced approvingly. She was delighted that Betty had finally agreed to introduce her to the mysterious Jughead, she was practically ready to burst because she had been left out of the action for so long. She had approved of him almost immediately. He was so good with both Josie and Ben and the way he looked at her best friend made her want to jump up and down with delight. “Aren’t they adorable Toni?”

“Yeah, Betty’s not what I expected, but they make a cute couple” the pink-haired girl agreed, smiling at Betty. Neither Betty or Jughead failed to pick up on the description of them as a ‘couple’, like they were already official. Betty began to fidget with the sleeve of her coat. 

Later on, they were all sitting at one of the various picnic tables with a jug of mulled wine - for Veronica, Toni, Kevin, and Jughead - and hot chocolate for Betty and the two children, a basket of gingerbread men and mince pies between them. Jughead curled his arm around Betty’s waist and she leant into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Josie was watching them curiously from across the table.

“Mummy?” she asked, biting the head off her gingerbreadman.

“Yes sweetpea?” Betty replied, wiping the crumbs off her daughter’s face with a napkin.

“Can Ben be my boyfriend?”

There was a moment of silence and then both Kevin and Jughead burst into laughter, Betty elbowed Jughead and he tried to compose himself but couldn’t suppress his giggles as Josie stared innocently up at him. Ben appeared to be completely oblivious to the conversation as he quietly picked all the chocolate chips off his gingerbreadman. 

“You’re too young for a boyfriend” Betty said, biting back her own smile.

“When can I have one? When I’m five?” Josie replied, folding her arms.

“When you’re twenty-five” Jughead joked.

“But Mummy is twenty-three” Josie pointed out. “And you’re Mummy’s boyfriend.”

Kevin choked on his wine and started coughing, and Veronica bit her lip in order to hide a smile, suddenly busying herself with wiping Ben’s already-clean face, Toni suddenly became very interested in her twitter account. Betty blushed beetroot red and just stared at her daughter, frozen like a rabbit caught in headlights, unable to think of anything to say in order to change the conversation topic. Avoiding Jughead’s gaze, she quickly gathered up all the rubbish on the table and walked over to the nearest bin in order to get rid of it all, silently wishing her daughter wasn’t so inquisitive. She heard Jughead run after her and, after emptying all the rubbish into the bin, she reluctantly turned around to meet his gaze, surprised by the amusement flickering in his blue eyes.

“Jughead I’m so sorry, she was just being curious” Betty stammered. Jughead just smiled and brushed her blonde hair out of her face, she could feel his fingers brush her temple.

“She has a point though” he said, “don’t you think it’s time we made this official?” his voice dropped to a whisper. 

“Jughead Jones, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Betty asked, a smile spreading across her face as she took a step towards him and brushed a dark curl out of his face.

“If you’ll have me” Jughead replied, smiling shyly. Betty leant towards him and ran her hand through his dark hair, pulling his grey beanie off as her lips connected with his. She sagged against him as his hands wound around her waist and pressed her closer to his chest, deepening the kiss as his tongue traced her lips. She pulled away slightly, conscious that they were in public, and smiled up at him.

“Of course I’ll have you” she breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some feedback:) Follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is working overtime and Jughead is in LA. Absence makes the heart grow fonder...

Betty arranged the beautifully decorated homemade Christmas cupcakes, gingerbread men, and mince pies in the glass cabinet and proceeded to wipe down the counter of the mini-café situated in Kevin’s bookstore. It was nearly 9am and she was due to open the store any moment, there was already a few customers waiting outside, so she switched on the Christmas lights and smiled happily as they framed the little store with a wintery-glow, perfectly setting the mood for Christmas shopping. Briefly touching up the festive display in the window and starting the faint Christmas music, Betty removed her white apron and smoothed down her skirt before opening the door and smiled warmly at the customers who wandered into the shop. She positioned herself behind the counter and readied herself for what would be a long day. 

Kevin was away organising new stock deliveries - there had been a mix up - and wouldn’t be back until the late afternoon. Thankfully, he had employed an extra member of staff part-time for the busy holiday season, a college student called Polly, who had been an absolute angel to Betty. She was studying biochemistry at NYU, with the ambition of going into medical research, and her flawless organisational skills were exactly what Betty needed during the busy season. Although the girl was taller than Betty, she was only eighteen and Betty was starting to see her as her little sister, both of them constantly chatting about anything from current affairs to fashion, and Betty was hoping that Kevin would keep her on after Christmas.

“Betty, did you make these?” Polly questioned, gesturing to the cabinet filled with cakes while not-so-discreetly munching on a gingerbread man. 

“Yes, with Josie’s help” Betty laughed. “Don’t make regret putting you in charge of the coffee shop” she warned light-heartedly.

“Now that you mention her, where is that little munchkin? I bought her a new colouring book.” Polly said, her eyes briefly scanning the store in case she missed Josie hiding somewhere.

“She’s at Veronica’s, it’s too busy during the Christmas season for me to watch her at the shop without Kevin around.” Betty explained, again feeling guilty for leaving Josie at Veronica’s on a Saturday, and the first day of the Christmas holiday, when she should be spending time with her. But bills don’t pay themselves.

“I honestly don’t know how you manage, I can barely cook my own meals” Polly confessed, placing a large milky coffee on the counter next to Betty - two sugars, just how she liked it.

“Well come over one evening and I’ll cook you dinner, I’m sure Josie would be delighted for your attention.” Betty offered, warming her hands on her coffee mug.

“Sure, sounds great!” Polly replied as she wandered back towards the coffee counter to serve a young couple who were examining the cakes.

Betty watched as the couple laced their fingers, the man smiling at his girlfriend while she decided over which cake she wanted, biting her lip in concentration. Betty sighed, unable to suppress the pang of jealousy she felt. Jughead had been LA for just less than a week and she was missing him terribly. She wondered whether it was normal, to miss him so much even though she had only known him for a couple of months. They had been on video-chat together a couple of times but he always seemed so exhausted, Toni wasn’t kidding when she said that she had booked up everyday, and Betty felt guilty for keeping him awake. Just as Betty averted her gaze from the adorable couple, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

J: Good morning beautiful:) x

Betty smiled at her phone screen and blushed. How could he make her blush from the opposite side of the country?

B: Good morning Juggie:) I miss you x

J: I miss you too x

“Now, who could possibly be texting you to make you smile like that?” 

Betty looked up from her phone in surprise and then smiled when she was greeted with the face of one of her regular customers, Louise Everstone. The older woman placed a couple of books on the counter and smiled at Betty with a knowing-look. 

“Oh, hello Louise, how are you?” Betty said brightly, scanning the woman’s books.

“Very well thank you” she replied. Then after a small pause she continued, “it’s that author isn’t it?”

“Uhh yes” Betty confessed. “He’s kind of my boyfriend.”

“Well thank goodness my meddling forced that boy to come to his senses! He was watching you throughout the whole book signing, I thought I was going to have to ask you out for him!”

Betty couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of Mrs Everstone demanding that Jughead ask her out. She carefully wrapped the older woman’s purchases and put them in a Christmas-printed paper bag, thanking her as she left the shop.

B: I just served Louise Everstone at the store, she mentioned something about demanding that you asked me out…? x

A couple of minutes later, her phone buzzed.

J: If it wasn’t for that sweet little old lady, I’d probably still be mournfully pining after you ;) x

B: Pining? Seriously? ;) x

J: Betty Cooper, you have no idea ;) x

B: Stop flirting with me, I’m working ;) x

J: ;) x

 

Jughead grinned at his phone when Betty’s name flashed up. His background was a picture that Toni had taken of the two of them with Josie at the Christmas fair. They were on the ice-rink, each holding one of Josie's hands to steady her as they skated along. Betty and Josie were looking at each other with wide smiles and Jughead was staring at Betty like she hung the moon. Toni had commented that he was “in deep” after showing him the photo and, although forming strong attachments was something he usually avoided at all costs after his family history, he had just smiled like an idiot. He was in deep for sure.

Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed to get ready for the day of horror that Toni had planned for him. It was 6:30am in LA but Toni insisted that he had to be downstairs for breakfast as soon as the hotel’s restaurant opened at 7am so she could go through the plan for the day and give them plenty of time to arrive at the first book signing. Thankfully, the publishing firm were paying for all his expenses so the hotel was gorgeous and the breakfast bar was fully stocked with pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs every morning, although Jughead still missed Betty’s cooking. 

Tugging his boxers off, he climbed into the oversized shower and let the hot water run over his skin, forcing him to wake up properly. He washed his dark hair with the hotel’s heavily-scented shampoo and, climbing out of the shower, he wrapped a perfectly-pressed white towel around his waist and proceeded to comb his dark curls in the bathroom mirror.

Jughead was used to living alone, he had since he was sixteen, but he had never felt lonely before. His own company was always enough, the only other person he would really spend time with on a regular basis was Toni, and even then it was mostly just for business. Jughead had always successfully managed to keep people at arm’s length, no expectations meant no disappointments, but Betty Cooper and her lively little girl had changed that practically overnight. The idea of spending another week away from the blonde beauty was torturous and Jughead silently vowed that this would be the last long-distance business trip that he would make while Betty was in his life.

Fifteen minutes later, Jughead slid onto the chair opposite Toni in the hotel’s lavish breakfast bar with a plate stacked high with practically everything available at the buffet. His hair was still damp under his beanie and a single dark curl had escaped, falling into his eyes, and his shirt was slightly creased, his black suspenders were hanging from his hip as usual. Toni frowned slightly at Jughead’s scrawny appearance and raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

“What?” he protested. “It’s 7am and I’m here, don’t expect anything else” he muttered.

“Good morning Jughead. I’m glad to see that you have brought your positive attitude” she replied sarcastically, flipping through the pages of her over-stuffed diary, the bracelets on her wrists jingling noisily. Jughead just snorted.

“Hypocrite” he mumbled light-heartedly.

Toni rolled her eyes and pushed a steaming cup of coffee towards him, which he graciously accepted. Breathing in the heavenly scent of fresh coffee, Jughead began stuffing his face with as much free food as he could. He also noticed that the pink-haired girl had already consumed two cups of the caffeinated liquid and groaned, Toni was always on hyper-speed after coffee.

Breakfast proceeded exactly the same as it had every other day that they had been in LA. Toni would go through the plans for the whole day while Jughead pretended to listen, frequently interrupting her to refill his plate with heaps of food and distracting himself as he absent-mindedly scrolled through his phone, hoping for a text from Betty.

J: I miss your cooking :( x

Jughead grinned at his phone as Betty replied practically instantly. He knew that she was really busy at work and that he shouldn’t distracting her, but he couldn’t help himself.

B: Oh is that why you miss me? ;) x

J: You caught me! I can’t go back to normal food now… you’ve ruined me ;) x

B: You’re staying in an expensive hotel, stop moaning ;) x

“We have an hour and a half after the first book signing to travel to the next location where you will be giving an exclusive interview and then…” Toni trailed off, suddenly realising that Jughead was just grinning like an idiot at his phone. Sensing the sudden silence, Jughead glanced up at his friend and was met with her knowing-smile.

“What?” Jughead asked innocently.

“Like I said, you’re in so fucking deep.” Toni said smugly, taking another sip from her coffee mug.

 

The sun was just setting over the noisy hum of New York as Betty turn off all the Christmas lights and locked up the bookstore, before heading towards the subway station. It was only the early evening, but she was utterly exhausted and almost fell asleep on the subway on the way home, pinching herself so she wouldn’t miss her stop, and trudged slowly back to her apartment. She had about an hour before Veronica was due to drop Josie back home - unfortunately Veronica and Ben couldn’t stay for dinner because she had an evening conference call - and so Betty curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea and settled down to watch a couple of reruns of ‘Friends’ before she had to start making dinner so that it would be ready for her daughter when she came home. 

Two episodes later, Betty begrudgingly forced herself off the sofa and moved towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and studying its contents as she tried to figure out what to cook. Deciding on sausage casserole, Betty collected and chopped the ingredients, scraping them into a pan on the stove where they sizzled and laced the apartment with a hungry scent. As she started peeling potatoes to make mash, Betty’s eyes kept glancing towards her phone on the counter, with the background picture of Jughead and Josie trick or treating. She couldn’t help but wonder what Jughead would be having for dinner, recalling their conversation from earlier about him missing her cooking. Picking up her phone, she snapped a picture of the casserole bubbling on the stove and texted it to him.

J: Are you trying to kill me? ;)

Betty giggled and took a photo of herself sticking her tongue out and texted it to him.

J: Ok that was even more mean than the food! I miss your face x

B: I miss your face too, where’s my picture? x

Betty could feel her heart thumping nervously in her chest. She was new to all of this; flirting, relationships, actually having someone to miss. She blushed, Jughead could still make her heart race from the opposite side of the country.

J: I’m still in public lol, later? ;) x

B: Looking forward to it ;) x

Betty’s attention was pulled from her phone when the doorbell rang and she barely had the door open when Josie jumped into her arms, the little girl’s red hair tickling her face.

“Hello Mummy!” she chimed happily, hugging Betty tightly.

“Hey there sweetie” Betty replied, kissing her daughter’s forehead as she put her down gently, breathing in the familiar scent of Josie’s watermelon shampoo. “Were you good for Auntie Veronica?” Josie nodded sincerely, peering up at Betty with her green eyes.

“Good as gold” Veronica confirmed, ruffling Josie’s red curls with her free hand - Ben held tightly onto the other one - and smiling at her.

“Thank you so much for watching her for me V” Betty said graciously, “I literally have no idea how I would have managed with her at the shop today, it was manic!”

“Don’t mention it, I had the babysitter take them both out this afternoon, they were both wanted to go out in the snow.” Veronica explained.

“Do you want some money for the sitter?” Betty asked, picking her handbag up from where it was propped against the wall.

“Don’t be ridiculous B” Veronica snorted, both of them knowing full well that Veronica had more than enough money. “You have the day off tomorrow right?” Betty nodded. “Good because we have to going Christmas shopping with the kids, the mall on Broad Street has a Santa’s grotto, and I haven’t had the chance to hang out with you properly since the holidays hit.”

“Sounds like a plan” Betty said, excited by the prospect of spending time with her best friend.

“Perfect! I’ll come by and pick you two up at 11am” Veronica informed her as she turned to go. “Oh, and Joise?”

“Yes Auntie Veronica?” Josie replied innocently.

“Don’t wake your mum up really early tomorrow, she needs her beauty sleep. You just sneak into the living room quietly and watch television, okay?”

“Okay” Josie agreed.

Once Josie was curled up in bed, fast asleep, Betty ran herself and bubble bath and graciously sank into the hot, scented water, soothing her aching limbs as she rested her head on the end of the tub and closed her eyes. After about ten minutes or so, her phone began buzzing on the side and she reached over and picked it up carefully so not to drop it in the water, and realised with a smile that Jughead was viedo calling her. She swiped the screen and waited for the call to connect, giggling as she wondered what he would say when he realised she was naked under a thin layer of bubbles with her bare shoulders and the curve of her cleavage on show for the camera.  
Jughead’s face appeared on the screen. His dark hair was falling over his forehead as his beanie was missing, and he was sitting up in bed with a couple of pillows propped up behind him. Betty was slightly disappointed as she noticed that he was wearing a t-shirt.

“Hey Bet -” he began, and then he stopped. His blue eyes widening at the sight of her in the bath. He swallowed, his eyes darkening with a heated look.

“Hey Juggie” Betty replied, smiling at him and biting her lip.

 

This was new. Jughead drank in Betty’s appearance slowly, relishing each detail. She had a playful, almost seductive look in her bright green eyes and her blonde hair was down, sticking to her bare shoulders where it was wet. He could see the curve of her breasts, barely hidden by the water and bubbles, and the way she was biting her lip made his stomach clench, filling him with need.

They hadn’t gone further than a few heavily heated makeup sessions, partly because they had rarely been completely alone, and also because he could sense Betty’s reserve. He wasn’t going to touch her until she said the word, and Betty knew that, but damn she was testing his self-control

“You’re trying to kill me!” Jughead stated, his heated expression intensifying as Betty giggled on the screen, subconsciously fluttering her eyelashes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she teased, winking at him.

“You really do miss me, huh?” Jughead replied, an arrogant grin spreading across his face. Betty just rolled her eyes.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t had to go away, you could be here right now” Betty said slyly, peering up at the camera with her green eyes.

“As in with you in your apartment? Or with you in the bath?” he said, smiling mischievously. Betty blushed at what he was insinuating.

“Well you’re in LA so you’ll never find out” she teased, giggling when he just groaned in response.

“Who are you and what have you done with Betty Cooper?” he joked.

 

Betty wasn’t sure how long they had been talking, but the bathwater was turning cold and almost all the bubbles had disappeared (something that Betty suspected Jughead wasn’t exactly disappointed about). She checked the time and her heart sank when she realised at it was almost 11:30pm - in New York anyway - and she knew full well that she had to get some sleep before Josie demanded her attention in the morning.

“Juggie, I need to go to bed” she said, pouting slightly.

“Shit, yeah I forgot about the time difference” he confessed.

“I miss you” Betty mumbled, her finger tracing his face on the screen of her phone.

“I miss you too” he said softly. “I’ll be back in a week, love.”

“Do you get back on the Saturday night?” she asked, her green eyes sparking with an idea.

“Yeah, at about 9pm I think.”

“Do you want to… do you want to stay over?” she asked timidly.

“You want me to?” Jughead asked, a smile slowly spreading over his face.

“Yeah” Betty confessed, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Then of course I want to stay at yours!” he exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Okay” Betty giggled. “I’m off to bed now, chat tomorrow?”

“Of course”

“Goodnight Juggie” she whispered.

“Goodnight Betts” he replied.

After Betty had finished washing her hair, and then drying it, she crawled into bed and pulled her blankets around herself tightly in a desperate attempt to warm up. Just as she was dozing off to sleep, her phone buzzed.

It was a picture of Jughead, standing in front of the hotel mirror without his shirt on. His lean muscles - that she wasn’t even aware that he had under all those layers of flannel and t-shirts - were clenched and hard. He was grinning in the picture, almost like he knew how he was affecting her.

J: I’m nothing if not fair ;) x

B: You call that FAIR??? X

J: Goodnight Betts ;) x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback:) Follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead comes back from LA the night before Christmas Eve... Betty reveals the dark secrets of her past that she has tried so desperately to keep hidden.
> 
> (there are mentions of sexual assault in this chapter so if that is a trigger for you then please don't read! No flashbacks, just dialogue.)

Jughead peered out of the window of the taxi, staring at all the Christmas lights and decorations that adorned the streets of New York. The shop displays were incredible, as they were every year, and the snow whirled down from the dark night sky relentlessly, piling up on the rooftops and pavements. Jughead had missed the snow, he hated how warm it was in LA all year round. 

The last week in LA had been almost painful. He had to attend repetitive interviews and sign his signature in so many books that he had started to hate his own handwriting. He had never particularly liked the public side to his career. But above all, he missed Betty. Over the last few days he had become positively gloomy, resulting in numerous scoldings from Toni who insisted it was impossible to miss someone so much after only knowing them for such a short time. He didn’t understand it himself. Jughead had had a couple of girlfriends before but nobody that he had actually missed, they didn’t make his heart race.

His heart was racing now. In a matter of minutes the taxi would pull up outside Betty’s apartment block and she would be in his arms again, infusing his senses with her vanilla scent and making his heart melt with one look into her sparkling green eyes. He missed Josie too. He didn’t realise how much he had grown to love the little girl until he was in LA and not listening to her constant babble. He had been to a four floor Disney store with Toni when they had some time off and together they had bought the little princess everything she deserved for Christmas. He knew that Betty would tell him off for spoiling her but he didn’t care. All the work over the last couple of weeks had earned him a massive pay cheque - more than he had ever dreamed he would receive - and he intended to spoil everyone he cared about this Christmas. 

“This the right place?” the driver asked.

“Yes, thank you” Jughead replied.

The taxi stopped outside Betty’s apartment block, he could see the warm glow of the living room lights through the apartment’s window, and Jughead quickly paid the driver with a generous tip and hauled his bags out of the back of the car. He hadn’t even bothered to drop by his own place first and get rid of his luggage. He was staying the night at Betty’s anyway so he figured he might need some of his stuff.

The elevator ride seemed to go on for hours and Jughead silently cursed the old building, unable to understand why Betty was so attached to it, but eventually it reached her floor and he pulled his suitcase out onto the corridor. He usually turned up at Betty’s doorstep with flowers, but he had come straight from the airport so he had failed on that front, but he had sent her a bunch of roses to be delivered to her apartment last week. Unfortunately, it didn’t have the desired effect as she ended up video calling him in tears because she missed him so much.

Jughead ran his hand through his mop of dark curls, securing his grey crown beanie on his head, and rang the doorbell. His heart skipping a beat when he heard Betty’s footsteps on the other side, and his breath left his body when she opened the door.

She looked perfect. Jughead knew that she hated that word but there was no other way to describe her, the camera on her phone didn’t do her justice. Betty was wearing a simple white vest-top that clung appealingly to the curve of her breasts and a pair of black high-waisted leggings. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her green eyes were framed with a thin layer of mascara.

“Betty Cooper, you are a sight for sore eyes” Jughead said, his face breaking into a boyish grin. Her eyes lit up and she smiled back, closing the minimal space between them as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, Jughead wound his arms around her slim waist and kissed her bare shoulder softly. He felt her shudder at the contact.

“I missed you so much, Juggie” she murmured against his neck, her breath tickling his skin.

“I missed you too, love” he replied. She pulled back, just enough so that she could see his face, and pressed her soft lips against his. It was gentle at first, her lips just brushing against his as her delicate fingers caressed his sharp cheekbones, but she let out a quiet moan as his fingers danced along her spine that melted Jughead’s self-control. 

Jughead deepened the kiss, his fingers digging slightly into her hips as he pressed her closer to him, desperate for the contact. Her tongue traced his lower lip and he parted his lips, groaning when he felt her tongue twist with his own. She tasted like hot chocolate and gingerbread, a result of all the Christmas cooking. Jughead’s stomach grumbled and Betty broke the kiss, giggling as he rolled his eyes.

“Are you hungry, Juggie?” she asked, still giggling. Jughead smiled sheepishly at her.

“It’s not my fault!” he protested, “You taste like chocolate and gingerbread!”

“Well I figured that you might be hungry after your flight so I’ve put together some dinner for you already” Betty said, kissing his cheek gently before heading towards the kitchen. 

Jughead followed her, dumping his suitcase in the hallway, his blue eyes glancing at her ass in her tight leggings as she walked. 

“I’ve laid out some extra towels for you in the bathroom so why don’t you have a shower while I boil some pasta?” she asked, calling behind her and she started rummaging through the fridge for the sauce she made earlier.

Jughead hugged her from behind, his fingers lightly brushing the side of her breasts as he kissed her neck. Betty leant her head to the side to give him more access, suddenly forgetting what she was looking in the fridge for. 

“Jughead…” she giggled. “I thought you were hungry.”

“Mmm I am” he replied, nuzzling her shoulder.

“Go and have a shower” Betty ordered, a smile playing on her lips as she pulled the container of bolognese sauce off the top shelf.

“Not tempted to join me?” Jughead asked teasingly. He laughed when Betty smacked his arm and blushed bright red. He kissed her swiftly on the lips one more time before disappearing into the bathroom with a t-shirt and a pair of joggers that he grabbed from his bag.

As Betty busied herself preparing Jughead’s dinner, she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to Jughead in the shower, part of her wanting nothing more than to join him. She was surprised at herself, she had definitely not been at all interested in having a sexual relationship before she met Jughead, and now all she could think about was his hands all over her. She sighed, knowing that she was going to have to be honest with him about her past experiences before anything got too heated between them. But she would be lying if she said that she didn’t want to just drag him to her bedroom.

Betty dished up Jughead’s pasta and placed it on the coffee table before curling up on the sofa and switching on the television. She wasn’t paying much attention to what was happening on the show because she was too busy listening to the stream of the shower, waiting for Jughead to come back. A couple of minutes later he came sauntering into the living room wearing only his sweatpants, holding his t-shirt in his hand. His beanie was missing and his dark damp curls flopped over his forehead, he caught Betty staring at his muscular torso and grinned.

“Like what you see?” he asked, winking at her. To his surprise, Betty didn’t blush, she just smiled flirtatiously, her green eyes scanning him slowly.

“Maybe I will join you in the shower next time if I get to look at that” she laughed, Jughead’s blue eyes darkened slightly, his brain suddenly picturing Betty in the shower with him. He smiled slyly and sat down on the sofa beside her, pulling his t-shirt over his head (much to Betty’s disappointment), and picked up his bowl of pasta off the coffee table.

While he ate - and complimented her on her cooking - they chatted about everything that they had missed over the last two weeks. Joise was driving Betty up the wall with all of her Christmas excitement, there had barely been a day when she hadn’t woken up after 6am, and Betty had to lie to her and say that Jughead wasn’t coming back to New York until tomorrow morning just to make her go to bed this evening. Betty admitted that she was pretty exhausted, having worked practically every available shift since Jughead had left, and was so relieved that Kevin was closing the store for the next week so they could all enjoy the holiday. 

“I haven’t had any time to work on my writing” Betty said miserably. She had started up an online blog while Jughead was away, something that she had mentioned to him on the phone, where she wrote articles and book reviews for her small but growing number of readers.

“You shouldn’t work so many shifts, love” Jughead interrupted her, placing his now-empty bowl back on the coffee table and pulling Betty more securely into his side, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“The bills don’t just pay themselves” Betty said wearily, leaning her head against his shoulder. She always struggled for money during the Christmas season with the cost of extra heating and gifts.

“I can help you out with bills” Jughead replied earnestly.

“Jughead I can’t -”

“Honestly Betty, I have more money than I can spend anyway. Who else am I going to spend it on if not you and Josie?”

“I can’t accept your money, Jug” Betty whispered.

“Why not? We’re partners, partners support each other.” he said simply.

“Because I don’t have anything to give you in return” Betty mumbled, averting her gaze from his bright blue eyes. Jughead placed his index finger under her chin and pushed her head up, forcing her to face him.

“Betty, you have given me everything just by being with me. I hadn’t even realised how lonely I was until I met you and Josie. I can’t imagine being without you. The last two weeks have been awful! I even miss the Disney dressing up!” Betty laughed at the last comment, remembering how Josie had forced Jughead and Kevin to re-enact her favourite Disney scenes with her after they arrived back from the Christmas fair. Then her face dropped.

“You don’t know everything about me Jug, I’m… I’m damaged.” Betty confessed, a single tear escaping from one of her green eyes. Jughead wiped it away softly and kissed her cheek.

“Then tell me Betts, because nothing that you say is going to scare me away.”

“It’s probably easier if I show you” she replied nervously. 

Betty led Jughead to her bedroom where he sat down on her bed while she rummaged around in her wardrobe for a couple of minutes, finally retrieving a small cardboard box and placing it on the bed next to him. She pulled the lid off timidly to reveal an odd collection of photographs and keepsakes nestled inside.

“I haven’t opened this in years” she confessed, her delicate fingers brushing lightly over the box’s contents.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, love” Jughead reminded her.

“I know, but you deserve to know.”

She picked out an old photograph and handed it to him. It was a picture of three teenage girls, the blonde one obviously Betty, all wearing bikinis as they posed for the camera in front of a crystal-blue river. One of the girls was tall and pale with long red hair that curled to her waist, and the other was much smaller - almost pixie-like - with dark skin and large brown eyes.

“That one is Cheryl, I’ve told you about her before” Betty said, pointing to the red-head. “And the other girl was called Josie. They were my best friends in high school.”

“Josie?” Jughead asked, his heart tugging as he saw the pain in her green eyes.

“Yeah, she was killed in a car accident just before I left Riverdale for New York.” Betty said, tears brimming in her eyes. “She was driving to Cheryl's house when she got hit by another car, presumably the driver was drunk but they never found out who it was, but Cheryl blamed herself.”

“Oh god” Jughead whispered.

“She was wonderful, our Josie, we had been best friends since we were five years old. She had the most beautiful singing voice and we all thought she was going to get signed. She was the one that was supposed to leave for New York, not me.” her voice broke.

“Betty, I’m so sorry” Jughead murmured, holding her to him and kissing her temple.

“Naming my daughter after her was the least I could do. I see some of my best friend in her sometimes… Josie was always so confident and fearless.” Betty replied, a sad smile playing on her lips as she spoke about her best friend. “Her death was one of the reasons that I left.”

“The other being that your parents were trying to force you to have an abortion?” Jughead asked.

“Not exactly” Betty replied, taking a deep breath. She selected another photograph and handed hit to him. It was a picture of Betty, probably at about sixteen years old, sitting next to a red-haired boy of a similar age in a diner booth. The boy was wearing a classic letterman jacket and had his arms around Betty’s shoulders. Both of them were smiling for the camera. The boy’s red-hair was the exact shade of Josie’s.

“Josie’s father?” Jughead asked. Betty just nodded. “What did he do to you Betts? Because I know he didn’t just break your heart. You seem almost…”

“Scared of him?” she finished. Jughead nodded. “That’s because I am.” Jughead rubbed her arm encouragingly, waiting for her to elaborate. Betty took a shaky breath. 

“We were high-school sweethearts, I guess that’s the right word. We had known each other since we were kids, our parents had gone to school together, it was the way things were just supposed to happen. We even lived next door.” 

Betty tried to push down the panic that she felt rise in her chest as she recalled her past, everything that she had tried so hard to keep down. Jughead sat silently beside her, giving her all the time that she needed, waiting patiently. 

“We started dating when we were sixteen, of course I had been crushing on him long before that, but he didn’t seem to really notice me in that way before then. I thought that I loved him, only now do I know how far off I was, but I was adamant that I wanted to wait until I was married before I had sex, an idea that my controlling mother had enforced upon me when I was a child. Archie was always pushing me though.”

“Oh my god Betty, did he -” slight anger rose in Jughead’s tone as he realised what she was telling him. Betty placed her hand against his chest to silence him. She had to get this out now or she wasn’t sure she ever would.

“It happened at Cheryl’s party after our graduation. I don’t even remember being that drunk -” her voice caught from the emotion and she took a deep breath. “He must have drugged me. I just remember waking up the next morning, hurting all over, and feeling an unshakable sense of shame at what had happened. It started coming back to me in flashes after that night.” she was crying now, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she recalled the trauma of all those years ago.

“Betty, don’t you dare feel ashamed of what that bastard did to you” Jughead said, wiping away her tears with his long fingers and pulling her into his lap.

“I found out that I was pregnant a month later. Josie had been killed a couple of weeks before and Cheryl was in therapy after the trauma of the accident so I had nobody to turn to, I was already completely emotionally spent. That was when I told my parents what had happened. I thought they simply just didn’t believe me, that I was just finding an excuse for my behaviour, but a couple of weeks after I told them, I heard them talking downstairs. It turns about that they had confronted Archie’s father - he was quite wealthy as he owned a construction company - and threatened to press charges unless he was willing to pay them hush money, providing that I had an abortion. Archie still had no idea about the pregnancy of course, he hadn’t even spoken to me since the party, he already had what he wanted. I left for New York the next day, and the rest you know.”

“Has he ever tried to contact you? Does he even know about Josie?”

“No, and he never will if I can help it” Betty said determinedly.

“Didn’t Cheryl marry him..?” Jughead asked, remembering what Betty had told him on their first date. 

“Yeah, I read about it in the newspaper last year. He had made it big in the football leagues and she had launched a huge fashion empire. They both needed the connections I suppose, they had never been interested in each other romantically.”

“Did she know what he did to you?” Jughead suspected that he already knew the answer. Betty shook her head, the tears falling freely from her eyes. Jughead held her closer, letting her stain his t-shirt with salt water, and kissed her head gently. “What do you want me to do Betts? How can I make you feel better?” he questioned, desperate to relieve her of the haunting memories.

“Make me forget, Jug” she whispered, “make me forget that he ever touched me.”

“Has anyone else ever..?” she shook her head. “But you want me to?” he asked cautiously.

“Yes” she breathed.

Jughead cupped Betty’s face in his soft hands as his lips met hers, tracing his tongue gently over her lips before she parted them and let his tongue dip into her mouth. She responded to his touch, shifting in his lap so that she was straddling him, and she ran her hands over his chest as their tongues twisted together. Jughead briefly broke their kiss so that he could flip her onto her back and he laid her on the bed gently. Her blonde hair had fallen out of its tie and was fanned out on the pillow, her lips swollen from his kisses.

“You’re so beautiful” he murmured, dipping his head so he could kiss her neck, making her whimper. She moved her hips up slightly, relishing the feeling of him pressed against her, and her skin ignited with that familiar electrical tingling that he always made her feel. Jughead’s fingers slipped underneath the thin material of her vest top, running his hands over her stomach and ribcage, pausing before he reached her breasts. He pulled back slightly and looked at her, silently asking permission, and Betty nodded, pulling her shirt over her head and discarding it on the floor. Jughead did the same.

The sight of her took his breath away. Her skin was soft and flushed against the white bedsheets, her breasts arching appealingly in a baby blue lace bra and her stomach was littered with faded stretch marks, reminders of her pregnancy. Betty blushed under his gaze and tried to cover her stomach with her hands but Jughead caught her wrists gently, kissing her palms.

“Don’t ever hide from me Betty” he whispered. She laced her arms around his neck and pulled him back down on top of her, running her finger through his dark curls as his hands palmed her breast gently. He pulled her bra down, allowing her breasts to spill out of the lacy material, and brushed his fingers over the soft skin. Betty moaned into his mouth when his thumb brushed against her nipple and he felt himself harden at the sound. Jughead broke their kiss and took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the pink peak and biting gently, Betty moaned again.

“Juggie…” she whined breathlessly. “Juggie I want you to…”

“What do you want, love?” Jughead crooned, peppering kisses across her collarbone.

“I want you to touch me” she whispered. 

Jughead ran his hand down Betty’s body until his fingers were just above the waistband of her leggings. He slipped them underneath slowly and felt the lace of her panties, they were damp and warm with want. He groaned against her mouth.

“Christ Betts, you’re so wet” he murmured, caressing her slowly over the lacy material.

“Please Jug” she whimpered, pressing her hips into his hand, desperate to relieve the growing ache inside of her. He slipped his long fingers under the soaked material and circled her clit slowly, she shuddered pleasurably under him. He moved his fingers faster, causing her to buck against him as she kissed him desperately, her finger wound in his hair. 

Betty could feel herself starting to spiral and it scared her slightly. The pressure building up was so intense and she had never been touched like this before. It was like her body was on fire. Jughead slipped one finger inside of her, his lips latched against her neck, and continued to rub her clit with his thumb and she whimpered under his touch. She could feel her body begin to stiffen.

“Jug I’m gonna -” she moaned.

“I’ve got you” he whispered against her mouth, moving his fingers faster inside of her. She cried his name as she shattered around his fingers, her eyes hazed with pleasure and her nails digging into his shoulders as a pleasure more intense than anything she had ever felt before rippled through her. Jughead slowed his movements and rested his forehead against hers, feeling her heavy breath on his face.  
Betty opened her eyes slowly and blushed when she was met with his bright blue ones, he was smirking at her. Betty rolled her eyes and slapped his arm gently, making them both laugh.

“You’re good at that” she whispered. Jughead just kissed her and rolled onto his side, pulling her in to cuddle him as he tucked the duvet around them both. She could feel his erection pressed against her leg. “Do you want me to…?” she asked, glancing down under the covers.

“Not tonight love” he chuckled, “we have all the time in the world. I’m not going anywhere.”

Betty quickly skipped to the bathroom to freshen up and wash her face. She discarded her leggings and bra on the bathroom floor and scooped Jughead’s t-shirt off the ground by the bed and pulled it over her head. Crawling back under the covers, she curled up next to his bare chest, snuggling into his heat to guard her from the chilly apartment. Jughead’s arms instinctively wound around her.

“I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again Betty” he whispered against her head, kissing her temple gently.

“I believe you” she replied. And she did.

 

Jughead and Betty slept soundly, wrapped in each other’s arms. It was the best that Betty had slept in a long time, her dreams were usually plagued by nightmares and she often woke up to check on Josie, a habit she had developed when the girl was a baby, but not tonight. 

It had just gone 6am when Josie wandered into Betty’s bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her green eyes. She climbed onto the end of the bed and wriggled towards the headboard, knowing full well that Christmas wasn’t until tomorrow, but she wanted an excuse to get Betty to watch a Disney film. 

“Mummy?” she mumbled in the darkness.

“Mmm?” Betty replied.

“Is it Christmas yet?” she asked innocently. Betty rolled over and switched on her bedside lamp, holding her arms out for Josie to climb into. Unfortunately, she momentarily forgot that Jughead was in bed with her. “Jughead!” Josie squealed, clambering over to his side of the bed and depositing herself on his stomach.

“Hey Jellybean” Jughead mumbled, wincing slightly at the unexpected pressure of Josie jumping onto his stomach.

“Josie, leave Jughead alone” Betty reasoned, trying to pry the little girl away from him, but Josie dodged her mother.

“It’s alright Betts” Jughead whispered, smiling at her. He looked so handsome in the morning, with his tousled hair and sleepy blue eyes. Betty sighed, giving up on her enthusiastic daughter.

“I missed you, Jughead” Josie said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek as she snuggled down in between him and Betty. Betty closed her eyes and started to drift back to sleep, leaving Jughead to preoccupy her wide-awake daughter which he was more than happy to do.

“I missed you too kid” Jughead whispered, ruffling Josie’s curly hair that was escaping from her braids and making the little girl giggle. “We have to be quiet though because your mummy is really tired.”

“Okay” Josie agreed. She chatted away at him, telling him about everything that he had missed while he had been away; dress-ups, hot chocolate, and Christmas decorating. Betty appeared to be sleeping soundly throughout the whole conversation, no doubt grateful to have someone else to entertain her daughter at such an early hour.

“Jughead?” Josie asked, suddenly looking between him and Betty.

“Jellybean?” Jughead replied, mimicking her inquisitive tone and making her giggle.

“Why are you in Mummy’s bed?” Josie asked innocently. Jughead had to suppress his laughter.

“Because I’m your mum’s boyfriend, and a boyfriend’s job is to cuddle their girlfriend” Jughead replied, trying to fight off a smile

“Do you love Mummy?” Josie asked, peering at Betty who was curled up in the duvet.

Jughead was taken aback by the question. They had only known each other for three months, was it even possible to fall in love that quickly? Jughead glanced at Betty sleeping peacefully, her hair fanned out across the pillow and her lips parted slightly.

“Yeah, I do love your mummy” Jughead whispered, turning his gaze back to the little girl who clapped her hands excitedly. “And I love you too” he said, tucking Josie’s wild curly hair behind her ear.

“If you love Mummy and me, does that mean you’re my dad Jughead?” Josie asked, smiling at him mischievously.

“Do you want me to be your dad?” Jughead asked in astonishment.

“More than anything in the world” Josie whispered.

Jughead’s heart leapt. He had spent all of his years in New York completely alone after running away from a family that didn’t want him, and then Betty had welcomed him into her life and now her gorgeous little girl - who he loved so much - was asking him to be her father.

“I would love to be your dad, Josie” Jughead said, tears welling up in his blue eyes. Josie patted his head and hugged him tightly, Jughead kissed her on the cheek.

“Daddy?” Jughead knew that he would never get tired of hearing that.

“Yes munchkin?”

“Can we bake cookies for Mummy?” Josie asked excitedly.

 

Betty woke up and rubbed her eyes. She rolled over to reach for Jughead and panicked for a second when all she grabbed was empty sheets, then she heard Josie’s giggles from the kitchen and relaxed. She tied her blonde hair up into a messy ponytail and pulled on her leggings that were left on the bathroom floor, before wandering towards the kitchen. 

The scent of fresh cookies laced the apartment and Betty found Jughead and Josie curled up on the sofa with The Little Mermaid playing on the television, Josie appeared to be scolding Jughead for not knowing the words.

“Daddy, it’s really not that hard!” Josie said in exasperation.

Betty stopped and stared. Did she hear Josie correctly? _Daddy?_

“Good morning you two” Betty said timidly, “something smells good in the kitchen!” 

“I made cookies with Daddy!” Josie said happily.

Betty looked at Jughead in alarm but he was just grinning at her daughter, completely unphased. Josie ran into the kitchen to fetch Betty a cookie.

“Jughead?” Betty asked while her daughter was distracted over which cookie to pick, sitting down on the sofa next to him.

“Yeah?” he said, kissing her temple.

“Did I just hear Josie call you ‘Daddy’?” she said in astonishment. Jughead smiled softly at her.

“Yeah, she asked me if being your boyfriend made me her dad. So I asked her if she wanted me to be and I’ve never seen her look hopeful Betts, it was adorable!” Jughead confessed.

“And you said yes?” Betty asked, her green eyes wide.

“Of course I did, I can’t imagine a better Christmas present than a daughter.” Jughead replied, watching lovingly as Josie got her sticky fingers all over the cookies on the cooling rack. A happy tear slid down Betty’s cheek as she saw the way Jughead was looking at the red-haired little girl. 

That was when Betty knew that she was in love with Jughead Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback:) Follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Betty and Jughead finally do the deed...? 
> 
> Christmas is here and Josie is forever the centre of attention as usual

“Again! Again!” Josie squealed, jumping up and down in the powdery snow where her yellow sledge had just crashed in Central Park. Her red hair was in braids under her blue hat and she was covered head-to-toe in a dusting of snow, glittering in the afternoon sunlight. 

“Aren’t you feeling cold, Jellybean?” Jughead asked from where he was lying in the snow next to the sledge, snowflakes melting into his grey beanie. It would seem that Josie enjoyed crashing the sledge more than actually riding it, and she found it especially hilarious when Jughead and her ended up in a heap at the bottom of the hill.

“Hey you two” Betty called, jogging over to them from where she had pushed them off at the top of the hill. “Josie! Did you crash the sledge again?” she asked with mock seriousness. Josie just shook her head, putting on her best innocent face, and pointed at Jughead.

“Jellybean!” Jughead exclaimed, holding his hand to his chest in fake betrayal. Josie just started giggling. A couple of seconds later, she was hit on her shoulder by a snowball. She gasped as the snowball exploded and showered her in icy flakes.

“Daddy!” she squeaked, jumping onto where Jughead was lying in the snow as she started stuffing snow down his coat.

“Jellybean that’s cold!” Jughead laughed, shoving snow down the back of her coat in return. They rolled around in the snow for a couple of minutes while Betty took photos on her phone and laughed at them, careful to stay out of the firing line. Pretty soon, they were both soaked through and shivering.

“Alright, cut it out!” Betty laughed. “I didn’t think I’d end up with two children so quickly.” Jughead just smirked at her, making her stomach flip as his blue eyes sparkled at her.

“Hey Jellybean, don’t you think Mummy needs some snow on her too?” Jughead asked the little girl, grinning at Betty.

“No no no!” Betty warned, backing away from where Jughead and Josie were sprawled on the ground. Josie was smiling mischievously.

Jughead leapt up and ran after Betty, both of them moving comically slowly because of the deep snow, like they were running through water, and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back on top of him as they both fell into the snow. Betty was giggling as she wriggled in Jughead’s arms; she could feel his warm breath against her cheek.

“Hurry up Jellybean!” he called, “I can’t hold her for long!”

Josie came bounding through the snow like an excited puppy and deposited herself on Betty’s stomach, making both Betty and Jughead grunt at the pressure, and beamed down at her mother, her tiny hands full on snow.

“Josie, don’t -” Betty managed before her daughter stuffed handfuls of snow down her front, making her shriek as the coldness made contact with her warm skin.

Soon enough, everyone was soaked through and frozen to the bone. Betty picked up Josie’s sled and Jughead scooped up Josie into his arms as they headed towards the café that was back up the hill to warm up over hot chocolates and coffee. The café was beautifully decorated with tinsel and mistletoe, a large Christmas tree nestled in the corner covered in baubles and twinkling with fairy lights. Christmas music floated through the air. Jughead joined the long line that was forming in front of the till while Betty found an empty table and pulled Josie’s wet coat off her, warming up her hands by rubbing them in between her own.

Jughead picked up a tray and started piling cookies and mince pies on it from the glass cabinets as he waited to order the drinks. He turned and watched Betty and Josie interact from across the room. Betty was re-braiding Josie’s curly red hair and Josie was chatting away at her. Jughead saw the look of unconditional love in Betty’s green eyes as she smoothed down Josie’s hair and he couldn’t help but smile. He knew that if Betty ever looked at him with even a fraction of that love he wouldn’t need anything else. He was already in love with her, he just wasn’t sure if she felt the same way yet.

“That was fun!” Josie declared happily.

“Yes sweetie, I just hope you don’t catch a cold” Betty replied, pulling her own coat off and hanging it over her chair.

“What are we doing next?” Josie asked excitedly, staring at her mother with her bright green eyes.

“Well, we’re all pretty cold and tired so I was thinking that we go back home and watch a movie.” Betty suggested.

“The Little Mermaid?” Josie piped up.

“No, you watched that this morning sweetheart. And then you need to go to bed because who is coming tonight?” Betty reminded her.

“SANTA!” Josie squealed.

“But only if you’re asleep” Betty warned.

“Will Santa give me presents?” Jughead asked, appearing at the table with the drinks, his blue eyes lingering on Betty.

“Daddy” Josie sighed, “You’re too old!”

“Well that’s just too bad” he said, setting a hot chocolate with a mountain of cream down in front of Josie and a latte for Betty. He sat down next to Betty and took her cold hands in his, trying to warm them up just as she did for Josie. “You still mad at me?” Jughead joked.

“Absolutely” Betty replied, a smile playing on her lips.

“I’ll make it up to you later” he whispered in her ear, making her blush and slap him lightly on the arm.

“What are you whispering about?” Josie demanded, raising her eyebrows at her parents.

“Nothing sweetie, drink your hot chocolate and then we can go home, it’s starting to get dark.”

Jughead could feel the strange sensation that someone was watching him from across the room and looked up instinctively. His gaze met with a middle-aged woman across the room, her blonde hair was short and perfectly arranged, her makeup was sharp and precise. She averted her gaze immediately, suddenly preoccupying herself with stirring her coffee, but Jughead couldn’t shake the weird sense of deja-vu that he felt when he looked at her. It was like he knew her from somewhere but couldn’t quite place her. Perhaps he had met her at one of his book signings.

 

The afternoon sun was just dipping below the horizon when they reached Betty’s apartment. Soon, it was snowing again, big fluffy flakes swirling from the darkening sky. Betty propped the sled up against the front door in the hallway to let it dry off and opened the door, grateful for the wash of warm air that engulfed her when she stepped inside. She shed her damp coat and then started pulling off Josie’s wet clothes quickly, anxious that the little girl might catch a cold.

“Jughead can you go and run the bath for Josie?” Betty asked as she hung Josie’s scarf on the radiator.

“Yes ma’am” he replied, winking at her as he headed towards the bathroom. 

“Mummy I don’t want a bath!” Josie whined, pulling away from Betty as she pulled her jumper off.

“Too bad, you need to warm up. And you need to be clean for when Santa comes” Betty warned. Josie stopped struggling immediately. 

Once Betty had put Josie in the bath full of bubbles, she left her to play mermaids for half an hour while she started working on dinner with Jughead. Betty set about making lasagna while Jughead sat on one of the kitchen counters and stole chunks of mozzarella when he thought she wasn’t looking. It didn’t take long before the lasagna was bubbling in the oven.

“That smells amazing” Jughead said, not taking his eyes off the food in the oven. Betty just rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“You owe me more mozzarella” she said, raising her eyebrows at him. Jughead just grinned. She walked over to where he was sitting on the counter and stood between his legs, wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Jughead ran his hands through her blonde hair and kissed her head softly.

“Do you want me to entertain Josie while you get a head start of the cooking for tomorrow?” he asked, rubbing her shoulders gently. As it turned out, Jughead had had no idea that Betty was always the designated host for Christmas amongst her friends. Every year her tiny apartment would be filled by Kevin and his parents, and Veronica and Ben, and they would squeeze around the living room with plates stacked high with Betty’s amazing food. This year, Jughead was invited of course. Betty mentioned to him earlier that she needed to prepare some of the food in advance because she wouldn’t have enough time in the morning with all of Josie’s Christmas excitement.

“If you could preoccupy her with a movie after dinner that would be amazing” Betty mumbled against his chest, still exhausted from Josie’s early wake-up calls and the day’s antics. Jughead rubbed her shoulders with his long fingers, trying to release the tension as his thumbs brushed gently against her collarbone. “Mmm that feels nice” she hummed as Jughead’s fingers worked into her shoulders.

“I’ll run you a bath after Josie’s gone to bed if you want?” Jughead offered.

“Yes please” Betty replied graciously. “Do you have to go back to your apartment tonight?” she asked suddenly, remembering that she had just assumed that he would stay over again.

“I’ve got enough clothes in my bag from LA” Jughead said, “if you want me to stay that is.”

“Of course I want you to stay, I might not let you go back to your own place now that I’m used to the cuddling” Betty teased, her fingers dancing softly across his spine.

“Be careful what you say, I may never leave otherwise” Jughead laughed.

“Do you want to.. Um…” Betty began, peering up at him through her long lashes.

“What Betts?” Jughead murmured, smiling softly at her as he caressed her flushed cheek.

“Do you want to join me in the bath later?” she bit her lip nervously. Jughead’s eyes darkened with a heated look and he brought Betty’s lips to his, his fingers resting gently on her neck as he tilted her head up to him. She sagged against him, her hands on his thighs as she pressed herself closer, her tongue tracing his lips. Betty moaned into his mouth and -

“Mummy!” Josie called from the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back” Betty sighed.

After Betty had gotten Josie ready for bed and the three of them had eaten the lasagna - which Jughead polished off - they set out Josie’s Christmas stocking over the fireplace with a plate of mince pies and gingerbread men for Santa and a carrot for Rudolph. Josie skipped around the living room and clapped her hands excitedly, making sure to switch on the Christmas tree lights so Santa could see where her stocking was later. 

Jughead settled down on the sofa with Josie to watch a movie - once he had managed to catch her - just as he had promised Betty. Josie chose ‘Frozen’, it was her second favourite Disney movie, and curled up in Jughead’s lap wrapped in a blanket as she watched. Betty used Josie’s distraction to organise all the food for the next day. She peeled and chopped all the vegetables for the Christmas meal as well as made the stuffing and decorated the Yule log that she had made with Josie the day before. She had just finished when her phone buzzed.

J: Josie is asleep and I’m stranded, SOS! X

Betty smiled at the message and wandered into the living room. The movie was just finishing and Josie was fast asleep in Jughead’s arms, her freckled face resting against his chest and her mouth open slightly as she snored.

“It’s not surprising really, you’re very comfortable to sleep on” Betty whispered, careful not to wake her daughter as she stroked her curly red hair. Josie wriggled slightly in Jughead’s lap but remained fast asleep, exhausted from the day’s antics and the effort of bossing around not one, but two parents all day.

“You Cooper girls take advantage of me” Jughead joked, grinning at Betty. The blonde just rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. “She’s so cute when she is asleep” Jughead whispered.

“Yeah” Betty agreed, staring lovingly at her daughter. “It has something to do with her not talking I think.” Jughead laughed softly. 

“If you put her to bed then I can complete my Santa duties?” Betty suggested. Jughead nodded and, holding Josie more securely in his arms, he stood up from the sofa and headed towards the little girl’s bedroom, nudging the door open with his shoulder as he carried her inside.

While Jughead was busy tucking Josie into bed, Betty set about laying out all the beautifully-wrapped presents under the tree that she had previously hidden in her wardrobe. She didn’t trust Josie not to open them before the big day. She filled Josie’s stocking with smaller gifts; crayons, colouring books, movies, chocolate, books, and hair accessories. The Christmas tree was sparkling in the dimmed living room lights and the colourful decorations reflected around the room. The was no specific colour-scheme to the decorations, unlike in Veronica’s apartment where everything matched perfectly, but instead most of them were homemade, or bought somewhere that meant something to Betty and her daughter. Even the star on the top of the tree was made by Josie at school. Betty had always liked the mismatched decorations and colours after her mother used to run Christmas like a military campaign back in Riverdale.

When Jughead returned, he watched Betty arrange the presents from the living room doorway, admiring how much care and effort she had put into making Josie’s Christmas perfect and felt sad that she had done this all alone on previous years, she didn’t deserve that. 

“Hey you” he said as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her close.

“Hey” she replied, leaning back on him. She felt so content in that moment, like she could stay there forever.

“I have some presents to add to that pile” Jughead confessed. Betty turned around so she was facing him and pressed a light kiss to his jaw.

“Jug, I told you not to spoil that girl” Betty warned lightly.

“They aren’t all for Josie” Jughead said, defending himself. “Wait here and I’ll go and fetch them from my suitcase.”

Betty curled up on the sofa with her mug of tea that she had left on the coffee table, her fingers tapping nervously against the warm china cup, she felt uneasy that her present for Jughead wouldn’t match whatever he got her. She didn’t have the money for lavish gifts and every spare penny that she had was always spent on Josie at Christmas. Jughead wandered back into the room with his arms full of already wrapped presents, some of which he slipped into Josie’s stocking and the rest he placed carefully under the tree. Betty watched him from her place on the sofa, admiring the way his dark hair escaped his crown-beanie and curled over his forehead. She could see the lean muscle on his back straining against his t-shirt and his blue eyes sparkled when he turned around to look at her, giving her a lopsided grin when he caught her staring. Betty could feel herself filling with need just at the sight of him. She had barely been interested in having a sexual relationship after Josie was born, and now the only thing she could think about was having Jughead in her bed. He seemed to be thinking a similar thing.

Jughead sat beside Betty on the sofa and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him, running his hands down her back and making her shiver. She tangled her fingers in his hair and knocked his beanie off as her lips connected with his and he responded to her hungrily, pulling her closer to his so her chest was pressed against his. Their kiss was desperate, their tongues swirling together as their grip on each other tightened. Betty moaned as Jughead bit down on her lower lip and then soothed it with his tongue.

“Shall I run that bath?” he murmured against her lips.

“Take me to bed first” Betty pleaded, pressing her lips under his jaw.

Jughead didn’t need to be told twice. He lifted her off the sofa, her legs sliding around his waist as her lips connected with his in a heated kiss as he carried her towards the bedroom, stopping on the way to press her against the wall as she pulled his shirt over his head. Betty’s hands were in his dark hair, his beanie had fallen off somewhere in the hallway, and her chest was pressed against his as he pushed the bedroom door open. Betty could feel the bed brush the back of her legs and she allowed Jughead to lay her back gently, pulling him down on top of her.

The sheets were still messed up from the night before, and Jughead admired the way Betty’s green eyes sparkled as her gaze met his, she was biting her lip. Jughead leant over her, pressing his lips against her pulse point and running them over her collarbone, he smiled against her smooth skin when he heard her moan. Betty’s fingers ran over the hardened planes of his stomach and chest, raking her nails lightly over him and arching her back slightly so her chest brushed against his. 

Jughead’s fingers found the bottom of Betty’s sweater and he brushed the soft skin of her stomach gently, silently asking for permission to remove it. He was going to take everything at Betty’s pace, not doing anything unless she initiated it first. Betty sat up and tugged her top over her head, discarding it on the floor and she brought Jughead lips to hers again. She wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples hardened under Jughead’s touch as he palmed her breasts gently, making her moan again. He could feel himself growing tight in his jeans as he dipped his head and took one of Betty’s nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the coral peak and making Betty whimper. 

“Juggie…” she moaned, her fingers curled in his dark hair. Jughead tilted his head up to look at her. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were flushed, and her blonde hair was spread out on the white pillows.

“I love you, Betty” he whispered. 

Her green eyes fluttered open and she stared down at him in amazement, and then she smiled. In that moment Jughead realised that she was looking at him in exactly the same way that she had been looking at Josie earlier. She was looking at him like she loved him too.

“Jughead Jones” she whispered back, “I love you too.”

Jughead smiled down at her, brushing her blonde hair out of her face as he leant down to kiss her. He could feel the electric spark between them as his lips connected with hers, his stomach clenching with need as he felt her fingers dance along his spine and play with the band of his trousers.

“I love you. I love you. I love you” he murmured against her lips, making her smile again. Betty knew that she would never get tired of hearing those words.

“I want you, Jug” she whimpered as she felt his hand run up the inside of her thigh. 

He broke away from her so he could peel off her jeans, leaving her in just a pair of black lace panties and he ran his hands down her legs, not taking his eyes off her face. He leant down and pressed his lips to her stomach, kissing every stretch mark that was imprinted on her body, making his way down to the top of her underwear. He brushed a finger against her through her underwear, she moaned and bucked her hips up against him slightly and he grinned up at her, pleased that he could make her react so obviously to his touch. He hooked his finger in her panties and slid them down her legs agonisingly slowly.

“Juggie… please…” she whimpered.

Jughead discarded her underwear on the floor and stroked his finger over her clit, letting out a groan at the feeling of how wet she was. Betty’s legs fell apart and Jughead added more pressure and she writhed beneath him, her hand tangled in his dark hair. Slowly, Jughead slid a finger inside of her, followed by another one. She was tight around him and he worked her slowly, allowing her to adjust to him as he rubbed her clit. 

“Don’t… Don’t stop…” Betty murmured. 

She was starting to tighten around his fingers, he could feel her legs shaking where they were clamped around him and he dipped his head, running his tongue over her clit as he continued to work his fingers inside her. Betty gasped at the new sensation, feeling herself begin to spiral and she lifted her hips to Jughead’s mouth, moaning as he flicked his tongue over her again. Her body clamped down around his fingers as her orgasm hit her, making her cry out. Jughead worked her through her high, stroking her gently as she shuddered beneath him.

She was breathing heavily when Jughead pulled back to look at her. He smirked and she slapped his arm lightly, blushing at his arrogant grin. 

“I love you” she whispered again.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that” Jughead replied, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

She deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and she could still taste her arousal on his tongue, making her moan. Betty ran her hands down Jughead’s chest and slipped her fingers into the the waistband of his jeans, fumbling with the buttons and zipper but finally getting them undone. She ran her hand over the bulge in his boxers and he groaned against her neck.

“Betts” he murmured, “we don’t have to go any further.”

“I know” she replied. “But I want to. I want it to be you, Jug.”

“I don’t have any condoms -”

“I’m on the pill” she interrupted, blushing at the surprise evident in his expression. “I went on when you were in LA” she confessed. “I’ve thought about this Jug, I want you” she pleaded.

Jughead leant down and kissed her as she pushed his jeans off his hips and he kicked them off, barely breaking his lips from hers. He pressed his erection against her through his boxers, making her whimper at the contact, and she hooked her fingers in his boxers and pushed them down.

“You tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Jughead said sincerely, discarding his boxers on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Betty nodded, reaching down and gripping his length in her hand and pumping her hand up and down uncertainty. Jughead groaned so she moved her hand again, with more confidence this time. Betty felt the ache in between her legs intensify as Jughead’s cock brushed against her stomach. She guided him towards her opening and slid his length over her wet folds, making them both groan.

“Betts, are you sure?” he said, making sure she knew that she could ask him to stop at any point. She nodded but he could read the uncertainty in her eyes. “What is it, love?”

“What if I’m not good at it” she blurted out suddenly. “Like what if it doesn’t fit?”

“Betts” Jughead whispered, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

“Yeah?” she mumbled.

“You’ve given birth to a baby and you’re worried that my dick won’t fit inside you?” he said in disbelief. To his surprise, Betty just started laughing and soon he was joining in, both of them giggling into the sheets at the ridiculousness of what she had just said. Betty connected her lips to his once more and kissed him forcefully, silently giving him permission to make her completely his.

He positioned himself in between her legs, kissing her forehead gently as he eased into her slowly. Betty felt herself stretch and winced at the uncomfortable sensation, taking a deep breath as Jughead stopped to let her adjust to his size. Jughead kissed her softly as he pushed further inside her until her was completely buried before he went still again. She was so tight and felt so good clenched around him. He ran his hands down her chest and caressed her hips with his long fingers. She raised her hips to him, encouraging him to move against her and he thrust into her gently, making her whimper.

Betty had gotten over her initial discomfort and the pleasure she felt was unlike anything she had ever felt before. For so many years she had associated sex with pain and fear, and the way Jughead was being so gentle with her made her want to cry with relief. She had been scared that nobody would ever want her like this because she was damaged and yet he was looking at her like she was the only woman in the world.

“I love you Juggie” Betty whispered, he kissed her hungrily in response.

Jughead reached down and stroked Betty’s clit as he thrust into her, more forcefully this time, making her moan and open her legs wider for him. He could feel her beginning to unravel as he pushed into her at a faster pace, working her faster with his fingers. She let out a surprised shriek as he rolled over on the bed and brought her on top of him, naturally sinking deeper into her as she began to move up and down. He matched her movement with his own thrusts and soon she was clenching around him as her pleasure raced through her. Jughead worked her harder with his fingers and she cried out as she shattered around him, digging her nails into his arms, and pulling his own release from him as she whimpered his name.

She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, and he covered her face in kisses, making her giggle. She eased off him, wincing slightly, and curled up against his side as he pulled the blankets over them and his arms came around her.

“That was incredible” Betty whispered, absent-mindedly playing with one of Jughead’s dark curls.

“Yeah it was” Jughead sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Thank you” she murmured.

“For what?” he replied, brushing her blonde hair from her face.  
“For fixing me” Betty confessed.

“Betts, you were never broken” Jughead assured her, brushing his lips gently against hers. She closed her eyes as she cuddled against him and felt content enough to drift off to sleep. “Betts…” she heard Jughead whisper.

“Mmm?”

“We should put some clothes on” he reminded her.

“Why?” she asked indignantly, snuggling into him.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to have to explain to Josie why we are naked when she climbs into bed with us in the morning” Jughead laughed softly. 

Betty sighed and, wrapping a blanket around her, headed towards the bathroom to freshen up before she had to hunt for some pyjamas. Her eyes fell upon the bathtub and she remembered Jughead’s proposal from earlier. 

“Juggie?” she called. She hear him climb out of their bed and walk towards the bathroom, peeking around the door with a concerned look in his eye.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“You promised me a bath” she reminded him, dropping the blanket from around her shoulders and leaving herself completely naked in front of him again as she leant over and turned on the taps. Jughead grinned at her from the doorway.

“Yes ma’am” he said, giving her a mock-salute.

 

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

Betty was woken up suddenly by her screeching daughter as she jumped up and down on the bed in between her and Jughead. She watched with a smile on her face as Jughead pulled Josie down into his arms and kissed her pale freckled cheek, the look of love in his eyes that she never thought she would see any man have for Josie besides Kevin. 

“It sure is Christmas, Jellybean!” Jughead said excitedly, lifting the little girl up above him and making her squeal in delight.

“Can I open my presents?” she asked hopefully.  
“You’ll have to ask Mummy, you know she’s the boss” Jughead reminded her. Josie climbed off Jughead and snuggled next to Betty, kissing her on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas Mummy” she whispered.

“Merry Christmas baby” Betty replied, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

“Can I open my presents?”

“Why don’t we go and see what Santa brought you and then we can open presents after breakfast?” Betty reasoned, desperate to drag out the present-opening for at least a couple of hours.

“Okay” Josie agreed happily. “And Mummy?”

“Yes”

“Thank you for getting me Daddy for Christmas” Josie said sincerely before she slipped off the bed and skipped towards the living room. Betty’s heart leapt at her daughter’s words and she turned to look at Jughead. He had tears in her eyes as he watched Josie disappear out of the door. 

“You’re going to have to pinch me” he whispered.

“Why?” Betty replied as she snuggled against him.

“Because I don’t know how this can be real” he admitted.

“We’re real” Betty reassured him, kissing him softly on the lips. “But it’s only 6:30am and, believe me, in a couple of hours you will be wishing you were single.”

“I doubt it” Jughead laughed.

“MUMMY! DADDY! SANTA CAME!” Josie screeched from the living room. Betty rolled out of bed, taking the duvet with her, and wandered towards the living room with Jughead close behind her.

“Santa came? Well you must have been a good girl this year!” Betty crooned as she curled up on the sofa and smiled as Josie pointed at her overflowing Christmas stocking. Jughead sat down next to Josie on the floor and proceeded to enthuse about every present she pulled out of her stocking for about half an hour. Betty wandered into the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine, filling the apartment with the heavenly scent, and started making cinnamon toast, a Christmas tradition between her and Josie.  
“It’s only been an hour and this is by far the best Christmas I’ve ever had” Jughead declared as he wrapped his arms around Betty waist and kissed her shoulder softly. 

“Me too” Betty confessed, spinning around and pressing her lips to his.

“Eww Mummy! Don’t kiss Daddy! That’s yucky” Josie announced as she marched into the kitchen, no doubt expecting her breakfast.

“But Mummy loves Daddy” Betty laughed, trying to reason with her daughter. Josie just rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“When are Grandma and Grandpa Keller getting here?” Josie asked, stuffing a slice of cinnamon toast into her mouth.

“At about 12:30pm, so we’ll open presents after breakfast and then you can play with your new toys while Mummy and Daddy start on the cooking okay?”

“Okay” Josie said happily.

“You’re going to trust me with cooking?” Jughead asked incredulously.

“You can watch” Betty corrected, winking at him.

 

A few hours later, Josie had unwrapped all of her presents and the turkey was roasting in the oven and the little family was curled up on the sofa watching ‘Home Alone’ on the television. Josie had been delighted with the bike that Betty had bought her and Jughead had promised to help teach her how to ride it once the snow had cleared, and Betty had half-heartedly scolded Jughead after she realised that he had bought up half of a Disney store for Joise. 

Josie was sprawled on her new beanbag - another present from Betty - on the living-room floor and Betty took it as an opportunity to give Jughead his present before everyone else arrived. She slipped the perfectly wrapped present into his hands, her fingers brushing against his.

“Betts, you didn’t have to” he murmured.

“Of course I did” she laughed, dropping a kiss to his cheek.

He tore the wrapping paper open and he smiled when his eyes fell upon the gift inside. It was a framed picture of him and Betty at the Christmas fair from a couple of weeks ago. The shot was illuminated by the fairy lights and they were kissing as the snow drifted around them.

“How did you -”

“Kevin” Betty clarified.

“Of course” Jughead laughed. “It’s beautiful Betts, thank you.”

“I have something else for you, but you don’t have to accept this one” Betty blurted out as she handed him another small box. He peeled the wrapping paper off and pried open the box, his breath catching when his sight fell on a single key.

“Is this a key to your apartment?” Jughead asked in astonishment. Betty nodded.

“I was wondering if you wanted to move in with us” Betty asked, fidgeting nervously with the sleeve of her cardigan. “You can keep your apartment for your writing, or write when Josie is at school and I’m at work, or we could always look for another apartment together. But I just want to be with you and -”

“Betts, you’re rambling” Jughead interrupted.

“Sorry” she mumbled.

“I would love to move in with the two of you” he replied, smiling at the way her eyes lit up.

“You would?” she asked. Jughead nodded happily.

“Now, you’re present” he said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. Betty unwrapped it and pulled off the lid slowly, gasping as she looked at what was inside. It was a silver necklace shaped like a crown with a diamond set into each turret of the crown. 

“Juggie” Betty breathed, her hand clasped over her mouth. “It’s just like your beanie” she laughed. Jughead just grinned at her. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad, I had it especially made” he confessed, picking it up from where it lay in the cushioned box and clasping it around her neck, it hung perfectly in the hollow of her throat. 

“That’s a pretty necklace Mummy” Josie chimed in, watching their interaction from where she was sprawled on her beanbag.

“I’m glad you think so Jellybean because I have another present for you” Jughead admitted, handing her a similar box to Betty’s. The little girl opened it excitedly and pulled out a charm bracelet with a single silver crown charm hanging off it. Josie gasped in delight.

“Mummy! Mummy we match!” she squealed.  
“Oh my god Juggie” Betty whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips before he fastened the bracelet around Josie’s wrist. 

“Thank you Daddy” Josie giggled as she jumped into Jughead’s lap and hugged him close. “Now we all match!” she announced happily. “You have a crown hat, Mummy has a crown necklace, and I have a crown bracelet!”

“Anything for my girls” Jughead replied, hugging Josie and Betty close to him. 

“I love you Daddy” Josie said quietly.

“I love you too Josie-Belle Cooper.”

 

A couple of hours later, everyone arrived and Betty’s tiny living room was filled with people. Josie made a bee-line for Kevin and his parents, knowing that she was sure to receive more presents from her adopted grandparents who always spoiled her whenever they came to visit, and Ben wandered into the kitchen where he found Betty making the finishing touches to the food. He had always preferred to help his Aunt Betty with the food in the quiet of the kitchen than be fussed over by everyone else, and Josie always enjoyed being the centre of attention so the arrangement worked well. Ben helped Betty set the table, smiling shyly at her when she sneaked him Christmas chocolates that they both knew Veronica wouldn’t approve of before lunch. 

Veronica walked purposefully into the kitchen, determined to find her friend and get the details about the recent events of her and Jughead’s relationship while Kevin was distracted by Josie. Ben was sitting on the kitchen counter with a cup of juice and Betty was asking him what Santa brought him.

“I got a robot” Ben announced proudly.

“A robot? That’s amazing!” Betty crooned. “Will I get to see it?”

“When I build it” Ben replied, sipping his juice.

“You’re going to build it all by yourself?” Betty enthused.

“Yeah, I brought it with me today, maybe Uncle Kevin and Jughead can help me?” he asked hopefully. 

“I’m sure they will, why don’t you go and ask them sweetie?” Betty proposed as she lifted him off the counter and watched him run into the living room in search of Jughead and Kevin.  
“I hope you have more children B” Veronica said from where she was standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Why’s that?” Betty replied, smiling at her friend.

“Because you’re so good with kids, it would be criminal if you were only the mother of one child” Veronica said matter-of-factly. “You just simply have to have more babies!” Betty laughed at her friends directness.

“I’m sure Jughead will have something to say about that!” Betty giggled.

“He would say hell yes! I’ve never seen a man more in love!” Veronica laughed. She expected Betty to roll her eyes, but instead she blushed. “Oh my god! He’s already told you hasn’t he?” she squealed.

“Yeah he told me last night” Betty confessed, unable to stop the smile that crept over her face. Veronica gasped.

“You have totally screwed him haven’t you? Oh my god you have!”

“V shhh” Betty giggled.

“Was it amazing? He looks like he would be good in bed” Veronica announced.

“Yes it was amazing” Betty replied, blushing beetroot-red. Veronica wrapped her arms around her best-friend and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so happy for you B, after all the shit you have been through, you deserve a man that treats you like a goddamn queen and I’m so glad you have found him.”

“Thank you Ronnie” Betty whispered as she hugged her friend back.

 

The day passed perfectly. Betty was highly complimented by everyone (mostly Jughead) on her cooking and they passed the hours watching Christmas movies and playing Christmas games. Jughead hit it off with Kevin’s father, the man was an agent who ran a special unit in the FBI and had a specific interest in Jughead’s crime writing, and Betty chatted happily with Kevin’s mother about everything she had missed with Josie since they were last up in the summer. 

Kevin’s parents were basically Josie’s adopted grandparents after they had fallen in love with the little girl a couple of years ago on a trip up from Florida and had insisted that she called them ‘Grandma and Grandpa Keller’. Josie, who didn’t have any grandparents, had been absolutely delighted and had them wrapped around her little finger in no time. 

Josie enjoyed being the centre of attention and Ben happily assembled his robot with help from all the adults, although he decided that Betty was the best mechanic. Once the robot was built, he wouldn’t let anyone except Betty hold it and Josie was extremely frustrated by her friend’s reluctance to share.

“But I want to play with it Mummy” Josie said indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Hunny, this is Ben’s special toy” Betty reasoned, giving the robot back to Ben who was sitting in her lap.

“Why can’t Ben share?” Josie demanded.

“Because you have lots of lovely toys that you can play with, Ben has only brought one with him.” Betty pointed out. Jughead was watching the interaction from the opposite side of the room with an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Hey, Jellybean!” he called, catching Josie’s attention immediately. “Daddy is feeling lonely over here!” he announced, pulling an exaggerated frown. Josie skipped over to his side and jumped into his arms instantly, completely forgetting about Ben’s toy. 

“Can we play dress-ups with Uncle Kevin?” she asked hopefully.

“Did my favourite chicken nugget just say dress-ups?” Kevin exclaimed, appearing from the kitchen with another cocktail in his hand.

“I’m not a chicken nugget Uncle Kevin! How many times do I have to tell you!” she giggled.

“I don’t know…” Kevin mused, examining the little girl in Jughead’s arms. “You look like a chicken nugget to me, doesn’t she Jughead?”

“Oh absolutely! I could just eat her all up!” Jughead declared, blowing a raspberry on her neck and making her squeal in delight.

 

The day passed by much more quickly than anyone expected and soon Josie and Ben were curled up on the sofa together yawning. Veronica called a cab and took Ben home sometime after 8pm and Kevin and his parents made their departures soon after. Once everyone had left, Betty got Josie changed into her Christmas pyjamas and sat her on the sofa with her and Jughead as she braided the little girl’s hair. Jughead had just started reading Josie a bedtime story when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll go” Betty sighed, tying Josie’s second plait with a hairband before walking wearily to the door. She assumed that either Kevin or Veronica must have left something, although she couldn’t quite understand why they didn’t just text her.

She didn’t bother to look through the peephole as she pulled the door open and afterwards, she wished she had. Betty gasped as he gaze fell upon the woman standing in the hallway. She had short blonde hair that was perfectly styled and her outfit was flawless despite the cold conditions outside, perfection that Betty was all too familiar with.

“Mum?” Betty choked out.

“Hello Elizabeth” the woman began, greeting Betty with a tight smile. “Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback:) follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale
> 
> (extra note: when Betty thanks Jughead ‘for fixing her’ this is bc she thinks she is in some way damaged from what Archie did to her, not bc Jughead has magically made it all better. I acknowledge that this isn’t a healthy way to deal with rape and I was not intending to present it as so!! She feels disgusted with herself, somehow tainted, and Jughead makes her feel the opposite. She hasn’t had the chance to get counselling/look after herself bc she has been caring for Josie.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Cooper brings the drama and turns Betty and Jughead's world upside down. Perfect way to end Christmas Day

_“Hello Elizabeth” the woman began, greeting Betty with a tight smile. “Merry Christmas.”_

Betty’s heart dropped like a stone as she stared into the calm and collected expression of Alice Cooper. Her mother had always been good at putting on a show, hiding what she truly felt from everyone, hiding her true motives, and today was no different. Betty’s mind jumped back to the last time she had seen her mother. Alice had been looming above her while she had been throwing up in the toilet - the full force of her morning sickness coming in - and screaming at her for shaming the family with her whore-like behaviour before slamming the bathroom door behind her and declaring that she never wanted to look at her again. Betty had left Riverdale in the early hours of the following morning and Alice’s wish had come true. Or so Betty had thought.

“Aren’t you going to let me inside?” Alice asked pointedly, her cold blue eyes flickering behind Betty and scanning around her apartment with dangerous curiosity. Betty instinctively pulled the door closed slightly.

“What the hell are you doing here, Mum?” Betty replied sharply, trying to push down the panic that was bubbling in her throat. “Wait, how do even know where I live?”

“I’m a journalist Elizabeth, it’s my job to find things out. Besides, I wanted to see you” Alice said innocently, “is that really so hard to believe?”

“Yes” Betty said coldly. “The last time I saw you, you said you never wanted to look at me again.”

Alice didn’t once break her calm demeanor as Betty reminded her of the horrific circumstances that forced her to run away.

“Well I didn’t expect you to just literally take off!” Alice challenged.

“What did you expect me to do? You and Dad were getting a pay off to murder my baby!” Betty hissed, the volume of her voice rising with her distress. Betty saw a flicker of surprise appear on her mother’s face - she clearly didn’t know that Betty was aware of her deal with Fred Andrews - before her attention was wrenched away by the patter of tiny feet.

“Mummy! Has Santa come back with more presents?” Josie asked curiously, peering around Betty’s waist and looking up at Alice expectantly. A shimmer of doubt passed over her freckled face as her eyes fell upon the stranger at the door. “Who are you?” she demanded.

Usually, Betty would scold Josie for her rudeness, but if it was directed at Alice Cooper, she couldn’t care less.

“No-one sweetie, this lady was just leaving” Betty reassured her. “Go and ask Daddy to read you another story” she suggested, pushing Josie gently in the direction of the living room, desperate to get her away from her mother’s prying eyes. 

“But I want you to read me a story” Josie whined.

“Please Josie?” Betty begged, noticing her mother’s small gasp when she unknowingly revealed her daughter’s name, “I’ll read you one afterwards, okay?”

Seeming content with that answer, Josie skipped back towards the living room and out of Alice’s line of sight.

“Josie…” Alice murmured, remembering her daughter’s childhood best-friend all too well. Although she had seen the little girl the day before, at Central Park with Betty and Jughead, she hadn’t caught her name. Betty just nodded. “She looks like you” Alice mused.

“Why are you here, Mum?” Betty asked wearily.

“I need to talk to you about something important” Alice insisted.

“And you couldn’t wait until after Christmas? Or at least drop me an email?” Betty shot back, unable to think of anything even vaguely important that her mother would need to tell her. Alice Cooper was successfully ruining the best Christmas Betty had had since her childhood, perhaps even the best Christmas ever.

“It’s about Archie” Alice snapped. Betty could feel her blood run cold at the mention of his name. She hesitated, tempted to slam the door in her mother’s face and return to her safe cocoon of domestic happiness, but she knew her mother. Alice Cooper never gave up.

“You better come inside” she replied, trying to hide the edge of panic in her voice.

 

“Daddy?” Josie asked as she wandered back into the living room and climbed into Jughead’s lap, fidgeting with the crown-bracelet on her slim wrist.

“Jellybean?” Jughead replied, cocking his head to the side so he could see the little girl’s freckled face, she met his gaze with her curious green eyes.

“Who is the lady at the door?” she asked innocently.

“It isn’t Veronica or Grandma Keller?” Jughead asked in surprise.

“Nope, the lady has blonde hair, like Mummy” Josie observed, twisting the tiny crown charm around her bracelet.

_Like Mummy…_

Jughead felt a sharp sense of uneasiness followed by an unexpected wave of anger as he suspected who might have turned up on their doorstep, suddenly feeling the overwhelming need to be with Betty in order to shield her from the emotional tidal wave that he supposed an unwelcome visit from her mother would bring.

“Baby, can you go and play in your room for a bit?” Jughead asked, tilting Josie’s chin up so her gaze met his again.

“Why?” she huffed, folding her arms and pouting her lips indignantly.

“Because Daddy needs to go and see if Mummy is okay” Jughead replied, brushing his fingers against the little girl’s cheek.

“Is Mummy upset?” Josie gasped, worry lacing her wide green eyes, her lip quivering slightly.

“I don’t know baby, that’s why Daddy needs to go and check. I’ll read you another story afterwards?” Jughead offered, smiling softly at the child in his arms.

“Okay” Josie said reluctantly. She leant up and kissed his cheek. “Give the kiss to Mummy” she ordered, before trotting off in the direction of her bedroom. 

Jughead watched the little girl disappear behind her bedroom door and waited until he could hear her happily chatting away to her teddies before he stalked towards the hallway. He watched suspiciously as Betty opened the door to a middle-aged woman in a pristine black coat, her blonde hair perfectly arranged, and her makeup sharp and precise. She lifted her head, feeling his eyes on her, and pursed her lips when her gaze met his, both of their eyes narrowing. Jughead recognised her immediately from the coffee shop in Central Park the day before and anger bubbled in his chest when he realised that she had been following them. Jughead moved to stand protectively next to Betty.

“Jughead, this is my mother, Alice Cooper” Betty said, sensing the tension between the two adults. “Mum, this is my boyfriend Jughead Jones.”

“Alice” Jughead acknowledged, folding his arms across his chest defensively.

“Jug-head?” Alice questioned, raising her eyebrows at the dark-haired man almost standing directly between her and her daughter.

His eyes caught Betty’s and he could tell from her panicked expression that she was definitely not coping with the sudden appearance of her less-than-perfect mother. He noticed that her hands had curled into fists at her side and he reached down and gently unfurled her fingers with his own, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. He felt her relax slightly under his touch.

“Mum why don’t you go into the living room while I make some tea? It’s just to the left.” Betty offered, desperate to get the opportunity to talk to Jughead alone. “Jug, can you help me?” she asked as she tugged him into the kitchen.

Once she had Jughead alone she had to fight back the urge to burst into tears as he wrapped he arms around her gently, holding her into the safety of his chest, and kissed the top of her head as she took deep breaths. He could feel her fingers curled firmly into the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Shit” she gasped, “where’s Josie?” her maternal instincts automatically taking over.

“I sent her to play in her bedroom love” Jughead reassured her. “I can see her bedroom door from here so I’ll know if she comes out. Don’t worry, I’m not letting your mother anywhere near her.” he said icily.

“Thank you Juggie” Betty breathed, finally relieved to have someone on her side against her controlling mother. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had been on my own” she admitted, her voice catching with panic.

“Don’t even think about that Betts because you’re not on your own okay?” she nodded against his chest and he ran his hand soothingly through her blonde hair. “Why is she here love?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t know!” Betty said, clearly struggling to suppress her panic. “She said it was about Archie.” 

Jughead couldn’t help the angry hiss that escaped his throat at the mention of Archie’s name, his grip on Betty tightened instinctively. Had Alice come to rub salt in Betty’s emotional wounds that were finally beginning to heal?

“There is something I should tell you before we go back out there” Jughead murmured, twisting one of her blonde waves around his finger. Betty looked up at him expectantly with wide green eyes, her curious expression so similar to the one he had received from Josie a few minutes before. “I saw your mother yesterday, at the coffee shop in Central Park. I didn’t know who she was, obviously, but she’s been following us Betts. I dread to think for how long.”

He was met with Betty’s silence, her expression unreadable. Could he see regret in her green eyes? Disappointment? A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and slipped silently down her cheek before Jughead wiped it away with his thumb.

“I knew it” she mumbled, burying her face back into his shirt. “I knew this was too good to be true.”

“No, love” Jughead whispered, tilting her chin up gently and forcing her to look at him. “You deserve the world Betty Cooper. I love you, and I will stay by your side until the day you order me away.”

“I’ll never do that” Betty whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Then it looks like we’re in it for the long run” Jughead mused, smiling down at the beautiful woman in his arms. “Now, shall we go and face the infamous Alice Cooper together?” 

Betty nodded, taking a deep breath as she untangled herself from Jughead and began making tea for her mother sitting in the living room.

“Oh, I almost forgot something!” Jughead announced as he pressed a kiss to Betty’s wet cheek, leaving a salty taste on his lips. “Josie told me to give you that.”

 

Betty sat down on the armchair, opposite her mother on the sofa, and slowly pushed a mug of tea towards her on the coffee table. Milk, no sugar. Just how Alice had always taken it back at home. She felt Jughead’s long fingers rub her tense shoulder reassuringly, reminding her that she wasn’t alone in all of this. She had expected him to sit on the arm of the chair, but he remained standing behind her. Betty glanced nervously up at him and studied his expression. His blue eyes were cold and fixed on her mother, his jaw twitched threateningly, and his nostrils flared. Betty realised, with an overwhelming sense of pride and comfort, that he had knowingly positioned himself directly between Alice and the door to Josie’s bedroom, guarding her little girl like a mother bear.

“I was hoping that we could talk privately, Elizabeth” Alice said in an accusatory tone, her eyebrows raised at Jughead.

“Firstly, mother, my name is Betty” the blonde snapped. “And secondly, Jughead and I come as a package deal. There is nothing that you could possibly need to say to me that cannot be said in front of him.” Betty reached up and gripped Jughead’s hand - the one that was resting on her shoulder - and squeezed it gently as if to emphasise her point. She felt Jughead’s thumb brush her collarbone in response, automatically calming her. Jughead smirked at Alice, challenging her with a glare of his own.

“Well if you insist” Alice muttered, taking a long sip of her tea. 

There was a long pause as Betty waited for her mother to enlighten her as to why she was there. Betty knew Alice Cooper well enough to realise that she wanted her to beg for information. She raised her eyebrows expectantly at her mother, her green eyes hard.

“Fred Andrews passed away last month, he’d been suffering from a heart condition. Anyway, he couldn’t seem to go quietly since he told Archie about the child before he died.”

Betty could feel the harsh beating of her heart in her chest, stirring a sudden sensation of nausea in the pit of her stomach as her cheeks paled.

“So? New York is a big city. Looking for me here is like looking for a needle in a haystack” Betty replied, determined to keep her voice even and persuade her mother of her indifference.

“Well don’t you think he deserves to meet his own daughter? It’s hardly fair on the child to deny her a relationship with her father.” Alice challenged, her blue eyes flashing.

“Josie has a father” Jughead growled before Betty had the chance to respond. “Are you really so cruel that you would even suggest that Betty be faced with her abuser?”

“I don’t know what little story she has told you” Alice scoffed, “but that child was the result of her own slutty behaviour and nothing else. Behaviour that she appears to have continued, are there any more grandchildren that I should know about?” she asked maliciously. “She made up that little fabrication to hide her shame.” Her gaze fell upon Betty, her nose scrunched in disgust.

“Archie Andrews will not lay his eyes upon my baby girl. EVER.” Betty’s voice had raised to a shout. Despite her mother’s controlling behaviour, and the emotional pain that was flaring up at her words, Betty’s maternal instincts were much stronger. The very idea of Archie, the man who raped her, laying a finger on the most precious thing in the world to her, her little Josie-Belle, was enough to ignite a rage within her that erased the hold that her mother had over her.

“You’re being childish, Elizabeth” Alice shot back, underestimating the extent of Betty’s anger.

“Betty” she seethed. “My name is Betty.” Alice rolled her eyes. “Do you know what having a daughter of my own has made made me realise? That you never cared about anyone other than yourself. Your image and your reputation were more important to you than -“

“Really Betty, you’re -“

“LET ME FINISH, ALICE” she shouted, feeling satisfied at the way her mother flinched as she addressed her using her name. “I was drugged and raped by someone who I trusted and thought I loved. Then my best-friend was killed. In a period of my life where I needed unconditional love and support, you turned your back on me. You made me feel ashamed and disgusted in myself and I will never forgive you for that.”

Betty felt Jughead tighten his grip on her hand comfortingly and she took a deep breath. She had hoped that her words would finally force her mother to form a concept of the emotional abuse that she experienced at her hands, but she was mistaken. Alice’s face hardened instead, the expression in her eyes growing colder and malicious.

“Archie will have nothing to do with Josie’s life and that is final” Betty stated, before Alice had the chance to interrupt. “It’s my decision.”

Betty saw a brief flash of what could be perceived as guilt in Alice’s eyes before the woman looked away and took another sip of her tea.

“You… You’ve already given him my address haven’t you?” she stammered. Betty could feel her throat beginning to constrict, her breath becoming fast and shallow. Alice’s silence was all the confirmation she needed. “Why…” she gasped. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”

Betty was out of her chair like a bullet from a gun, lunging towards her mother with the intention of slapping the cold glare off her face, but Jughead was faster, wrapping his arms around her waist securely before she could do something that she would regret. He could feel her shaking violently under his touch, her breath coming in gasps, and her reaction terrified him.

“Mummy?” a small voice asked from behind them. Josie was peeking out from behind her bedroom door, her eyes wide with fear as she witnessed the scene in front of her. “Mummy did the lady make you upset?”

“Josie, can you stay in your room a little while longer for me?” Jughead asked, shielding her from Alice’s view with his body. “Please baby?” he begged. Josie slipped back behind her bedroom door but Jughead knew that she was scared and confused. The sight of her daughter made Betty burst into tears, an undeniable sense of failure coming over her as she realised that she couldn’t protect her from the real monsters that walked the streets.

“Everything was perfect” Betty sobbed. “For once everything was perfect.” Jughead pulled her against him, allowing her tears to soak into his shirt. “He can’t find her Jug, he just -”

“Shhh love” Jughead murmured in her ear, both of them momentarily forgetting that Alice was still sitting on their sofa. However, forgetting about her own self-preservation, Alice cleared her throat loudly.

“So, I expect -” 

“GET OUT” Jughead snarled, interrupting the next lie that was about to tumble out of Alice’s mouth.

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me, get out. And if you come back I swear to God I will slap a lawsuit on you so hard it will land you right back in Riverdale” Jughead threatened, holding Alice’s gaze.

“And how are you going to afford that?” Alice scoffed, rising from her seat so she was level with him.

“With the royalties from my best-selling novel” Jughead shot back, feeling satisfied by the surprise in Alice’s eyes. “I’m not going to ask you again, Alice. Get the hell out of our apartment.”

Snatching up her bag and flashing Jughead one last dirty look, the older woman stormed out of the apartment, slamming the front door loudly behind her and the sound of her footsteps disappeared down the corridor. The apartment was left in a still sort of silence which was only disrupted by Betty’s quiet sobs, muffled in Jughead’s chest. He sat her gently back down on the armchair and pulled Josie’s discarded blanket around her comfortingly.

“She’s gone, love” he murmured, rubbing her arm gently.

“Josie” Betty croaked out. “Go and check on Josie, please.” 

Jughead reluctantly left Betty curled up on the armchair with her head in her hands as he slowly opened the door to Josie’s bedroom. The little girl was sitting cross-legged up on her bed, clutching her teddy bear to her chest, and she peered up at Jughead with worried green eyes when he came in. She jumped off her bed and ran into Jughead’s outstretched arms, twisting her little hands in his t-shirt just like Betty had done earlier.

“It’s alright Jellybean” Jughead soothed, rubbing her back gently as he sat down with her on the bed.

“Why was Mummy shouting?” Josie asked quietly, not lifting her face from his shoulder.

“Because the nasty lady made her upset, but she has gone now. No more shouting.” Jughead reassured. Josie sniffed, tears spilling over her freckled cheeks and onto Jughead’s shirt. “Shhh…” Jughead comforted, rubbing her back soothingly. “Don’t cry baby, Daddy won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I want my Mummy” Josie hiccuped.

Jughead lifted her up gently in his arms and carried her into the living room where Betty was still sitting on the armchair. Although she was still trembling, Betty wasn’t crying anymore, and instead she was staring blankly ahead of her, her green eyes distant and her skin pale.

Betty squeezed her eyes shut suddenly, feeling a wave of dizziness rush over her, making her feel disorientated as she clutched the arm of the chair and dug her nails into the material. She heard Jughead call her name worriedly but he seemed miles away. Nausea crept through her stomach and manifested as a sharp pain in her chest, focing her breath to come fast and shallow. She could feel the panic setting in and she was powerless to stop it.

“Betty?” Jughead said again, more urgently this time. He set Josie down gently on the floor and knelt in front of Betty, gently tugging her hands away from the arms of the chair so he could hold them in his. He noticed that her palms were smudged with blood and when he unfurled her fingers he could see four tiny crescent cuts on her skin, although the wounds were fresh, they had clearly re-opened old scars. Jughead frowned, he had held Betty’s hands hundreds of times before, how had he never noticed?

Betty was shaking violently now. She pulled her hands from Jughead’s so she could wrap them around her chest, like she was trying to hold herself together, and cried out. Jughead felt his own panic begin to rise as he was left clueless as to how he was supposed to calm her down.

“Mummy?” Josie whispered, peering around Jughead’s shoulder. To his surprise, Josie didn’t look scared by Betty’s reaction. Only determined. She went to climb into Betty’s lap but Jughead stopped her.

“Baby I don’t know if that is a good -”

“It’s okay Daddy” Josie reassured. “I know what to do. Mummy gets scared sometimes when she thinks the bad man is coming to get her.”

“The bad man?” Jughead asked cautiously, unsure as to how much the little girl knew about Betty’s traumatic past.

“The bad man that hurt Mummy before I was in her tummy.” Josie explained. 

Jughead watched nervously as Josie climbed into Betty’s lap. Betty wrapped her arms instinctively around the little girl but her eyes were still squeezed shut and she was still shaking. Josie carefully placed both of her tiny hands on Betty’s cheeks and pressed her forehead against her mother’s.

“It’s okay Mummy, don’t be upset” the little girl whispered. 

Jughead felt his heart break a little as he wondered how many times Josie had had to calm Betty down like this. The little girl’s calm reaction was enough to prove that this must have happened frequently at some point.

Betty’s breathing finally slowed and her trembling receded, along with the sharp pain in her chest. She felt comforted by her daughter’s familiar smell of watermelon and sugar and the feel of Josie’s warm hands on her face. She held her daughter tightly to her as she took a shaky breath and opened her eyes. Jughead was kneeling on the floor in front of her, his blue eyes wide with an almost tortured expression. His beanie was in his hands, he was twisting it nervously between his fingers, and his dark curls were wild and unkept. Betty reached out slowly, wanted to lay her hand on his cheek, but she caught sight of her bloodied palm and pulled it back in embarrassment, averting her gaze from his. 

“Betts…” he began, not knowing what to say. Instead, he clasped both of her hands in his own and kissed them gently, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs. He lay his head on her lap and he could feel Josie’s tiny hands twist in his hair, holding him to them like she was scared that he might disappear.

“Are you okay, Mummy?” she whispered.

“Yes sweetie, I feel better now that I have you and Daddy here” Betty reassured her, Jughead squeezed Betty’s hands gently. “I just feel very tired now.”

“Do you want me to run you a bath, love?” Jughead asked, reaching up and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

Betty nodded, tears shimmering in her green eyes. She had expected Jughead to run for miles when he found out about her issues, but he had surprised her. He had taken away every memory of Archie’s touch on her, giving her the first time that she should have had, accepted her daughter as his own despite learning about the circumstances of her existence, and ordered her fearsome mother from their apartment when he sensed her distress. Despite everything, here he was. Jughead kissed her forehead softly before heading towards the bathroom. Soon Betty could hear the gushing of running water.

“Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?” Josie whispered, tugging lightly on Betty’s blonde hair to get her attention.

“Of course, sweetie” Betty promised. She wanted Josie close to her anyway. She would feel better having the little girl in her arms all night. Betty noticed Josie yawning and gathered her up in her arms as she hesitantly stood up, feeling physically weak from her panic attack. She carried Josie into her bedroom and lay down with her under the blankets, stroking the little girl’s cheek with her finger. Josie rolled into Betty’s chest and curled up, tucked under her chin just like she used to do when she was a baby. Betty listened to the steady rise and fall of her daughter’s breathing until Josie bean to snore lightly. Only then did Betty allow the fresh tears to slip down her cheeks and drop onto her daughter’s head.

“Betts?”

Jughead sat down on the edge of the bed and wiped the tears from Betty’s cheeks. He smiled at the way Josie was possessively tucked up against her mother, wondering how he had managed to persuade her to share in the first place.

“She really loves you, you know” Betty whispered, watching the way Jughead was looking at her daughter.

“I love her, it’s hard not to” Jughead smiled. “You’re bath is ready. Do you want me to stay here with Josie?”

“No, she won’t wake up. Can you come and bath with me? I… I don’t want to be alone” she admitted. 

Jughead nodded and helped Betty unfurl herself from Josie’s grip without waking the child, tucking her gently beneath the blankets before he followed Betty into the bathroom. He watched in awe as Betty peeled off her shirt and kicked her jeans off, leaving her in just her bra and panties. He mentally kicked himself for the tightness in his pants. He was supposed to be comforting Betty and yet his body seemed to have other ideas.

Feeling Jughead’s eyes on her, Betty turned around slowly and met his gaze. The dark heated look in his blue eyes was enough make her heart race, heat uncoiling in her stomach and causing an ache in between her legs. She closed the space between them, running her scarred hands over his chest and tilting her head so her lips met his. Jughead deepened the kiss almost immediately, pulling her against him so she melted against his muscular frame, his hands softly caressing her waist and his fingers brushing against her ribcage. She moaned into his mouth and she broke the kiss only to pull his shirt over his head, her fingers exploring the hard planes of his chest and stomach almost greedily. She ran her hands lower, over the tight bulge in his jeans and she felt him buck against her slightly before he grabbed her wrist.

“Betts…” he groaned. Not wanting her to think he was taking advantage.

“I need you Juggie” she whined, wriggling out of his grasp so she could undo his belt and zipper, pushing his jeans off his hips. His protective behaviour over her and Josie earlier had been such a turn on and right now she just needed to forget everything that had happened this evening and get lost in his touch.

Jughead didn’t need to be told twice. His lips connected with hers, his tongue delving into her mouth and twisting with hers, tasting her familiar vanilla lip balm. Not breaking their kiss, he ran his hands over her backside and lifted her to him, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he sat her on the bathroom counter. She gasped when the cold surface made contact with her skin. Her hands went to his boxers, pushing them down so he sprang free, and she ran her hand over his length, making him groan. Jughead slipped his fingers inside her panties and brushed them gently against her clit, groaning at how wet he found her, and made her buck against him as she let out a whine. 

He gritted his teeth as she pumped her hand up and down his cock, he could feel himself harden even more under her touch. His lips found her neck and he nipped her skin, soothing it with his tongue as his fingers worked her clit, making her squirm on the counter.

“Juggie…” she moaned. “Juggie I need you inside me.”

He pushed the fabric of her panties to the side and ran his cock over her wet folds, both of them groaning at the feeling, before he pushed inside her. 

“Fuck” he groaned, feeling her tightness around him as he buried himself completely inside her. 

Betty wound her fingers in his dark hair, pulling his lips to her greedily as he thrust into her, the deep angle making her head spin. Jughead’s nimble fingers pulled down on her bra, letting her breasts spill free, her nipples hardening instantly. He broke their kiss to run his tongue over the coral peak of her nipple, resting his hands on the inside of her thighs and spreading them further as he thrust into her faster and with more force.

“Oh my god… Shit!” Betty moaned as she felt him deeper inside her. 

She could feel the ache in between her legs intensify and a pressure began to build up in her core as he filled her. He reached down and stroked her clit and she almost unravelled right then, bucking her hips against him and making him groan. He applied more pressure to her clit, circling it harder as he pushed inside her and Betty could feel herself starting to spiral. She shuddered and gripped his muscular arms, feeling the tingling sensation in her toes as her climax began to build quickly inside her. 

“Jug… I’m gonna..”

“Not yet” he growled. “Not until I say.”

“Juggie please…”

“Not yet”

Jughead could feel Betty starting to shudder under his touch, her walls fluttering around his cock and making his control slip away from him. She was breathing quickly, trying to hold back her orgasm, and he pulled his lips reluctantly away from her breast to look at her face. Her green eyes were glazed with pleasure and she was biting her lip. He thrust into her once, harder than he had before, and the way her eyes rolled back into her head was enough to send him over the edge.

“Now” he moaned. “Come with me…”

He pushed into her again and worked his fingers almost harshly against her clit, stiffening as he felt her clench around him and cry out, pulling his release from him. He thrust into her until he had worked her through her orgasm before his head collapsed onto her shoulder, Betty’s arms wound around his neck as she held him to her.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you” Jughead murmured, brushing his lips against her collarbone as he pulled out of her, making her wince at the emptiness.

“I’m counting on it” Betty laughed. He brushed her blonde hair out of her face and looked at her, giving her a lopsided grin, his hair dishevelled from the way she had run her hands through it. He kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

“I love you” he whispered.

“Even now you have witnessed my formidable mother?” Betty asked light-heartedly.

“I’m too far gone for even the formidable Alice Cooper to send me running” Jughead reassured her.

“I love you too” Betty sighed happily.

He lifted her gently off the counter and smiled smugly at her when she wobbled slightly on her legs, still weak from her orgasm. Betty just rolled her eyes and slapped his arm lightly. She walked over to the bath and dipped her hand in the soapy water, finding it still perfectly warm against her skin. She shed her bra and panties and stepped into the water, sinking into the bubbles gracefully. Jughead was still leaning against the sink, just watching her.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Betty asked flirtatiously. 

Jughead kicked off his jeans and boxers that never made it onto the floor during their heated exchanged and sank into the water behind Betty, pulling her against his chest. She sighed contently. He rubbed Betty’s shoulders with his long fingers and pressed kisses to the side of her neck.

“What are we going to do Jug?” Betty asked suddenly. Jughead didn’t need her to specify, he already knew what she was talking about.

“We’ll figure it out, love” he replied. 

“He knows where we live” she whispered in horror.

“We can always move to my apartment, it has two bedrooms, or look at a new apartment together. We have options, Betts” he reassured her. “And while we are still here, Archie will have to go through me before he lays a finger on you and Josie.”

“But what if you get hurt because of me?” Betty sniffed. “I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Don’t worry about me” Jughead murmured, kissing her shoulder softly. “Do you think he will even try and contact you?”

“I don’t know… he was always really possessive of me so I don’t think he would pass up on the opportunity to exercise that kind of control again. I’m worried that the death of his father might act as a trigger. They were always really close.” Betty told him.

“What about his wife… Cheryl?” Betty nodded. “Do you think you could contact her? She was your friend, she might want to help you.”

“She never knew what he did” Betty whispered. “How can I expect her to believe me when my own mother called me a liar?”

Jughead was silent, not sure what else to suggest at this point. He picked up the washcloth from the side of the tub and began washing Betty’s back gently, admiring the way the water ran between her shoulder blades. 

“What about your family?” Betty asked.

“What about them?” Jughead asked in surprise.

“Well, are we to expect them to turn up on our doorstep unannounced?”

“Well my father should be out of prison by now” Jughead realised aloud. There was a time when he had been counting down the days before his father would be released, but as the years went by, and he had moved away from his hometown, it had fallen to the back of his mind. He had paid for several of his father’s appeals over the years so he supposed the old man owed him, and Serpents always pay their debuts. “And my mum and my little sister moved to Toledo when I was still in school.”

“You have a sister?” Betty asked in astonishment. “How don’t I know that?”

“You never asked” Jughead shrugged. “I haven’t seen her since they left. I talk to her on the phone from time to time. She’ll be eighteen in June, then she can come and visit despite our mother’s objections.”

“I would love to meet her” Betty said. “Is she like you? What’s her name?”

“She’s much cooler than me” Jughead laughed. “Her name is Jellybean” he confessed. Betty twisted her body around so she was facing him, climbing into his lap as the water rippled around her. Jughead realised that she was smiling. Knowing that his nickname for Josie was actually the name of one of the people he loved most in the world made her heart swell with pride.

“Jughead and Jellybean…” she mused. “Is Jughead your real name?” she asked suddenly, realising that she had never given it much thought.

“No, the real one is far worse” he laughed. Betty looked at him expectantly and he sighed, unable to deny her anything. “My full name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones III” he confessed.

Betty couldn’t help but giggle, Jughead splashed her with water playfully and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care if it’s a family name, I’m not going to name any of our children Forsythe” Betty giggled, before blushing bright red as she realised what she had just said. Jughead just grinned at her.

“We’ve had sex twice and you’re already wanting my babies?” he mused, “I must be good in bed!”

“Oh shut up, Forsythe” Betty said lightly, making Jughead scowl.

“I’m going to regret telling you that, aren’t I?”

“Oh absolutely” she said with a smile.

They stayed in the bath until the water had gone cold, chatting aimlessly to distract themselves from the worrying reality that loomed over the happy domestic bubble that they had created. Jughead held out a towel to Betty as he climbed out of the water and kissed her forehead as he wrapped it around her. Betty leant into him and slid her arms around his waist, feeling comforted by the way his muscular frame fit securely into her small one. Betty pulled on her nightshirt and handed Jughead his t-shirt and boxers before she padded back into the bedroom, leaving Jughead to get changed while she checked on Joise. 

The little girl was still fast asleep, directly in the middle of the bed with the entire duvet wrapped around her like a cocoon. Betty crawled into the bed next to her daughter and placed a kiss on her check before she gently tugged the duvet from where it was wrapped firmly around her body. 

“So both of you are blanket hoggers” Jughead observed as he walked into the room.

“I do not hog the blanket” Betty said indignantly, her eyebrows raised at her boyfriend.

“That is where you are wrong Betty Cooper” Jughead teased, winking at her. Betty felt her stomach coil under his gaze and sighed. How was he able to affect her so quickly?

“Care to give me a hand?” Betty asked.

Jughead rolled Josie over carefully on the bed as Betty untangled the blankets from her and lay them out across the bed. She slipped under the covers next to her daughter and tucked her against her chest, relaxing as she felt Jughead’s body pressed against her back, his arm coming around both her and Josie protectively. They lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Betty spoke.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into all of this. It’s not fair on you to have to deal with all my baggage.”

“Betty, stop blaming yourself” Jughead murmured. “We’re a family, we deal with each other’s baggage as a rule.”

“A family…” Betty whispered. She had never allowed herself to imagine what it would have been like to be part of family with Josie, purely because she didn’t think it would ever happen.

“My family fell apart when I was a kid, I always promised myself that when I had one of my own I wouldn’t let anything break us apart” he said sincerely.

“I love you, Jug”

“I love you too”

“I’m still not going to name our son Forsythe” Betty giggled. 

“I’m not going to curse any child of mine with that stupid name” Jughead chuckled, his breath tickling her ear.

Betty drifted off to sleep in the security of Jughead’s arms, but unable to shake the sinking feeling of fear that settled deep within her stomach. She dreaded what horror would ensue when she would wake up in the morning and be faced with her new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback:) follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months pass by and nothing happens. Has Betty really been left in peace by the past that haunts her every day? Or is this just the calm before the storm?

When Betty confided in Veronica and Kevin about her mother’s unexpected visit she was met with an overwhelming wave of love and support. It was a few days after everything had blown up, and Jughead was entertaining Josie and Ben in the living room with movies, games, and dress-ups, giving Betty time to talk her best-friends.

“Ding-dong the witch is alive!” Kevin exclaimed, all too familiar with Betty’s stories of the formidable Alice Cooper. “I’d say I hopes she chokes on her guilt, but I’m not sure she has the capacity to feel any.”

“Kevin! That’s a horrible thing to say!” Betty gasped, unable to feel _that_ much resentment towards her mother.

“Perhaps” Veronica chimed in, raising her cup of green tea - she was on a ‘detox’ - to her lips “but he’s right.” Betty just sighed.

“So The Wicked Witch of The West and The Ginger Judas have teamed up now have they?” Kevin thought aloud, tapping his fingers against the kitchen table. “How do we get rid of them?”

“Well if it comes to a legal battle, you can have my father’s lawyers and any legal expenses shall be paid by moi” Veronica announced, nodding determinedly at her friend. Betty tried to object but Veronica just held up her hand to silence her. “Between you and me, my father should be in prison ten times over, his team of lawyers are the best. That Andrews scum won’t stand a chance. You’re like a sister to me B, and Josie is my little niece. That makes you a Lodge, and Lodges protect their family.”

“Thank you, V” Betty whispered, squeezing her friend’s hand as her eyes threatened to well with tears. She still couldn’t quite believe that she had run away from Riverdale with nothing but heartache and found this amazing tight-knit family in New York. Veronica smiled comfortingly at her best-friend, the woman who she had practically adopted as her little sister, and silently promised herself that Archie Andrews would pay for ever laying eyes on her.

“His name isn’t on Josie’s birth certificate, is it?” Kevin asked, his pale green eyes wide with concern. 

“No” Betty scoffed, “like I was going to let him pollute something like that. He isn’t Josie’s father, Jughead is.”

“Well don’t you think it’s time to make that official…?” he pointed out. “That would prevent Archie’s legal claim.”

“Oh, no Kev, I couldn’t” Betty replied, unconsciously twisting the crown necklace that lay around her neck.

“Why?” Veronica inquired, her dark brown eyes fixed on the young man in the living room who was currently allowing Josie do his hair while Ben giggled at the havoc she was causing. His grey beanie was placed firmly on Josie’s red curls and, in exchange, she had twisted a pink ribbon in his dark hair. Jughead didn’t even look remotely unhappy about it.

“I don’t want him to feel that I’m using his generosity to dispute Archie’s legal claim to Josie” Betty explained, “It’s not like we have been together for all that long.”

“I don’t think he would mind” Veronica knowingly replied. “That man is head over heels for both you and your mischievous daughter.”

 

January passed away quietly. So did the beginning of February. Betty woke up every day paranoid, expecting it to be the day she would be faced with Archie Andrews knocking on her door and laying a claim to her daughter, but it never happened. Jughead tried to persuade her that it was a good thing. It meant that Archie wasn’t interested, he was leaving them alone. But Betty couldn’t get over the fear that was slowly gnawing away at her, ripping at her peace of mind. 

The time passed quickly. Soon Josie was back at school and Betty was thrown back into their usual routine, a welcome distraction from her own thoughts. Her life was as mundane as it had ever been. She did the school run, her usual shifts at the bookstore, grocery shopping, and entertained Josie in the evenings with crafts and games as she had always done. Except, this time, she didn’t have to do it all alone. Even though Jughead had since found his inspiration, he still went with her to the creative writing class where they had met every Thursday while Kevin and Josie got up to mischief back at home. He dropped Josie off at school with her everyday, bidding the little girl farewell with a kiss on the cheek and a ruffle of her curly red hair, then he dropped Betty off at work before heading back to their apartment to work on his novel in the peace and quiet. He brought her coffee and chocolate cake from their favourite café - the one they had their first date in - everyday during her break without fail, and on her day off they would do the weekly grocery shop together. Betty’s grocery bill had grown enormously since Jughead had moved in and, as she pushed the shopping trolley down the busy aisles, she was beginning to understand why.

“Babe, we don’t need garlic bread with sausage and mash!” Betty protested, putting the food item back in the freezer cabinet. A smile playing on her lips at her boyfriend’s impulsive nature.

“But I like garlic bread” Jughead replied, grinning at her. “Everyone likes garlic bread!”

“Everyone likes chocolate but that doesn’t mean it goes with sausage and mash” she sighed, pushing the trolley away from all the tempting food that Jughead was eyeing up. She pretended not to notice when Jughead slipped the packet of garlic bread back in the trolley. She caught him staring longingly down the cereal aisle and raised her eyebrows at him in warning. “Absolutely not!” she stated.

Jughead had had to make some adjustments to his diet since moving in with Betty and her daughter. His previous diet of pizza and burgers did not pass Betty’s nutrition standards so he was being forced to expand his culinary horizons. Not that he minded, Betty’s cooking was amazing and he had never been so well fed in all his life. His useless mother had never been one for home cooked meals and there had been a period in his teenage years when he had been frequently hungry, surviving pretty much just off tinned goods while his father had been in and out of prison for gang-related crimes. He did miss his sugary cereals however, especially Lucky Charms, they were banned in the Cooper household. 

“Please…” Jughead begged, he widened his blue eyes and jutted out his lower lip in an adorable expression.

Betty pursed her lips in order to hide the smile that was about to break over her features. “Not all of us have your metabolism Juggie” she responded, tugging self-consciously at her shirt.

“Betty Cooper, you’re beautiful” Jughead said with ease, like it was a rule of the world, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Compliments will not get you your beloved cereal” Betty laughed, wriggling out of her boyfriend’s grasp as he tried to drag her towards the cereal aisle. “Sugar is more addictive than cocaine you know. And cereal is packed full of sugar.”

“Well I need something else instead, relationships are about compromise” Jughead joked, smirking at the beautiful blonde in front of him as he entwined his hand with hers.

“Well… we have all afternoon together before we have to pick up Josie from school so I’m sure I can get inventive on how to compromise” Betty said, lowering her voice so only he could hear, her green eyes glinting seductively. 

Jughead felt himself tense. He loved how confident she had gotten over the last couple of months as they explored the more intimate side of their relationship. How could she affect him so much with only a look? It was a mystery. 

“What shall we have for dinner on Friday?” she asked suddenly, smiling at the way Jughead rolled his blue eyes as her thoughts reverted back to planning and organisation.

“I already have Friday covered” he replied smugly, leaning against the shopping trolley. He grinned when Betty looked at him skeptically. “Don’t tell me Little Miss Organised has forgotten what’s on Friday?”

Betty brain went into overdrive, trying to think of every possible date that had any significant in her life. Her birthday wasn’t until March, and Josie’s was in April. Jughead didn’t like his birthday enough to celebrate it and, even if he did, it was in mid-October, eight long months away. It couldn’t possibly be any kind of anniversary because her and Jughead hadn't been together long enough to celebrate one. They had only met just over four months ago.

“Are you messing with me?” Betty asked, her eyes narrowing as she tried to read Jughead’s smug expression.

“Well, since it’s the first Valentine’s Day that I actually have a girlfriend, I -”

“Valentine’s Day!” Betty gasped. She hadn’t even thought about Valentine’s Day in over five years, let alone celebrated it. “Oh my god! How could I forget about Valentine’s Day?”

To Betty’s relief, Jughead just looked amused as he wound his arm around her waist and kissed her temple gently.

“Because it’s a corporate holiday that is utterly meaningless?” he supplied, a smile playing on his lips. “But I want to celebrate it with you because you’ve turned me from a skeptic into a romantic” he added, his lips brushing against her cheek, she felt a familiar ache in her core at the contact.

“You’re such a dork” Betty giggled. “Now let’s finish the shopping so we can go home.” Jughead felt his heart pick up speed at the heated look in Betty’s green eyes.

They spent another half an hour working their way through the supermarket and, much to his disappointment, Jughead did not manage to persuade Betty that Lucky Charms were a necessity. 

The time that passed before they made it back to their apartment was torturous. Betty was intentionally driving Jughead crazy; biting her lip when she knew he was looking, brushing her leg against his, and stealing sultry glances in his direction. She was testing his self-control and it was sexy as hell. She had even gotten territorial over him in the cheese aisle when another woman had been eyeing him up appealingly.

“He’s taken, lady” she snapped. “Go and exercise your horny gaze on someone else.”

The woman had regarded Betty with shock and blushed right to the roots of her hair before scurrying away. Jughead had been utterly oblivious to the woman’s interest, only having eyes for a certain beautiful blonde, and looked at Betty in utter astonishment. Feeling suddenly embarrassed, Betty’s pale cheeks flushed a flattering shade of pink and she was about to apologise when Jughead interrupted.

“Jesus Christ, that was hot” he murmured, his eyes raking over his girlfriend, suddenly wishing they were back at their apartment. Betty grinned at him, clearly thinking a similar thing.

“Want to go home?” she asked suggestively.

“Absolutely” he replied, his voice slightly gruff.

When they got back to their apartment, Jughead barely gave Betty the chance to put the shopping bags down before he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her towards their bedroom, bridal style. He grinned as she threw her arms around his neck and giggled in delight. Anyone would think that they were love-struck teenagers, not parents with actual responsibilities. They had two hours before they had to pick their responsibility up at the school gate, and Jughead intended to make the most of every minute before then.

 

“Mummy! Look what I made! Mrs Russell gave me a gold star for it” Josie called as she skipped towards her parents at the school gate, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. Smiling brightly, she handed it to Betty before jumping into Jughead’s outstretched arms. “Hey Daddy” she chirped.

“Hey Jellybean” he replied as she snatched his beanie from his head and pulled it down over her red curls, grinning at him mischievously.

“This is a wonderful picture, sweetheart” Betty praised, kissing her daughter on the cheek. She held the drawing up so Jughead could see and her heart leapt at his small intake of breath. Josie had drawn a picture entitled ‘My Family’. Three stick-people: one little stick-girl with curly red hair, one stick-woman with a high blonde ponytail, and one stick-man with a grey beanie. Jughead still couldn’t quite believe that that’s what they were, a family. He needed Betty to pinch him sometimes.

“That is the best drawing I have ever seen!” Jughead declared enthusiastically, making Josie practically glow with pride. “When we find our new apartment, I’m going to frame it and put it on the wall in my office” he promised, squeezing Josie a little more tightly in his arms.

“When will we find our new house?” Josie asked excitedly.

“Soon, love. Your mum and I are looking at a couple of places next week when you’re at school” he explained as he set her back on her feet and the three of them headed towards the subway.

“Will my new room be bigger?” she asked hopefully, tugging on his hand.

“Maybe” Jughead offered.

“Can Uncle Kevin paint mermaids on the walls? Just like my room now?”

“You’ll have to ask your Uncle Kevin that” Jughead answered.

“Ask him very nicely” Betty added.

“Can I have a big bed? Like you and Mummy” Josie asked innocently, peering up at Jughead with wide green eyes.

“No” both Jughead and Betty replied at the same time, exchanging a smile.

“Can I have fairy lights?” 

“You won’t get anything if you keep asking” Betty warned, taking hold of Josie’s hand as they crossed the road. 

“But if I don’t ask, how will you know what I want?” she pointed out.

Betty sighed. Jughead smiled.

“You’re too clever for your own good sometimes” Betty muttered.

“Why?” she piped up. 

‘Why’ seemed to be Josie’s favourite word at the moment. She was going through a phase of relentless inquisitiveness and, although it was probably a good thing, it was driving Betty up the wall. She couldn’t do anything without her daughter demanding an explanation. She wished Josie’s favourite word was something a little more appealing, like ‘please’.

“Josie” Jughead warned. “You’re driving your mum nuts.”

“Why?” she repeated.

“Oh for the love of-”

“Let’s play I spy” Jughead interrupted. “You start Jellybean.”

“Okay! I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C” she chimed happily, forgetting all about questioning her mother. Betty shot Jughead a grateful look and he quickly kissed her on the cheek while Josie was distracted.

“Is it… a cloud?” Betty asked.

“Nope.”

“How about… a crane?” Jughead tried. Josie just shook her head.

“A car?” Betty guessed.

“No” Josie giggled.

“Hmm…. a cone?” Jughead supplied, noticing all the traffic cones that adorned the streets.

“You’re not very good at this game, are you?” Josie pointed out in exasperation. Giving her parents an exaggerated sigh. “Do you give up?”

“Yes” Betty sighed, knowing full-well that’s what her daughter wanted.

“No” Jughead said at the same time, unable to admit defeat to a four-year-old. Betty just raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend and he rolled his eyes as he gave in. “Well what is it then?” he asked.

“A cough” Josie said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“A cough?” Betty asked, completely bewildered. 

“Yes. The man in front of us coughed.”

“But Jellybean… you can’t see a cough..” Jughead tried to explain, just as confused as Betty. “That’s something you hear.”

“Well I saw him cough” Josie protested, looking at Jughead skeptically. “Honestly Daddy, you really are silly sometimes.” Jughead was about to argue when Josie cut him off. “Both of you lost so it’s my turn again. I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with H.”

The game continued on the long walk to the subway station, and only stopped when they got on the train because Josie declared that it wasn’t any fun in the cramped subway car. Josie sat between Betty and Jughead, her attention directed towards the dark haired man as she started chatting to them about her day at school. Betty picked up a magazine that was left on her seat and began flicking through the pages as she listened to Jughead and Josie’s conversation, a small smile playing on her lips.

“And then, Amy wanted to play hide and seek at lunchtime, but we are too old for that game now -”

“Too old for hide and seek?” Jughead asked in astonishment.

“Yes. Daddy, I’m nearly five!” Josie reminded him, rolling her eyes.

“Right, yes of course. Far too old for hide and seek…” Jughead raised his eyebrows at Betty and she just shrugged, unable to keep up with her daughter’s antics. There was an older woman sitting opposite them who smiled upon overhearing the conversation.

“Well I’m nearly sixty-five and I wish it was socially acceptable for me to play hide and seek” she confessed, winking at Josie. Josie grinned happily at her. “She looks just like you” she said to Jughead. “You have the same curly hair.”

Jughead was about to correct the woman, but he looked down at Josie and twisted one of her curls around his finger. The woman was right, they were just like his. 

“Yeah, she does” he said with a smile. “She got all her beauty from her mother though.”

He looked at Betty. She had tears shining in her green eyes as she smiled lovingly at him with her daughter.

“Yes!” Josie chimed. “Mummy is the most beautiful princess in all the world.”

 

“When’s Toni getting here?” Betty called from the bedroom where she had been getting ready. She was currently trying to clip her earrings into her ears while Josie buzzed around her like a little mosquito.

“Five minutes ago” Jughead replied, knowing full well that his best friend was making a point through her lateness. She had been pretty put-out that Jughead had asked her to babysit Josie on Valentine’s Day, declaring that she might have plans of her own, but Jughead knew she didn’t. 

Unfortunately, she was their only option. Valentine’s Day was Kevin’s favourite day of the year, declaring it ‘National Hook-Up Day’, so he was lost to the gay bars of New York all night and very unable to babysit his little niece. Veronica viewed Valentine’s Day as the devil’s day, it’s only purpose was to shame single women, and she would usually spend the night eating ice cream on Betty’s sofa as they watched ‘The Notebook’ and picked out all the faults in the film. Real love wasn’t like that. This year, in defiance of Betty’s abandonment, she had flown down to Washington DC for the weekend with Ben to visit her parents. Hence, Toni was the only reliable person left to babysit.

Toni Topaz hated Valentine’s Day with a passion. All the forced romance and sickly love made her want to throw up over all of the shop displays. Jughead suspected that there was some secret reason for Toni’s ingrained loathing but he had never asked, instead they had spent every Valentine’s Day of the last five years watching horror movies and drinking beer in his apartment, very un-romantically. Jughead had assured Toni that she could still watch horror movies at Betty’s apartment, she just had to make sure Josie was in bed first.

That was the other problem; Toni hated kids. She had met Josie before, and thought she was sweet, but the prospect of spending a whole evening at the beck and call of the little girl was torturous. But Jughead was her best - and only - friend, so there was never a favour that was too big. 

“Are you sure you told her 7pm?” Betty asked worriedly, coming out of their bedroom with Josie following close behind. The little girl always got clingy to her mother before she went out. 

“Yes, love. She’ll be here, don’t worry.”

Jughead knew that Betty’s anxiety came from their Archie-situation. It would be the first time she had left Josie alone without either Jughead, Kevin, or herself since her mother had appeared upon their doorstep on Christmas Day. She had re-organised all of her shifts, giving some to Polly, so she wouldn’t have to be away from her daughter for a moment over the last two months. She knew she could trust Jughead to look after her but, after spending almost five years as a single mum, it was hard to let go of her fierce protectiveness. 

“Now, Josie, you have to be very good for Toni” Betty said, turning towards her red-haired daughter who was clinging to her side. “Do exactly as she says.”

“What time will you and Daddy be home?” Josie asked, clearly anxious about the separation.

Josie didn’t have any idea what had happened over the last couple of months, but she could sense that something was wrong. She had often overheard Betty crying and was smart enough to link it to the ‘nasty lady’ who had visited on Christmas Day. 

“It will be when you’re in bed, baby” Jughead interjected. He scooped Josie up into his arms so her face was the same level as his. “Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise.”

“What about the nasty lady?” Josie whispered, so not to upset her mum.

“The nasty lady is gone, she isn’t coming back” he reassured her. He caught Betty’s gaze and could see the sorrow in her green eyes. She hated that she couldn’t protect her daughter from everything that wanted to harm her. “Mummy and Daddy aren’t going very far, we can be home very quickly if you need us, baby.”

“Okay” Josie nodded, patting Jughead’s head with her tiny hand. 

“Can you look after my beanie for me?” Jughead asked, pulling the hat off his dark curls. He put it on Josie’s head and smiled when it fell over her eyes. She pushed it up and beamed at him. “This way I’m leaving a little bit of me with you” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

The doorbell rang and Betty went to answer it, smiling brightly at a grumpy-looking Toni.

“Hi Toni” Betty said, “thank you so much for babysitting for us.” 

“No problem” she replied, in a tone that suggested that it was very much a problem. Jughead glared at her from behind Betty. 

“I’ve gotten her ready for bed, all you have to do is get her there. I’ve said that she can sleep in our bedroom because she doesn’t like the separation. Especially after…” she trailed off, suddenly unsure as to how much Toni knew about her situation. “Anyway, any questions?”

“WiFi password?” Toni asked.

“It’s on a post-it note on the coffee table.”

“When’s her bedtime?” she asked, nodding towards the little girl in Jughead’s arms. She was surprised when she noticed that she was wearing Jughead’s grey beanie, he never let anyone wear that. 

“About 7:30pm” Jughead replied, setting Josie on the floor. “Thanks for doing this Toni.”

Toni nodded. Truth was, it really wasn’t a problem. She knew more about what was going on than Betty was aware of.

“You have pink hair” Josie pointed out.

“That’s right kiddo” Toni replied, awkwardly patting the little girl on the head.

“Why?”

“Because I like pink” Toni shrugged.

“Are you a princess?” Josie asked, her eyes wide.

“Does Serpent Princess count?” Toni smirked, ignoring a pointed glare from Jughead. “Princesses suck anyway, they always have to be rescued.” 

“Not Ariel” Josie pointed out. “She saves Prince Eric.”

“Yeah, well he’s a piece of -”

“Toni!” Jughead cut in. “No swearing around Josie.” Toni just rolled her eyes.

Betty and Jughead said their goodbyes to Josie, promising that they would only be five minutes away if she needed them, and headed out of the apartment. Jughead laced his hand with Betty’s when they got into the elevator, running his thumb over her skin soothingly as he sensed her tension. 

“She’s going to be fine, love” he reassured. Betty nodded, taking a deep breath. “You look beautiful by the way.”

“Thank you” Betty smiled. “So where exactly are we going?” she asked, desperate to change the subject and distract herself from her worry. “There can’t be many restaurants that close to the apartment.” Jughead had promised her that they would stay close to home.

“Who said we were going to a restaurant?” he asked, smiling slyly at her. Betty narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, trying to read his smug expression.

“No restaurant?”

“Nope”

“But you said we were going somewhere for dinner” she pointed out.

“Patience my love” he laughed, taking her hand as they walked out of the building. There was a taxi waiting for them by the pavement and he opened the door for her, climbing in next to her. Betty eyed him suspiciously.

They chatted as the taxi drove down the streets of New York. The streets were littered with couples walking hand-in-hand on the way to their Valentine’s Day dates and single people spilling into the bars in search of their Valentine, or to get so drunk that they forget it’s Valentine’s Day. Betty felt lucky that she had already found hers. They passed the district where they usually went out for dinner and began heading downtown. Betty began to feel nervous as they travelled further and further away from their apartment. She was about to say something to Jughead when the taxi pulled over in a neighbourhood she didn’t recognise. 

“Where are we?” she asked as Jughead helped her out of the taxi and paid the driver. They were standing outside a block of apartments that she wasn’t familiar with. “Is this your apartment…?” she wondered aloud, realising that she had never been to Jughead’s place before. Jughead just nodded in response as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

He laced his hand with Betty’s and she followed him into the hallway of his apartment block, their footsteps echoing in the dim light. He pulled her into the elevator and hit the button for his floor. He had been there only this morning and yet the ride up now seemed longer. He hadn’t spent a night at his apartment since Christmas, when he had moved in with Betty, but often returned during the day to collect things or to work on his novel. Only when Betty and Josie were also out though. The elevator dinged and the doors reluctantly opened.

Jughead unlocked the door to his apartment and led Betty inside, switching on the light. The flat was significantly cleaner than usual - he had made an effort to tidy it up earlier in the day - and Betty was shocked by how sparse and impersonal it was. There was nothing about the decor that screamed ‘Jughead’ to her. It was furnished in a modern style with leather sofas, wooden floors, and a flat screen television. Everything seemed to be a shade of white or grey. Perhaps she was just too used to Josie’s bright colours, toys, and general mess.

“Do you want a drink?” Jughead asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Betty always loved how his body perfectly fitted around hers.

“Do you have iced-tea?” she asked, knowing that he would, it was her favourite drink. She followed him into the kitchen, that looked suspiciously unused, and sat down at the kitchen island. The kitchen was beautiful, all marble and shiny metal. It made a difference from Betty’s stained wooden cabinets and broken draws. “Remind me again why we decided not to move here?” she thought aloud.

“Because Josie needs mermaids on her bedroom walls” Jughead clarified, handing her a glass of iced-tea and getting himself a beer from the fridge. 

“I can’t believe I’ve never been to your apartment. It’s nice. It doesn’t really feel lived in though.” she confessed.

“It’s just an apartment, it never felt like home. It just makes sense to stay at yours, that’s our home.” Betty smiled at that.

“So where’s my Valentine’s Day date?” she joked, raising her eyebrows at him expectantly. Jughead smiled, the kind of smile that made Betty’s heart beat faster.

“Well… we rarely get much time to ourselves and I would rather spend it just with you than in a restaurant full of people, so I thought I would make you dinner” he said sheepishly. 

“You’re going to cook?” Betty replied, a little shocked by the revelation. She knew that Jughead wasn’t one for cooking. She hadn’t had someone else cook dinner for her in five years.

“I’ve been practising!” he insisted, a faint blush covering his cheeks. Betty felt like her heart was about to burst. Before she had met him, Jughead had survived off takeaways and frozen pizza. Now, a mere four months on, he was offering to cook for her for Valentine’s Day. Betty leaned across the counter and pressed a light kiss to his lips, he tasted slightly like beer and salt.

“I’m sure it will be amazing” she insisted. “I can’t think of a better way to spend my first proper Valentine’s Day.”

“First proper Valentine’s Day? Well the pressure’s on now” Jughead laughed, stealing another kiss from Betty. “Well make yourself at home and I’ll get to work.”

Betty wandered from the kitchen, knowing full-well that there was nothing worse than having someone hovering over you while you’re trying to cook. She slipped her heels off, discarding them on the floor as she walked into the living room and shrugged off her jacket. Laying her jacket over the back of the sofa, she looked around the room again. There were a few framed photographs dotted over the mantelpiece but, aside from that, the room was pretty bare. The quiet was eerie, it was never quiet at home. She wasn’t sure she had actually experience quiet in the four and a half years that she had been a mum. 

Her fingers brushed lightly over the framed photographs. There were a couple of her and Josie at the front, in newer frames that hadn’t gathered dust yet, but those weren’t what caught her interest. There was a photograph of a teenage version of Jughead leaning over the handlebars of a motorcycle. A leather jacket hugged his lean frame and there was a mischievous glint in his blue eyes that Betty hadn’t seen before. A pink-haired girl leaned against his side, wearing a similar jacket. Betty recognised her immediately. Betty had always assumed that Jughead had met Toni when he moved to New York, it had never occurred to her that perhaps they knew each other as teenagers. Did they run away together? Were they both involved in Jughead’s father’s gang? By the looks of their appearance in the photograph, they probably were. 

Betty drew her attention to another photograph. There was two dark-haired children, smiling at the camera with toothy grins, the older boy had his arms thrown around the little girl. Betty suspected the little girl was Jughead’s sister, Jellybean. She couldn’t be more than four or five in the picture, the same age as Josie, and her long dark hair was tied back in pigtails, fastened with blue bows. Betty traced the little girl’s outline with her finger. She had always wanted a little sister, she had begged her parents, but she was fated to being an only child. It made her sad that Jughead no longer saw his sister, that they were separated as children. 

“Wasn’t I a sexy child?” Betty heard a voice from behind her joke. She turned around and smiled at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“You’ve had that beanie a pretty long time” Betty observed, noticing it in both of the photographs.

“Of course, it’s my signature look” he laughed.

“How long have to known Toni?”

“Pretty much my whole life, we went to school together” he confessed.

“Seriously? I thought you guys met in New York” she replied, looking back at the picture of them in their leather jackets. “Did you run away together?”

“In the platonic sense, yeah. We were both trying to escape my father’s gang.” Betty wanted to ask him more questions about his past but she could sense his reserve so she just rested her head against his chest and hugged him tightly instead.

“What’s for dinner?” she asked instead.

“That’s a surprise” he replied. “A surprise which I need to get back to or we’ll never eat.” Jughead untangled himself from Betty, placing a swift kiss on her forehead, before heading back towards the kitchen.

Betty smiled as she watched him go, still not quite believing that he was real and this was all happening. She entertained herself by exploring Jughead’s apartment. She discovered pretty quickly that there wasn’t much to discover however. Everything was neat and tidy - probably because all of his things were at her apartment - and the apartment looked decidedly unlived in. Betty thought, with a blush, that they would make the bed look a little more lived in later in the evening. 

Finally, she reached the door to Jughead’s study. She pushed it open hesitantly, listening to the satisfying creak of the door, and switched the light on to illuminate the dim room. There were piles upon piles of paper on every surface. Scrunched-up balls of paper surrounded the floor near the bin, and an overflowing bookshelf was pushed up against the far wall. Betty scanned a couple of titles, pleased to find a very worn copy of Jane Austen’s ‘Pride and Prejudice’ resting lazily on the top shelf. She always knew that Jughead was a hopeless romantic under his pretense of crime fiction. Her smile widened when her fingers brushed against a similarly worn copy of ‘Romeo and Juliet’. You could discover a lot about a person from their bookshelf.

Betty’s gaze drifted towards the large wooden desk in the centre of the room. It was covered in folders and files; clearly drafts of his latest novel. Betty resisted the urge to read any of the papers, she knew he would show her his writing when he was ready, but just as she was about to turn away, something caught her eye.

It was a folder that was balanced precariously on top of a stack of paper, but that wasn’t what drew her interest. On the front of the file, in block capitals, was a name. 

ARCHIE ANDREWS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed:) Please leave feedback! Follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty discovers that Jughead has been researching Archie behind her back and Valentine's Day is ruined with another knock at the door...

The folder felt heavy in her arms when Betty gingerly picked it up. The weight seemed appropriate, she thought, like a symbol of how her past with Archie had been dragging her down. With shaking hands, she opened the cover and skimmed through the pages. Newspaper articles, legal documents, and interview transcripts stared back at her. As she scanned through the forbidden pages, Betty began to realise that she wasn’t Archie’s only victim. Her parents weren’t the only ones to accept hush money. She had tried so hard to erase Archie from her life. Despite his fame, she hadn't followed his life through the news or social media. She didn’t even use social media. All the information in front of her suddenly seemed too much. What was Jughead doing with all of this? 

Anger bubbled up in her chest and she quickly closed the folder, the sight of Archie’s name making her feel sick to her stomach. Jughead wasn’t seriously considering taking him to court, was he? Surely he wasn’t that stupid. Betty knew full-well that legal battles came down to money, and although Jughead was significantly well-off due to his book sales, his wealth didn’t hold a dime to Archie’s. No lawyer would take her case anyway. She had no proof of what he did. She never wanted this; she had priorities. Josie was her priority.

“Care to explain this?” 

Betty slammed the heavy file onto the kitchen counter next to Jughead, studying his reaction carefully. He jumped at the loud noise it made, surprise flickering over his handsome features before his jaw clenched defensively. Betty raised her eyebrows. Waiting expectantly, she noticed that he was avoiding her gaze, staring at the folder instead.

“Jughead?” 

“How much did you read?” he asked, running his hand through is dark hair in a nervous twitch.

“I read enough. Don’t answer me with a question.” She snapped. “How did you even get some of this? There are sealed legal documents in here, police interviews…”

“Toni helped me,” he admitted. “She used be a pretty good journalist, she has connections in the police force.”

“So you stole these.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Betts I was trying to help -”

“How? What were you going to do with all of this?” 

“I don’t know. I thought it would help in a court case,” he admitted, finally making eye contact.

“A court case? I can’t take him to court, have you lost your mind?” Betty could feel herself getting increasingly more angry with every question.

“Well it’s an option -”

“No. No it isn’t,” she interrupted. “Nobody believed me back then, why would they believe me now?” She could feel a sob rising in her throat.

“You weren’t the only woman he assaulted, he’s been doing it for years,” Jughead urged, trying to get Betty to see it his way. If Archie was convicted then Betty wouldn’t have to worry about him suddenly turning up on her doorstep, she could stop constantly looking over her shoulder. It was slowly killing him to watch her build her life around paranoia.

“Don’t say that.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

“What?”

“DON’T SAY THAT LIKE IT’S MY FAULT!” She exclaimed, tears brimming in her green eyes. Jughead felt his heart tug, he hated that he was the one making her upset. “If I had just come forward I could have stopped him assaulting all those other women right? Wrong. He would have won, I would have been shamed, and I would have had my baby taken away from me.” She saw Jughead’s blue eyes widen. “You have no idea what I went through, stop acting like you’re trying to help me.” 

“Betty I was just trying to protect you,” Jughead’s expression was pleading now, he reached for her hand but she snatched it back.

“No, you were doing this for yourself. I never asked for this.” She wiped a tear that escaped from the corner of her eye, smudging her mascara slightly. “I don’t want this,” she sobbed.

“You can’t live in fear of him forever,” Jughead replied, taking a careful step towards her.

“I’ll have to,” she mumbled.

“I can’t watch you do this to yourself, love,” he pleaded, gently unfurling her fingers which were dangerously close to splitting the skin of her palm. Betty didn’t even realise she was doing it.

“Then don’t,” she replied icily. “Josie comes first. Josie will always come first. I can’t take Archie to court when that might jeopardize her safety. Can you even begin to imagine the media storm that would create? I don’t want her growing up in the spotlight of what he did to me. I don’t want her to know what he did to me.”

“Betty you’re going to have to tell her at some point… it won’t be too long before she starts asking questions. Hell, she’s already asking questions about ‘the bad man who hurt Mummy.’ It’s pretty obvious that I’m not her father, she doesn’t even look remotely like me,” he reasoned. 

“What does it matter that she doesn’t look like you?” Betty challenged, taking a step away from him. “You’re the closest thing to a father she has ever had. Or have you just been playing house for the last four fucking months?”

“Betts,” he groaned, “you know that’s not what I -”

“No. I think that’s exactly what you meant,” she seethed, her maternal instincts taking over. “She’s _my_ daughter, so stop making decisions for us.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?” Jughead shouted, unable to reject the sharp stab of hurt in his chest as he looked at her furious expression.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Jughead registered what he had just done, mentally kicking himself when he saw the shock in Betty’s bright green eyes. He folded his arms defensively, his natural instinct to push her away threatening his rational thoughts. How had this perfect evening turned to shit?

“Don’t shout at me,” she whimpered. She knew she was being hypocritical but she couldn’t stand to have Jughead angry at her. 

Taking a deep breath, he continued more calmly. “What do I have to do to prove that I’m not going anywhere? That I see Josie as my daughter? That I’m here for the long haul? I’m not going to let you just push me away. That’s what he wants.” Jughead took a step forward and hesitantly took Betty’s scarred hands in his, lacing his fingers with hers. “I love you and Josie more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. I didn’t even know what falling in love felt like until I met you Betts.”

Betty stared at her boyfriend in astonishment. This wasn’t where she had expected their first argument to go. She had been almost ready to storm out of the apartment and slam the door behind her, or she had at least expected Jughead to go instead. A fresh wave of tears spilled over her long lashes as she saw the sincerity in his blue eyes.

“And I’m sorry,” he continued, taking her tears as a sign that she was still upset. “I’m sorry about all the research I did on him without asking you first and -”

Jughead was cut off as Betty pressed her lips lightly against his, her hands curling behind his neck as she brought his face down to meet hers. He caught his breath, a familiar sort of electricity passing between them, and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her to him. She tasted like vanilla frosting. He knew he had never wanted anything more than the beautiful woman who fitted perfectly in his embrace, like she was made for him. 

Betty pulled away gently, burying her face in his chest and took a shaky breath. She could feel his fingers dancing across her spine in a soothing rhythm and the scent of coffee still lingered on his shirt.

“I love you, Juggie. So much,” she murmured, stroking the nape of his neck where her fingers were still entwined in his dark hair. “I’m sorry for overreacting, I -”

“Shhh,” he interrupted. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for, love.”

“I do, I shouted at you -”

“And I shouted back,” he pointed out, making Betty roll her eyes lightly. “Besides, I deserved it.”

“No you didn’t,” she reassured, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“You don’t even what to know what it is first?” Betty raised her eyebrows at him, a smile playing on her lips.

“Tell me, it’s yours,” he replied with the utmost seriousness.

“Promise me that we will never fight about Archie again, I’m tired of this hold that he has over us without even trying.” Betty traced his cheekbone and Jughead tilted his head so he gently kissed the tips of her fingers.

“I promise.” He brushed his lips against hers again and felt her physically relax under his touch. “Now, do you want me to throw this thing away?” he asked, gesturing to the folder on the counter next to them. He watched Betty study it carefully before she shook her head. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she said slowly. “Like you said, it might be useful.”

“Betts, I’ll burn it if you want. Just say the word.”

“I… I think… I should probably go through it all. I didn’t get any closure and I didn’t know that there were other women. I feel like I owe it to myself to find out everything that I’ve tried to shelter myself from all these years.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I don’t know, but I have to do it sometime,” she pointed out. “And if he tries to lay a claim on Josie I might as well be prepared.”

“You know that there is no way he can do that? You didn’t put his name on the birth certificate so he has no legal claim and I don’t think he would be stupid enough to try and take her by force. It would ruin his whole career.” 

“Part of me knows that, but the other part can’t help but think irrationally. I think this radio-silence over the last two months has freaked me out,” she confessed. It was true, she didn’t feel as though she had a grip on her emotions, it was like they were running wild. She had burst into tears the other day after an old Taylor Swift song had popped up on the radio. “I think part of me wants him to turn up so I can just slam the door in his face and it be all over with.”

“I know, love. I would happily slam more than a door in his face.” That made Betty smile.

“Maybe I should try and contact my mother, see if she has communicated with him further.”

“That’s a conversation for another day,” Jughead reasoned. “Now it’s time for some specially-made spaghetti bolognese and coffee-shop chocolate cake to take your mind off everything. We can watch whatever movie you want,” he promised.

“Any movie I want?” she asked slyly. They always fought over what movie to watch once they finally wrestled Josie into bed. “How about _Titanic_?” Betty grinned when she saw Jughead visibly wince.

“If that’s what you want to watch,” he agreed. Betty giggled.

“How about we just finish season two of _Stranger Things_?” she offered instead, earning an appreciative smile from Jughead.

“That sounds even better.”

 

“Can I have pink hair when I’m older?” Josie asked as she sipped her bedtime milk at the kitchen table, watching the woman babysitting her with curious green eyes. Her little legs swung underneath her, not quite touching the floor, and her elbows rested against the polka-dotted tablecloth.

Toni was looking back at her with an equally curious expression. She had never really been around children before. She was an only child and had never been interested in having children of her own, she always saw them as a minor irritation. The only child she had ever been around was Jughead’s little sister, Jellybean. But that girl had to grow up so fast that she had barely been a child at all.

“If you want to,” Toni shrugged. “But you have such lovely red hair, why would you want to change it?”

“Because I like your hair,” Josie replied matter-of-factly, taking another sip of her milk. She had a little milk-moustache above her lip and Toni itched to wipe it away but realised it would be futile until the girl finished the whole cup.

“Well I think you have beautiful hair Josie, you don’t need to change it one bit.” Josie grinned at that, making Toni smile slightly. 

“What’s that on your arm?”

“What?”

“That drawing.” Toni looked down in surprise at the snake tattoo that curled around her wrist and up her forearm. It was so much a part of her that she forgot it was there most of the time. She had got it just after her initiation into The Southside Serpents, she had run away with Jughead before he had to go through his.

“It’s a tattoo. But you can’t have one of these until you’re an adult.” That wasn’t strictly true, Toni had got hers at sixteen.

“Why?”

“Because it doesn’t come off.”

“Can’t you just use a rubber? That’s what I use at school,” Josie’s eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.

“Nope, it was drawn in pen,” Toni explained.

“Oh… can I touch it?” Toni held out her arm to the little girl and let her run her tiny fingertips over the scales of the snake that twisted up her arm. “It’s pretty.”

“Thank you.” Nobody had ever described her tattoo as ‘pretty’ before. Grotesque, frightening, unlady-like perhaps, but never pretty.

“How do you know Daddy?” she asked, egar not to waste any time. For a moment, Toni didn’t realise that she was talking about Jughead. She still wasn’t used to the idea of Jughead as a parent, it felt like yesterday that they were young runaways just arriving in the big city.

“We went to school together.”

“Why?”

“Because we had to learn things. Your dad wouldn’t have written his book otherwise.” Toni pointed out, collecting the now-empty cup from the little girl’s grip and dropping it in the sink. “Alright kiddo, time to wash that mucky face!” Josie just giggled. “Bathroom, quick!”

Toni chased the little girl to the bathroom and scrubbed her pink face with a flannel, braided her hair, and cleaned her teeth, before ushering her into her bedroom. 

“Toni?” she asked quietly.

“Mmhmm?” 

“When are Mummy and Daddy coming home?” 

“Probably about another couple of hours. But I’m not going anywhere until they get home so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Can I stay in Mummy’s bed?”

“But you have your own bed Josie,” Toni tried to argue, pulling back the covers of the little girl’s mermaid duvet cover but noticed that she was more than hesitant about getting into her own bed.

“But the bad man can’t get me in Mummy’s bed,” she whispered, slipping her tiny hand into Toni’s and tugging it gently. 

The pink-haired woman couldn’t help but feel her heart break at the little girl’s confession. She didn’t need Josie to explain who the ‘bad man’ was. Toni knew that if she still had The Southside Serpents at her disposal then Archie Andrews would have vanished off the face of the earth the moment that Alice Cooper had turned up at Betty’s door. Betty and her daughter were Jughead’s family, which made them hers.

“Of course, baby,” Toni reassured, letting the little girl lead her into the master bedroom. “Just so you know, the bad man can’t get you when I’m here. If you’re with me, or Mummy, or Daddy, or Uncle Kevin, or Auntie Veronica, then you are perfectly safe.”

“Okay,” Josie nodded as she clambered onto her mother’s bed and buried herself under the blankets, like she was protecting herself. Toni sat down on the bed next to her and tucked the duvet around her tiny frame.

“Goodnight Josie, sweet dreams,” she whispered.

“Goodnight Auntie Toni,” the little girl mumbled back.

Toni slowly retreated from the room, leaving the door open just enough so that there was some light streaming in from the hallway. Josie watched her go with sleepy eyes, smiling when the pink-haired woman blew her a kiss from the doorway before she slipped away. Toni stayed outside the doorway for a couple of minutes, driven by a sudden maternal instinct that she didn’t even know she had, and listened to the little girl roll around restlessly. 

Once Josie had quietened down, she headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a can of beer that was nestled amongst the juice boxes in the fridge. Settling down on the sofa, she cracked open the can and began absent-mindedly scrolling through the television channels, physically recoiling from all of the Valentine’s Day movies, and finally just switching it off. She spent an hour or so editing the latest chapter of Jughead’s novel, covering it in a swirl of black pen. He had asked her to use different colours once, to colour-code her editing, and she had promptly told him to stick his highlighters up where the sun doesn’t shine. The only time she had ever used highlighters was when she used to colour in strands of her hair at the back of the classroom, or in detention.

There was a sharp knock at the door. 

“Shit,” she muttered. The sound made her blood run cold. 

She knew that Betty and Jughead had their own keys and it’s unlikely that they would be expecting anyone at this time of night. Putting her can down slowly on the crayon-stained coffee table, Toni cautiously approached the door and peered through the peephole, catching her breath at the sight before her. 

The woman on the other side was gorgeous, with long auburn hair that curled over her shoulder and down to her waist. Her lips and nails were painted red to match, starkly contrasting with her pale white skin. A long-sleeved, low-cut black blouse hugged her slim figure and disappeared into a dark burgundy skirt that clung to her long legs like a second skin, paired with a pair of dangerously-high stiletto heels. Toni knew who she was immediately. Cheryl Andrews.

The woman knocked again. Louder this time.

Worried that the noise might wake Josie, Toni reluctantly opened the door and was met with a confused frown.

“You’re not Betty.” Her tone was cold, accusatory.

“And you’re not welcome here, Mrs. Andrews,” Toni snapped back refusing to break their shared gaze. The woman had beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes that were framed with long lashes and perfect eyeliner. Toni mentally kicked herself for noticing.

“I don’t think that’s your decision to make,” she snapped. “Who are you anyway? Betty personal door-girl?” Cheryl looked over the woman in front of her with disgust. She didn’t like the way she seemed to be judging her.

“I’m friend of Betty’s,” Toni narrowed her eyes.

“Well so am I,” she folded her arms defensively.

“Whatever princess, what do you want?” Toni was beginning to lose her patience. Very conscious of the little girl sleeping in the next room, she was starting to panic slightly. Was Archie here as well?

“To see Betty, where is she?”

“Out.”

“What and she needs you to babysit her flat?”

It suddenly dawned on Toni. Cheryl had no idea about the child. Did that mean she didn’t have any idea what Archie did to Betty? If that was the case, what was she even doing here?

“Look, she isn’t here. Did you want me to take a message or a phone number? I’m not going to speak for her and I’m not sure she wants to hear from you,” Toni confessed, a little awkwardly.

“Why wouldn’t she want to hear from me?” Cheryl seemed genuinely confused under her icy exterior. 

“Maybe you should ask your husband,” Toni muttered before thinking better of it.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you want me to give her your number or not?”

Cheryl silently fished out a card from her purse and handed it to the pink-haired woman in front of her. She was shocked by the woman’s cold attitude and the way she seemed to look right through her was unnerving. She didn’t like the feeling that she was out of the loop. Someone was definitely hiding something and she intended to find out. Starting with her husband.

“Pass this onto Betty and ask her to call me,” she ordered.

“Sure, but I can’t promise that she will.” With that, Toni closed the door and listened to the click of Cheryl’s heels as she disappeared down the corridor, finally able to let go of the breath that she didn’t even realise she was holding. 

Quickly checking on Josie - who was still fast asleep - Toni snatched up her mobile with shaking hands and punched in Jughead’s number, her heart beating a mile a minute. He picked up after only a couple of rings, he had promised not to let his phone out of his sight all night.

“Toni? Is everything alright?” He sounded slightly out of breath and under normal circumstances Toni would make a joke about his love life. But these weren’t normal circumstances.

“Jones, we have a problem. Cheryl Andrews just turned up. You and Betty need to get back here asap.”

“Shit,” he growled. Toni heard Betty ask him what was going on in the background. “Hang in there, we’re coming.” With that, he hung up.

 

Cheryl fidgetted nervously with her purse as the elevator climbed painfully slowly to the penthouse apartment that she shared with her husband in the centre of New York. It was one of the many houses that she owned as her fashion empire stretched throughout America and across the Atlantic to Europe. Despite all the places she had travelled however, she had never found a home. 

She had never intended to go back to Riverdale. Never again did she want to cross the border into ‘The Town With Pep’ with all its haunting memories and ghosts of the past. She had spent too long trying to forget. But, the death of Archie’s father just before Christmas had lured her back for the funeral and everything she had tried to suppress for five years had bubbled to the surface. Seeing Josie’s gravestone covered in moss and framed by wilting flowers was like an electric shock to her system. That beautiful woman had been so much more than just her best-friend. Something inside her had died along with Josie McCoy. She was determined to find her other long lost best friend. The perfect girl next door who had mysteriously disappeared from the streets of Riverdale overnight, not leaving a trace behind her.

It had been a lot easier than she had anticipated. Alice Cooper happily gave up Betty address to both her and Archie, despite admitting that she had never gone to see her daughter, and Cheryl had spent the last couple of months working up the courage to knock on the door. She had driven past the apartment countless times. She hadn’t told Archie though, suspecting that his break up with Betty was one of the reasons she had left in the first place. She had absolutely no idea how wrong she was.

She almost dropped her keys as she fumbled with the lock, not quite sure why she felt so unsettled. The greeting that she had received from Betty’s friend had been less than civil. She could have sworn that the woman even hated her. 

“Archie?” she called out, dropping her purse on the perfectly-neat cabinet by the door. She hated how immaculate the apartment always was. It was so impersonal, like a show-house. 

When she didn’t receive an answer, she called out again, determined to ask him what he knew about Betty. He had been withdrawn and irritable ever since the funeral and Cheryl was beginning to think that it had more to do with his private chat with Alice Cooper than the death of his father. That’s when his mood had started. Along with the drinking.

“What?”

Cheryl followed the sound of his voice and found him sprawled on the leather sofa with a glass of whisky in his hand, flipping through the television channels. He was only wearing a pair of pyjama pants and he hadn’t moved since this morning. The sight irritated her and she scowled at him, her hands on her hips

“I went to Betty’s apartment.” She didn’t waste any time, she needed answers.

That caught his attention.

His head snapped round to meet her gaze, his brown eyes narrowed suspiciously. He ran a hand through his red hair, like a nervous twitch. Cheryl could tell that she had touched a nerve.

“Why?” His tone was cold, defensive. She didn’t miss the way his voice slurred slightly from the alcohol. He had clearly been drinking more than she initially thought.

“Because I haven’t seen her in over five years and I want to know why she just disappeared,” Cheryl answered, holding back the shake in her voice. “She wouldn’t have just left me like that after Josie died. Not unless she had a damn good reason. But I think you know that,” she challenged. 

Cheryl didn’t miss the way Archie’s eyes flashed at the mention of Josie’s name. A sneer flickering momentarily across his handsome features before he averted his gaze and finished the rest of his whisky in one gulp.

“You know more about all this then you’re telling me,” she accused, glaring at her husband.

“Why didn’t you ask Betty? She’s good at spinning stories,” he snapped, slamming his glass down on the coffee table. Cheryl flinched at the sound.

“I didn’t see her, she wasn’t there,” she admitted. “Just a friend of hers.”

“A guy?” he asked, thinking of the dark-haired man that he had watched leave Betty’s apartment numerous times over the last couple of months. Cheryl was right, he did know a lot more than he was letting on.

“No, it was a woman.” She was confused now. Why would he care?

“Oh so she’s finally given in and hired a babysitter,” he smirked, enjoying how oblivious Cheryl was.

“What are you talking about?” She was beginning to lose her patience.

“Alice Cooper really didn’t tell you anything, did she?” he laughed, turning to face her as he stood from the sofa. He swayed slightly and Cheryl took an automatic step back, she could smell the alcohol on him as if it were a second skin.

“Archie, what the hell are you talking about?” She growled, acting braver than she felt. The arrogant grin plastered on his face was one that she had seen all too many times before. She wasn’t oblivious to the number of assault allegations against him that had been quietly swept under the carpet with hush money, she had just naively chosen to ignore it. To keep her head down and continue in the business transaction that was their marriage. With a sickened feeling, she began to realise that maybe she should have been paying a bit more attention.“What the fuck did you do?” she asked in a horrified whisper.

 

Betty was barely paying attention to what she was packing, she was just frantically stuffing clothes into her suitcase. After Cheryl’s unannounced arrival, they had been left with little choice other than to move into Jughead’s apartment, temporarily at least. They had spoken about it before and it was their emergency option. Well it was an emergency now.

She dropped a quick text to both Veronica and Kevin to let them know what had happened, knowing that they probably wouldn’t see the message until the morning, and dragged the suitcase into the living room where Jughead was talking with Toni. Josie was still happily asleep in her parents’ bedroom, oblivious to Betty packing around her.

“I’m telling you, Jug, she had no idea about Josie. She was genuinely just trying to make contact with Betty,” Toni insisted.

“Well the timing is a little suspicious don’t you think?” He replied, running his hand through his hair in frustration, his beanie was grasped tightly in the other. 

“I believe what I saw. She seemed surprised that I was being so hostile to her.”

“Perhaps, but we’re not staying here on the assumption that by some miracle Cheryl is on our side. Especially if she has no idea what’s going on.” He noticed Betty pulling the suitcase down the hallway. “Babe, let me take that,” he offered, taking the bag from her and putting it by the front door.

“Thank you,” Betty whispered, clearly shaken up by everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. She was beginning to feel nauseous. Jughead pulled her gently to him by her waist and let her bury her face in his chest, hugging her close.

“We’ll go straight to my apartment in the morning,” he promised. They had both agreed not leave immediately and wake Josie, there was no point in frightening the girl. Betty nodded, pulling away from him to turn to Toni.

“Do you genuinely think that Cheryl has no part in this?” she asked. She wanted to believe it more than anything.

“I know that she has no idea about Josie so it seems unlikely that she would know about anything else. I doubt Archie told her about the kid, it just doesn’t make sense,” she shrugged. “I would put money on her to figure it out though, she seemed pretty determined. She gave me this,” she retrieved the card from her pocket. “She wanted you to call her.”

The card felt heavy in Betty’s hand but the weight was oddly comforting. The design was familiar, red writing on a shiny black background. It was very Cheryl.

“Betts, you’re not seriously considering it?” Jughead asked, ripping her attention away from the business card in her hand.

“I… I don’t know… Can we talk about this in the morning?” she sighed, not trusting herself to think straight with the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling.

“Of course, I’ll just get a cab for Toni. Are you going to be alright up here?” Betty nodded. “I’ll just be at the end of the street.”

After Jughead and Toni had left, Betty wrapped herself in a blanket and curled up on the sofa. She still felt stuck in a state of shock, like she just expected to wake up any minute to her daughter’s smiling face and demand for pancakes. Josie was sleeping soundlessly in the next room without any idea that everything would change when she woke up. Betty was terrified that she wouldn’t be able to protect her anymore. The tension that had been slowly building since Christmas, perhaps even since the day she left Riverdale, had now reached breaking point and she was utterly helpless to stop it. She looked down at the card in her hand and, without even thinking, picked up her phone.

It rang once.

“Hello?” Betty could recognise that voice anywhere.

“Hi Cher,” she managed to choke out, desperately trying to hold back the sob in her throat at the sound of her childhood best friend’s voice. She heard Cheryl let out a small gasp.

“Betty,” she breathed. “I can’t believe you called.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter... please leave feedback and follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale!
> 
> (extra note: Jason and Cheryl are not related in this fic - Jason was just a character in Jughead's novel and Cheryl has no brother)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty sees Cheryl for the first time in over five years, ready to explain why she ran away. Archie seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth after his wife is threatening to file assault charges and Betty is left feeling even more uneasy than ever. A surprising discovery flips Betty and Jughead's world upside down.

The cheerful music drifted through the air and filtered amongst the tall trees. Children giggled in delight as they clung to the colourful horses that adorned the carousel, bobbing gently up and down as the ride spun round and round. Parents watched on, some of them filming their children, others clasping hot coffee in takeaway cups, some chatting with other adults. Betty stood alone.

She had brought Josie to the carousel in Central Park countless times before. It was the little girl’s favourite place in New York and Betty often used it as a reward for good behaviour, or just to cheer her daughter up when she was feeling down. The last time they were here was with Kevin the day before Christmas eve, barely three months ago. They had been wrapped up in the excitement of the festive spirit and eagerly awaiting Jughead’s return from LA. Everything had been so effortless. Josie had ridden on the carousel on her own for the first time and Betty had shed a proud tear while Kevin enthusiastically clapped on the little girl. After the ride had finished, she came running up to them with the biggest smile on her face and jumped straight into Betty’s arms, causing her bobble-hat to fall off into the snow that dusted the frozen ground.

The snow was gone now. The first signs of spring were just beginning to creep into the big city. It was warmer and leaves were appearing on the trees again, the sun peeking from behind the oppressive grey clouds that had seemed to cling to the sky throughout the winter. Despite the improvement in the weather however, Betty still felt like there was a dark cloud relentlessly hanging over her. The stress that she had been under had made her lose weight and there seemed to be dark circles permanently etched under her eyes. She was plagued with sleeplessness and headaches and had even thrown up a few times. Jughead kept urging her to see a doctor but she knew there was nothing they could do. They would just send her away and tell her not to stress so much. As if it was that easy.

It was the beginning of March and three weeks had passed since she had frantically packed up her apartment and moved uptown into Jughead’s place. Josie was finding it very difficult to adjust, having been ripped away from the environment that she had always known. She ended up crawling into bed with Betty and Jughead most nights which Betty knew wasn’t healthy, but she let her anyway. It made it easier for her to sleep if Josie was safely tucked in between her and Jughead. If she could listen to her daughter’s breathing.

She had barely been away from Josie since Christmas, having organised all of her shifts around the little girl’s school hours and spending every moment with her over the weekends. She could see Josie running around the playground opposite the carousel with Jughead chasing close behind, he gave a her a reassuring smile. Even though they were within hearing distance, Betty felt uneasy. Without the little girl tugging on her sleeve, or chatting aimlessly by her side, or running ahead of her, Betty felt like part of her was missing. But it was necessary. She couldn’t meet Cheryl with Josie by her side. Cheryl didn’t even know Josie existed.

Betty thought back to their first conversation, the night that she was forced to admit that they couldn’t stay in her apartment any longer. Cheryl had been scared, terrified even. Betty could hear it in the way her voice shook.

_“Betty,” she breathed. “I can’t believe you called.”_

_“I… I don’t know why… I mean…” Betty stammered, suddenly not knowing what to say. She had thought about this moment thousands of times, about finding her childhood best-friend, and now the moment was here she couldn’t string a sentence together._

_“You don’t have to have a reason, I’m just so happy to hear your voice. I never thought I would again,” Cheryl admitted. She was locked in her porsche in the underground car park after fleeing her apartment, wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks._

_“What’s wrong?” Betty asked immediately, she had always been able to tell if something was wrong with Cheryl when they were teenagers._

_“I… I don’t know if it’s a good idea to -”_

_“Cher,” Betty prompted. There was a long pause._

_“It’s… it’s Archie.”_

_“What about him?” Betty asked nervously, feeling her blood run cold at the mere mention of his name._

_“What did he do to you Betty? I asked him about you and he flew into a rage. He had been drinking, but it was like I had crossed some kind of invisible line.” That’s when Betty heard it, the unmistakable shake in Cheryl’s voice that made her realise that the woman was scared._

_“Did he hurt you Cheryl?” Her silence was the only confirmation that Betty needed. “What did he do?”_

_“He hit me,” Cheryl sobbed, finally giving into the fear that was eating her up. Betty felt sick to her stomach. She remembered all too well what it felt like to have his hands on here. “I’m going to slap a lawsuit on him so hard he’ll break, I swear.”_

_“Right now you just need to get out of there, okay? Where are you now?”_

_“In my car.”_

_“Do you have another apartment in the city? Or family that you can stay with here?”_

_“No, everyone is still in Riverdale.”_

_“Get a cab and go and check into a hotel,” Betty ordered, determined to get her friend out of his reach._

Betty had wanted more than anything to invite Cheryl back to her apartment, but that just wasn’t an option. Cheryl’s presence would give Archie an even bigger motive to come knocking on the door and she had to protect Josie. Josie was always the priority.

They had texted every day since then and Betty had learned some worrying truths. Since his domestic assault on Cheryl, Archie had vanished. She had sent the police over that night after checking into a hotel but he was nowhere to be seen. His favourite car was missing from the garage. Nevertheless, Cheryl was still filing for divorce as well as a lawsuit. It wasn’t a difficult decision to make. Her marriage to Archie had been arranged by their parents to maximise their publicity and business opportunities. They rarely lived together as Archie was frequently on tour with his football team and Cheryl frequently travelled to Europe. They had never even slept together. The whole marriage was a sham, just as Betty had always suspected.

Cheryl was desperate to know what had happened between Betty and Archie all those years ago. She had her suspicions, and she wasn’t far off, but she was reluctant to ask Betty again, especially over the phone. So that’s why they were meeting in Central Park, in front of the carousel, three weeks after their first conversation. They both needed answers.

Cheryl spotted Betty first. She was dressed simply, in faded jeans and one of her iconic pastel cardigans, and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that curled perfectly, just like in high school. Apart from a slightly curvier figure that suited her beautifully, she looked just like Cheryl remembered. The perfect girl next-door. Although Cheryl was beginning to understand that she was anything but. She had always assumed that Betty had just had enough of life in Riverdale and left for college, that’s what her parents told everyone. She had left before Josie’s funeral and Cheryl didn’t even think to question her parents’ reasons, she was too heartbroken and angry at her best friend for leaving her. It was only later that she realised that Betty would have never missed the funeral unless something was very, very wrong. By then she was long gone.

“Hi,” she greeted, fiddling nervously with the strap of her handbag. This wasn’t like her, Cheryl was never nervous, but the idea of confronting her past frightened her. Betty turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled warmly at her, but Cheryl could sense that she was wary.

“Hi,” she replied, tucking an invisible strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

“I wasn’t sure you would come,” Cheryl admitted. Betty winced and Cheryl realised that she might have thought that was a comment about her absence at Josie’s funeral and mentally kicked herself. “Betty, I didn’t mean -”

“It’s okay,” she interrupted, “I would understand if you were upset with me for abandoning you but please let me tell you the full story before you completely make up your mind.” Cheryl nodded in response. They walked started walking through the park as Betty tried to find a good place to begin with her story. They didn’t bother with small talk, there was no point. “Do you remember the party you threw after we finished our exams for the summer?”

“Of course, practically the whole school was there and we completely trashed the manor, my mother was furious,” Cheryl recalled. Admittedly, she didn’t remember much about that night, other than being wrapped up in Josie’s embrace and the feeling of her lips on her pale skin. She felt a stab of hurt at the memory, she had had no idea that they were on borrowed time.

“I… Um… I was pretty out of it, or that’s what I thought. I don’t remember drinking that much, I never was much of a drinker. I was terrible at keeping up with you and Josie and was usually the responsible one that ended up driving us all home, or tucking us into bed.”

“Yeah I remember, you were like the designated mum friend,” Cheryl smiled.

“Not that night. Cheryl, I was drugged. Archie drugged me.”

Cheryl listened in silence as Betty recalled the trauma that she had experienced while her two best friends had been none the wiser, enjoying themselves downstairs while a drug rendered her helpless to a horrendous crime. Tears slipped down both their faces and Cheryl held Betty’s hand tightly in her own. It felt like time had stopped, Cheryl felt almost dazed. How had this never come to light? Riverdale was the town where everyone knew everyone else’s business, and yet…

“Oh god,” Cheryl whispered after Betty finished. “I can’t believe that I was married to him for almost three years.” Betty rubbed her hand comfortingly. “Oh god,” she said again, as if in shock.

“Cheryl you had no way of -”

“But I did,” she sniffed. “He’s always been a womanizer and I had to cover up so many scandals, it didn’t even cross my mind that he might have hurt you. I mean, lately I had my suspicions… I… I thought that you broke up with him and he took it really badly so you ran away. I didn’t realise that he… that he raped you. Oh my god Betty, I’m so sorry,” she burst into tears again.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Did your mum know what he did?”

“Yes,” Betty sighed.

“Then why the hell did she give him your address?” Cheryl asked angrily.

“Well, she didn’t believe me when it happened but, to be honest, I have no idea. I didn’t think she was that cruel… But my mother always had some kind of ulterior motive, I don’t think I’ll ever know her reasons.” 

“Why didn’t you come to me when it happened?”

“By the time I wanted to talk to someone, Josie had just died and I didn’t want to cause you anymore grief, you were already in therapy,” Betty said kindly. “And there is something else that I haven’t told you. The real reason why I ran away.”

“It wasn’t because of what he did?” Cheryl was confused now.

“Well yeah… it’s probably better if I just show you,” she admitted. They were sitting on a bench in front of the children’s playground now and Betty could see Jughead and Josie playing together on the equipment. Jughead was holding Josie as she swung across the monkey bars and he lifted her down once he saw Betty beckoning them over.

“But Daddy! I wasn’t finished!” Josie huffed as she squirmed in Jughead’s strong grip. 

“You can go back on them in a minute, but Mummy needs you now,” Jughead replied, setting her down and pointing her in the direction of where Betty was sitting. Josie made a beeline for her, giggling as she ran. 

Betty reached out her arms and caught Josie just as she barrelled into her, feeling automatically comforted by her familiar scent of watermelon and sugar. She placed the little girl in her lap, facing Cheryl, and smoothed down her red curls. Jughead was approaching slowly, wanting to give Betty the distance she needed but his protective instinct making him reluctant to be too far away.

Cheryl was studying the little girl in shock. She looked between Betty and the child, the resemblance was unmistakable. The girl was the spitting image of her mother, apart from her curly red hair…

“Betty is this -”

“This is my daughter, Cheryl. She is the reason I left Riverdale.”

“Mummy… is this your friend from school?” Josie asked, placing her tiny palm on Betty’s cheek to get her attention. 

“Yes baby, this is my friend Cheryl. Would you like to introduce yourself?” Betty bit her lip nervously as Josie turned to Cheryl and smiled brightly at her.

“Hello, my name is Josie-Belle Cooper and I am nearly five years old. My favourite colour is yellow and I want to be a mermaid when I grow up.”

It was like the world held its breath for a moment. Cheryl forgot how to breath. Here, in front of her teary eyes, was the most beautiful tribute that her best friend had made to the love of her life. The best friend that, for so long, she thought had forgotten all about the lively, gorgeous, talented woman that was Josie McCoy. When in fact, she had been calling her name every day for almost five years. 

“Hi Josie, you have a beautiful name,” Cheryl managed to say, briefly making eye contact with Betty before turning back to the little girl.

“Mummy says I am named after a beautiful person,” Josie smiled, she always loved it when new people made a fuss of her.

“You are,” Cheryl nodded. “You are named after the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“But Mummy is the most beautiful woman in the world,” the little girl replied in confusion. “That’s what Daddy says. He says that Mummy is the most beautiful woman in all the world and I am the most beautiful princess in all the world.”

Betty didn’t miss the way Cheryl’s gaze flickered to hers when Josie had said the word ‘daddy’. She turned to beckon Jughead over, but he was already there, his hand sliding into hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled up at him and wondered how he always knew when she needed him.

“This is my Daddy,” Josie announced happily, gripping the fingers of his free hand in hers. “He is very good at playing dress-ups,” she added, like that was Jughead’s most superior quality.

“Cheryl, this is Jughead, my boyfriend,” Betty clarified.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Cheryl smiled politely. He held out his hand and she shook it.

“You too,” Jughead nodded, still naturally wary. He had been opposed to the communication between the two women and even more concerned when Betty declared that she wanted to meet up with her old friend. But, Betty was her own person and he didn’t try to stop her, just made her promise that he could be close by in case anything happened. Something that Betty was more than willing to agree to. 

“How long have you two been together?” Cheryl observed that the couple seemed so in tune with each other that she assumed they must have been together for a couple of years at least. 

“We met just under six months ago,” Betty replied, noticing the surprise in Cheryl’s expression. “I know it seems fast but,” she shrugged, “he completes our little family.” She smiled up at him and he smiled back, his blue eyes soft as he gently squeezed her shoulder. 

“I’m so happy for you Betty. You have such a beautiful little family. I just can’t believe you managed to make something so good out of something so horrendous. I just… I just wish that I had found you sooner.”

“Were you and Mummy playing hide and seek?” Josie interrupted, determined to get in on the conversation. “Because Mummy is rubbish at hiding, she always hides under the bed.”

“Hey!” Betty protested, “it’s not my fault that you’re an amazing seeker.” She tickled her daughter, making the little girl giggle.

“Mummy can we go and play on the monkey bars? Please? I’m getting really good at it.”

“Of course baby,” Betty agreed, running her hand through her daughter’s hair. “Will you two be alright here for a while?” she asked, giving Jughead a pointed look.

“Don’t be ridiculous Betty,” Cheryl laughed, waving her friend off to chase after the little girl who was already running towards the playground. “I won’t bite him, I promise.” Betty rolled her eyes before following her daughter.

There was a brief silence between Jughead and Cheryl in which she observed him closely as he watched his girls run away, smiling when Betty caught up to Josie and scooped her up in her arms. It was an expression that she was all too familiar with. He was looking at Betty the same way that she used to look at Josie all those years ago, with bright eyes and a small smile. Almost like he couldn’t quite believe that she was his.

“You really love her, don’t you?”

He looked at her in surprise, like he had forgotten that she was there, and then nodded and smiled shyly. 

“I’m glad, she deserves to be happy. She doesn’t look well though.” Cheryl was always one to be direct.

“She’s been under a lot of stress,” he sighed. “She isn’t sleeping, everything she eats just comes back up, and she always has a headache.”

“I’ll do something about Archie, I promise. He won’t be worrying her anymore once my lawyers are done with him.”

“You really think you can put him away on assault charges?” Jughead was doubtful, he knew that very few domestic assault charges even went to court, let alone actually got a prosecution.

“Hunny, I made him. He would still be rotting in that little town if I hadn’t married him.” She rolled her eyes. “I wish he was,” she added and pulled a pack of cigarettes from her purse. She offered one to Jughead but he politely declined. 

“We’re both just so worried about Josie,” Jughead confessed. “We’re just so paranoid that he will just appear any minute and lay claim to her. I know that, legally, he can’t actually take her but that doesn’t lessen the fear that he might anyway.”

“You think he wants Josie?”

“Of course, that’s why Alice gave up our address isn’t it?”

“He doesn’t want Josie,” Cheryl shook her head, taking a drag on her cigarette. “I have absolutely no doubt that he knows about her, but Archie hates kids. There is no way in hell that he is even vaguely interested in that little girl.”

“Are you saying that we have nothing to worry about?” Jughead asked, his tone hopeful.

“Unfortunately no,” Cheryl sighed. Jughead watched the smoke curl from her perfectly painted lips and resisted the urge to cough. “He doesn’t want Josie, he wants Betty.”

“He… What?”

“He wants Betty,” she repeated. “It’s always been about her. He was weirdly possessive of her back in high school and he was livid when she just disappeared. That’s why I always thought she broke it off with him. He looked for her for months but it was like she had just vanished off the face of the earth. To be honest, I’m surprised he hasn’t turned up at your door already. I can’t figure out why he’s waiting…”

“We always assumed it was about Josie… I didn’t think for a minute that he was after Betty.” His gaze naturally drifted back to where Betty and Josie were playing barely fifty metres away from him. They suddenly felt too far away. “God, I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, I’ve been married to him for years without realising that he was a total psycho. You have an advantage over him now though.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, me of course,” Cheryl grinned at him, taking another drag on her cigarette. “That bastard isn’t going to know what hit him.”

 

Betty arranged the new stock of books into an aesthetically pleasing pile in the window, neatly stacking them in a pyramid and displaying the colourful covers towards the street outside. Very few people walked past, it was dark outside and the store had closed an hour ago. Kevin and Veronica were lounging around back with mugs of coffee and the leftover cookies from the batch she made the night before. She could hear them giggling from across the store. 

Jughead had to go through the latest chapter of his novel with Toni, and they had both offered to watch Josie and Ben so Betty could spend some long overdue time with her two best friends after work. Jughead had promised to pick her up afterwards, reluctant to let her make her way home alone after the information he had received from Cheryl the previous week, but Veronica had insisted on driving her. If anything, Betty was relieved. Archie wasn’t after her baby girl, that was all she could focus on. Her own safety was almost irrelevant in comparison.

“Betty, leave those displays alone!” Kevin called. “You’re working overtime and it’s tragic.”

“Alright, I’m coming!” Betty called back, carefully placing the last few books in the window before she headed to the back of the store where Veronica and Kevin were stretched out on a couple of sofas. 

“Floral is definitely in this spring,” Veronica was telling Kevin. “Everyone is wearing it and yet I just can’t seem to pull it off. All the clothes are in beautiful pastel colours and I only suit the darker shades. It’s utterly demoralising.” Betty walked into the room, dressed perfectly in her floral skirt and white blouse. “See! If I tried to wear that I would look like a pair of curtains.” Betty raised her eyebrows at her friend and tried to suppress the smile that was playing on her lips. “Oh shush B, you look gorgeous.”

“I think I could pull of that look,” Kevin joked as she looked Betty up and down. “Jughead better watch out.” 

He winked at Betty and handed her a mug of coffee which she accepted with a warm smile as she raised the steaming cup to her face and took a deep breath. He offered her a cookie which she declined. For some reason, she had a sudden aversion to cookies. 

“Honestly B, you do not need to diet,” Veronica scolded, taking in her best friend’s figure with a sharp eye. “You’ve lost too much weight, all this stress is not good for you. Eat a cookie.”

“I really don’t want one,” she shrugged. “It’s weird, I usually love those cookies but the smell is making me feel a little queasy.”

“That is weird,” Kevin laughed, “if I didn’t know better I would say that you’re -”

“Oh my god,” Veronica interrupted, snatching the mug of coffee from her best friend’s hands like it was some kind of poison. Betty was about to protest before Veronica cut in. “Are you pregnant?”

“What?” Betty blurted out, staring at her friend with wide eyes. “No... there is no way that I’m… I’m just stressed,” she stammered.

“You are soooo pregnant!” Kevin squealed, clapping his hands together.

“No I’m not, I’m on the pill,” she was beginning to sound even more unsure of herself. “Kev, stop staring at my stomach.”

“Have you missed any pills?” Veronica demanded.

“I might have. I can’t -”

“Have you missed a period?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered.

“You’ve been throwing up a lot and we all thought it was because of stress but if you think about the headaches and how tired you have been feeling it all adds up.” Veronica gave her verdict as if she were a professional doctor. Before Betty had the chance to answer she continued. “I’m going round the corner to grab a test from the store. Kevin, don’t let her drink any of that coffee,” she ordered. “Caffeine is toxic.”

Before Betty had the chance to argue, Veronica was out of the front door. She looked down at her stomach and tentatively placed her hand against it. It was flat against her palm, giving her no physical sign if what her friends suspected was true. She thought back to when she was pregnant with Josie, trying to remember what early symptoms she had had but she came up blank. Back then she had been such an emotional mess that it was impossible to distinguish what was due to pregnancy and what was due to trauma and grief.

“Betty?”

She looked up, remembering that she wasn’t alone and smiled weakly at Kevin. He gently tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and took her hands in his.

“Are you alright? You look pale.”

“I’m just… shocked I guess,” she whispered.

“Good shocked?”

“I don’t know.”

“You always wanted more kids,” he pointed out. “And you’re an amazing mum so maybe the universe wants you to have them too.”

“I guess I just thought it would be on my terms this time,” she mumbled. Kevin handed her a glass of water which she took graciously.

“Do I have to beat up that Jones for knocking you up?” he asked cheekily, making her spit out her water as she laughed with him. “What’s so funny? I could take him!”

“I don’t doubt it,” she smiled and he winked at her.

“Do you want me to call him?”

“No, there is no need to freak him out just yet,” she mumbled.

“You think he’ll freak out?”

“Don’t most guys freak out when they knock up their girlfriends?”

“Jughead Jones isn’t most guys.”

They stayed there in relative silence while they waited for Veronica to return. The minutes seemed agonising as Betty sipped away at her water and Kevin nibbled on the pile of remaining cookies. Both of them willing Veronica to hurry up before they combusted from anticipation. 

Finally, she waltzed through the door waving a pregnancy test and ushered Betty into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she knocked gently on the door.

“B? Is everything okay?”

“I can’t pee under pressure,” Betty sighed from the other side of the door, making her friends snigger. 

“Do you need more water?”

“No, just give me a minute.”

Veronica and Kevin waited (not so) patiently outside the bathroom. Veronica started chipping away at her nail polish and Kevin continued to nibble away at the cookies. After about ten minutes, Betty emerged from behind the door, holding the white pregnancy test in her hand.

“Well?” They both asked at the same time. Betty smiled at them and held out the test for them to see. Veronica threw her arms around her best friend and Kevin squealed happily before doing the same. He quickly withdrew, looking very concerned.

“You’re hugs aren’t going to hurt it, Kev,” Betty laughed. Veronica just rolled her eyes affectionately.

“I think you need to go home and let a sexy man know that he put a bun in the oven,” Kevin pointed out.

 

Kevin hugged Betty once more before she climbed out of the car with Veronica and headed upstairs into Jughead’s apartment building. Despite living there for over a month, she still struggled to think of it as home. She still clung to the hope that they could move back to her apartment at some point. Although, both apartments would be too small for four of them now that she thought about it.

She slipped her key into the lock and opened the door, feeling instantly comforted by the familiar smell of the apartment. It smelt like Jughead’s cologne and she suddenly felt safe. Like he was wrapped all around her. She couldn’t hear Josie’s chatter so she assumed the little girl was asleep and Toni’s leather jacket wasn’t hanging up either. She saw Ben curled up under a blanket on the sofa, presumably asleep, with his head in Jughead’s lap. 

“Hey babe,” she said as Jughead turned around at the sound of the door opening. 

“Hey, love. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, how were the kids?” she asked, hanging her coat up behind the front door.

“Good as gold.”

“I should hope so,” Veronica interjected as she made her way over to the sofa where her son was sleeping peacefully. Jughead helped her lift him into her arms without waking him. 

“Do you want some help taking him to the car?” he offered, tucking the blanket back around the little boy.

“No no, I’m fine. He isn’t too heavy yet. Thank you for watching him.”

“A pleasure as always,” Jughead grinned. “We played dress-ups again, by Josie’s demand of course.”

“Awh, you’re so good with kids,” Veronica congratulated, earning a pointed look from Betty which she ignored. “It was nice to spend some time with Betty and Kev. We uncovered all sorts of things,” she winked at Betty and Jughead sent his girlfriend a confused look. “Anyway, I better be going,” she said slyly.

“Goodnight V,” Betty smiled, giving the sleeping Ben a gentle kiss on his cheek before her friend carried him out of the door.

As she closed and locked the door behind her friend, she suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Jughead wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck softly.

“Hi,” he murmured against her skin, making her shiver.

“Hi,” she whispered back, her nerves melting at the sound of his voice.

Turning around to face him, she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss to his lips. He ran his hands down to her waist and over her backside, squeezing gently as he deepened the kiss and pulled her to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he moaned as she tugged lightly, moving his lips back to her neck as he lightly nipped her pale skin. 

“Juggie…” she whimpered.

“Mmm?” he hummed in response, lifting her to him so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the coach and sat down gently with her straddling his lap.

“I need to tell you something,” she whispered in between kisses.

“Please don’t tell me you’re on your period,” he groaned, running his hands under her blouse, his fingers teasing at the lace of her bra.

“No,” she laughed. “Quite the opposite actually.”

Jughead looked confused for a brief moment before he stilled, his blue eyes matching Betty’s gaze, searching for confirmation of what she seemed to be suggesting.

“Are… are you… are you…” for once in his life, Jughead seemed lost for words. His fingers brushed her stomach, feeling it flat against his touch.

“I am,” Betty smiled happily, tears shining in her green eyes. “Juggie, I’m pregnant.” 

She sighed in relief when his face broke out in a smile, his blue eyes shining as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He peppered her face in kisses while she laughed and cut her off as he pressed his lips to her hers again and again. 

“You’re not freaked out?”

“Freaked out? Are you serious? I’d love to have a baby with you Betty Cooper,” he whispered, cupping her face in his hands. 

“Really? This wasn’t exactly the plan.”

“Well my plan was to stay with you forever so I think it fits perfectly. I love you so much,” he murmured. 

“I love you too,” she lent into his touch. “You’re going to be a daddy.”

“I’m already a daddy,” he pointed out. “We’re going to be parents of two.”

“What a scary thought,” she laughed.

“Daddy?” a little voice called out. 

As if on cue, there was the sound of the patter of tiny feet against the wooden floor and Josie appeared in the doorway. Her curly red hair seemed to have acquired some kind of static electricity as it frizzed around her freckled face, and she rubbed her tired eyes. She noticed Betty in Jughead’s lap and grinned widely at her mother. She hated going to sleep without Betty to tuck her in.

“Mummy!” she squealed, running towards the sofa and jumping into Betty’s lap, her tiredness long forgotten. 

“Whoa, careful there Jellybean,” Jughead warned, suddenly very aware of the tiny baby in Betty’s stomach. “You need to be gentle with Mummy.”

“Why?” she asked immediately.

“Uhh…” Jughead looked at Betty and she nodded. “Well you know that Ben is like your brother?”

“Yes. That’s what Auntie Veronica says,” the little girl nodded.

“Well, would you like another little brother? Or maybe a little sister?”

“Is Auntie Veronica going to the baby shop?” she gasped, clapping her hands together excitedly.

“Umm… not exactly.” Jughead looked to Betty for help as she was trying her hardest to hide her laughter.

“Sweetie, there is a baby in Mummy’s tummy,” Betty explained, placing Josie’s hand over her stomach. “And it needs to be in there to grown, but in just over seven months it will pop out and you will have a little brother or sister.”

Josie looked at Betty’s stomach suspiciously.

“You ate a baby?” she asked, completely bewildered.

“No hunny, I’m growing a baby. It’s like a flower, it needs to grow from a tiny baby seed.”

“Where did you get a baby seed?” she asked, gently patting Betty’s stomach.

“Umm… I got it from Daddy,” Betty replied, biting her lip to suppress her laughter. Jughead wasn’t as successful. Betty elbowed him gently.

“You got it from Daddy?” Josie asked in confusion. “But Daddy doesn’t sell seeds, he writes books.”

“He does both apparently,” Betty muttered as Jughead burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“I only sell seeds when you’re asleep Jellybean, it’s adult business,” he joked. Betty rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe that soon she would have two kids to deal with and her boyfriend still giggled at the mention of sex.

“Daddy?” she whispered, cupping her tiny hand next to her mouth to exclude Betty from the conversation.

“Yeah?” He imitated her gesture while Betty watched on in amusement, able to hear their conversation perfectly.

“Can Mummy have a puppy instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me feedback, I'd love to know what you thought. Follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead can't agree on whether to find out the sex of the baby and Kevin comes up with the perfect baby names. Betty pays her mother an unexpected visit to demand answers.

Betty wriggled around uncomfortably under the sheets, her temperature fluctuating between being far too hot and freezing cold. She rolled over, hooking her leg over the top of the duvet and snuggled into Jughead, feeling comforted by the steady rise and fall of his chest as he snored lightly. She lay there for a few minutes, counting his breaths and tried to match her own, before giving up and rolling away again. She hugged her pillow instead, tucking it around her tiny baby bump in an attempt to relieve some discomfort. Soon enough, the pillow was on the floor and she was rolling around again. 

The morning sickness had stopped about a week ago now that she was in the fourth month of her pregnancy, and Betty was relieved that she no longer felt the need to rush to the bathroom everytime that she tried to eat something. It had been worse than when she was pregnant with Josie, probably because of the additional stress that she was under, but she was so thankful that Jughead was here this time to hold her hand. He had been wonderful; holding her hair back as she threw up, rubbing cocoa butter on her stomach every evening, and rushing to her side everytime she called his name. He was so excited about the baby and it made a refreshing change from the sickening fear of the unknown that she had experienced the first time round. He had tried his utmost to ensure that Josie hadn’t felt left out, explaining all about the baby with a specific focus on how she will be so grown up as a big sister. Any worries that the little girl had about being replaced were quickly chased away by Jughead’s undivided attention. Josie had been particularly pleased when she had received a birthday present from the baby entitled ‘My Big Sister’, courtesy of Jughead. Betty had been so moved that she had burst into tears, partly because her mood swings were at the absolute extreme, and Josie had scolded her stomach ‘not to upset Mummy’ when Jughead had explained that the baby sometimes made Mummy cry by accident.

Betty rolled back over so she could look at Jughead in the dim early-morning light. He was lying on his back, and his dark curls splayed out messily over the white pillowcase. He was shirtless, the duvet pulled up over his waist, and Betty resisted the urge to trace her fingers over his lean muscles, knowing that it would wake him. She was surprised that he wasn’t awake already with all the tossing and turning that she had been doing.

Giving up on trying to sleep, and with one last loving look at Jughead, Betty headed towards the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face in order to relieve the hot flush she was experiencing. She pulled her blonde hair back in a loose braid, collecting the locks that were sticking to her skin, and felt instantly better. Sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, she checked her watch and grimaced at the early hour, knowing that soon enough Josie would come bounding into the bedroom and the school run would begin. 

Knowing that she wasn’t getting back to sleep anytime soon, Betty stretched out her aching limbs and leant over to run a bath. Just as she put her hand on the tap however, she felt a tiny kick in her lower abdomen and let out a small shriek, her hands flying to her stomach.

Jughead awoke with a start. He instinctively felt for Betty’s warm body, which was usually pressed against his as they slept, but when he only grasped empty sheets he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw a light coming from the bathroom and grimaced, assuming that Betty was having another bout of nausea, and gingerly pushed the door open, briefly wondering why it was called morning sickness when it seemed to strike at any hour. 

He felt a moment of panic when he saw Betty sitting on the bathroom floor with both of her hands pressed against her stomach, but his alarm quickly subsided when she smiled up at him.

“Is everything okay? It’s four in the morning Betts,” he said softly, crouching down next to her on the floor and placing his hand over hers where it rested on her slightly rounded belly.

“I couldn’t sleep so I was about to run myself a bath,” she rambled excitedly, “and I was just leaning over to turn on the tap when the baby kicked for the first time.”

“What? Are you sure? Has it happened again?” Jughead blurted out, pressing both of his hands on her stomach. 

“No, only once so far,” Betty laughed.

“Come on little one,” he crooned. “Kick for Daddy.” 

Betty smiled as Jughead gently brushed his long fingers over her exposed stomach, gently tracing the now-white stretch marks from her first pregnancy. She couldn’t help but cast her mind back to the first time she had felt Josie kick. The circumstances had been so different. She had been on her lunch-break at the diner where she was temporarily waitressing when it happened. It was the first physical sign that she was growing a tiny human inside of her, somehow making it all real, and she had nobody to share it with.

“Whoa, Betts. What’s wrong? Does it hurt?” Jughead stammered, noticing Betty wipe away a tear that slipped down her cheek.

“Nothing,” she smiled. “Nothing is wrong, I’m just so happy that you’re here.” Jughead cupped her cheek in his hand, keeping his other hand lightly against her stomach, and kissed her gently. Just as he lent in to brush his lips against hers for a second time however, he felt a tiny bump against his hand. Betty let out a small gasp. 

“Was that..?”

Betty nodded excitedly and Jughead grinned, peppering her stomach with kisses while whispering ‘hi there’ to the tiny bump, coaxing the baby to kick again. Betty ran her hands affectionately through his messy dark hair, wondering if the baby would inherit her boyfriend’s features, silently hoping that it would. She imagined a little girl or boy with Jughead’s curly dark locks and bright blue eyes running around the apartment hand-in-hand with Josie. Little did she know that Jughead envisioned the opposite. A child with angelic blonde waves and curious green eyes just like their mother.

As she felt Jughead’s smooth fingers caressed her bare skin, Betty couldn’t help but feel a familiar ache in between her thighs. It had been a couple of weeks since they had slept together, or even touched each other, as her crazed hormones had utterly destroyed her sex drive and given her an aversion to any kind of physical affection. Now however, physical affection was all she could think about.

“You know,” she began, “when I was pregnant with Josie and I reached the four month mark, I… um…” She bit her lip when Jughead looked up at her and she smiled at the way his eyes darkened slightly.

“You what?” he asked, his voice slightly gruff as he realised what she was insinuating. 

“Well, I was kind of turned on all the time and I didn’t have the means to do anything about it. But now that I have you…” she ran her hand over his bare chest and he grinned, pulling her into his lap as he pressed his lips against her collarbone. 

“And what, Miss Cooper, do you intend on doing with me?” he teased, gently biting down on her earlobe and smirking at the satisfied whimper she made. Her fingers traced down his stomach, playing with the waistband of his pyjama trousers and Jughead felt himself harden in his boxers, his body craving her touch like a man starved. 

Betty let out a small shriek when Jughead lifted her up off the bathroom floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung tightly to his shoulders as he walked them back towards their bedroom, peeling off her - or rather his - t-shirt in the process and latching his lips to her pulse point. He lay her gently down on the bed and ran his eyes over her almost-naked body, his gaze lingering on the slight roundness of her stomach and the curve of her breasts. 

“Jug,” Betty whined, desperate for his touch. The look in his blue eyes was driving her wild and she pulled him down on top of her, her lips meeting his with a low moan. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, delving his tongue into her mouth and twisting it with hers, relishing the vanilla taste of her. She had spent two weeks recoiling from his every touch, her soft skin sensitive and sore, but now she clung to him like her life depended upon it. She arched her back to him, her hardened nipples raking lightly across his bare chest and he gently cupped one of her breasts, palming it lightly. He look her nipple in between his finger and thumb and pinched, grinning at the satisfied hiss that escaped her lips. “Juggie,” she whined again, breaking their kiss.

“What is it baby?” he teased. “What do you want?”

“You,” she whimpered as he took her other nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue mercilessly around the coral peak before gently biting down. “I want…” she lost her train of thought. “I want all of you, Juggie,” she gasped.

He ran his hand up the inside of her leg and curled it around her waist, enjoying the way she arched her back again to meet his touch. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her lace panties, he pulled them slowly down her legs, not breaking eye contact as he did so, and discarded them on the floor. 

Jughead let his eyes roam the length of Betty’s naked body, feeling his cock twitch at the image of her lying beneath him in the sheets. She was glowing, her blonde hair fanned out in loose waves and the small curve of her pregnant belly reminding him that she was his. That he did that. 

“I hope you want a big family,” he whispered, running his tongue down the valley between her breasts and ghosting his lips over her stomach. “Because you’re sexy as hell when you’re pregnant.” Betty giggled in response, but her laughter quickly turned to moans when his fingers found her clit and began circling slowly. She was already soaked, her wetness coating his fingers and he groaned in anticipation, unsure how long he could keep himself under control.

“Juggie,” she gasped when he slipped a finger inside her, reveling in the way his name rolled off her tongue. He pushed another finger inside her and smirked against her skin when her hips bucked forwards, her grip on his shoulders tightening. He moved his hand agonisingly slowly, allowing her to get used to his touch once more, but she squirmed against him, begging for more fiction. Jughead latched his lips to her pulse point, sucking gently as he pumped his fingers faster inside her, his thumb circling her clit.

Betty cried out his name as the pressure began to build inside her, the pleasurable ache in her core rippling through her as he worked her towards her orgasm. Long gone was the embarrassment and awkwardness of their first few sexual encounters. Jughead had gradually eased away Betty’s anxieties about intimacy and he was so gentle with her that it made her want to cry sometimes. But now, it had been so long since she had felt his touch that she just needed him. All of him.

He moved his mouth from her neck, ghosting his lips over her smooth skin all the way down to her belly-button until he was between her thighs. He felt his erection twitch at the sight of his fingers disappearing inside her, listening to her breathy moans. She was looking down at him through her lashes, her green eyes dark with lust, and he grinned as he ran his tongue over her clit. 

“Oh shit.” Betty’s legs fell further apart as she groaned at the sensation, her fingers curling in his hair, begging him to continue. “Shit Juggie, please…”

She forgot what she was about to say as he pressed his tongue harder against her, swirling it relentlessly around her clit as the pleasure she was experiencing intensified. She gripped the sheets with her free hand, the other still twisted in his hair, urging him to keep going. He curled his fingers inside her, hitting the spot that made her hips jerk forward and she gasped. She felt her body begin to tighten and Jughead felt it to as he worked his fingers harder and sucked harshly on her clit. Her walls clamped around his fingers and she cried out as she fell apart, her release coating his tongue.

Running his tongue over her one last time, Jughead slowly kissed his way back up to her lips. Betty could taste her arousal on his tongue and it made her ache even more as she raised her hips to him. She rolled him over, pushing him onto his back as she straddled him. She could feel his erection pressing against her core and she rubbed against him, desperate for the friction that she had been denied for weeks.

“Betts…” he groaned, running his hands down her back and over her backside, squeezing gently.

“Mmm?” she hummed, playing with the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. She slipped her hand inside and ran it over his hardened cock, feeling him shiver beneath her touch. 

“Fuck, I need to be inside you,” he growled, pulling his trousers down and letting his cock spring free. Betty felt it nudge at her core and slowly slid down on top of him, gasping at the stretch she felt as he eased inside her. His hands cupped her breasts as he sat up and met her lips with his, muffling her whimpers as his tongue delve inside her mouth. Framing her hands against the headboard, Betty began to move, rising and falling on his length. 

“Juggie you feel so good,” she whined as she rocked her hips faster, wriggling against him in a figure of eight. “Touch me,” she gasped as hit just the right stop inside her. “Juggie, please…”

Jughead reached between her legs and stroked his fingers over her wet folds, gritting his teeth as he felt his release build up inside him, determined to make this last longer. Betty’s rhythm faltered as he began to circle her clit, the pleasure shooting through her making her shiver. Jughead curled his free hand around the back of her neck and brought her down against his chest as he began to thrust into her. She cried out his name at the sudden change in pace, he could feel her walls fluttering around his cock and he pressed his fingers harder against her. 

“Come for me, baby,” he groaned, trembling with the effort of holding back his own release. He felt her nails grip into his shoulders as he slammed into her. She kissed him hungrily and moaned into his mouth as her oragsm rippled through her, so intense that it left her legs shaking as she slumped down on top of him. Jughead let go a moment after, groaning against her sweaty skin as she pulled his orgasm from him. 

Jughead gently rolled Betty off him and tucked her against his side, planting a gentle kiss on her temple and running his hand through her blonde waves. Betty snuggled into his chest, throwing her leg over his and rested her head against his shoulder. 

“Betts?”

“Mmm,” she mumbled.

“Are you okay?” he asked, running his hand over her stomach.

“Better than okay,” she smiled, kissing his chest before yawning quietly. She grabbed his t-shirt and her panties off the floor and pulled them on as Jughead pulled on his boxers before curling up next to him again. He pulled the duvet over them both and gently rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He slowly drifted back to sleep with one hand entwined with hers and the other resting gently over her stomach.

 

“Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!”

Betty opened her eyes reluctantly and smiled at the red-haired munchkin peering down at her. Josie was sitting on her lap and tapping her nose in order to wake her up. Jughead was already awake, watching the interaction with amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

“It can’t possibly be morning already,” Betty teased, grinning when her daughter gave her an exasperated pout.

“Can we have pancakes? Please?” she begged.

“It’s not the weekend,” Betty yawned. It was far too much effort to make pancakes before the school run.

“But Daddy wants pancakes too, and what about the baby? I think the baby wants pancakes.” Betty looked suspiciously at Jughead, knowing that her daughter wouldn’t be able to come up with such a persuasive argument on her own. He just shrugged, but failed to hide the smile playing on his lips. “Also it’s Friday which is almost the weekend,” she added.

“Did Daddy set you up to this?” Betty asked, tickling her daughter.  
“Maybe,” Josie giggled, trying to fight her mother’s hands away.

“But I think the baby really really wants pancakes,” Jughead pointed out, giving Betty a swift kiss on the lips.

“Ew Daddy! No kissing! That’s disgusting!” Josie closed her eyes tight which just made her parents laugh.

“No kissing at all?” Jughead asked slyly, kissing the little girl’s rosy cheek while her eyes were still closed. Josie giggled and swatted him away with her tiny hands.

“So can we have pancakes?” she asked hopefully.

Fifteen minutes later, Betty was stacking perfectly golden pancakes up on two plates with fresh fruit and honey. Josie was sitting on Jughead’s lap, something that she insisted on at breakfast, and pulled the plate with the least amount of fruit towards her, which Betty quickly switched around.

“Mummy!” she whined.

“That fruit is at least two of your five a day,” Betty reasoned. 

“But I don’t like it,” she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well you can’t have the pancakes unless you have the fruit,” Betty sighed. Josie turned towards Jughead for support and looked up at him with bright green puppy eyes.

“That’s not going to work Jellybean, Mummy’s the boss around here. Eat your fruit,” he said in between mouthfuls of his own pancakes. Betty sat down opposite them with a jar of pickles and a tub of peanut butter and had to hold back the laughter at their horrified expressions. “Peanut butter and pickles?” Jughead asked incredulously. “You have just made pancakes and the baby wants pickles dipped in peanut butter?”

“Apparently so,” Betty laughed, dipping her pickle into the peanut butter tub.

“Ugh Mummy that’s gross,” Josie whined, the fruit on her plate suddenly looking a lot more appetizing.

“Well I used to dip pickles in vanilla ice cream when I was pregnant with you,” Betty smiled.

“Why did I want to eat that?” Josie asked in horror.

“I don’t know sweetie, now eat your pancakes or we’ll be late for school.”

 

Betty spent the morning unpacking boxes of new stock and organizing the books alphabetically by author so they would be ready for the shelves the following day. Business had been slow, giving her the time to work around the back as Polly was able to cover the front on her own, and Kevin was currently lounging around the back coming up with baby names.

“I’m assuming that Jughead Junior is off the table?” he sniggered, sipping his mug of tea to muffle his laughter.

“Absolutely,” Betty giggled. 

“Rosie?”

“Sounds too much like Josie,” she thought aloud.

“Daisy?”

“Nope, daisies are weeds. I don’t want to name my baby after a weed.”

“Amy?”

“That’s cute… What about boys names?”

“How about James? It’s Jughead’s pen name. Then you can use Jamie for a girl.”

“James… I like that one,” she smiled, touching her stomach with one hand. 

“And I’m going to be the baby’s godfather right?” Kevin demanded rather than asked.

“Obviously,” Betty smiled. “Who else other than Uncle Kevin?” She winked at him. “And Ronnie will be the godmother.”

“How about Cheryl?”

Kevin had met Cheryl a couple of weeks ago when Betty introduced her over lunch. Kevin had fallen in love with her immediately, proclaiming her their secret weapon against Archie, and Veronica was grateful to finally have someone actually knowledgeable to discuss fashion with.

“I need to talk to Jughead. He might want Toni to by the baby’s godmother, and children aren’t really Cheryl’s thing.”

“Really? She seems good with Josie,” Kevin wondered aloud.  
“Yes, but Josie is far past the age of screaming and vomiting. Can you imagine if the baby threw up on Cheryl’s designer outfits? The world would end.”

“That is a very good point… So have you decided whether you’re going to find out the sex of the baby? The ultrasound is tomorrow right?”

“We’re still in disagreement,” Betty laughed. “I want to know so I can start preparing. If we have a girl then I still have all of Josie’s old clothes but if it’s a boy then I have a lot of shopping to do and I would rather do that before I have a screaming newborn.”

“I’m sensing a shopping trip!” Kevin squealed. “Me, you, and Veronica! If you find out the sex of the baby then we can all go shopping this weekend for clothes and toys… Oh and we can start talking about how to decorate the nursery.”

 

“We need a nursery first,” Betty sighed, trying to lift another box down from the stack. Kevin smacked her hands away and lifted it for her, making Betty roll her eyes as he insisted on doing everything for her. “You know Kev, I managed my pregnancy with Josie completely on my own.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to do this one alone. Come on, take a break,” he smiled, handing her a cup of fruit tea. He offered her a biscuit as well but she shook her head. “How’s the apartment hunting going?”

“We’re looking at a couple of places next week,” she sighed, sitting down on the sofa next to her best friend. “I just want to get it over with quickly, you know? I don’t want to still be unpacking after I’ve had the baby.”

“You’ve got five months B, you’ll find something,” Kevin rubbed her arm comfortingly. “Have you decided what to do about…” he trailed off, knowing that Betty knew what he meant.

“I’m going to see her after work. Jug is completely against the idea so I told him that I have to work late. I just need answers I guess… maybe if she finds out I’m pregnant she’ll change her mind about Archie’s entitlement to my family.”

Betty had discovered, through Cheryl, that her mother hadn’t gone back to Riverdale after her unexpected visit at Christmas. In fact, she no longer lived in Riverdale. Cheryl told her that Alice was renting a small apartment in Brooklyn, and had been ever since Frank’s funeral. Betty figured that if she paid her mother an unannounced visit then she could catch her of guard, and figure out what was really going on. She just didn’t buy that her mother thought Archie had a right to know Josie, especially since he didn’t actually want to have anything to do with her. There had to be some other motive.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea not to tell Jughead?” Kevin seemed unsure, reluctant to let Betty go out on her own after dark. “At least let me drive you? I’ll drop you at your mother’s apartment and wait in the car.”

“Kev, I don’t -”

“Please?”

“I don’t want to inconvenience you,” she mumbled, sipping her tea.

“Hun, you could never be an inconvenience. Now let me drive you, I insist.”

“Fine,” Betty laughed at her friend’s insistence. “But don’t tell Jughead, I’ll talk to him afterwards.”

“Deal.”

 

The car crept slowly down the block, the headlights illuminating the dimly lit street. Betty fidgetted nervously with the strap of her bag, suddenly feeling nauseous for the first time in weeks. She tugged on the hem of her sundress, suddenly very conscious of hiding her growing baby bump from her mother’s critical gaze   
.  
“Stop fidgeting,” Kevin smiled, placing his hand comfortingly over hers. “If it gets too much you can just leave. I’ll be right outside.”

“I feel bad about not telling Jug,” she bit her lip, squeezing Kevin’s hand for comfort.

“He’ll understand. Just think, tomorrow you’re going for your second ultrasound and you might find out if you’re having a little boy or a little girl,” he pulled the car up outside Alice’s apartment block. “Jughead Junior or Betty Junior,” he joked.

“I am not naming my child Jughead Junior,” she giggled, stroking her hand over her stomach lovingly.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Kevin asked. “Just think, you might have a fabulously gay son just like his uncle.”

“That would be pretty wonderful,” Betty smiled. “I honestly don’t mind, I just want a happy, healthy baby.”

“Can I suggest another name?” Betty nodded. “How about Lili?”

“Lili,” Betty hummed. “That’s beautiful. I’m going to run that by Jughead tonight,” she smiled. “Have you been reading baby name books?”

“Perhaps,” Kevin shrugged with a sly smile. “I’m just so excited for the next Cooper nugget. Now, go and face the Cooper dragon so you can get back home to your man and convince him to let me name your baby.”

Betty rolled her eyes at her best friend before climbing out of the car. She pulled her dress down one more time before entering the building and stepping into the elevator. The building was old, and the elevator creaked as it slowly climbed the levels towards Alice’s apartment on the fourth floor. Betty couldn't help but wonder what had caused her mother to move here. She had always been so established in Riverdale, she was practically the queen of the town, and she had all the townspeople bend to her will. Now she was living in a tiny apartment in Brooklyn. Why would she move away from her perfect life?

Hesitantly, Betty knocked on the apartment door, pulling the sleeves over her cardigan over her hands nervously. She heard movement from inside the apartment and took a deep breath as the door swung open.

“Elizabeth?” Alice gasped. It was impossible not to heard the raw surprise in her voice as she stared at her daughter in shock.

“It’s Betty,” the younger woman corrected calmy. Sounding much calmer than she felt. “Can I come in Mum?”

“Of course.” She opened the door wider and watched in astonishment as Betty walked into the tiny studio apartment. 

Betty couldn’t help but feel unnerved. The last time she had seen her mother, five long months ago, the woman had viciously attacked and insulted her, bringing her worst nightmare back into her life. But now, she was welcoming her into her apartment without question.

“Sit down,” Alice motioned towards the sofa. “Would you like a drink?”

“No thank you.”

Alice sat down on the other side of the sofa and studied her daughter carefully. She looked well, her cheeks slightly rounder than when they had last met, and her flowing sundress flattered her perfectly. There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Why are you here Betty?” Alice asked quietly.

“I want answers. I want to know why you gave Archie my address, and why you just turned up at my apartment, and why you aren’t in Riverdale. I want you to cut the bullshit Mum.”

“I… Um… Your father kicked me out. That’s why I’m not in Riverdale.” Alice pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve and fidgeted with it. Betty wasn’t sure how to react, she had expected hostility, not vulnerability.

“Why did he do that?” she asked calmly, determined to keep a hand on her emotions. 

“Because of you,” Alice sniffed. “Because I caused you to run away.”

“That was five years ago, why would he only kick you out now?”

“He was angry when I told Archie where you were. I mean, he wasn’t happy about the pregnancy, and he wanted you to have an abortion, but he blamed me when you left. He always believed you, about what Archie did, but I convinced him to accept the hush money. The Register was going under and it was the easy way out.”

“So the Riverdale Register was more important to you than your own daughter,” Betty stated coldly. Alice was about to protest but Betty continued. “That still doesn’t explain why you told Archie where I was. Do you have any idea what I’ve been through the last few months? I’ve had to move apartments, change my shifts, Josie is terrified. She knows something is wrong. How dare you scare my child like that for nothing other than your own selfishness.”

“No, you’re right. It was stupid of me, and I wish I could take it back -”

“I asked you why, Mum.”

“I thought you would come back to Riverdale,” she mumbled.

“What?”

“I thought you would come back to Riverdale.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Alice winced at Betty’s sharp tone. “Why would I _ever_ go back to a town where I was raped, where my best friend died, and where my own parents made me feel so worthless that I had no choice but to leave.”

“I don’t know,” there were tears in Alice’s eyes now. “It was delusional, I was desperate. Your father said that if I didn’t find a way to fix things with you then we were through and I didn’t want to ruin the life that I had worked so hard to create. I thought you would want to give your child a chance to know their father and -”

“That wasn’t your choice to make.”

“I know, I know that now.”

“Jughead is Josie’s father. He loves us and he would do anything for us. There is nothing that you can do that will scare him away.”

“Betty what if he changes his mind? It’s a lot to ask him to raise another man’s child.”

“He won’t change his mind. If you saw him with Josie then you would think the same.” Without thinking, Betty touched her hand to her rounded stomach, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by her mother. “You are going to leave my family alone. I don’t want anything to do with you or Dad.”

“Betty please -”

“No, Mum. You have done too much damage.”

“There has to be something I can do? I’ve completely messed up. Please Betty let me make this up to you,” Alice begged. She reached out to take her daughter’s hand, but Betty snatched it away. “Betty, please. I want to be a grandma for Josie.”

“Are you actually being serious?” Betty laughed coldly. “After forcing her to live terrified for five months you now want to play house?”

“I’m serious, I want to resolve this. I know your father misses you. Please give me a second chance? I’ll do anything.”

Betty paused for a moment, studying her mother’s expression. The woman seemed sincere, but Betty wasn’t ready to let down her defences just yet. She was just too hurt.

“I can’t give you a second chance without talking to Jughead. He doesn’t even know I’m here. I’m not just going to let you back into our lives without talking to him first.”

“Is he excited about the baby?” Alice asked quietly. Betty looked up in surprise and Alice smiled at her shyly. “You’re not great at hiding it.”

“Yes,” Betty smiled back. “He’s very excited about the baby.”

 

Betty opened the front door to the sound of high pitched giggling and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She dumped her keys on the counter in the kitchen and made her way towards the source of the sound. 

“Mummy! Look what me and Daddy made!” Josie squealed happily as she crawled out of what could only be described as the world’s largest pillow fort in the middle of what used to be the living room. The little girl tugged on her mother’s hand and Betty followed her daughter under the roof of blankets to find her boyfriend hidden under a pile of cushions. The floor was dotted with Josie’s toys and books, and Jughead’s laptop was propped up on one of the kitchen chairs with _Frozen_ playing on the screen.

“What do we have here?” Betty asked in excitement.

“It’s a den!” Josie grinned. “Me and Daddy made a den!” Jughead winked at Betty from where he was lying under Josie’s chaotic mess. “Can we sleep here tonight? Please?”

“Well it’s a Saturday tomorrow so I don’t see why not,” Betty agreed, laughing when Josie jumped into her lap and hugged her tight.

“Yay! I love you Mummy.”

“I love you too sweetie. Do you want some hot chocolate?” Josie nodded, kissing her mother on the cheek before turning her attention back to _Frozen._

“Do you want some help, love?” Jughead asked.

“Yes please.”

“How was work,” he asked once they were in the kitchen, pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Good, Kevin came up with some more baby names.”

“Anything worth considering?” He stroked his hand over her rounded stomach and kissed her forehead gently.

“James for a boy, because it’s your pen name. And Lili for a girl.” Betty bit her lip nervously as she watched his reaction. 

“You want to use my pan name?” he smiled.

“Correction, Kevin wants to use your pen name. But I agree with -” she was cut off when Jughead pressed his lips to hers.

“I love it. And I love Lili, I think it’s beautiful. The perfect name for a little girl who will be just as beautiful as her mother.”

“So do you want to know if we’re having a Lili or a James tomorrow?” Betty asked hopefully.

“I want whatever you want. So yes, let’s find out if we’re having a Lili or a James.”

“Really?” she squealed.

“Really,” he replied as she pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking ages to update. I've been struggling with writer's block and hated everything I wrote. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Betty and Jughead having a boy or a girl?

Betty looked around the room wearily, not paying attention to the chatter amongst her friends. She winced under the harsh glare of the hospital lights, the sterile smell filling her senses. She had been up late again the night before, this time plagued with heartburn rather than morning-sickness. The symptoms seemed to never end. Sometimes she wished that she could just give birth now. By the looks of most of the women in the waiting room, they were probably all thinking a similar thing. She leant into Jughead, feeling comforted by the feeling of his arm around her shoulders, and yawned quietly. Of course heartburn wasn’t the only thing keeping her up last night, and she wasn’t going to complain about _that_.

“I’m the official baby-namer,” Kevin announced gleefully, raising his take-away cup of coffee in a salute. “No one else is allowed to name their child without consulting my genius first.”

“I don’t know if the names are worth the gloating,” Jughead muttered, making Betty giggle. Kevin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the happy couple and Veronica tapped away obliviously on her phone, no doubt answering the endless flood of business-related emails and occasionally glancing up to complain about the uncomfortable chairs in the hospital waiting room.

“Jughead, darling, without me your child would end up with an utterly abismal name, like Fred. Or Jughead for that matter.” Jughead scowled at Kevin, Betty patted his hand affectionately as she tried to stifle another giggle, Veronica didn’t raise her eyes from her phone-screen. Kevin continued on with his monologue obliviously. “Betty tells me she doesn’t mind whether you have a boy or a girl but she must have a preference, even if only slightly. I suppose you want a boy Jughead, to validate your masculinity or something,” he hummed.

“Firstly, I don’t need to validate my masculinity,” Kevin raised an eyebrow. “And I don’t care either way. Even if we do have a boy, Betts and Josie will still rule the roost, I feel sorry for the little guy already,” he ran his hand over Betty’s baby bump lovingly.

“Hey we aren’t that bad!” Betty protested.

“Babe, Josie puts ribbons in my hair almost daily, imagine what she would do to a little brother.”

“She doesn’t do that to Ben,” the blonde pointed out, thinking about all the times her daughter and her best-friend’s son had played harmoniously, no pink ribbons involved.

“Sorry to break it to you B, but I caught her putting his hair in little bunches last week,” Veronica confessed, slotting her phone into her designer handbag. 

“Oh god,” Betty sighed, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Jughead squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Admittedly, he did look very sweet. But I am biased.”

Betty’s attention was drawn to a little girl playing with her little brother in the children’s play-section of the waiting room. Their mother watched on wearily, her hand on her swollen stomach, as her children squabbled, the little boy whining to his mother that his sister always chose the game. The image was like a snapshot into Betty’s own future. 

“Don’t worry Betts,” Jughead reassured, noticing the little scene that was playing out in front of them. “Josie will be a great older sister. She has always been the centre of everyone’s world and she will just have to learn to compromise.”

“Does she want a brother or a sister?” Kevin asked.

“She wants a puppy,” Betty groaned.

At that moment, a nurse entered the waiting room with a clipboard clutched in her hands and called out Betty’s name. Kevin and Veronica gave her an excited smile and Jughead laced his hand with hers as they stood up and followed the nurse down the corridor. 

“So this is your second ultrasound?” The nurse asked, quickly scanning Betty’s chart as they entered a small room. Betty nodded as she sat down on the bed in the center of the room, Jughead stood next to her awkwardly. “First child?” she asked, noting that the blonde in front of her couldn’t be more than twenty-four.

“Second, I have a daughter.”

“How lovely.” Betty got the sense that this was a conversation that the nurse had several times a day. “Well, just roll your shirt up and make yourself comfortable and the doctor will be through in a few minutes, I’m sure you know the drill.” She smiled tightly before exiting the room, no doubt to find another pregnant woman to herd down the corridor.

“Jug, relax,” Betty smiled, squeezing his hand. He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead, twisting a blonde wave around his finger. “It doesn’t matter if we have a boy or a girl, Josie will be fine. A little bossy, but fine.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I just don’t want her to feel left out, or replaced. I mean, it always used to be just the two of you and I don’t want her to feel like she has been pushed out because I’ve turned up and now a baby is on the way.”

“Since you have turned up our lives have only got better, now she had two adults constantly at her beck and call,” Betty reminded him, Jughead smiled at the endless memories of the little red-head bossing him around.

“I better finish that novel before little horror number two comes along,” Jughead realised. “I’ll never write another book with two Josies in the apartment.”

“Welcome to my world, honey,” Betty laughed just as the doctor came in. 

She was a latina woman of about forty, with a few grey streaks in her dark brown hair, and a reassuring warmth in her chocolate eyes. She reminded Betty of Veronica, all business-like and non-nonsense, and she felt instantly at home. 

“I’m Dr Valdez,” she smiled and pulled up a chair next to Betty’s bed, her voice held a distant hint of a Spanish accent. “How are you doing today, Miss Cooper?”

Betty proceeded to explain everything the doctor needed to know while Jughead desperately tried to follow their conversation about diet, supplements, and symptoms. He gathered that everything was going smoothly, well as smoothly as possible for his girlfriend who was literally growing another human being inside her. If he was still on talking-terms with his own mother he would probably apologise for the struggle he unintentionally put her through. 

“So, do you want to find out the sex of the baby today?” the doctor asked, rubbing clear gel on Betty’s bare stomach before switching on the ultrasound machine. Jughead noticed Betty wince at the cold sensation and squeezed her hand again, he figured that he was going to have to think up something spectacular for Mother’s Day on behalf of both their kids. 

“Yes,” Betty replied. “We want to know.” Jughead nodded in agreement, his stomach doing flips as he realised he was about to find out whether he was having a son or a daughter.

“Have you chosen a name for each outcome?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, Lili for a girl.”

“And James for a boy,” Jughead answered, finishing Betty’s sentence.

“Well, let’s find out,” the older woman smiled.

The black and white images flickered onto the screen. Initially, Jughead couldn’t see anything except grey blobs, but soon the outline of a foetus came into focus. The baby was sucking it’s thumb, probably sleeping in the safety of Betty’s womb. Even though they had already had one ultrasound before, Jughead couldn’t help but be mesmerised by the little tike. He grinned at Betty and she smiled back, tear gathering in her green eyes.

“Hurry up baby,” she whispered, touching the little blob on the screen.

“Are you ready to know if you’re having a boy or a girl?” the doctor asked.

Betty turned back to Jughead. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Absolutely.”

 

Kevin tapped his now-empty coffee cup nervously against the arm of his chair. He decided against getting another cup, figuring he would combust from the caffeine, or perhaps just the waiting itself. Betty and Jughead had been in their appointment for approaching twenty minutes and he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. He tried to voice his concerns to Veronica who just rolled her eyes.

“Kev, these things take time. The doctor doesn’t just hold their hand over the pregnant woman and have a vision of a boy or a girl.”

“I’m never having children, this is far too stressful and I’m not even pregnant. Although I swear I get sympathy pains for Betty.”

Veronica just snorted in response, knowing full-well what it’s like to carry another human for nine months.

“They’ll be out any minute,” she reassured him. “And they will probably want some space,” she muttered under her breath.

As if on cue, Jughead appeared through the double doors with his arm around Betty’s shoulders, both of them smiling brightly. Kevin jumped up out of his seat and practically ran to their side, a torrent of questions spilling from his lips before Betty had a chance to answer. Veronica approached more slowly - probably due to the ridiculous height of her stilettos - and took Betty’s hand.

“Is it healthy?” she asked, interrupting Kevin’s gushing.

“It’s perfect,” Betty smiled, her hand on her rounded stomach.

“Stop saying ‘it’,” Kevin demanded. “I can’t take it anymore. I need to know!”

“Well,” Jughead began, “to put you out of your misery Kev, we’re having a -”

“Girl!” Betty cut in. “We’re having another girl!”

“Little baby Lili! Oh thank the lord! Think of the dresses!” Kevin squealed. “Now I’ll have another niece to spoil rotten.”

“I’m so happy for you, B,” Veronica smiled, kissing her friend on the cheek. “Although I think Ben was hoping for a boy cousin,” she laughed. “He’ll start pestering me for a brother soon.”

“Oh poor Ben,” Betty giggled. “Now he’ll have two girls bossing him around.”

“I think Josie does enough bossing for two girls already,” Jughead cut in. Everyone laughed at that. 

“Have they given you a due date? We need to start planning! Hurry up and find an apartment so I can start painting the nursery!” Kevin rambled, going through his mental checklist.

“And of course we need to go shopping. Lili will need new clothes, and toys, and furniture,” Veronica joined in Kevin’s excitement.

“I haven’t even thought about that,” Betty groaned. 

“That’s why we’re here to think about it for you,” Veronica chimed happily. “Let’s go to the mall right now and begin!” Kevin nodded in agreement. “I’ll give Cheryl a call, I’m sure she will be up for some shopping.”

“Do you mind if I miss this particular adventure?” Jughead asked, turning to Betty. “I’ve got work to do and I should probably give Toni a call. And JB for that matter, she’s dying to come and visit. Her eighteenth birthday is next month so she’ll finally be out from under our mum’s clutches.”

“Of course!” Betty agreed, knowing full-well what it was like to be under the control of a strong-minded mother. “I’ll pick Josie up from school at meet you at the apartment later.”

“Make sure to buy her a present so she doesn’t feel left out,” Jughead warned.

“You spoil that girl.” Jughead just shrugged with a wink. He gave Betty a kiss on the forehead, his hand caressing her swollen stomach gently.

“Hurry home,” he whispered so only she could hear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Betty watched him go, keeping her hand in his until he slipped away out of reach and disappeared down the corridor. She sighed, turning back towards her best friends who were deep in conversation about a gender-neutral colour scheme for the nursery.

“Yellow and orange is a safe bet, red is a little too dark,” Kevin mused.

“Obviously we have to go with pastel colours, and keep it gender neutral in case Betty decides to have baby number three,” Veronica added.

“Whoa, slow down. I haven’t even had baby number two yet!”

Naturally, both Veronica and Kevin ignored her. 

“How about a zoo theme? We could paint one of the walls with giraffes, elephants, and monkeys. Like Josie’s underwater-theme wall back at the old apartment,” Veronica suggested as the three of them began walking. “Obviously we’re going to have to paint Josie’s bedroom as well. Is she still obsessed with mermaids?”

“Try and think of a time when she wasn’t,” Betty sighed.

“Good point,” she mused as she climbed into the front seat of Kevin’s car, which was parked suspiciously close to the hospital entrance. Betty wondered how he had avoided a parking fine. She was pretty sure he was parked in the ambulance-bay.

“Which mall?” Kevin asked, turning on his sat nav and scrolling through ‘recent destinations.’ Of course Kevin had every shopping-centre address already programmed into his car.

“Manhattan Mall,” Veronica ordered without a moment’s thought. “It’s closest to Josie’s school and you can drop me at the office before you pick her up.” Without a moment’s hesitation Kevin sped off, only slowing down slightly at Betty’s demand. 

 

The shopping centre was busy, unsurprisingly. Everywhere was busy in New York. The three of them bought smoothies - Veronica chose the one with kale in it much to Kevin’s disgust - and set about exploring the shops for baby products. Betty found herself steering her best-friends away from the more high-end stores, insisting that baby Lili would grow out of clothes as fast as they could buy them so they might as well go cheap and cheerful. Veronica was not happy at that prospect. ‘Cheap and cheerful’ was not in her vocabulary.

Cheryl joined them soon after, with her arms already full of shopping bags, and hugged Betty tightly. “I’m so happy for you,” she whispered in her friend’s ear. Betty squeezed her even tighter.

“Thank you,” she whispered back.

“Ahh Cheryl my love, I was hoping you would grace us with your presence again,” Kevin chimed happily, giving his new friend a kiss on each cheek. Veronica embraced the redhead in a similar fashion.

“No Toni?” Cheryl asked casually, unable to entirely hide the disappointment in her voice. Aside from their hostile first-encounter, Toni and Cheryl had been thrown into each other’s company on a previous occasion, when Josie had demanded that they both babysit her and bake cupcakes while Jughead went with Betty to her writing class. Betty had a feeling that only Josie had been focused on the baked goods.

“Unfortunately no,” Betty admitted. “She had to work.”

“Oh.”

Veronica eyed the other woman’s shopping bags with satisfaction. “Now _these_ are the kinds of brands we should be looking at,” she announced, smiling approvingly at Cheryl. This was only the second time Veronica had met Betty’s long-lost friend, but they got on like a house on fire. Sharing a love for fashion and the finer things in life that Betty had never had much of an interest in. 

“Is that _Ralph Lauren?_ ” Kevin gasped, peering inside one of Cheryl’s shopping bags.

“Oh, these?” Cheryl glanced down at the bags hanging off her arms as if she had forgotten that they were there. “These were just some things I picked up on the way over here,” she shrugged, shopping was as natural as walking for her. “There are mostly clothes for the new baby, as well as a few little things for Josie.”

“You’re as bad as Jughead! When will you all stop spoiling her?” Betty sighed.

“Never,” her three friends responded at once.

After a while, Veronica and Cheryl split off to grab coffee and plan Betty’s baby shower, despite the blonde’s insistence that she didn’t want one, and Betty and Kevin explored the endless racks of tiny pink dresses in _Gap Kids_ and _H &M._ Betty scowled that the lack of colour choice, favoring some of the more gender-neutral clothes in the boys’ section instead, while Kevin filled his basket with tiny ballet pumps and polka-dotted headbands. 

“Awh Betty, look at this! Isn’t it just perfect?”

Betty turned around to find Kevin holding up an ‘I love my Daddy’ baby vest. That was something that Josie never wore as a baby. Betty snapped a picture and sent it to Jughead before placing it in her shopping basket. She also picked up the one that said ‘I love my Big Sister.’

“I can’t understand why there isn’t one for ‘I love my fabulously gay uncle’,” Kevin huffed, flicking through the rack hopefully.

“I can’t imagine that’s in very high demand,” Betty giggled.

“I suppose I will just have to get one specially made,” Kevin sighed, as if this was a problem he frequently encountered. 

Jughead responded to her message almost immediately with a picture of his own. A picture of a newborn-size white vest that had the words ‘I love my Mommy’ printed on it in pink.

**J:** You just read my mind! x

**B:** I thought you weren’t interested in baby clothes?;) x

**J:** I lied, I’m secretly Kevin x

**B:** Oh horrors! X

**J:** Hurry home, I miss you x

**B:** You too, I’ll be home soon x

“Have you told him about your visit to your mum?” Kevin asked.

“No,” Betty sighed. “I don’t think there is any point until I decide what to do about it. I may choose to completely cut her out of my life, like I tried to do five years ago, and in which case there is no point in upsetting Jug.”

“I suppose,” Kevin shrugged. “It isn’t my place to say…”

“But…”

“But I think you should tell him.”

“Of course,” she muttered.

“Secrets are always a bad idea,” he reasoned.

“Kev, I don’t really want to talk about this right now,” she mumbled. Her best-friend just nodded, understanding when not to push.

Deep down, Betty knew that he was right, but she didn’t want to face an argument with Jughead right now. Not when everything seemed to be going so perfectly. Her attention was drawn to the familiar sound of Kevin’s excited squealing as he held up a tiny red tutu. Betty finally realised that she had let her best friend go a little too rouge and shook her head decidedly, suddenly worried about the contents of Kevin’s shopping basket. Before she had the chance to look, he scampered off towards the till, practically leaving her in a cloud of dust. Betty sighed, wondering when she would find the occasion to dress her newborn up as a ballet dancer.

As if in response to her silent question, Betty felt a little kick in her abdomen, the first of the day. Little baby Lili had developed an annoying habit of becoming nocturnal, another factor in Betty’s wayward sleeping patterns, and she rarely moved before the late afternoon. Now it seemed she was just waking up. 

Betty followed Kevin to the till, rolling her eyes at the numerous bags he had clutched in his hands, and placed her basket on the counter, reassuring herself that her baby girl would at least have something practical to wear. She had also kept most of Josie’s old baby clothes, not that the little girl had had many. Most of Josie’s baby clothes had been second hand, as Betty had prioritised rent and food over buying her daughter the next cutest baby trend. Until she met Kevin that was. After getting the job at his bookstore she could afford to splash out a little, and every last penny went to Josie. It was so much easier this time around, knowing that she had a support system, a partner to share the experience with. 

Not that everything was smooth sailing this time, the same man plagued her thoughts just as he had done five years ago. He was gone, in theory, having disappeared from the eyes of the prying media, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t come back. Veronica and Kevin assured her that after his assault on Cheryl, the media and the police were both on the lookout, and there was no way he could reach her or Josie. Cheryl didn’t share their positive outlook and neither did Betty. She was just waiting for the morning that she woke up to find a media circus outside her front door, prying into her traumatic past. Or even worse, woke to find Archie on her doorstep.

Kevin put his arm around her, like he knew exactly what she was thinking, and took her bags so she wouldn’t have to carry them.

“Let’s see what delights Ronnie and Cher have bought and then go and pick up Josie. I’m sure that girl will be much more excited about the prospect of a baby sister when she realises that it comes with presents for her as well,” Kevin pointed out.

“I hope they haven’t gone overboard,” Betty said.

“Oh honey, you don’t know them at all.”

 

It was raining heavily by the time they got back to the car. The kind of rain that got you drenched in seconds. Betty frowned at the sky, the weather had been pleasant earlier in the day and she wasn’t dressed for a torrential downpour. She hoped Jughead had remembered Josie’s coat when he dropped her off at school in the morning.

They piled all the shopping bags into the back of the car and Kevin started driving in the direction of Veronica's office. Naturally, Veronica and Cheryl had gone entirely overboard and Betty looked disapprovingly at the abundance of designer labels on the bags such as _Burberry, Gucci,_ and _Dolce & Gabbana_, amongst others.

“V, why on earth have you bought so many things in white? It’s an entirely impractical colour,” Betty moaned, picking a pair of angel-white sandals out of the nearest bag. “These will turn grey within days.”

“Because it’s _fashionable_ B,” Veronica sighed in exasperation.

“But she’s a baby, it wouldn’t matter if I dressed her up in boys clothes, she wouldn’t know the difference.” Betty didn’t mention that she had in fact bought some ‘boys clothes’ because she preferred the variety of colours. She figured Veronica would probably murder her.

“It wouldn’t matter?” Veronica repeated indignantly. Kevin sniggered at the horror in her voice. “B, I am very glad that you introduced me to Cheryl, at least she understands.”

Fortunately for Betty, Veronica’s office wasn’t far from the shopping centre so she was saved a lecture on the importance of fashion for newborns.

“You’ll thank me later,” the brunette chimed, blowing a kiss to her best friend as she gracefully climbed out of the car, using her umbrella-sized handbag to shelter her from the rain. Betty waved her friend off, blowing her a kiss in return, as she climbed into the front seat.

“White _is_ an impractical colour,” Kevin agreed after they were sufficiently out of Veronica’s hearing. “But that doesn’t make it any less fabulous.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Betty mumbled. “I’m sure Jughead will agree with me.”

“You’re honestly going to give that man an opinion on Lili’s wardrobe? Have you seen that beanie he wears? The situation is graver than I thought,” Kevin sighed dramatically. Betty giggled and slapped him on the arm playfully as they sped in the direction of Josie’s school. 

Betty felt a surge of excitement as she pictured telling Josie that she was going to have a baby sister. Although not a puppy, Betty was sure a little baby sister was preferably to Josie than a brother. She recalled a conversation that she had had with her daughter the other day, about the possibility of having a brother, and Josie had wrinkled her little nose in disgust.

_“Boys are dirty, Mummy,” the little girl huffed, pushing a stray red curl out of her face to reveal her disgusted expression. “They break my toys and make a mess. One boy at school picks his nose and tries to wipe it on the girls.”_

_“Some little girls are dirty too,” Betty reasoned with her. “In fact, you can’t blame boys for the mess in this apartment. And not all boys are dirty. What about Ben? And Daddy?”_

_Josie furrowed her eyebrows in thought, clearly not having considered this possibility before, and Betty was almost sure that she had succeeded in persuading her daughter when the little girl surprised her._

_“Daddy is clean because he’s a grown up. Grown ups shower.” Betty tried to hide a smile as she watched Jughead stifle his laughter from where he was stretched out on the sofa, hiding behind his laptop._

_“And Ben?”_

_“Auntie Veronica washes him.”_

_“But if this baby is a boy, then we can give him baths.”_

_“You won’t have time for that Mummy,” Josie sighed in exasperation, crossing her arms._

_“Why not?” Betty asked in surprise, unable to understand her daughter’s reasoning._

_“Because you will be too busy bathing me.” It seemed Josie decided that remark ended the conversation as she skipped off to more interesting things, like creating more mess._

_“Awh man,” Jughead laughed. “That girl has an answer to everything.”_

She recounted the conversation to Kevin, making him chuckle as they drove through the streets of New York. The traffic was even slower because of the bad weather and Betty worried that they wouldn’t reach Josie’s school on time, but they pulled up in the school car park just as the bell was ringing signaling the end of the day. 

Squeezing under one umbrella, they joined the hoard of parents at the school gate waiting patiently to collect their children. Kevin chatted away about his ideas for Lili’s nursery, while Betty half-listened, watching patiently as the children streamed out of the classrooms and were reunited with their parents, filling the air with laughter and chatter about lessons and sports. Betty recognised a few students from Josie’s class, smiled and a couple of girls that had been to their apartment before to play, searching the playground for her daughter.

As the last few children exited the building, Betty began to feel a little worried. She wondered if Josie had been kept behind, it wouldn’t be the first time, and interrupted Kevin’s artistic rambling.

“She should be out by now,” she muttered, more to herself than anyone.

“Mmm?” Kevin hummed, not really paying attention.

“She should be out by now,” Betty repeated, louder this time. She couldn’t help but notice the edge of panic in her voice.

“She’s probably been kept behind for a few minutes, you know her teacher has it in for her,” Kevin reassured. “Let’s go her classroom and see.”

Betty could feel the numbing sensation of panic spread through her, like ice in her veins, as she practically dragged Kevin towards Josie’s classroom at top speed. Perhaps it was a mother’s intuition, but Betty knew something was seriously wrong before she even entered the small classroom and saw Josie’s teacher sitting at her desk alone, with her impish red-haired daughter nowhere in sight.

“Where is she?” Betty asked, her voice unnaturally high. The older woman looked up, her expression mildly irritated. “Mrs Russell, where’s Josie?”

“Her father came to pick her up earlier this afternoon,” the woman replied coldly. “You know how I feel about my students missing school time, Miss Cooper.”

“Her father?” Betty felt like she was going to be sick.

“Tall, dark hair, usually wears a grey beanie?” Kevin offered, his previous relaxed demeanor suddenly gone. 

“No,” the woman replied, suddenly sounding a bit unsure of herself. “This man had red hair, like Josie’s.” She could sense the panic rolling off the couple in front of her in waves. 

“That’s not her father,” Betty gasped, her heart hammering so hard in her chest she was almost certain it would break. She couldn’t catch her breath, her vision began to blur as she felt a wave of dizziness slam into her.

“She looked just like him. I’m sorry I just assumed. I -”

“Get the police on the phone now, you incompetent wretch,” Kevin growled, supporting Betty’s weight as she threatened to pass out. 

The older woman dashed from the room, calling out to her colleges about that they had a code red. Kevin sat Betty down gently in one of the school chairs, holding onto her hand tightly as he snatched her phone out of her bag at lightning speed and hit Jughead’s number. It only rang once.

_“Hey Betts, is everything -”_

“Jughead, this is Kevin. You need to get down to the school right now. He’s got her. Archie’s got Josie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Please leave feedback:) follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is gone, kidnapped by her family's worst nightmare and Jughead and Betty were helpless to stop it. Jughead vows to bring his little girl home as Betty is taken into hospital amid fears that she might lose the baby.

The streets were a blur as Jughead slammed his foot down on the accelerator, making his car groan as he urged it faster. He was distantly aware of the blare of car horns as he slipped dangerously through the rest of the traffic that dotted the roads. He was too determined for any police siren to stop him. As he drove the daily route to Josie’s school, he couldn’t help but notice all the familiar sites that coloured the streets on the way. The _Dunkin’ Donuts_ that she always begged him to stop at when Betty was at work, the _Toy’s “R” Us_ where he bought all her birthday presents, and the little ice-cream stand where they stopped for a treat on Fridays now that the weather was warmer. He recalled how Josie had managed to get chocolate ice cream all the way down her pink t-shirt last week, remembering how Betty had laughed at the sight of her messy daughter as she cleaned her up with wet wipes. Josie had given her a gappy-grin - she had lost her first tooth the week before - and wiped a stripe of chocolate on her mother’s cheek.

The car screeched in protest as he swerved into the car park, not even bothering to lock the vehicle as he ran towards Josie’s classroom. The courtyard was already swarming with police and a young officer stopped him at the gate as Jughead tried to duck under the yellow tape.

“I’m sorry sir, you can’t come in here without authorisation,” the boy warned. Jughead glared at the young man in front of him who didn’t look a day over eighteen and still had a light frosting of acne over his cheek bones, suddenly angry that there was someone so obviously inexperienced on his daughter’s case.

“My daughter has just gone missing,” he snapped. “Is that enough authorisation for you?”

“Your daughter..?” the boy mumbled. “We were under the impression that the child was taken by her father.”

“I’m her stepfather,” Jughead explained in frustration. “If I had kidnapped her do you honestly think I would show up at the crime scene? Use your goddamned brain. Now, why don’t you spend your time trying to find her instead of detaining member of her fucking family?” He ducked under the barrier before the officer had the chance to protest and sprinted towards Josie’s classroom where he assumed Betty would be.

He found that there was more police in the classroom when he pushed through the door. Although he should have found it reassuring, it just confirmed the severity of the situation. Veronica was the first person he saw, or rather heard. He briefly wondered how she had managed to arrive before him, although it wouldn’t surprise him if she had lifted in by helicopter. She was standing with an older woman who Jughead recognised to be Josie’s school teacher and was talking to (or rather shouting at) a terrified-looking police officer.

“Ma’am, you need to calm down,” Jughead heard the police officer mumble as he approached. Veronica’s eyes flashed dangerously at the instruction and for a moment Jughead felt sorry for the guy.

“Calm down?” Veronica seethed. “My niece is in the hands of some fucking lunatic because this woman can’t do her job,” she glared venomously at Mrs Russell who was practically cowering in the corner. Unfortunately, the woman didn’t have the sense to keep quiet.

“Miss Lodge, I am so sorry for -” 

“Save it,” she snapped. “You can kiss goodbye to your job. I hope you have enough savings for a lawyer because I am going to sue the shit out of you and this school. My father employs the best lawyers in this country and I’m pretty sure he’ll be happy to hire them out to me.”

“Ma’am this really isn’t the time to -”

“I want her arrested for child neglect, and if idiocy was a crime I would charge her with that as well,” Veronica interrupted, turning back to the police officer who was beginning to look very nervous. “And if so much as a hair is hurt on Josie’s head, I will see to it personally that she will never see the light of day again. Do you understand?”

With one last angry look at the woman in question, Veronica turned to march off before spotting Jughead. Despite her furious aura, Jughead could see tears gathering in her dark eyes and knew that she was barely holding herself together. 

“Jughead, thank God you’re here,” she hugged him tightly.

“What’s going on, Ronnie? Is there any new information?”

“The cops have literally only just arrived so they are just trying to get a picture of what happened,” she explained. “But from my understanding he just walked in after their lunch break and took her. Claimed that he was her father, which he technically is,” Jughead gritted his teeth at that comment, balling his hands into fists, “and told that idiotic teacher that it was his weekend with Josie and they were going on a long weekend because he doesn’t get to see her that much. Slimy bastard.”

“Surely there is some kind of authorisation that he needs to just take a child? Betty had to register me as a relative to Josie before I could collect her from school by myself.”

“Oh there is, but we both know that woman,” she glared at Mrs Russell again, “is a judgemental cow and is always commenting to Betty that Josie needs to spend time with her father, never assumed that Betty avoided him for their own safety, and was probably just pleased that Betty decided to heed her advice. Arrogant bitch.”

“Surely Josie didn’t just walk out with him?” Jughead puzzled, the panic in his voice rising slightly. “She knows not to leave with strangers, she’s a smart kid.”

“That’s what we can’t figure out. He must have threatened her or something.”

“Son of a bitch,” he growled, slamming his fist down on one of the classroom tables. Veronica rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

“They’re going to find him, he can’t have gotten far. Also, he doesn’t have a logical reason to hurt Josie,” she pointed out, trying to calm her friend down. 

“He didn’t have a fucking reason to rape Betty, but he did it anyway,” Jughead growled, Veronica winced at what he was suggesting. “Where is Betty?”

“She has been taken to the staff room by the paramedics to sit down. She’s... distraught, understandably so,” Veronica sighed. “I’ve called Cheryl to meet her at the hospital as the paramedics want to take her in because we’re worried about the stress on the baby.” 

“Shit,” he breathed, his hands trembling at the thought of his other daughter being in danger as well.

“We were waiting for you to arrive first. She won’t go anywhere until she knows that you’re here.”

 

Both hands clutching her stomach, Betty took another shaking breath, her throat raw from crying. She could hear Kevin’s familiar voice, giving orders and scolding people, but she couldn’t figure out where it was coming from, it sounded like a distant echo. She felt like she was underwater, like everything around her was muffled. Someone was talking to her, or rather at her. She felt a sharp pressure on her upper arm and winced, but she didn’t look up.

She found herself staring at the floor and realised that she must have knocked over her mug of tea as the china cup lay forlornly on its side. The liquid had spilled over the light cream carpet and the ugly brown smear seemed to be glaring up at her. She righted the mug and looked around the small room for a wash cloth, wondering why nobody had cleaned it up. It would stain otherwise.

She spotted a cloth by the kitchen sink but as she tried to stand she was ushered back into her seat by unfamiliar hands, the distant mumbles of ‘ma’am’ confusing her even more. She felt a dull ache in her stomach as she sank back into her chair. A door slammed and someone else walked into the room. They knelt in front of her and took her hands. They were kneeling in the spilt tea.

She heard a familiar low, husky voice whisper her name. She looked up.

“I’m going to find her Betts, I promise,” he urged.

“Jug?”

“It’s alright, I’m here.”

“I spilt my tea,” she mumbled.

“What? That doesn’t matter. Babe, you need to go to the hospital.”

“You’re kneeling in it, it’ll ruin your jeans.”

“Don’t worry, I can buy more jeans,” he reasoned. She watched him turn to talk to someone else and heard him demand what was wrong with her. She frowned. “Betty, honey, you need to go to the hospital.”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, wondering why she could possibly need to go to the hospital. She needed to stay here and clean up the tea.

“Betts, you’re bleeding. You need to go to the hospital, for Lili.”

Betty was confused. She wasn’t hurt. The only pain she felt was in her stomach, but that was a pain she was well accustomed to and had been ever since she was thirteen. Paramedics began ushering her onto a stretcher and Jughead nodded encouragingly so she complied, wanting to roll her eyes at the excessiveness of their actions but something in the expression of Jughead’s blue eyes told her not to. It was an expression she had never seen on his face before. He looked… terrified. 

He kissed her wet cheek before they loaded her into the ambulance and squeezed her hand tightly. She inhaled his comforting scent of mint before he pulled away. She called out and he came back into her vision again. Brushing her fingertips across his jawline like she had done thousands of times before she tried to say something but couldn’t seem to find the energy.

“What is it Betts?” he encouraged. She cleared her throat.

“Don’t forget to pick Josie up from school.”

 

Jughead watched helplessly as Betty was loaded into the ambulance, wanting more than anything to go with her. He would give anything just to hold her hand, to tell her that everything would be alright. But Josie needed him more.

“She’s gone into shock,” Kevin explained, having just come off the phone with his father. “It’s her brain’s way of coping with the news. It’s a good thing really, it means there is less stress on the baby.” Jughead nodded in response, not really hearing what the other man was saying. “I’m going to be blunt with you Jughead, she might lose Lili.”

“I can’t think about that right now Kev,” he replied, his voice shaky. He cleared his throat. “We need to find Josie. So tell me what I have to do.” Kevin nodded, understanding his friend’s need to be busy. 

“Well we already know that it was Archie who took her, that much is obvious. What we don’t know is where he is or who helped him.”

“You think there was someone else involved?” Jughead mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that sooner. “What about the police? Are they doing anything useful?”

“At the moment they are just assessing the scene, you know, following ‘protocol’,” Kevin rolled his eyes in exasperation, still seething from a run-in he’d had with the lead officer on the case. “They haven’t seemed to grasp the urgency of the situation, putting it down to a custody issue rather than a kidnapping. They don’t seem to think that Josie is in any direct danger,” Jughead was about to interrupt but Kevin continued. “I’ve called my dad and he is flying his unit in from Ohio, they have just finished a case there.”

“Your father is FBI right?”

“Yep, he’s the head of the BAU, child kidnapping is his speciality. I’ve updated him on the situation.”

“Will he be allowed to work the case?”

“The local force won’t be happy about it but he said he would call in a few favours, he should be here in about an hour. Josie is basically his granddaughter so he’s on the warpath.”

Jughead felt a brief wave of relief at Kevin’s words. Although he had only met Mr Keller once, Betty and Kevin often discussed his cases and his reputation as one of the best BAU agents preceded him. Jughead had liked him immensely when they met at Christmas and had every faith that he would take the kidnapping seriously. Kevin had kept him in the loop on their situation for some time and the majority of Jughead’s research on Archie had come from Mr Keller’s access to the FBI database. Familiar with the norms of child kidnappings, and in the quiet months where it seemed Archie was going to leave them alone Kevin’s father had warned them that Archie wasn’t the type to give up easily. Profiling him as a person vindictive enough to take Josie merely to get back at Betty, Mr Keller had told Betty that even though he apparently wasn’t interested in Josie, he wouldn’t stop at using the child to lure her out. It would seem that he hit the nail right on the head.

“Toni is going to talk to Cheryl, try and figure out where Archie might have taken Josie. After all, she knows his movements better than anyone.” Kevin added. “We should probably get going if we want to -”

Kevin cut himself off when a police woman entered the room. She wore a detective’s badge on her belt and her black leather jacket and stony expression established her as a person not to be messed with. She fixed her gaze on Jughead.

“Can I talk with you, Mr Jones?” It wasn’t really a question.

Jughead followed her into a different room, clearly another classroom. The bright project displays and motivational quotes plastered on the walls seemed inappropriate for the current setting. The detective sat down at one of the desks and motioned for Jughead to do the same. Under normal circumstances Jughead would have laughed at the sight of the grown woman sitting at child-sized furniture. But these weren’t normal circumstances. He sat down opposite her, his knees knocked against the tiny desk. 

“I’m Detective Jordan,” she began, eying Jughead carefully. He began to feel that he was in for an interrogation rather than an interview. “I’ve been assigned as the lead detective on your step-daughter’s case.” Jughead waited for her to continue. “Miss Lodge and Mr Keller have already informed me of your partner’s history with the suspect so I have an idea of what is going on. I would like you to talk me through your morning school run with Josie. Was there anything out of the ordinary?”

“No offence, but isn’t this a waste of time? We know who took her. What are you doing to find the bastard?”

“No offence Mr Jones,” she remarked in a cold tone, “but I have fifteen years experience in police work and you have zero. I understand that you are upset but please allow me to do my job, right now I am your daughter's best chance. Now, please answer my question.”

Reluctantly, Jughead gave her a detailed account of his morning with Josie. Everything from what she had for breakfast to what she was wearing for school. They had been running late, not at all out of the ordinary, and chose to take the subway instead of driving due to the heavy traffic. Josie had held onto Betty’s hand as they changed trains and Jughead followed behind, carrying the little girl’s Little Mermaid backpack in one hand. She had sat on his lap on the second train, chatting on about who she was going to play with at school, and Betty had closed her eyes for a few minutes to grasp at the echoes of sleep that seemed long gone now that a second child was on the way. He remembered smiling at his girlfriend, momentarily zoning out of Josie’s little monologue, and the little girl had tapped his forehead to get his attention again.

“Mr Jones, I want to take you through a cognitive interview to see what you remember.” Jughead looked at her doubtfully, glancing towards the classroom clock nervously. “Now, close your eyes and try to picture the scene. You’re on the train, Josie is sitting on your lap and Miss Cooper is next to you. Your hand is entwined with hers. Josie is chatting to you.” He followed her instructions. 

He could see Josie so clearly behind his eyelids, like she was really only inches from him. Her green eyes were bright, fixed on his face, and her freckles were like a dusting of pollen over her nose and cheeks. She had a smudge of toothpaste in the corner of her mouth and he longed to reach out and wipe it away. Jughead had been trying not to visualise his little girl, and the image was like an unexpected assault. The memory hurt. He couldn’t believe it had happened only this morning. If he focused hard enough he could still smell her familiar scent of watermelon and sugar.

“Was there anything or anyone suspicious on the train? Or the platform?” the detective asked, her pen poised patiently over her notebook.

“No… I don’t… I don’t know,” he sighed. “My attention was all on Josie. The carriage was busy, but that’s normal for that time of the morning. How is this even going to help? We already knew who took her.”

“Just tell me what you see.”

Jughead sighed, frustrated. He hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings, he only had eyes for Betty and Josie, and his daughter’s demand for attention hadn’t left much opportunity to people watch. He thought back. Looking past Josie’s smiling face he couldn’t see anyone he recognised. 

“There were a few kids opposite us, they were older, teenagers. They were playing on their phones and listening to headphones.”

“Good, how many teengers?”

“Three. One boy and two girls.”

“What else can you see, Mr Jones?” The detective prompted.

“I can hear a dog barking somewhere down the carriage, and baby crying, but I didn’t turn to look. Josie was distracting me,” Jughead remembered how she had given him a gappy smile. 

“There was a woman to my left, she had fallen asleep.”

“Young? Old?”

“Old, about sixty.”

“Can you remember who was near her?”

“I don’t… wait..,” Jughead squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his blood run cold.

“Mr Jones? Can you remember?”

“No,” he lied. “I can’t remember anything else that might help.” The woman eyed him suspiciously before nodding slowly.

“Very well, I would like you and your friends to come to the station with me. From there we can keep you updated on our search for your daughter. Have you got a recent picture of her? And a description of what she was wearing this morning?” 

Jughead nodded. He provided the detective with the picture of Josie that he carried around in his wallet, he explained that she had been wearing the same denim jacket with embroidered sunflowers to school this morning as was shown in the image, but her curly hair had been tied back in pigtails rather than plaits. 

“I am going to do everything in my power to find your daughter Mr Jones, you can depend on that,” she promised, shaking his hand firmly before leaving the room with her notebook full of snapshots into Josie’s life.

“And I’m going to do everything in mine,” Jughead murmured.

 

The FBI unit had just arrived when Jughead found Kevin and Veronica in the school courtyard. Kevin was in deep conversation with his father and the other FBI agents were arguing with members of the local police force, flashing their badges and declaring the case under federal jurisdiction. 

“We’re still in the first twenty-fours hours which increases the chances,” Mr Keller explained to his son. “But I’m not going to lie to you son, she wasn’t reported missing for three hours, he has a damn good head start on us.”

“What’s the chance that we’re going to find her alive?” Jughead interrupted. 

“Jughead..,” the agent stammered in surprise. “I don’t think that’s a very helpful thing to -”

“Mr Keller, please.”

The agent looked at the young man in front of him, a far cry from the loved-up, doting step-father who he had met at Christmas. He looked like he had aged ten years, the worry lines cemented around his blue eyes that were dimmed with concern.

“If he’s going to kill her, there is a seventy-five percent chance that he has done it already.”

Jughead didn’t realise that he was even crying until Veronica wrapped her arms around him. The sobs were stifled to begin with, he gritted his teeth as his tried to force them down, reminding himself that tears wouldn’t help Josie, but his friend's understanding and mutual despair pushed through his barriers and he broke down entirely. He felt a strong grip on his shoulder as Mr Keller assured him that he was going to do everything to bring Josie back, but the words felt empty in the face of overwhelming facts.

“Jughead, son, listen to me,” the older man reasoned. “This bastard wants Betty and for some deluded reason he thinks that taking Josie is going to get him that. If he hurts her, then he gets nothing. He needs her.”

“We’re going to find her Jug,” Veronica whispered. “We just have to figure out where he took her.”

“I’m going to call Mrs Cheryl Andrews into the station for questioning. She knows him better than anyone and probably knows where he is without even realising it. I’m not going to interview you again Jughead, I’ll get Detective Jordan’s notes, you’ve been through enough questioning and you need to be with Betty.” He paused to call over one of his colleagues, a young man in an FBI vest. “This is Agent Bennett, he will escort you to the police station while the rest of my team assess the crime scene if it hasn’t already been ruined.” Turning to his colleague he continued, “tell Hutchings to issue an Amber alert state-wide and I want Price to hold a press conference. He’s a football star for God’s sake, someone must have seen him.”

Giving his son one last awkward hug, Mr Keller headed towards the crime scene and left his agents to establish a command centre at the local police station. Kevin knew that everyone on his father’s team had listened to the older man chat affectionately about his adopted granddaughter and had long awaited a visit from the little girl at the headquarters in Quantico. Betty had promised to bring Josie down to Virginia for years but the holidays always seemed too short. Now, Kevin couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever get the chance.

“Let me drive you to the station,” Agent Bennett offered. Veronica took the offer gladly and Kevin knew that under different circumstances she would probably be flirting with the young agent, and she wouldn’t be the only one, but she didn’t even give him a second glance as she climbed into the black SUV. 

Jughead insisted on driving himself and asked Kevin to come in his car, a request that Kevin didn’t think twice about. Jughead didn’t drive away immediately, watching the other car pull away instead before turning to his friend.

“There was something that I didn’t tell the detective, something I remembered from this morning,” he explained quickly.

“What? Why didn’t you -”

“Betty’s mother was on the subway.”

“Alice Cooper?” Kevin asked in shock, realising it had only been twenty-four hours since he had been parked outside her apartment block. “Do you think she’s involved?”

“Well it’s hardly a bloody coincidence. I didn’t even know that she was still in the city.”

“Betty knew,” Kevin mumbled. “She visited her yesterday.”

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered. “What the hell was she thinking?”

“She didn’t think you would have let her go.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t,” he snapped. “Not alone anyway.” Kevin sighed and Jughead turned the key in the ignition of his car, Kevin suspected that he wasn’t interested in going to the police station. 

For the first time, Kevin saw the shadow of the man that Jughead used to be before he arrived in New York. The man who grew up in a biker gang where violence was currency and revenge was the norm. He aggressively wiped the tears from his eyes and gritted his teeth, flexing his fingers against the steering wheel, he set the car in reverse with a screech.

“I think it’s high time I paid Mrs Cooper a little visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't upset you too much! Please leave feedback and follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Kevin set out to confront Alice only to discover another horror. Jughead promises Betty that he will do anything to bring Josie home and Mr Keller gives him the all-clear to take matters into his own hands.

Jughead ignored the buzzing of his phone as he drove dangerously quickly towards Alice Cooper’s apartment, Kevin stammering directions as fast as Jughead could follow them. Kevin didn’t say anything else, afraid of how his friend might react, but he knew that trying to stop him was pointless. Kevin had never seen a man so determined.

“Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt,” he suggested as Jughead pulled into Alice’s street and slammed on the brakes.

“Isn’t that what Betty did?” He growled. “That didn’t exactly end well for us.”

“Alice didn’t do anything to suggest that she was in league with Archie, or even in contact with him. Betty actually had a positive experience, I think she was really considering letting Alice back into her life.”

“I’m willing to bet she’s changed her perspective,” he cut in darkly.

“Jughead, listen to me,” Kevin gripped his friend’s shoulders, forcing him to look at him. “You can’t just waltz in there and accuse her. If she is helping Archie then that could actually be detrimental to Josie. You don’t want him to hurt her to get back at you.”

For a moment, Kevin could see the pain in the other man’s eyes, just like he had done only minutes before in the school courtyard. An unmistakable despair seemingly branded in his expression, and he understood that this determination to find the little girl was the only thing holding this man’s world together. He understood that he didn’t just want to play an active role in finding her, he needed to. Sitting idle while Josie was worlds away would be worse than torture. Kevin felt exactly the same, he just had more confidence in the authorities than Jughead did. As a young man who grew up within a gang culture, he was taught not to trust the police. It was like a survival instinct. Kevin just hoped he could act as damage control. 

“I need to know whether you’re with me or not Kev. You can’t stop me, so if you’re not on board then get the hell out of my way,” he warned.

“I’m with you.”

The building was eerily quiet as they climbed the empty stairwell. Despite the late afternoon sun, the corridor was cast with shadows and little light filtered through the high windows. It felt like a prison to Jughead, reminding him of the visits to his father when he was a teenager. There was the distant sound of music drifting down from an upper floor, but it was too far away to be recognised as it echoed aimlessly down the flight of stairs. Jughead felt even angrier at the idea of Betty coming her on her own only the day before.

“This is creepy,” Kevin muttered, more to himself than anyone. He hit the light switch on the wall and the lights flickered before going out. “Like the beginning of a horror movie.” Jughead didn’t comment that they were already living one.

Alice’s door was wide open when they reached her floor, the darkness that grasped at the hallway from within was anything but inviting. Jughead peered into the gap but couldn’t make out anything.

“Something’s happened,” Kevin hissed.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jughead muttered back.

“We should call the police.”

“What? And tell them we’ve found an open door? No police, not until we know what’s going on,” he replied, slipping into the open doorway with care not to touch anything.

“This is a bad idea,” Kevin whined, following his friend into the darkness. 

Jughead switched on the torch on his phone and heard Kevin gasp behind him. In the dim glow that his phone provided, he saw the mess that used to be Alice Cooper’s apartment. The coffee table was overturned and china cups littered the floor like broken egg shells, staining the cream carpet with cold coffee and tea. There was a stale smell that clung to the air, sucking the oxygen out of the atmosphere and making Jughead feel sick to his stomach. The curtains were torn from their rail, and pictures from the mantelpiece lay smashed amongst the china as if they had been used as weapons, the glass glinting on the floor like shrapnel. 

Jughead guessed what had happened before he saw the result, feeling momentarily guilty at his assurance of Alice Cooper’s villainy. He followed the trail of broken glass and overturned furniture towards the apartment’s only bedroom, noticing a smear of blood on the white painted door. He peered inside to find his only link to Josie’s disappearance lying in a pool of blood on the floor, a bullet hole in between what used to be bright green eyes which now stared blankly up to the damp ceiling. He swore loudly and slammed his hand against the door frame in frustration.

“What is it?” Kevin asked nervously from behind him, trying to edge around his friend.

“Don’t look, Kev,” he warned. “I think it’s time to call your father now.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Kevin muttered.

They retreated out of the crime scene, taking care not to touch anything, and stood in the corridor outside while Kevin rang his father. The team were there within minutes and the previously dark apartment was soon swarming with police and alight with camera flashes. Not long after, Alice’s body was removed from the scene in a black bag and for the first time in their short acquaintance, Jughead actually felt sorry for the woman who had stormed into their apartment at Christmas and turned their life upside down. She was the person who had told Archie where they lived in the first place, and now she was paying the price.

“Jughead,” Kevin’s father called from the other side of the corridor. “You mind if I ask you a few questions? Especially since you’re supposed to be down at the station right now.”

“I had just come to tell Alice what had happened,” he lied.

“Cut the bullshit son, we both know that Betty and her mother aren’t exactly best friends.” He wasn’t angry, he could understand Jughead’s need to be busy, he was just frustrated that he wouldn’t let him help.

“I saw her on the subway this morning, she was following us,” he sighed. “I thought that maybe she was in on it. That she helped him take Josie.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Jughead didn’t reply. “God dammit son, I’m trying to help you, trying to help her, but i can’t do that if you won’t be straight with me.”

“I can’t just sit at the sidelines while he has her,” he almost shouted. 

“I have no intention of sidelining you, but you need my help to find her, and every minute that I waste chasing you is another minute that she’s out there with him,” Mr Keller reasoned calmly. “I’m going to be honest with you, the local force aren’t happy about the FBI involvement and they aren’t cooperating. Since it’s Josie I’m more than willing to break some rules to bring her home.”

“What do you mean?”

“Go to the hospital to be with Betty, and when I have something, you will be the first person I call.”

 

 

Kevin was already at the hospital when Jughead arrived, having got a lift with one of his father’s agents. He had already bought up the gift shop and was arranging flowers and teddy bears in Betty’s hospital room when Jughead walked in. Betty was asleep, her blonde hair fanning out over her pillow, and a needle nestled in her forearm, connected to a bag of IV fluid. Her shirt was rolled-up to reveal a mess of wires attached to the skin of her stomach which connected to a monitor by her bed. Jughead could hear a light feathery heartbeat coming from the machine and felt relief wash over him as he realised that baby Lili was alive. Betty stirred in her sleep and Jughead brushed her hair out of her face as he sat down beside her bed.

“Cheryl and Toni have gone to get coffee,” Kevin said as he arranged a vase of sunflowers. He smoothed out Betty’s blanket before sitting down on the other side of the bed. He took his best-friend’s hand. Her fingernails were freshly painted in shell-pink, he could still smell the alcohol-scent in the air, and assumed it was the doing of Cheryl. He was glad she had refrained from a dark red shade, red really wasn’t Betty’s colour. 

“Has your father spoken to Cheryl yet?”

“I don’t think so, he’s probably preoccupied with the murder. Oh God, poor Alice… how are we going to tell Betty?”

“We’re not,” Jughead said decidedly. Kevin raised his eyebrows. “Not until we find Josie.”

“Is that a good idea? Keeping something like that from her?”

“I don’t think we have much choice. You saw first-hand how she reacted to losing Josie, we can’t risk putting anymore stress on her and the baby.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Kevin agreed. “Do you think Alice was in on it?”

“I don’t know,” Jughead sighed, frustrated. “I don’t know if he killed her because she tried to stop him, or because he was just trying to tie up loose ends.”

“Why was she on the subway this morning then?”

“Perhaps she was trying to warn us.”

“Or telling Archie where you were.”

“Yes, or that.”

Just then, Cheryl and Toni came into the small room with their hands full of steaming coffee, something Jughead didn’t even know he needed until he smelt the intoxicating aroma that filled the room. While he drank, Cheryl and Toni updated him and Kevin on Betty’s medical situation. The baby was stable, for now, although another shock could cause Betty to miscarry. She’d been asleep since she arrived, going into shock could really drain a person, but she was expected to wake up any minute.

“We could really do with some good news for her when she wakes up,” Cheryl added, looking at Jughead and Kevin expectantly. The two men exchanged a worried look. “What? What’s happened?”

“Alice was murdered,” Jughead said.

“Oh my God,” Cheryl gasped.

“By Archie,” Kevin added.

“Well obviously,” Toni muttered. “What about his location? Have they figured that out yet?” Jughead shook his head. “Great use the feds are.”

“They’re doing the best that they can,” Kevin cut in defensively.

“Well it clearly isn’t good enough,” Toni shot back, a little too loudly.

“Shh,” Jughead urged as Betty stirred in her sleep again. “Cheryl can I talk to you privately?”

“Of course. Can we go outside? I’m dying for a cigarette,” she moaned.

“Those things will kill you,” Toni called as Jughead followed Cheryl out of the door.

“That’s sweet of you to care, babe,” Cheryl shot back with a smile.

They dropped their empty coffee cups in the bins outside and Jughead watched as Cheryl lit a cigarette and took a drag, visibly relaxing as the smoke curled down her lungs. She wrapped her jacket more firmly around her and Jughead noticed that the light was beginning to fade from the sky. How long had Josie been with Archie now? Six hours? Seven?

“What do you want to know, sweet cheeks?,” Cheryl asked, flicking her cigarette ash into the gutter.

“Well, anything you remember about Archie’s movements might help,” Jughead began.

“This may surprise you, but I didn’t actually spend much time with him. The whole marriage was a sham, just a business arrangement,” she sighed.

“Surely you owned joint property?”

“Yes, our property in New York and LA is owned by both of us. I have some property in Europe which is he has no claim to, and he has some in various places across the US. Boston, Florida, basically anywhere where he plays football.”

“So he could be anywhere,” Jughead groaned

“Essentially.” Cheryl took another drag on her cigarette. “Honestly Jughead, I didn’t actually know him at all. If I did, do you think I would have married him in the first place?”

“Come on Cheryl, you know him better than anyone. Was there anywhere he liked to go? Somewhere you were never allowed?” Jughead pressed, desperate for answers.

“No, I don’t know..,” she tailed off thoughtfully. “There is one place,” she dropped her cigarette and ground it into the pavement with her red stiletto. Pulling her phone out of her handbag she typed in something that Jughead couldn’t see.

“What is it?”

“This all kicked off when Archie’s father died, correct?” Jughead nodded. “Well Archie has just been made the owner of all his father’s property. His family home, which is right next door to Betty’s childhood home by the way, and _Andrews’ Construction_ , the family business. He’s in the process of selling it but nothing has gone through yet.”

“I remember reading something about his father’s business a couple of months ago, when I was gathering information on him. You think he’s taken Josie back to Riverdale?”

“I’m willing to bet my entire fortune on it.”

“Cheryl, you’re a genius,” he exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek before running back into the hospital to tell Kevin. 

Once back at Betty’s hospital room, he waited outside as he phoned Agent Keller to tell him the new information, the older man promised to do a background check on Fred Andrews’ property and told Jughead to meet him at the police station. When he came back into the room, Betty was awake.

“Jughead?” she sniffed, holding out her shaking hand which he gladly took, taking his place back at her bedside.

“Betty, love, how do you feel?” he kissed her fingertips.

“Scared, for Josie,” she whimpered. “I need to find her, I need to find my baby,” she tried to sit up, tugging at the wires on her skin. Jughead gently pushed her back down.

“We’re all scared. But you need to stay here Betts, I promise you that I’ll bring her home.”

“Why is he doing this?” she cried, wiping away the tears that slipped from her green eyes. “Why can’t he just leave us alone?”

“I don’t know baby, but he will leave us alone once I catch him,” Jughead assured her. 

“Is Lili okay?” she asked, staring worriedly at all the wires attached to her swollen stomach.

“She’s going to be fine, they’re keeping a close eye on her. You just have to try and keep calm.” Betty whimpered. “I know it’s hard, but you have to trust me.” She nodded. “I have to go down to the police station now, but I promise to keep you updated on everything that’s going on.”

“I’ll stay here with you,” Kevin cut in. “Try and find something for you to eat other than this disgusting hospital food,” he gestured to a bowl of what looked like gruel to emphasise his point. Betty managed a weak smile.

“See, you’re in good hands,” Jughead reassured her. “I’ll be back with Josie before you know it.”

“I love you, Juggie,” she whispered.

“I love you too.” He kissed her gently on the lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears on her skin before retreating out of the room, not trusting himself to look back. Toni joined him as he stepped into the elevator.

“Need an extra pair of hands?” she asked, tying her long pink waves up into a messy bun. “I’m going crazy in there.”

“What about Cheryl?”

“I don’t do well with waiting around for news, she know that.” Jughead grimaced, understanding exactly how his friend felt. They walked in silence through the hospital car park. They stopped at Toni’s motorbike and she grabbed her helmet from where it was hanging on the handlebars. “Meet you at the police station?” Jughead nodded as she revved her engine and zipped past him towards the exit. 

 

 

The station was in chaos when Jughead arrived. Every phone was ringing and there didn’t seem to be enough officers to answer them, stacks of paperwork littered every desk, and the smell of stale coffee clung to the air. He could see Veronica in the conference room, muttering furiously down her phone, no doubt pulling every favour she could grant with the mention of her father’s name.

Jughead spotted Toni chatting to one of Mr Keller’s agents, and recognised him as Agent Bennett, the man who had given Veronica a lift to the station earlier.

“Keller will be out in a minute, he’s just on the phone to the Section Chief. She isn’t happy that she wasn’t informed of the change in case and is demanding that we fly back to Quantico immediately. Keller is fighting it, obviously.”

“If you have to leave, what does that mean for Josie?” Toni demanded.

“They will send out another team, but the changeover could take hours and they would have to be brought up to speed.”

“She may not have that long,” Jughead cut in.

“I know, but we can’t disobey direct orders.”

“What’s wrong with this woman?” Jughead growled. “MY DAUGHTER COULD DIE,” he shouted, causing a momentary beat of silence in the busy precinct. He glared dangerously at the people staring at him and they averted their eyes, busying themselves with their work once again. Toni put her hand on his arm to calm him down. “Doesn’t she understand that Josie could die?” he asked, quieter this time.

“Yes Mr Jones, it’s just… sensitive. Strictly speaking, Agent Keller shouldn’t even be involved in the operation, considering his emotional investment,” the young man explained. 

“This is bullshit.”

“Surely there is something he can do?” Toni cut in. “A favour he can pull?”

“He cashed in all his favours just getting us here,” the agent sighed. “Look, we won’t know anything until he has finished on the phone.”

Agent Bennett led Jughead and Toni to the conference room where the FBI team had set up. They didn’t say anything, just muttered words of thanks when Veronica poured them both a cup of coffee. The milk and sugar had run out hours ago and they grimaced at the bitter taste the cheap coffee left on their tongues. Jughead’s head ached, he was exhausted and probably dehydrated and emotionally spent. He felt his eyelids droop and got up to pour himself another cup of coffee. He forced it down, the last thing he needed to do now was sleep. 

The board at the end of the room caught his attention. There was the a picture of Josie in the middle, the same one he had given to Detective Jordan hours before. The little girl was beaming into the camera, her curly hair tamed in two braids, and her bright green eyes framed by long red lashes. He couldn’t even imagine what she must be feeling, how scared she must be. The thought made him feel even angier.

Mr Keller came into the room and Jughead knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. 

“You’re leaving,” he said, it wasn’t a question.

“We don’t have a choice. With the murder of Alice Cooper it’s suddenly got a whole lot more complicated. They’ve assigned the case to another team.”

“So that’s it?” Veronica demanded. “You’re just giving up? What about Josie?” Mr Keller grimaced, running his hand through his greying hair.

“I’m sending my team back to Quantico, but I’m not leaving until Josie is found. Whatever that takes,” his eyes met Jughead’s and the younger man nodded in understanding. He’d let the law play its part, and it had failed, now it was time to take matters into his own hands. “I have to stay at the station to coordinate the new team,” Mr Keller said, but his expression said _you don’t._

“Come on Toni, let’s go home,” Jughead said calmly. Perceptive as always, Toni nodded and slipped out of the door while Veronica began to protest.

“What the hell Jughead?” she seethed. “I thought you would be the last person to give up. So we’re just going to wait around for this new team? And waste -”

“Veronica,” Jughead interrupted. “Trust me,” he pleaded before he followed Toni onto the street outside.

Toni was already sitting in his car, dangling his keys from her hand. He had no idea how she had managed to steal them from his pocket, but there were some things better not asking. 

“What about your bike?” he asked, noticing the motorbike parked illegally outside the station.

“Cheryl can pick it up later,” she shrugged. “So it’s just you and me, just like old times,” she commented. “So how are we going to take out Andrews?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “It could get messy.”

“Hunny,” she raised her eyebrows at him, “you weren’t the only one who grew up in a gang.” Jughead glimpsed a flash of the serpent tattoo that curled around her wrist and up her forearm, a brand of their former life before New York. The memory stirred up an idea in Jughead’s mind, it was a long shot, but The Serpents always protected their own.

“Toni, do you still have my father’s number?”

“Yeah, I doubt he’s changed it. Why?” Toni asked.

“Well, he still owes me a favour from the last time I paid his bail,” Jughead started, hoping that Toni would catch his drift.

“You want to get The Serpents involved?” she asked, a slight smile playing on her lips.

“Have you got a better idea?”

“I never said it was a bad idea, I’ll give FP a ring,” she grinned.

 

 

The cabin was dark, with an old, musky smell, like it hadn’t been opened in years. The curtains were riddled with cobwebs and piles of tools lined the walls in dusty boxes. The shadow of the digger outside spread menacingly across the floorboards, the dark arm seemed to be reaching for the little girl curled up on the sofa. Josie shifted further away, shrinking against the wall. She could see helmets in yellow and white - just like those that Bob The Builder wears - hanging on wooden pegs on the wall next to the locked door. A large desk stood in the middle of the darkened room, the desk lamp the only light filling the cold cabin.

The man with the red hair sat at the desk. In one had he held a glass bottle, half-full with a caramel-coloured liquid that looked like apple juice, and in the other he held a gun. He had a red smear on his cheek, Josie wondered if he had cut himself. This was the first chance she actually had to look at him. For the last few hours all she had seen was the back of his head in a darkened car and they drove until the sun went down. She knew for certain now that this man was a stranger, he wasn’t her mother’s friend like he had told her.

He looked up and saw her looking at him. He kicked his chair back with a bang and she flinched, wrapping her arms around her legs in an attempt to make herself even smaller. He drew closer and crouched in front of her. She could smell his breath wash over her face and she wrinkled her nose at the bitter scent. He wasn’t drinking apple juice.

“What’s wrong little girl?” he asked, his voice slightly slurred.

“I miss my Mummy and Daddy, I want to go home now,” she said, sounding braver than she felt.

“You are home,” he replied. “Your mummy will be here soon, just wait and see.”

“I want my Daddy,” she whined, not noticing the way the man’s eyes darkened at the mention of Jughead.

“That man isn’t your real daddy,” he spat.

“Jughead is my daddy,” the little girl answered back, tears gathering in her green eyes. He tugged on one of her pigtails, just hard enough to hurt, and Josie’s tears spilled over her red lashes. She had held them back at school when he told her that he would hurt her mummy if she didn’t go with him, when she had stood unknowingly outside her grandmother’s apartment and listened to her screams, when she had been driven to a town she didn’t know. But she couldn’t stop them now. 

“Don’t cry, your mummy will be here soon. Just wait and see.”

Josie closed her eyes so she didn’t have to look at the man with the red hair anymore. She closed her eyes and wished for her daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proud of myself for updating so quickly! I hope I didn't disappoint. Please leave comments/feedback and follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead commissions The Serpents to help him get Josie back. But will they find her before it's too late?

Riverdale, _The Town With Pep._ The town with secrets, and injustice, and death. The perfect white-picket fence town where families stay for generations, watching their children, and grandchildren, and great-grandchildren attend the same high school. Students graduate, leave for university, come back again. They take their rightful place in their family business, working alongside their siblings and cousins, that’s just the way it was. The Coopers ran _The Riverdale Register,_ reporting on the rumours and wrongdoings of the small town’s citizens. The Andrews’ had _Andrews Construction,_ the go-to company for fixes around the house as well as large-scale town projects. The Blossoms made famous maple syrup, a bottle could be found on every breakfast table. The McCoys were the town’s lawyers, providing legal aid to the wealthiest citizens, as well as representing Riverdale through the years as the town’s mayors. People rarely left and even those who did always came back, one way or another. The crumbling graves of entire bloodlines speckle the cemetery, standing in formation like dominos that would never fall, it was just given that every member of the town would end up there some day. All that changed with the disappearance of Betty Cooper. The girl who left.

It all began with the death of Josie McCoy, that’s what the townspeople thought anyway. Her car was discovered wrapped around a tree one morning in August, the young woman already dead in the driver’s seat. It was unusual to lose someone so young in Riverdale. The sheriff determined that she had lost control of her car, or perhaps swerved to avoid a deer, but the townspeople, who had little faith in the sheriff’s department, had other suspicions. They whispered amongst themselves, trading rumours of foul play, an extra pair of tyre tracks on the road. It was widely suspected that the care-free teen was driven off the road, either by a drunk driver or another citizen with malicious intent, suspicions that were only encouraged by Alice Cooper’s reporting of the tragedy despite her daughter’s friendship with the victim. The townsfolk came to the conclusion that - if it wasn’t an accident after all - Josie’s mother, Mayor McCoy was the real target. She had been driving her mother’s car and wouldn’t have been identified as herself on those dark twisty roads on the outskirts of Riverdale. She had been on her way to her friend Cheryl Blossom’s house, another talking point for the town. Those girls were always too close, they said. There was a sigh of relief when she married the all-American Archie Andrews a few years later.

The disappearance of the perfect girl next door broke the illusion, the American Dream that held the fabric of Riverdale together like glue. More people left, Cheryl Blossom (now Andrews) to pursue dreams of fashion all the way across the Atlantic, Archie Andrews to chase a football across the USA, students stopped coming back to continue the family businesses. Even Alice Cooper vanished in recent months, following the close of _The Riverdale Register_ as America succumbed to digital news. Even Riverdale wasn’t entirely immune to modernisation. Hard times lured people away, towards the cities where futures were bright and wages higher. Riverdale was a town on the down and out, only those stubborn enough remained.

The people of Riverdale always assumed that Betty Cooper would be back, and they were right, in a way. Unbeknown to anyone, somewhere in the sleepy town, part of the girl who ran away sat curled on an old sofa, crying for her mother. The little girl would never know Riverdale, but Riverdale knew her. It was already part of her, present in both sides of her parentage. The only descendent of the Cooper and Andrews bloodline that had stretched back to the town’s founding. 

Riverdale, _The Town With Pep,_ was about to get the surprise of its life.

 

 

The full moon was high in the sky when Jughead unknowingly drove past the exact spot where his daughter’s namesake had met her end, his headlights illuminating the towering trees that lined the highway before spreading out around the sleepy town. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him awake at this point and he rubbed his bloodshot eyes with the back of his hand to force them open. Toni had offered to drive several times but Jughead refused. He didn’t want too much time to himself, to think. So instead he listened to Toni’s music - a limited variation of Pink Floyd and Queen - and drove as fast as he could.

After hours of driving, they were only minutes away from their destination. An abandoned construction site just outside the town where they would meet what was left of The Serpents. Jughead was surprised they had even agreed to help, considering his and Toni’s abandonment of the gang in their late teens. He was never an official member, always avoiding his initiation with excuses of schoolwork and writing, but when school finished he couldn’t stall anymore and escaped to the big city. He persuaded Toni to come with him, fearful that his best friend would lose herself in the world of violence that was permanently etched into the rivalry of The Serpent and Ghoulie framework. He followed The Serpents’ movements for a while after he left and he had been right. For years there wasn’t a day when he couldn’t find a reporting on The Serpents’ activities in the small town of Maple Grove, only an hour outside the New York suburbs. At one point, one particularly brutal and unsolved murder even made it into the New York Times. Then everything went quiet, like The Serpents never existed, or the world forgot they had. He always assumed that the gang had just dissolved, now Toni was telling him otherwise. 

“I’ve kept in contact with Sweet Pea for years,” she continued. “The murder of that Ghoulie was a total set up, he always said someone in the town framed them to force the local police into action. I guess it worked, The Ghoulies left town and The Serpents just lay low.” Jughead figured it made sense, he always doubted the reportings of that murder. Murder wasn’t FP’s style. “You know, just ran the Whyte Worm and cemented themselves further into the southside of town.”

“So they are still together?”

“Well FP was never going to let the snakes die.”

“Sometimes I wished he had,” Jughead muttered, remembering the night when his mother had finally had enough and packed up their only car and left with his little sister, leaving him with nothing but a cloud of dust. 

Toni didn’t reply, just tapped her boots against the dashboard, she didn’t have the same anger towards The Serpents as Jughead did. Although she sometimes regretted leaving, she probably would have ended up dead if she hadn’t. Jughead was the closest thing she’d ever had to family, Serpents included. She would have gone anywhere he asked her to go.

Following the last few directions on his phone, Jughead pulled into the abandoned car park and climbed out of his truck, snatching his handgun from the glovebox and stuffing it into his waistband. Those who were left of The Serpents were already there and, although there were only four people now, nothing had really changed since Jughead left just under a decade ago. Old motorbikes coughed smoke as they rumbled next to their riders, headlights illuminating the surrounding darkness, and helmets hanging off their handlebars. Serpent members added to the smoky atmosphere as they took long, lazy drags on their cigarettes. The old leather jackets with faded green snakes hissing on the back still clung to them like a second skin that they would never shed. 

“Those things will kill you,” Jughead joked darkly as he spotted his father amongst the diminished group, a cigarette hanging between his lips as he grinned at his son.

“Is that how people say hello in New York?” FP shot back, an accusatory hint to his light-hearted banter. 

Jughead just rolled his eyes, surprised how easy it seemed to revert right back to where he left off with his father. Their relationship had been strained by circumstance more than personality and, despite FP’s insistence that he took his rightful place amongst his peers, he didn’t despise his son for leaving. In a way, he was almost proud of him. Even if he didn’t owe Jughead a favour for paying his bail on more than one occasion, he would have answered his son’s call for help. After all, Serpents always protected their own. Some of the others took a little more persuading. 

“Whoa, Sweet Pea is the new Tall Boy,” Toni observed, jumping to give her old friend a high-five while he smirked. The serpent tattoo that peaked over his leather collar seemed to smile too. He looked anything but sweet. Tall Boy, who had been the tallest man Jughead had ever met until Sweet Pea hit adolescence just grunted. He had always been a man of few words. 

“So, whose head are we smashing in, Jones?” Sweet Pea asked eagerly, grabbing one of the other Serpents in a headlock as if to emphasise his point. Jughead recognises his victim as Fangs, another gang member he had grown up with. 

“You watch football?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“You know Archie Andrews?”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Sweet, I always thought he had a punchable face.”

Jughead frowned at his old friend’s enthusiasm and Toni smacked him on the shoulder, although she had to stretch a bit.

“He’s kidnapped Jughead’s kid, arsehole,” she scolded. Sweet Pea had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

“Still has a punchable face,” he muttered, rubbing his shoulder where the tiny woman had smacked him. She still had a mean hit. 

“So I’m a grandpa now?” FP cut in. “You’re making me sound old son.”

“That’s because you are,” Sweet Pea mumbled under his breath, that earned him another smack. 

“So what does this ginger prick want with your kid anyway?” Fangs asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against his motorcycle.

Jughead glanced at FP, realising that he hadn’t told The Serpents the whole story. Maybe he was worried that they wouldn’t help if they knew that Josie wasn’t Jughead’s biological daughter. He had persuaded them to help on the concept that she was Jughead’s child, and therefore a Serpent by blood, nobody mentioned that Jughead wasn’t a Serpent anymore, nor had he ever been. Although FP knew that at least one of them was thinking it. 

“It’s complicated…” Jughead started carefully, he looked at Toni for help.

“Archie dated Jughead’s girlfriend back when they were in high school -”

“Whoa wait a minute,” Sweet Pea interrupted. “Your girlfriend dated Archie Andrews and then she settled for you? Did she go blind?” The dirty look he got from both Jughead and Toni suggested that there was something more to it. Sweet Pea wondered if the woman _was_ blind. 

“He was really obsessive and controlling of her,” Toni continued, “so the idea that she is with someone else angers him. He decided that he wants her back and instead of sending her flowers like a normal person, he snatched their kid.”

“That’s fucked up,” Sweet Pea cut in. “But he’s Archie Andrews, surely he can get any woman he wants?”

“Except Betty, that’s why he wants her.”

“So why take the kid?” Fangs asked again. 

“To force Betty to come looking for him,” Jughead said, trying to explain the man’s warped logic. “The guy’s sick and I don’t care why he did it, I just want my girl back home.”

“What about the feds?” Tall Boy asked gruffly, clearly implying that the child wasn’t The Serpents’ problem. “If they turn up, I won’t hang around.” The mention of the authorities sent a wave of discomfort through the bikers.

“Following protocol,” Jughead growled, the FBI’s delayment of the case still a sore point.

“Well if she’s your kid, that makes her our kid. So just tell us what we need to do,” FP said decidedly, flashing Tall Boy a pointed look before patting his son’s shoulder supportively, although a little awkwardly.

The plan was simple, in theory. Archie could be holding her in two possible locations; his family home, or his father’s construction business. The latter was more likely as it was in a secluded location so that’s where they were going to begin. Their numbers were too small to split up, and Jughead didn’t want to be in a position where he wasn’t in the right place. Toni and him were the only two people Josie would recognise, and therefore trust. Being rescued by a group of bikers might scare her even more. 

They began discussing strategies, FP frequently reminding Sweet Pea that they were trying to avoid violence. Sweet Pea and Tall Boy wanted to go in all guns blazing (metaphorically since The Serpents only ever used knives), but Toni and FP favoured a more non-confrontational strategy, distract Archie and coax Josie out of the back door. Although he didn’t say it, Jughead favoured any plan that gave him the opportunity to beat Archie into the ground.

“What about ‘Get Help’?” Sweet Pea suggested gleefully. Everyone looked at Fangs.

“No. No way. Last time we did ‘Get Help’ I ended up with an actual bullet in my stomach because _you_ used me as a human shield,” Fangs protested, stamping his cigarette into the damp ground. He rued the day that he turned his best friend into a Marvel fan. 

“Yeah but it worked,” Sweet Pea shrugged.

“‘Get Help’ or the human shield?”

“Both,” he grinned. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“That’s what you said last time,” he muttered.

Unfortunately for Fangs, ‘Get Help’ seemed the best opportunity to distract Archie, even if just for a moment. Fangs argued that Toni should be the one to feign injury, as she would generate more sympathy as a woman, but to no avail.

“Sorry Fangs, but Archie might recognise her,” Jughead shrugged. Fangs glared at his friends.

“Besides,” Sweet Pea added with glee. “I draw the line at punching a woman.”

“Whoa, who said anything about -” Fangs didn’t get to finish his protest before his friend’s fist smacked him in the face. The force would have knocked him to the ground if Jughead hadn’t steadied him. “What the fuck,” he growled.

“You need to look injured,” Sweet Pea said innocently. “And you can’t act for shit.”

“I hate this fucking plan,” groaned Fangs, his hand cradling his face.

“I just hope it works,” FP added.

“Oh it will,” Sweet Pea grinned. “‘Get Help’ always works.”

 

 

Archie threw his now-empty whisky bottle into the bin, hearing it smash as it hit the bottom. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he brought the child here. Seven hours? Maybe eight? It had been daylight when they had arrived anyway. He began to panic, doubting his not-so-thought-out-plan with every tick of the clock. He had been almost certain that she would be here by now. It was what Alice had promised, that Betty would come back to Riverdale, that Josie needed to know her father, her real father. That was until this morning when she changed her mind. Archie still had a smear of her blood on his cheek. 

The cabin brought back childhood memories of his father sitting him on his lap while he worked the digger, and a few years later when he actually worked with the crew. It still smelt vaguely of sweat, of a hard day’s work, and building dust still clung to the kit that hadn’t been worn in years. He thought back to the last time he saw his father, just days before he died, the day he found out about the child that now lay curled up on the old sofa. He didn’t believe him at first, putting it down to the ravings of his illness, but then Alice Cooper had approached him at the funeral. 

His memory of the night in question was hazy, just another uneventful night in a series of parties that he attended in his senior year. He remembered that Betty had been… uncooperative. Teasing him with her low-cut top and mini skirt but refusing to let him touch her. He recalled how she giggled with Reggie Mantle, another member of the football team, slapping his arm affectionately while Archie glowed on. 

_“They’re kind of… close,” Nick goaded, watching the way the blonde laughed loudly at Reggie’s unoriginal jokes. He smirked at the way Archie gritted his teeth. “You should watch that one,” he nodded towards his friend’s girlfriend._

_“Shut up St Clair,” Archie snapped, taking another swig of his drink that, by this point in the night, was mostly vodka._

_“I heard she won’t sleep with you,” the other boy remarked. When Archie didn’t respond, he went a step further. “I bet she would sleep with Mantle, in fact, I bet she’s doing the dirty behind your back.”_

_This wasn’t the first time Nick had questioned Betty’s loyalty in front of Archie. Of course, there was no basis to his accusations, he just liked to get into people’s heads and Archie was more susceptible than most. Archie tried to ignore the other boy, was even tempted to punch him in the face, but then he looked back at Betty. She was smiling brightly at Reggie, and he didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t consider the possibility that Nick St Clair was trying to get into his head to play him like a puppet. That boy would have everyone on strings if he could._

_Josie interrupted their conversation, but not before Nick slipped a vial into Archie’s hand with a smirk, an unspoken question hanging between them_ \- are you man enough?

_“Hey loser,” she interjected, giggling from intoxication as she put her arm around her friend. “Why are you talking to Creeper St Clair?”_

_Archie ignored the question, his eyes trained on his girlfriend. “Why is she talking to Reggie?” he said instead. The vial felt hot in his pocket._

_“Because she’s allowed to, idiot,” Josie rolled her eyes, she thought Archie and Betty made a cute couple but he seemed a little intense sometimes. She didn’t like the way he always watched Betty, like someone was going to steal her._

_“She’s flirting with him.”_

_“Have you met Betty? I don’t think she knows how to flirt,” there was a hint of annoyance in her tone that Archie didn’t catch. She didn’t like the expression that came over him when he watched Betty, the unmistakable jealousy that clouded his features. “Arch, cut it out.”_

_“I’m going to get Betty another drink,” he muttered, slinking off towards the bar. Josie watched him go with concern. Archie was always protective of Betty but tonight seemed… different. Almost sinister. She shrugged it off, assuming that Archie would realise he was being ridiculous. She wouldn’t realise the extent of his intentions until the following morning when she found Betty bruised and bleeding in one of Thornhill’s spare bedrooms, still drowsy from the drugs in her system. A discovery that would have its own repercussions._

The guilt he felt about forcing himself upon her was nothing compared to the euphoria of getting away with it. Or, the thought that he had. That’s what drove him to pray on other women. The adrenaline rush of knowing that he was untouchable as women were silenced by his manager who swept every assault under the carpet. There was a time when things weren’t so… neat. When he had to clean up his own messes and deal with the emotional consequences, but the power was addictive, and eventually guilt played no part at all. He didn’t realise how deeply that went until he shot Alice in the head and walked away without a moment’s thought. Last time he had wallowed in remorse for months, even years.

A knock at the door drew him from his thoughts. He frowned. Everyone in Riverdale knew that _Andrews’ Construction_ had been closed down for sale, besides, it was about three o’clock in the morning. The child stirred in her sleep. There was another knock, louder this time. Tucking his gun into his belt, Archie approached the door and looked through the peak hole. On the other side were two men he didn’t recognise, one was unconscious, his mouth bleeding, and the other barely holding him up.

“Please, get help,” the conscious man called. “My friend’s hurt.” He banged on the door desperately.

Archie hesitated, glancing automatically at the little girl on the sofa who was beginning to wake up and realised that her face would be plastered on every television screen statewide by now, along with his. The last thing he needed was to be recognised.

“Get help!” the man called again, a little more forcefully this time, Josie opened her eyes. Archie stepped away from the door, moving towards the little girl and clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her from crying out. He pulled his gun from his belt and held it towards the door, willing the two men to give up. Josie squirmed under his grip and he held her tighter. 

He felt a sharp pain in his hand. His gun fired just a millisecond later. It took him a moment to realise that the child had bitten him. He snatched for the girl but she was already screaming. 

“JOSIE!” someone shouted from outside. 

“DADDY!” Josie screamed before Archie cut her off again. She had the sense not to bite this time, feeling the barrel of a gun pressed to her temple.

The front door slammed open as the two men who had been on the doorstep forced themselves inside, quickly followed by the silhouettes of two more. If it weren’t for the knowledge of the child’s name, Archie would have assumed that these leather-clad, tattoo-branded low lives were just trying to rob the place, but the presence of Jughead Jones changed that.

“Betty really has degraded herself, opening her legs for scum like you,” he sneered, sounding more confident than he felt. He eyed the knives that glinted in the shadows, like an extension of their masters’ arms. 

Jughead ignored the other man’s goading, his blue eyes fixed on his daughter as she struggled for breath under his too-strong grip. His relief at finding her alive was quickly diminishing.

Archie’s long fingers smothered her mouth and nose and Jughead could see her skin paling as her green eyes widened in panic. He took an automatic step forward, Archie just pressed his gun harder against the girl’s head. Jughead noticed that the other man didn’t even realise he was suffocating the little girl. If she passed out, he would be taken off guard, if only for a second.

“I’ll do it,” he warned. “I’ve done it before.”

“I know,” Jughead replied, his eyes still on Josie’s face. That seemed to irritate Archie. 

“I didn’t mean Alice,” he gloated, not noticing the way the little girl slumped slightly under his grip. Jughead wasn’t listening, his attention absorbed by the child going limp in the other man’s arms. He couldn’t risk her passing out, she may not wake up if he didn’t get to her fast enough.

He could sense The Serpents getting restless behind him. Tall Boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the child in question, noting her likeness to the man who held her. Sweet Pea muttered to Fangs, twisting his knife in between his fingers, the blade glinting in the dim light. Toni whispered reassurances to Josie, trying to distract the little girl from her panic. FP watched his granddaughter strain against Archie’s iron grip. Seeing the way she yearned for Jughead, her green eyes fixed on his face, he was reminded of his own daughter who had been a similar age when he last saw her. Archie tightened his grip and Josie’s eyes rolled back into her head. Everyone exploded into action.

The little girl slumped towards the floor as she lost consciousness, startling her capture as gravity ripped her from his grasp. Toni dove for the child before she hit the ground, and Jughead tackled Archie. They hit the floor. A bullet fired.

Archie heard a cry of pain before his head cracked against the wooden floor, shocking him for a moment before he regained his senses. His gun skittered across the floor out of reach and he grunted as someone punched him in the face. They hit him again, he kicked them off him and hit them back, feeling their jaw crack under his knuckles. 

Jughead didn’t even feel his lip split open, his blood pumping with too much adrenaline as he sat over Archie, his fist connecting repeatedly with his smug face. He could hear police sirens wailing in the background and knew the FBI had finally caught up to them.

“She’ll turn out just like her mother,” Archie spat. “Betty was always a slut.”

“You don’t get to say her name,” Jughead growled.

Archie just grinned, sensing he’d hit a nerve. Blood from his battered face trickling over his freckles, connecting the dots, like a Halloween mask. 

“You know what the best part of it was?” he sneered, watching Jughead’s jaw twitch. “Nobody even believed her.”

Unable to stop himself, Jughead pulled the handgun from his belt and held it to Archie’s forehead, his finger trembling over the trigger as he pressed it against the man’s skull. Archie’s smile wavered.

“Jughead,” FP warned. He touched his son’s shoulder cautiously. “Don’t go down to his level.”

“He hurt her,” Jughead’s voice shook as he tried to swallow his fury, his blue eyes burned with anger. FP wasn’t sure whether he was talking about Betty or Josie anymore, it didn’t matter. The older man realised that he couldn’t stop his son even if he’d wanted to. He took a step back, waiting for the sound of a gunshot.

It didn’t come. 

“You’re not even worth a bullet.”

Jughead turned his back on the bloodied man who lay on the floor and handed his gun to his father. Without looking back he walked out of the cabin, the doorway now illuminated with flashing police lights. He made eye contact with Mr Keller as he directed a team of agents into the cabin, their torches flashing over their handguns, the older man gave Jughead a firm nod. 

“Daddy!” 

Jughead turned and scooped the red-haired girl from Toni’s arms. He felt her clammy hands against his neck, entwining in his hair, and let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding for hours. He buried his face in her curly hair that had escaped Betty’s careful ties and, despite her grubbiness, he could still smell her familiar scent of watermelon and sugar.

“Daddy why are you crying?” she asked, pulling back so she could see her father’s face properly. She put her hand on his cheek.

“Because I’m happy,” he kissed her nose.

“That’s silly.”Jughead laughed and squeezed his daughter tighter against him, not wanting to ever let her go.

He noticed how she held him tighter as she watched the FBI agents drag Archie out of the cabin, his hands cuffed behind his back. Jughead moved so she couldn’t see him anymore, defending her with his body. She tucked her head under his chin, hiding herself from view.

“He will never touch you again,” Jughead promised. “He’s going to prison for a very very long time.” Josie sniffed into his t-shirt, he stroked her back reassuringly.

“I want Mummy,” she sobbed.

“You’ll see her soon, baby,” her father hummed, Toni wrapped a blanket around her.

Josie was soon asleep in Jughead’s arms, the physical and emotional exhaustion finally taking over as she rested her head against his shoulder and let her eyes drift close. Toni offered to take her from him so he could talk to the authorities but Jughead refused, not wanting to put her down.

An ambulance pulled onto the scene, emergency lights flashing, and Jughead frowned, nobody had been hurt too badly. The swearing that came from the otherside of the site proved him wrong.

“That’s it, we are never doing ‘Get Help’ again,” Fangs snapped, holding a bloody rag against his shoulder. Sweet Pea was trying not to laugh as his friend muttered on. “No, not my jacket,” he moaned as a paramedic cut it off him with scissors. Sweet Pea couldn’t hold it in any longer as he burst into laughter.

“What happened?” Jughead asked, gently adjusting Josie’s placement in his arms.

“Fangs got shot,” Sweet Pea sniggered.

“I took the bullet for you,” Fangs growled back, obviously regretting his decision.

“Fangs, that’s so romantic,” Toni teased, patting her friend’s good-shoulder sympathetically.

“I hate you all.”

“Don’t worry, my girlfriend will cover your medical expenses,” Toni promised.

 

 

Betty couldn’t stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks when Jughead opened the door to her hospital room, their daughter still sleeping, tucked safely in his arms. Kevin pressed a swift kiss to Josie’s cheek before slipping soundlessly out of the room, leaving the little family alone. Jughead lay her down in Betty’s lap, the first time he let her go since he found her, but kept his fingers firmly entwined with hers as Betty’s tears dampened her curly red hair.

“You brought her home,” she smiled, kissing his busted lip. She didn’t ask what had happened, what the cost had been, she didn’t want to know. Not right now anyway.

“I promised, didn’t I?” he answered, settling down in the armchair beside her bed. He rested his other hand gently on Betty’s stomach where baby Lili kicked happily, like she could sense her family back together again. Jughead’s blue eyes drooped closed for the first time that night and within minutes he was snoring, his head on Betty’s chest.

Betty held her family close to her, finally able to breathe. After almost six years, her nightmare had ended and it was never coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Please leave comments/feedback and follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is back home and recovering as Betty and Jughead try to put their life back together in preparation for baby Lili. Archie's trial looms and Jughead can't shake the feeling that he doesn't quite know everything...

**June…**

It was unusually chilly for June; the sky was grey and little sunlight filtered through the heavy cloud coverage, the perfect mood for a funeral. Betty pulled her black cardigan firmly around herself as she watched, stony-faced, as her mother’s casket was lowered into the damp ground. Her final resting place in the Cooper corner of the graveyard, where generations of her husband’s family slept in the darkness. 

Betty didn’t cry, determined not to give the reporters what they wanted as they edged around the graveyard like hyenas, cameras raised high, the local sheriff’s department trying to restrain them. She had finished all her crying the day Jughead gave her the news, only one day after Josie was brought back home, and despite her difficult relationship with her mother, she couldn’t help but feel the loss. She squeezed her father’s hand as he sobbed beside her, riddled with guilt that his last encounter with his wife had been confrontational, and threw a carnation into the grave.

She was back in the place she had sworn she would never return to, and she could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on her. Everyone in Riverdale had turned out for Alice Cooper’s funeral to get a glimpse of the girl who left. Everyone knew what had happened, the whole of America did by now, as one of the greatest football players of their generation was placed securely behind lock and key. It was the biggest shock for the people of Riverdale who thought they lived in a town where nothing much happened, only to wake up one morning to a media circus and the news that the beloved boy-next-door turned football star Archie Andrews had shot Alice Cooper in the head and kidnapped the daughter no-one knew he had.

Betty remained standing in front of her mother’s newly-dug grave and promised her father that she would only be a minute as everyone headed towards the town hall for the reception. Once the graveyard was silent again, she walked to the other side of the cemetery where four generations of McCoys were buried. She stood in front of Josie’s grave, now covered in moss with wilting flowers, and wondered what her friend would be doing now if she were alive. Maybe she would be a famous singer, or a struggling actress waitressing in a cocktail bar somewhere in New York. Perhaps she would have packed it all in and become a lawyer like her mother, although Betty couldn’t really picture that. Josie was always too lively, too vibrant to be stuck behind a desk. Too… alive. 

The young woman placed her last carnation in the old stained vase that stood beside her friend’s grave and ran her fingers over the cold stone in a silent goodbye that she had never gotten to say before turning her back on Josie’s resting place forever.

The reception was in the town hall and was even worse than the funeral. The whole town was invited, as was custom, and Betty made polite conversation while the townsfolk watched her suspiciously, waiting for her to slip up. They congratulated her on her pregnancy while pointedly noting the lack of a ring on her left hand, and repeatedly asked her when she was moving back to Riverdale now that the problem was solved.

“But surely you’ll want to be closer to your father now?” someone asked.

“Don’t you want your daughters to go to Riverdale High?” another questioned.

“You could re-open _The Riverdale Register,_ ” someone else suggested.

Nobody could understand why she wouldn’t be moving back, many of them never having left Riverdale, and people stopped asking her once they began talking amongst themselves. No one realised that the worst moments of her life had happened in this sleepy little town. 

Betty excused herself and sat in the bathroom for five minutes, taking a deep breath before splashing her face with cold water. She wished more than anything that Jughead was here with her, but Josie couldn’t be without both of her parents at the moment and Betty would never bring her back to this dreaded town. She only had another hour of being on public display, and then she could finally return to her childhood home and hide from the prying eyes. She had a week before she was to return to New York and she had to get her mother’s affairs in order, as well as begin piecing her father back together. Hal had never been anything much without Alice, and he had been about to beg for her forgiveness when he was informed of the murder. To say that he took it badly was an understatement.

“Betty?”

The young woman looked up, expecting another torrent of questions about her personal life, but was surprised by the apologetic gaze of a middle-aged woman with curly red hair shot through with grey. She hadn’t thought about it before, but her resemblance to Josie was striking.

“Mrs.Andrews?” Betty asked in disbelief. She didn’t remember seeing her at the funeral, although she supposed that the woman in front of her had every reason to hide her face in Riverdale. She had been one of the rare cases, causing a storm in Riverdale when she divorced Fred Andrews and left for a law career in Chicago, leaving Fred to raise their only son. Betty had always admired her, in a way. She used to feel jealous of Archie when he spent a couple of weeks in the summer in Chicago, it sounded so exotic compared to Riverdale.

“Call me Mary, please,” the woman insisted.

“Mary,” Betty repeated. There was an awkward pause. Betty began to feel very unsure of herself.

“I just want to say how terribly sorry I am for–”

“You don’t have to apologise to me,” Betty interrupted quietly, fidgeting with the sleeve of her cardigan.

“No, I do. I can never make up for everything Archie has done to you, but I would like to try,” Mary insisted, trying to hold herself together as she begged the young woman in front of her for forgiveness, on her son’s behalf. She reached into her purse and handed Betty an envelope. Realising what it was, she tried to hand it back.

“No, Mary, I can’t… I can’t accept this,” she stammered, trying to press it back into the woman’s hands, though Mary had already closed her purse.

“It’s for your daughter,” Mary explained. “You can spend it on her education, or take her on holiday. You can keep it safe and spend it on her wedding in twenty years time. Please, I feel awful thinking about all the years you’ve been trying to provide for her while my son earned millions.” Betty tried to protest again. “Please,” her voice cracked as her brown eyes filled with tears. “It’s my money, not my son’s.”

“She’s a happy child, she has everything she could ever want,” Betty told the older woman, trying to reassure her that Archie’s actions hadn’t left her destitute. “I’ve always had friends to help me.”

“Maybe if I hadn’t left–” she sobbed.

“Mary, there is nothing that you could have done to change what he did. Please don’t feel guilty.” Betty put her arms around the other woman and let her cry onto her shoulder. She realised that this woman had lost her son, or the son she thought she had, as her image of him had been replaced by a monster.

“I always wanted grandchildren,” she smiled, wiping her eyes with the tissue Betty gave her. “I was hoping that you would have Josie with you today.”

“Josie never knew my mother,” Betty explained.

“What’s she like? Josie, I mean.”

“There aren’t enough words to describe her,” Betty smiled. “She bounces off the wall from morning until night and runs rings around everyone.” She showed the woman a picture on her phone of the little girl playing dress-ups with Jughead a couple of months ago, her bright red hair tangled in a plastic tiara.

“Oh, she has my curls,” the woman thought aloud. “She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, Betty, do you think I could meet her?” Mary could sense Betty’s reservation, and immediately backtracked. “I’m sorry, please don’t feel like I’m pressuring you. I just… well, a month ago I found out that I have a granddaughter, just when I thought that I had no family left.”

Betty thought for a moment, reminding herself that this woman wasn’t Archie, that Mary had never hurt her. She fumbled around in her bag before pulling out a pen and a scrap piece of paper and scribbled down her phone number, giving it to the woman in front of her. 

“I can’t promise anything, I’ll have to discuss it with my boyfriend, but perhaps you could come up to New York sometime over Christmas?” Betty offered. “Anytime before then might overwhelm Josie a little bit. But I could introduce her to you then—she is your family, after all.”

“That would be wonderful.”

 

 

Betty hadn’t had much time to talk to her father during the funeral. She had arrived just before the service and spent the reception answering, or better yet, evading, inappropriate question about her personal life. To anyone else it would seem unusual that none of the questions had come from Hal Cooper, but he was always a man of few words. Not having been a part of his only daughter’s life for six years, he didn’t feel that he had the right to pry, especially considering the circumstances under which she left. He was just glad that she had come home, and didn’t want to say the wrong thing in case she never came back after this time.

Now, Betty sat silently in the front seat of her father’s car as he drove down familiar streets towards her childhood home. She wondered if he would sell it now that her mother was gone for good. She didn’t ask him.

The front porch was piled high with lasagnas and casseroles when they arrived. That’s how the people of Riverdale responded to tragedy– they cooked. Betty had to clear a path before they made it into the house.

“Your mother always made the best lasagna,” Hal sighed, as he lugged Betty’s suitcase into the empty house and turned on the lights. Betty was shocked at how little it had changed. Photographs of a blonde, green-eyed little girl lined the mantelpiece, and she was surprised at how much she looked like Josie when she was a similar age. Framed copies from _The Riverdale Register_ hung on the walls, and the same pristine furniture from her childhood sat in the living room. “I’ll put your case in your room,” Hal said, before disappearing upstairs. 

Betty put a couple of dishes into the fridge, slightly relieved that she wouldn’t have to cook for her father for the rest of the week, and began portioning up the rest of the meals to store in the freezer. It would last him at least two months, and knowing the people of Riverdale, there would be more food coming. 

Her father came back downstairs and stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching her heat up two portions of chicken casserole in the oven for dinner - the Coopers had never owned a microwave. 

“Would you like a coffee?” he asked, hovering beside the kettle.

“No thanks, Dad, I can’t–”

“Can’t have caffeine,” he finished for her. “Right, I’ll try to remember that.”

There was an awkward pause. 

“Can I get you something else instead?” He began rummaging through the cupboards. “We have some fruit tea here, I remember your mother used to drink this stuff like a fish when she was pregnant with you.” Hal smiled shyly. 

“That would be nice, thank you,” Betty smiled back.

Betty couldn’t help but notice how small her father seemed without her mother. She had always been the confident one, the domineering one, the one who ran the Cooper household with ease. Hal had always been in her shadow, but he seemed ever more overlooked without his wife by his side. Betty knew that theirs had never been an easy marriage, but they needed each other. Now her father had no-one to depend on, except for her.

They ate in silence, both of them sitting where they had always sat. The seat at the head of the table remained empty. Finally, Hal broke the silence.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what, Dad?” Betty asked, lowering her knife and fork. There were so many things to apologise for. So many bridges to rebuild.

“For making you feel like you had no choice but to run away.”

“It’s okay, Dad, I forgave you a long time ago,” she admitted.

“Did… did you struggle?” he asked, needing to know but not wanting to confirm his fears. All these years he had pictured his daughter destitute in a big city with a child to support. He didn’t even know whether it was a boy or a girl, until Alice had started digging last year.

“To begin with, yes.” She wasn’t going to sugar-coat it for him. “It was scary, being alone.” She saw the guilt in Hal’s eyes as he looked down at the tablecloth. “But things got better. Josie doesn’t want for anything anymore.”

“Good, I’m glad.” There was another awkward pause. “And your fella? What’s he like?”

“Wonderful.”

“He loves the kid?”

“More than anything,” Betty smiled.

“It must be hard for him, raising another man’s kid, I mean,” Hal assumed, studying his daughter carefully. He supposed it was a good thing that she was pregnant with this man’s child; it gave him a reason to hang around since he couldn’t see a ring on his daughter’s finger.

“Not at all. Josie _is_ his child.”

Hal nodded slowly, turning his attention back to his dinner, and didn’t say any more on the subject. Betty didn’t bring it up again either.

Later that evening, Hal laid in his empty bed, staring at the ceiling, and listened to his daughter’s laughter from the other room as she chatted on the phone with her family. He could tell without even looking at her that she was happy, and in love, and he supposed that was all that mattered.

 

**August…**

“Babe, let me get that,” Jughead insisted, prying the cardboard box from his girlfriend’s arms as she tried to sneak to the elevator with it. Betty rolled her eyes with a smile, but gave the box up willingly.

“I’m not _that_ fragile,” she muttered, eying the rest of the boxes. She hated sitting around while Jughead and Kevin packed their lives into a moving truck. They hadn’t let her pack the contents of the boxes, either, and she had watched on in considerable distress as the two men had packed up her life with no logic or system. She knew they were trying to be helpful so she had just held her tongue while Jughead randomly distributed all the pots and pans, despite the fact that they would be a nightmare to unpack later on.

She checked the time. It was quickly approaching nine o’clock in the morning and her shift was due to start. Despite Kevin’s arguments that she should take it easy in the last few weeks before Lili arrived and sucked her free time dry, Betty refused. Summer was almost as busy as Christmas at the bookstore, and she didn’t want to leave Polly on her own to cover the whole store since Kevin never really did much, even when he _was_ at the store. They had extra help arriving at the end of September, as Jughead’s little sister JB was moving to New York for college and needed a job, which Betty was happy to provide. Finally out from under her mother’s clutches, the teen was eager for life in the big city and Betty and Jughead had happily agreed to have her stay with them while she got settled. It would be a bit chaotic with the baby arriving, but Betty reassured Jughead that there was always space for family. Besides, she could do with a little help around the house when Lili arrived.

Jughead glanced at the clock as well, making a mental note to remember to pack it up.

“Are you going to take Josie to the bookstore?” he asked, watching his daughter not-so-subtly unpack a box of her toys that Kevin had just sneaked out of her room.

“I think that’s probably a good idea,” Betty sighed, collecting her bag from where it was hanging by the door. “Maybe Ronnie will take her out with Ben later,” she suggested.

“That’s only if she wants to go.”

Betty frowned. Her care-free and extroverted daughter had become significantly withdrawn since that night three months ago, like a rabbit permanently caught in the headlights. She wouldn’t go anywhere without her parents– not even Kevin could persuade her to go with him to the park for ice cream, or a ride on the carousel. School was the last place the little girl wanted to be, convinced that Archie would come and take her away again, and Betty had started temporarily homeschooling her while they looked at new schools. Betty and Jughead were currently suing Josie’s school for negligence, and while her judgemental school teacher had been fired the moment Josie was discovered missing, Veronica assured them that they couldn’t lose with a fleet of her father’s lawyers on their side.

After three months, the little girl had only just started sleeping in her own bedroom again, but often came and curled up with her parents at some point during the night when she woke up screaming. Veronica had suggested counselling, or a session with a child psychologist, but Betty knew that her daughter just needed time. Time would prove her parents’ promises that the bad man was never coming back. She would bounce back when she was ready.

“Josie?” Betty called. Josie peeked out from behind the box she was unpacking. “Do you want to go to the bookstore, sweetie? Mrs. Everstone might be there.” The possibility of a lollipop from Josie’s favourite customer was enough incentive for the little girl, who nodded. “Alright then, put your sandals on.”

The little girl slipped her feet into her white leather sandals that Jughead had bought her for the summer. Betty would never buy her daughter white shoes. She tugged on her father’s sleeve and asked him quietly to help her do up the buckles, knowing that Betty couldn’t crouch down anymore because of the baby.

“You be a good girl for Mummy,” Jughead said as he worked on Josie’s shoes, fumbling with the tiny clasps. Josie nodded as Jughead gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Where are you off to, chicken nugget?” Kevin asked as he came back into the apartment, his arms no longer weighed down with boxes.

“I’m not a chicken nugget, Uncle Kevin,” she giggled quietly, reaching her arms up so the man would pick her up. Kevin happily obliged, tossing her into the air and making her giggle louder. Usually, Betty would panic with maternal concern, but the sound of her daughter’s laughter was so rare these days that she just smiled.

Kevin pretended to take a bite out of Josie’s shoulder and let out a dramatic gasp. “You are! You’re the most delicious chicken nugget in all the land. I have to eat you all up!” he declared, pretending to take another bite, and another.

“Daddy, save me!” Josie squealed in between giggles as she wriggled in her uncle’s arms.

“I want a bite of the chicken nugget,” Jughead teased, lifting the child from Kevin’s arms.

“I am not a chicken nugget,” Josie said again, more decidedly this time, as she clasped her hands behind Jughead’s neck.

“What are you then?” he asked, unable to hide his smile.

“I’m a little girl,” she scolded, giving him an exasperated sigh.

“A little girl? I’ve never heard of one of those before,” he joked.

“Me neither,” Kevin cut in.

“You’re both so silly,” she smiled, shaking her head so her red curls bounced, brushing against Jughead’s cheek. “I’m going to the book shop with Mummy,” she told them, implying that she needed intelligent company. Both men laughed.

 

 

Betty laid her homemade cookies in careful piles in the display case, keeping a keen eye on Josie playing in the children’s section while Polly banged on the coffee machine. It was high time they bought a new one –Polly had repeatedly mentioned it to Kevin–but the young woman always managed to bring it spluttering back to life with a few well-placed blows. Betty was coming to depend on Polly more and more to run the shop while she couldn’t, and was pleased with the younger woman’s progress. When she arrived this morning, she had found all the new stock already on the shelves, as well as new orders sent in. She was confident that Polly could train JB when she arrived in a few weeks.

Their new security guard, who went by the name of Moose, unlocked the doors at exactly half-nine, and the first few customers floated through the doors and began browsing the maze-like shelves. Betty waited patiently behind the till, making sure to stay within Josie’s eyesight, and set herself up for an all-day shift. Despite the long hours, she felt comforted by the normality of it all, the return to a regular routine that had been absent over the last couple of months. She had only began working weekdays again a couple of weeks ago, and her home-schooling of Josie wasn’t the only reason, as that had stopped with the start of the school holidays.

She smiled at customers and made small talk as she scanned their purchases and placed their orders. Mrs. Everstone arrived at ten o’clock with lollipops for Josie and the little girl beamed adoringly at the old woman, her teeth stained blue from the sweets.

“Everyone spoils that girl,” Betty groaned, although the old woman knew that the young mother didn’t really mind.

“Well, it will get a whole lot worse with the arrival of the next little one,” Mrs. Everstone smiled. “Just wait until you’re a grandma, you can spoil them rotten and then hand them back at the end of the day,” she laughed, handing Betty a pile of children’s books, presumably for said grandchildren.

“That does sound ideal,” Betty agreed, stamping the woman’s loyalty card. Polly set to work making her a free coffee while Josie loitered around the elderly woman in the hope of more sweets.

Business was steady all day and in the afternoon Betty set to work tidying up the shelves, taking regular breaks to sit down or go to the toilet now that an eight-month-old fetus was constantly pressing on her bladder. She made sure to tell Josie every time she went. She was re-arranging the teen section when she was interrupted by a middle-aged man in a long-sleeved shirt and tie, despite the hot weather. Betty knew he was a journalist before he even opened his mouth. With Archie’s fast approaching trial, the media had had a field day and journalists frequently came into the bookstore looking for Betty for a comment, hence the employment of Moose, although Betty suspected it was more because Kevin fancied him.

“Miss Cooper?” It wasn’t a question. He knew who she was.

“Can I help you?” Her tone was cold, she glared at him in an accusatory manner.

“I was wondering if you could provide a comment on Archie Andrews’ upcoming trial?” he asked, either not picking up on her anger or just stupidly choosing to ignore it.

“No,” she snapped. “I will not comment.”

He tried again. “How is your daughter recovering after the ordeal?” Betty noticed that he was looking past her, at where Josie was playing alone in the children’s section, and she positioned herself so her body was blocking the way.

“If you don’t leave, I’ll report you for harassment,” she warned.

“So you’ll make another false allegation?” the man asked, knowing exactly which buttons to press.

“How dare you,” she seethed, paling at the man’s comment. It was the first time anyone had been so openly dismissive of her. She was sure the tabloids and certain people on social media were saying similar things as her personal life became front page news, but that she could avoid. Direct confrontation she couldn’t.

Moose was there before she had to say anymore, standing between her and the reporter.

“Come with me, sir,” he demanded, glaring at the man in front of him. He walked the man out of the shop and warned him that if he came back, he would call the police. The reporter had the common sense to leave, although Betty knew there would be others.

“Are you okay?” Polly asked, sitting Betty down in the back room of the store with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a friendly hug.

“I will be, just give me a minute,” she smiled weakly.

“They have no decency,” Polly commented, more to herself than anyone. “As if everything you’ve been through hasn’t been enough.”

“Mummy?” a worried call came from the shop. Betty realised that she hadn’t told Josie where she was and went to stand up again.

“I’ll get her,” Polly said, gently pushing Betty back onto the sofa before heading back into the store. “Your mum is just having a sit-down, Josie,” she reassured the little girl. “Would you like to help me at the till? I’ll let you stamp all the cards.”

“Do you have the purple stamp?” Betty heard her daughter ask cautiously.

“Why don’t you come and have a look?” Polly offered.

The fact that Josie didn’t come running into the back room told Betty that she had taken Polly up on her offer. Betty smiled, it was a step in the right direction. A couple of weeks ago she would barely let go of Betty’s hand, and now she was serving strangers with a little encouragement. Betty wondered if she would go down to Central Park with Veronica and Ben later this afternoon.

“Are you okay, ma’am?” Moose asked, peering into the back room.

“It’s Betty, please,” the blonde smiled. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“I’m sorry, ma– Betty, I should have intervened faster.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re doing a wonderful job,” Betty reassured him. He gave her a small smile and a nod before heading back into the shop to hunt out anymore journalists.

Betty wondered if things would ever settle down. She thought her nightmare was over, but Archie’s trial wasn’t until the new year, so she had five months to wait until he was permanently put behind bars… or not. With the media coverage of his arrest, however, several women had come forward with claims of their own. Sexual assaults that had been brushed under the carpet throughout his professional football career came to light. However, it was unlikely that he would be charged with the crimes due to a lack of evidence, and Betty wasn’t sure whether she felt reassured that there were other women or horrified that he had continued to hurt people. Part of her felt guilty; she wondered whether she could have stopped everything–her mother’s murder, Josie’s kidnapping, and all his other attacks on young women, if she had just reported him in the first place. She had to keep reminding herself that no-one in Riverdale would have believed her anyway–a lot of them still didn’t.

She returned to the front of the store and continued to re-organise the shelves, watching Josie chat shyly with the customers at the till. Many of them were regulars and had met her before, but Betty was still pleased that the little girl was beginning to come out of her shell again. Veronica soon arrived with Ben, and the little boy gave Betty a shy hug before wandering towards the children’s section, Josie quickly followed when she spotted her best friend.

“Hi Ben,” she beamed, giving him a kiss on the cheek which he wiped off immediately.

“Ew, Josie!” he whined. “That’s disgusting.” The little girl just giggled.

“She seems a bit happier today,” Veronica observed, watching her niece run around the room while Ben watched her curiously. 

“I thought so too,” Betty smiled. “I thought that she could go to the park with you and Ben this afternoon?”

“It’s worth a try, I suppose,” her friend agreed. “Ben!” The little boy walked back towards his mother. “Why don’t you invite Josie to go to the park with us?”

Ben dutifully asked Josie by whispering the request in her ear once he had managed to get her to stand still, and the little girl happily agreed. Betty was left dumbfounded as her daughter waved her off, skipping out of the shop arm-in-arm with Ben as Veronica hurried behind.

“I’ll drop her off later!” the brunette called as she piled the two children into her car. 

Betty felt oddly nervous without her daughter as she finished her shift. It was the first time she had really been away from her since she spent a week in Riverdale following her mother’s funeral, and she didn’t like the quiet.

The apartment felt oddly quiet when she arrived home, as well. They were back in her old apartment full-time, as Jughead had sold his ahead of the move, and she had one week left on the lease before they were scheduled to move further uptown. She was excited to be starting a fresh page in her life, looking forward to all the new memories that they were going to make, but she couldn’t help but feel a little sad. These four walls were her first home in New York, Josie’s first home. She could remember the day she brought her home from the hospital like it was yesterday. The newborn had a tuft of bright red hair and was snuggled in Betty’s arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. At that point, Betty didn’t even know how she was going to pay for the rent in three months time, but somehow she was sure that she would manage. Now, there was less uncertainty, despite the fact that her life was packed up in cardboard boxes.

She sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes. Her feet throbbed from the effort of lugging around her huge belly, and her back hurt. She didn’t know how she was going to last another month. She knew she should probably stop working, that’s what both Jughead and Kevin had told her, but she was too stubborn. Josie had been born two weeks early, so Betty hoped that Lili would copy her big sister.

“Betts?” Jughead called.

“I’m in here,” she called back. She could hear him making his way from the kitchen and soon he was beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his lips in her hair.

“Where’s Josie?” he asked, running his hand through her ponytail.

“At the park with Ronnie,” Betty yawned. She stretched, and then she groaned.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I need the toilet again,” she whined, trying and failing to stand up under the weight of her stomach. Jughead just laughed as he hauled her to her aching feet. “I hate you,” she muttered.

“I love you too,” he chuckled.

 

**October…**

Lili was late, and fashionably so. Betty struggled on ten days past her due date in increasing discomfort as she tried everything to induce labour. Jughead watched on nervously as his girlfriend ate curry every evening and drank raspberry tea with a vengeance. She walked up and down the staircases leading to the new apartment in an attempt to kick Lili into action, and demanded a lot of sex (which Jughead didn’t complain about), but Lili simply refused to come out. The doctors told them that if she didn’t arrive in the next couple of days, Betty would have to be medically induced.

They had been living out of boxes for the first couple of weeks that they had been in their new apartment, Jughead always finding an excuse to procrastinate the unpacking, which drove Betty crazy as she was unable to do it herself. The apartment was bigger than Betty and Jughead’s old apartments combined, with three bedrooms and a modern, open-plan kitchen and living space with large windows to provide lots of natural light. Jughead had a study where he could write, and there was a little balcony off the master bedroom where Betty liked to sit and read when the weather was warmer.

With a little encouragement, Josie had started at a new school at the beginning of September, and after a few weeks she stopped feeling paranoid that Archie would come and take her away again. Betty had started her part-time initially, not wanting to push her daughter too hard, but by the end of the first week she was begging her mother to let her go to school five days a week instead of three. Betty was happy to oblige, glad to see that her daughter was beginning to return to her carefree self.

Jughead’s little sister had moved in with them temporarily a couple of weeks earlier when she started her classes at NYU, sleeping on the sofa while she hunted for a flatmate to share the rent. She had spent a lot of time with Betty and Josie while Jughead rushed to finish his novel, and Betty liked her enormously, finding her easy to chat to and a real help around the house, and JB liked her sister-in-law just as much.

“Your uterus must be really comfy,” JB joked as she handed Betty another mug of raspberry tea. Betty took a long sip and grimaced, putting the mug down on the kitchen table. “What did you do when you were pregnant with Josie?”

“She was on time, early in fact.”

“That’s too bad,” the teenager sighed as she turned back to her baking. It was Jughead’s birthday the next day and his sister was determined to bake him a cake to make up for all the years she hadn't. Betty was happy to let her do it, not wanting to be fussed with the task, and Josie fluttered around her new aunt in the hope that she could lick the spoon.

“Is she still not out yet?” Jughead joked as he came out of the study for another cup of coffee. He looked a little sheepish when his girlfriend glared at him. “Sorry, babe.”

“I’m not having another one,” Betty grumbled. “This is it, one more kid is all you’re getting.”

“You’ll change your mind when she’s dressed up in all those outfits Kevin and Veronica have bought for her,” Jughead grinned, giving his girlfriend a kiss.

“Keep dreaming, Jones,” she muttered, although she was smiling as well.

Betty’s waters broke only a couple of hours later, and she noted with glee that the curry and tea (and sex) had finally worked, although she quickly regretted it when the contractions set in. Jughead rushed her to hospital, where she was in labour for the rest of the day and most of the evening. Her labour with Josie had been a walk in the park by comparison. He brought her ice chips and gave her back rubs as she breathed through her contractions, annoying the doctors with continuous questions as he worried about his girlfriend’s state, struggling to understand how any of this was supposed to be beautiful or natural. By 11:50pm, Betty was ready to push.

“You can do this,” Jughead reassured. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re still not having another kid,” she moaned, gritting her teeth as another contraction ripped through her.

“Miss Cooper, are you ready to push?” the doctor asked gently as she sat down at the business-end of the delivery. 

“I’ve been ready for two damn weeks,” she groaned.

“Alright, on three. One, two, three…”

Lili Alice Cooper-Jones was born at exactly 12:01am, one minute into her father’s birthday on October 5th, weighing exactly 7 lbs 7 oz, not particularly big for an overdue baby. She had a tuft of dark brown hair just like Jughead’s, and sea green eyes just like her mother and older sister. She screamed while she was bathed and put in Betty’s arms, completely naked except for the soft blanket wrapped around her. 

“Hi Lili,” Jughead smiled, stroking her cheek with his finger. As he traced her tiny lips she latched onto his finger and began to suck. 

“She’s so perfect,” Betty sobbed as her hormones went crazy. She wiped her eyes with her free hand and beamed down at her baby daughter.

“She looks just like you and Josie,” Jughead commented, having seen pictures of Josie when she was born. He knew his second daughter would grow up to look just like her mother. “Besides the Jones hair, of course.”

“I’ll never pass on my blonde hair, will I?” Betty laughed as she cuddled the infant.

“Well, not if we don’t have anymore kids,” Jughead joked as Betty rolled her eyes.

“I meant what I said, I’m not having another one,” she teased.

“Aww, but she’s so cute,” he replied, grinning as the baby opened her eyes and gurgled at him. “I think I’ll nickname her Jellybaby.”

Josie came to visit the following morning with JB after spending the night with her auntie, and she stared curiously at the baby girl who lay curled up in Betty’s arms. She buried her face in Jughead’s stomach, suddenly unsure of herself.

“Would you like to hold her, sweetie?” Betty asked, Josie nodded and crawled onto the bed next to her mother. 

Cautiously, she touched the baby’s hand, her eyes widening as Lili’s tiny fingers curled around hers. She smiled at Betty.

“Hello, Lili,” she said quietly, not wanting to upset the baby. She frowned when the baby didn’t reply. “Why won’t she say hello back?” she demanded.

“She has to learn to talk,” Jughead explained, trying to hide a smile.

“How long will that take?” Josie asked, a little bit put out. 

“I don’t know, she’ll talk when she’s ready,” he replied, ruffling his daughter’s curly hair.

“Well, what can she do? Can she play dress-up with me?”

“Not yet, sweetheart, she’s too little.”

Josie sighed, unable to understand why her parents would want a baby that was so useless. She was quite sweet, she supposed, but if all she did was sleep and cry, what was the point? She didn’t voice these opinions, however, since her parents seemed rather attached to the little thing.

More people arrived, and baby Lili was soon passed from JB, to Kevin, to Veronica, and back again. Josie chatted with Ben and he seemed to share her point of view. He hoped his mummy didn’t decide to have a baby too. Both of them seemed to forget that they had been babies once as well.

“She’s so gorgeous,” Kevin crooned as Lili was passed to him.

“Such beautiful hair,” Veronica agreed.

“She’s got that Jones look about her,” JB joked, “I bet she has a good set of lungs.”

“I want another one,” Veronica sighed. “Ben? Would you like a little brother or sister?”

“No,” he grumbled.

“Awh come on, sweetie, don’t you think she’s cute?”

“I’m cute,” he huffed, Josie nodded in agreement. 

“Come on you two, let’s get ice cream,” Jughead offered, sensing that they were beginning to feel left out. 

Josie and Ben seemed a little happier once they were sitting in the hospital cafe with chocolate all over their faces as ice cream dripped down their hands. Jughead listened, amused, as Josie showered him with a torrent of questions about baby Lili. It was like she hadn’t really believed the baby was really happening until she was suddenly in the little girl’s rightful place - Betty’s arms.

“Will she cry?”

“Yes. But you cry sometimes too, Josie,” Jughead reminded her as he wiped her mucky face.

Josie thought for a moment. “Will she break my toys?”

“Maybe, when she’s a little older. But we can always replace them.” The little girl didn’t like that answer. Ben just ate his ice-cream, oblivious to the conversation going on at the table.

“Where will she sleep?”

“The nursery.”

“Why does she have black hair?”

“Because I have black hair, so she takes after me and Auntie Jellybean,” Jughead explained.

“Why don’t I have black hair then? Or yellow hair, like Mummy? Why is my hair red?”

”I… Um..,” Jughead glanced around the cafe for a distraction and he tried to think of an explanation for the little girl.

“My hair is dark brown like my mummy,” Ben cut in.

“Why is my hair red?” Josie asked again, looking at Jughead in confusion. Her ice cream was long forgotten and streams of melting chocolate dribbled over her hands.

Thankfully for Jughead, Kevin arrived and interrupted their conversation. He began chatting to Josie about how she was such a big girl now that she was an older sister and she seemed to perk up a bit, the idea of Lili suddenly not so bad.

Kevin and JB took Josie home a couple of hours later, while Jughead and Betty began packing up Lili’s things in preparation for bringing her home as well. The little baby slept soundly in her cot, exhausted from all the attention, and oblivious to her parents cooing over her as they got ready to leave.

“Oh, I forgot something,” Betty realised, rummaging around in her bag. After a moment she presented Jughead with a plain wooden box, a simple red bow tied around the middle. “Happy birthday,” she smiled. “Sorry I didn’t get the chance to wrap it.”

“You gave me another daughter, Betts, you didn’t have to get me anything else.” He looked adoringly at Lili curled up in her blankets.

“Of course I did,” she scolded, sitting down on the edge of her bed. “Now, open it.”

Jughead untied the ribbon and gently opened the wooden box. Inside, nestled in red velvet, was a fountain pen with his pen-name, James Jones, inscribed on the top.

“Do you like it? I thought it might help your ideas flow a bit more easily.”

“It’s perfect,” he smiled. “Thank you,” he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

“You’re welcome,” she smiled back, resting her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder. She felt her eyelids droop, suddenly realising how tired she was.

“Betts?”

“Mmm?”

“Josie asked me a bit of an awkward question earlier, and I didn’t know how to respond…”

“Did she want to know how babies are made?” Betty asked with a yawn. “Because I’ve been waiting for that question for nine months.”

“No, she wanted to know why her hair is red.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah… what shall I say?” he asked.

“Leave it to me,” Betty reassured him. “I’ll talk to her.”

Lili began to moan in her sleep, and soon she was awake and screaming. JB was right, the little girl really did have a good set of lungs, and the young parents were going to be reminded of that fact every day for the next couple of years.

The following evening, Betty was tucking Josie into bed while JB cuddled Lili in the nursery and Jughead dozed on the sofa, seemingly more exhausted than his girlfriend who had given birth less than forty-eight hours ago. Betty wiped the remaining crumbs from her daughter’s chin — the little girl had eaten an enormous slice of Jughead’s leftover birthday cake — and climbed into her bed, wincing as Josie clambered onto her lap.

“What’s wrong, Mummy?” Josie asked, noticing her mother’s discomfort.

“Nothing baby,” Betty reassured her, adjusting her daughter so she wasn’t putting as much weight on her, as she was sensitive after the birth. “Now, Daddy told me that you want to know why you have red hair.”

“Yes,” the child nodded.

“Well…children don’t always have the same hair colour as their parents,” Betty explained, trying to think of an analogy that her five year old daughter would understand. “Elsa and Rapunzel both have blonde hair, when their parents have brown hair.”

Josie thought for a moment.

“That’s because they’re magical,” she decided, looking curiously at her mother. Betty wished her daughter didn’t have an answer to everything sometimes. 

“Yes, but Anna has red hair, and neither of her parents do,” Betty pointed out. “And Ariel is the only one of her sisters with red hair.”

Josie seemed satisfied with this answer and let her mother tuck her into bed. Betty blew her a kiss as she closed the bedroom door, leaving it slightly ajar so some light from the hallway streamed in. 

“How did you explain it?” Jughead asked later that evening when him and Betty were lying in bed.

“Disney princesses,” Betty yawned.

“Amazing,” he muttered as he closed his eyes. “I never would have thought of…” his sentence trailed off as sleep took him almost immediately.

 

**December…**

It was Christmas, again. Betty couldn’t believe that it had only been a year since last time around, yet everything had changed. New baby, new apartment, no fear.

Both Josie and Lili had their parents up first thing in the morning, Josie excitedly screaming for Santa, and Lili crying since she needed feeding again. Jughead and Betty emerged from their bedroom, bleary-eyed and not at all ready to wake up, just the same as they had been every other morning that week, and the week before, and the week before that. 

Betty sat down on the sofa, breastfeeding Lili, while Josie tore into her Christmas stocking and Jughead turned the coffee machine on. They had switched to decaf coffee when Betty was pregnant and, since she still couldn’t have caffeine, she had declared that Jughead wasn’t allowed it either. Jughead had agreed, somewhat reluctantly, although he sometimes snuck out to the coffee shop down the road for the full-strength stuff. He still thought Betty didn’t know.

“Mummy! Mummy! Look what Santa got me!” Josie squealed, holding up the brand new Merida doll that Betty had bought a couple of weeks before. 

Josie had recently discovered the film _Brave_ , and _Frozen_ and _The Little Mermaid_ were history. She ran around the apartment, pretending to shoot arrows, and imagined that Lili was a little bear instead of a baby. Admittedly, Lili just lay on her play-mat and didn’t do anything bear-like, but Josie had a vibrant imagination.

“Look! Look! Santa got Lili a bear costume!” she gasped, pulling the tiny onesie out of Lili’s stocking. That was the other good thing about having a little sister, Josie discovered, that she got to unwrap all of her presents.

“Well would you look at that,” Betty replied. “It’s like Santa knew all along that you liked to play Brave with Lili.” Josie beamed at her mother.

“Where’s my bear outfit?” Jughead joked, lifting Lili out of Betty’s arms before handing her a mug of steaming coffee. 

“You can’t have one, Daddy,” Josie sighed, exasperated. “Merida’s Daddy doesn’t turn into a bear, only her Mummy and brothers do.”

“Silly me,” Jughead smiled. Josie continued to rummage through both her and Lili’s stockings.

Lili’s stomach gurgled and she began to cry. Jughead sat down and began to rub the baby’s back until she burped, and soon she was humming happily again. Betty began making breakfast. Josie insisted on pancakes and since it was Christmas, Betty didn’t force her to have fruit on them.

Betty busied herself in the kitchen, frantically making Christmas lunch for all their visitors while Josie nibbled on the ingredients that she could reach on the countertops when her mother wasn’t looking, and Jughead played with Lili in the living room. Kevin was already here with his new boyfriend, Moose the security guard, and he was piling presents under the Christmas tree for both his nieces. Moose stood by a little awkwardly, not entirely sure how to react to the little munchkin who had given up on stealing food from her mother and was now figuring out how to wrap this new man around her little finger. Betty was sure she would manage it in no time.

Jughead had suggested having a low-key Christmas this year, not wanting to bother with entertaining a house full of guests, but Betty had insisted. Christmas had always been a big occasion in the Cooper household, and that was how it was going to stay. As it had turned out, to Betty’s disappointment and Jughead’s relief, the guest-list dwindled. Mr and Mrs Keller couldn’t make it this year, as they were off to London for Christmas to celebrate their thirtieth wedding anniversary, Veronica had taken Ben to spend the holidays with her parents, and Toni and Cheryl were spending their first Christmas as a couple in a fancy hotel where they didn’t have to see anyone except each other. Just when Jughead thought he would get the quiet Christmas he wanted, Betty invited more people.

JB was invited round for Christmas, not wanting to fork out the money for a plane ride back to Toledo where her mum lived. She had moved out of her brother’s apartment the previous month, an energetic child and a screaming newborn giving her enough incentive to save up for rent for her own apartment (with a few flatmates and Jughead’s help), but after living with Betty’s cooking for two months, she wasn’t going to refuse Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. Hal Cooper and Mary Andrews were also invited, giving both of them the opportunity to meet their granddaughter for the first time. They had been neighbours for about ten years before Mary moved to Chicago, and Betty thought they would both be more comfortable if they already knew someone. Letting Mary meet Josie had been a topic of several arguments between Betty and Jughead since Alice’s funeral, but Betty finally won, insisting that she wasn’t going to deny Josie a relationship with her maternal grandmother just because of who her father was, especially since she never got to know Alice.

Betty and Jughead had considered inviting FP as well, but family gatherings weren’t really his scene. Besides, JB hadn’t had the chance to reconcile with her father and Betty didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable or pressured. He was coming to stay with them for a while after the new year anyway as he was a key witness in Archie’s trial. 

Although her parents were nervous, Josie was overjoyed by the prospect of three new grandparents to add to her peculiar, ever-growing family.

The Christmas tree twinkled, the radio sang, the ham roasted, and by two o’clock everyone had arrived. The atmosphere was a little awkward to begin with, a lot of new introductions and unresolved tension, but the drinks followed quickly and conversation soon came naturally. Lili was passed from person to person, perfectly happy to be cooed over and cuddled, and Josie engaged everyone with her excited chatter and imaginative play. She named them ‘Grandma Andrews’ and ‘Grandpa Cooper’, not asking any questions about who they were or where Betty had found them. She was just pleased to have extra presents.

Hal listened attentively while Joise explained and acted out the entire story of _Brave_ for him, using her new Merida doll for reference. He felt like he was going to have a mild heart attack when the little girl began jumping between the armchairs and the sofa, occasionally falling on the floor and then bouncing right back up again.

“And then she shoots her arrow like this, peeew! And then again, peeew! And again, peeew! And it hits all the targets right in the middle so she doesn’t have to marry any of those yucky boys.”

“Oh…,” Hal stammered, not sure how to respond. Luckily, Josie didn’t need any prompting.

“And then she goes to the witch and turns her mummy into a bear!”

“My God...” Hal wondered what other horrors Disney were creating for children.

“Auntie Jellybean!” Josie called, pulling the teenager’s attention away from her phone screen. “You have to be Merida’s mummy!”

“Sweet, I love _Brave_!” she laughed. “Do you need me to do a Scottish accent?”

“What’s that?” Josie puzzled.

“Aye me wee gal,” JB managed unconvincingly before bursting into giggles. Jughead snorted and Lili looked around curiously, trying to figure out what all the fuss was about.

“No… your normal voice is fine,” Josie decided. “Lili can be a baby bear.”

Her little theatre production began again.

Hal was a little taken aback, not having been around children for twenty years, and Betty was very calm and passive when she was a child, the complete opposite to her energetic daughter. Mary, on the other hand, wasn’t at all phased by Josie’s lively nature. Her son had been just the same growing up, always pursuing the next adventure. She didn’t mention that, of course.

“You have red hair,” the little girl observed, looking curiously at Mary as she climbed into her lap, slightly out of breath as she had just finished acting out the entire plot of _Brave._ “And it’s curly, like mine,” she smiled.

“That’s right,” Mary nodded, twisting one of her granddaughter’s red locks around her finger.

“That’s because we’re Disney princesses,” she informed the older woman. “Like Merida and Ariel and Anna.”

“Umm…” Mary hesitated.

“That’s what Mummy says,” she announced, as if that resolved everything. “What’s that?” Josie asked Mary, peering at the huge cardboard box that the older woman had put by the door when she came in.

“That’s your Christmas present,” Mary smiled. Josie jumped off her lap and skipped towards it, trying to peer through the cracks in the cardboard.

“Can I open it?” she asked. Usually she wasn’t allowed to open the big presents until after lunch, but Josie knew that Mary didn’t know that. Betty was still preparing the food in the kitchen and Jughead was busy giving Lili her bottle, so there was no-one around to stop her.

“Of course,” the older woman agreed. She carried the box into the living room and gently peeled off the tape so the little girl could delve inside. The cardboard box fell away to reveal a beautiful dollhouse, intricately painted and quite clearly vintage. Mary carefully opened the front wall for the little girl, something she had done countless times as a child, and Josie gasped in awe at the three-story layout, each room carefully furnished. “This was my dollhouse when I was a little girl, just like you,” she told Josie. “I wanted to pass it down, but I only had one son and he didn’t care for dolls.”

“I love it,” she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the beautiful house. She ran her hand gently over the roof, feeling each tiny tile bump under her fingers, and watched the light from the apartment filter through the tiny windows, casting shadows in the little rooms. There was a whole figurine family - mother, father, brother, little sister, puppy - and Josie lined them up in front of the house, delighted with her new playmates. “Thank you, Grandma Andrews!” she chirped, throwing her arms around her new-found family member in glee. “This is even better than my Merida doll!”

“Now _that_ is surely impossible,” Betty said, wiping her hands on her apron as she emerged from the kitchen to tell everyone that lunch was ready. She stopped short when she saw the dollhouse, recognising it instantly from her childhood. It was kept on a shelf in the Andrews’ dining room, gathering dust since no-one ever played with it. As a child, she always yearned to explore the tiny rooms, to make up stories with the beautiful figurines, but when she grew older she realised that Mary was saving it for a daughter. A daughter she never had. Now it was here, tucked snugly in the corner of her living room.

Mary misinterpreted the young woman’s surprise.

“Oh my goodness, I hope it isn’t too much,” the woman worried. “I should have asked your permission first, I just–”

“Mary,” Betty interrupted, smiling at the other woman. “Of course you don’t have to ask my approval to give your granddaughter a Christmas present. I… just… are you sure you want to give her _this_?”

“It just sits in my attic at home,” she shrugged. “It should stay within the family, I’d hate the idea of it just getting pawned off, or thrown away one day.” Betty winced slightly at the concept of Josie being ‘within’ Archie’s family in any way, but she supposed that she was just going to have to get used to it if her daughter was going to have a relationship with her maternal grandmother. It would just take some… adjusting.

“It’s certainly very… generous of you,” Jughead cut in, a cold edge to his tone, Betty shot him a pointed look. He had watched the scene from where he had been sitting with Lili in his arms, noting the size and extravagance of the gift. He was more weary of Mary Andrews than Betty was, worried that she was another connection to Archie that their family didn’t need. 

Josie quickly interrupted their conversation as she demanded her grandmother’s attention to help her set up the dollhouse, and Betty began to lay the food on the table as Jughead put Lili down for a nap.

Christmas lunch began in the late afternoon, and everyone clinked glasses, told jokes, and listened to the Christmas music that filtered through the room. The conversation was mostly dominated by Kevin and Josie, and the food quickly disappeared, everyone complimenting Betty on her exemplary cooking. Josie even ate her vegetables without too much complaint. Betty suspected it was because the brussel sprouts were cooked with bacon. 

After lunch, the eggnog was poured, presents were opened, and both the girls were spoilt rotten. Lili had more adorable clothes than she had days to wear, and Josie had more toys than she had space to store them, or time to play with them, in fact. Kevin bought Betty and Jughead matching Christmas jumpers, which they were forced to wear, as well as a new coffee machine.

“Kev! We need one of these in the bookstore!” Betty laughed as she unwrapped her flashy new coffee maker. 

“Yes yes, I know,” he dismissed her concern. “I’ve already bought one for the store.”

“They were buy one get one half price, weren’t they?” Jughead joked, knowing that Kevin wouldn’t be that organised unless it was economically beneficial.

“Absolutely not!” Kevin declared. Moose nodded to Jughead from behind his boyfriend.

 _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ was put on the television, Jughead and JB’s all-time favourite Christmas film (although neither of them would ever admit to it), and Josie curled up on her new blue polka dot bean-bag (courtesy of JB) and watched The Grinch terrorise Whoville. An hour into the film she was yawning, and by the end she was well and truly asleep, her mouth hanging open to reveal her gappy teeth.

She was woken up a couple of hours later to say goodbye to her new grandparents—both Hal and Mary were staying the night in a nearby hotel—and she stood, sleepy-eyed, at the front door as she was hugged and kissed.

“Thank you so much for today, Betty, it was the best Christmas I’ve had since… well, a long time,” Mary smiled sheepishly, giving the young woman a quick hug.

“You’re very welcome,” Betty reassured her. “Are you going back to Chicago tomorrow?”

“No I’m actually staying in the city for… um.. for Archie’s trial.”

“Oh, of course,” Betty nodded, not wanting to be reminded of the looming date. Mary was an exceptional defence lawyer in Chicago, and there was no doubt that she was keeping a close eye on her son’s case. “Well, I guess I’ll see you there.”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Mary replied, a little uncomfortably. Betty gave her a tight smile. 

The older woman left, with one last kiss for Josie, and Betty was left in the hallway with her father. He gave her an awkward hug—Hal never really was one for physical affection—and ruffled Josie’s hair.

“Thank you… for inviting me. I had a really, err… nice time,” he admitted.

“I’m sorry if Josie was a bit much, Dad, she gets a little excited, especially at Christmas,” Betty apologised, hoping her daughter hadn’t scared him too much. 

“Not at all, she’s a great kid,” he smiled. “You did a good job, raising her all on your own.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I’m just sorry your mother and I didn’t support you… We were wrong, and I’m sure your mother realised it before she died.”

“I hope so,” Betty whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

“She was proud of you, you know. She had a hellish way of showing it, but something in her felt proud that you proved that you could do it all on your own. That strength didn’t come from me, that’s the Smith in you.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Betty gave him another hug.

“Maybe you could come up to Riverdale with the girls in the summer?” he offered hopefully. “I have a big house for just me.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, with what happened to Josie there… I don’t want to give her a set-back.”

“Of course,” Hal nodded. “I didn’t think of that.”

“But you’re more than welcome to come here, anytime you like.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

It was approaching midnight when JB, and Kevin and Moose finally left. Jughead insisted on driving his sister back to her flat, as he hadn’t been drinking and didn’t like the idea of her walking to the subway on her own, and JB didn’t have the energy to argue. Kevin and Moose staggered out of the door soon afterwards, arm in arm and still wrapped in tinsel from Josie’s mischief earlier. Betty had offered to drive them back to Kevin’s apartment but they assured her that they could walk two blocks to the subway and figure it out from there. She made Kevin promise to text her when he got home.

Betty cleared the tables, piling the dishes into the sink where they would sit until tomorrow—she couldn’t be bothered with them now. She wiped the table down and collected the glasses that were hidden around the living room. She couldn’t help but feel how fast time seemed to pass. This was Lili’s first Christmas, but she could have sworn it was Josie’s first Christmas just last year. The years seemed to be slipping through her fingers, like she was trying to hold water. 

The Christmas tree continued to twinkle, the decorations casting shadows on the brightly painted walls. It looked almost odd, unfamiliar, the setting so unlike Christmas back in her old apartment, and yet she felt… safer. This time last year Alice had marched back into her life and the hourglass of nightmares had been turned over. Each second a grain of sand, each day another inch, counting down towards the worst night of her life. 

“Betts?” she jumped, unaware that anyone else was in the room. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jughead dropped his car keys on the kitchen counter and walked over to Betty, gently pulling her towards the sofa and putting his arms around her. She lay down, her head in his lap, his hands in her hair. It was easy, loving Jughead.

“JB get home alright?”

“Yep, her flatmates were happy for the leftovers.”

“Good,” she yawned. “I have another present for you,” she realised, sitting up suddenly. Jughead just raised his eyebrows at her.

“Another present? Was I supposed to do that too?” he looked worriedly at her, suddenly wondering if the original copy of _Beloved_ wasn’t enough.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she smiled. “The present you got me was amazing and you know it.” Jughead smirked at her, she slapped his arm playfully. She grabbed her handbag from where it was hanging by the door and pulled out a brown envelope, she handed it to Jughead as she settled back down on the sofa. Jughead looked at her curiously, then opened it. A document slipped out into his hands.

“If we were married I would think these were divorce files,” he joked before he looked closely at the print on the front, Betty rolled her eyes. “Wait… is this..?”

“Legal papers for you to officially adopt Josie,” she confirmed. Jughead stared at the document, dumbfounded. “I’ve spent the last couple of months setting it all up. My lawyer took it into the prison to have Archie officially surrender his legal rights, not that any court would ever support his case if he protested, but it’s just more straightforward if he legally gives her up. So all there is left to do is for you to sign and then she is officially your daughter.” She stopped rambling, looking up at Jughead for the first time, his shocked expression made her backtrack. “That’s only if you want to, I mean if you don’t want to then you–

“Betts,” he interrupted. “This… this is… I don’t even have the words to describe. Amazing, perfect, everything I could have wanted. I didn’t even know you could do this?”

“Neither did I, it was Ronnie who gave me the idea. Suggested I did a little digging.”

“So if I sign here then she’s legally mine?”

“One hundred percent.” Betty confirmed as she dangled a pen temptingly in front of him. “Well… fifty percent. She’s still half mine.” He snatched up the pen and scribbled his signature.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“She’s mine?”

“She’s yours.”

Jughead held Betty’s cheeks in both of his hands and kissed her softly on the mouth.He could taste Christmas on her lips. This was it, he decided, _this_ was happiness.

“So I got a daughter for my birthday and Christmas,” he smiled. “How are you going to surpass yourself next year?” he joked.

“You’re not having another kid,” she laughed.

“We can always practice?” he suggested. He stood up and began backing towards their bedroom, peeling off his Christmas jumper and discarding it on the floor as he went. He winked at her, Betty started giggling. 

“Jughead Jones, are you stripping for me?” she asked with mock surprise. He disappeared into their bedroom. A second later his t-shirt was thrown into the hallway.

“You’ll have to come and see,” he called.

Betty didn’t waste any time.

 

**January…**

“Mr. Jones, would you say that you used adequate force in apprehending my client?”

“Yes.”

“So you deemed four grown men as necessary?” the lawyer pushed.

“Yes. Because–”

“A simple yes or no will suffice Mr Jones,” he interrupted. “So you brought four gang members to attack my client? Four _armed_ gang members.”

“Yes. But–”

“Yes or no, Mr. Jones.” The lawyer reminded him smugly. Jughead gritted his teeth. “The child you were fighting over is not biologically yours, correct?”

“No. But she is legally mine. I adopted her.”

“But she was not legally or biologically your daughter at the time in question, correct?”

“No, she wasn’t.”

“So there wasn’t another reason for your attack on my client?” he goaded. The whole courtroom held its breath, waiting for Jughead’s reaction. Watching.

“I don’t understand what you’re suggesting,” Jughead replied, calmly.

“You weren’t jealous of my client?”

Jughead knew Archie was smirking at him from where he sat, behind his ring of defence, and it took everything in him not to look at the man only a few metres in front of him. He knew he would snap if he did.

“No. I wasn’t jealous.”

“No further questions, your honour,” the defence lawyer addressed the judge. The prosecution stood up and gave Jughead an encouraging nod. She had explained to him before the trial began that the defence had nothing, he just had to sit through it. Betty had been cross-examined earlier, and it had been brutal. The first time she had to look at Archie in six years, since the night he raped her. But she held her head up high, unflinching as his defence tried to pick her to pieces.

“Mr. Andrews has never been involved in his daughter’s life. Is that correct, Mr. Jones?” she asked, walking slowly from behind her desk. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor.

“Yes.”

“That is because your girlfriend deemed him too violent, too dangerous to be around her daughter.”

“Yes.”

“Tell me, what was Mr. Andrews doing when you tackled him?”

“He was holding a gun to Josie’s head. His hand was over her mouth and nose. He was suffocating her.”

“Are you certain the child would have died if you hadn’t intervened?”

“Yes.”

“And what did he say to you, Mr. Jones? What did he say as he held a loaded gun to that little girl’s head?”

Jughead thought back.

_“I’ll do it,” he warned. “I’ve done it before.”_

_“I know,” Jughead replied, his eyes still on Josie’s face. That seemed to irritate Archie._

_“I didn’t mean Alice,” he gloated, not noticing the way the little girl slumped slightly under his grip._

“He said he would do it, shoot her, I mean. He said he had done it before, I assumed he meant Alice Cooper…” Jughead trailed off, remembering Archie’s comment. I didn’t mean Alice. Then who?

“So he threatened to shoot the little girl in the head?” the prosecution lawyer asked, glancing pointedly at the jury.

“Yes.”

“In that case, you decided to act on a split second and attack the defendant. To save the little girl’s life.”

“Yes.”

“No more questions, your honour,” the lawyer said, smirking at her opposition as she pulled slightly ahead. It was like a game between them. A game of cat and mouse. It was fun to them, this morbid business, kidnapping and murder. Ultimately, they didn’t care whether Archie was guilty or innocent. They just wanted to win.

FP was called to the stand, then Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea. Tall Boy had refused, since he was holed up in a bar somewhere in Maple Grove, following the case on the news. It was odd, Jughead thought, seeing his father and old friends all scrubbed up and in suits. Veronica had nearly had a heart attack when she had seen them in their leather jackets, tattoos curling up their arms, and cigarette smoke lingering around them. She had bought them all suits and nicotine patches and forced them all to clean themselves up. She even applied concealer to cover Sweet Pea’s serpent tattoo which hissed on his neck, peeking over the white collar that he was forced to wear. As he sat in the courtroom, he didn’t look anything like the violent gang member that the defence were trying to make him out to be. Veronica’s makeover had worked perfectly.

Court was drawn to a close as the lawyers packed up their files.The trial was expected to go on through the rest of the week at least. Archie was handcuffed and led back to jail. Jughead felt a certain satisfaction watching him go, although something nagged at him.

“Don’t worry,” the prosecution lawyer reassured him when they were standing in the cold January air outside. They had gone out the side exit to avoid the press. Jughead noticed that she had pointed features and a sly look in her dark eyes, rather like a cat. “They have nothing, we’ll win this.” It wasn’t a promise. She slunk off towards her expensive car. Jughead remained standing alone outside the courthouse.

“Something troubling you, son?” FP asked, coming down the marble steps to join his son on the pavement. “You had a moment on the stand when you seemed to remember something.”

Jughead looked at his father. He was surprisingly perceptive sometimes. No-one else noticed, not even the lawyers.

“Something about that night, it’s bothering me,” Jughead admitted.

“A lot of it still bothers me,” FP confessed, thinking of his little granddaughter who he had got to know over the last week or so as he stayed with Jughead’s family, remembering Archie holding a gun to her head. He shivered, and it wasn’t because of the cold. “What in particular?”

“Archie… he said he had killed before. I assumed he meant Alice, I wasn’t really listening to him, I was too focused on Josie. But he said ‘I didn’t mean Alice.’ If not Alice… then who? Who else?”

“No-one. He’s a sick bastard and was trying to get in your head. It’s working, don’t let him.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“I am. Now, let’s hurry back to your place.” Jughead heard his father’s stomach rumble and knew he was after some of Betty’s famous cooking. They say that the fastest way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, and Betty had certainly reached FP’s heart pretty quickly.

The jury found Archie Andrews guilty of first-degree murder and kidnapping on the 28th January 2019, the judge giving him a total of forty-five years in a maximum security prison without the possibility of parole. He didn’t smile, for once, as he was led from the courtroom in handcuffs for the last time, his mother sobbing as her son was taken away. It wasn’t clear whether she was sobbing for him or the man she thought he was. Either way, she had lost her only child.

 

**May…**

Josie was six years old now, and a year on from her kidnapping she still hadn’t entirely gotten past it. She understood that he was in prison, that he couldn’t get her, but that didn’t stop the odd nightmare. Occasionally she would crawl into bed with her parents, or hide behind her mother when she saw someone in the street who looked like Archie. A loud sound might make her flinch, and she was a little more cautious around new people. She struggled to make friends at school more than she used to. It was a healing process, and she was getting there, but not quite yet.

She loved being a big sister, now that Lili was seven months old and did a little more than lie down and cry. The little baby would sit and watch as Josie acted out little plays for her, copying her mother as she clapped her chubby hands when her sister bowed at the end, giggling when Josie played peek-a-boo, and holding up her arms when she wanted her sister to carry her around. It wasn’t all harmonious, however. Lili would tug on Josie’s long red curls and cry when her sister scolded her, crawl into her mother’s lap when Betty’s attention was focused on Josie, and break Josie’s toys. Josie would howl, Lili would cry, and Betty and Jughead would tear their hair out. More often than not, though, Betty would peek into Lili’s nursery in the evening and find Josie curled up with her baby sister in her cohaving snuck in after being put to bed in her own room. They looked like two little angels, peaceful and silent, and Jughead would joke about having another one as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, forgetting about the stress of the day.

Betty would lay curled in his arms as she slept, her blonde hair tickling his face. She slept so peacefully now that Archie was gone for good. No more nightmares, or muttering in her sleep, no more tossing and turning. The only thing that disrupted her nights was Lili, and even she was beginning to sleep through the night now.

Jughead tried to forget what Archie said, but he just couldn’t. He would lie awake at night while his whole family slept soundly, wondering, worrying about who else the man might have killed. He didn’t mention it to Betty, who had finally been able to move on without the fear that he might come back, and she didn’t need to be reminded of the horror. He spoke to FP again and his father just assured him that Archie was just trying to get into his head, Jughead wasn’t so sure.

“Do you really think there’’s something to it?” FP asked. He had come to the city for the weekend to visit and he could tell that Archie’s comments were still bothering his son.

“Why would he say it otherwise?” Jughead pressed as he scooped carrot puree into Lili’s mouth. She coughed and the food burst from her mouth and dribbled down her chin like an orange waterfall, Jughead wiping her face before he tried again. Josie was sitting at the table with her new colouring book from FP and wrinkled her nose at her little sister, wiping carrot off her page.

“He’s messing with you son, and you’re letting him do it. It’s been a year since…” he trailed off, glancing at Josie. “You need to move past it at some point.”

“I can’t, not when there is a family somewhere that lost someone and doesn’t know who did it, or why.”

FP sighed, knowing that Jughead wasn’t going to give up easily. He knew his son, and if he was determined to get something, he would get it. That’s why he knew deep down that he couldn’t force him to join the Serpents when he was a teenager, though it didn’t stop him from trying.

“Where is he being held?”

“Attica Correctional Facility.”

“I have some buddies still on the inside, they owe me a favour.” Jughead raised his eyebrows. “Don’t ask.”

“Wasn’t going to,” he muttered.

“If he did ki-” Jughead quickly shook his head, nodding to where Josie was furiously scribbling entirely out of the lines. FP began again. “If he did off someone else he’s probably bragging about it, gives him kudos, I’ll ask around.”

“No, I need to ask him myself, so I know if it’s true or not,” Jughead decided. FP nodded, not surprised by his son’s insistence.

 

 

The metal door slammed behind him, the clang echoing through the corridor. Jughead heard the lock click, his heart in his mouth. He sat down opposite an empty cell and watched the door, waiting for Archie to be led inside.There were a couple of other prisoners talking to their loved ones from behind glass screens, like caged animals. Jughead remembered visiting his father in a place like this when he was a teenager, remembered how scared he felt, how uncomfortable, how… ashamed. Toni would wait for him outside and afterwards they would drive out of town and down a bottle of whisky, she would hold him while he cried, and they would stagger home, back to where no-one was missing them.

“Jughead!” Archie greeted him like an old friend, his voice muffled by the glass screen, grinning stupidly at him, Jughead swallowed down his disgust as the other man sat down behind the window, lounging casually on his chair. Jughead noted, with satisfaction, that the ex-football star had a couple of bruises on his face, a cracked lip. He wound the telephone cord around his wrist and held it to his ear. Jughead did the same. “Trouble in paradise?” he goaded. “Need some advice on how to please Betty?” Jughead ignored him, although his fist clenched under the table.

“I’ve come for some… information,” Jughead cut straight to the point.

Archie waited for him to continue, loving the power he had. He had missed this feeling.

“When you threatened to kill Josie, you said that you had done it before. I assumed you meant Alice but–”

“But I didn’t mean Alice,” he finished.

“Yes. That’s what you said. I’d forgotten, but at the trial...”

“Oooh, did I get in your head?” his dark eyes glinted, Jughead sensed this was the most fun he had had in awhile. Behind the gloating, however, Jughead could almost see something else… Fear? Regret? Guilt.

“You feel bad.” It wasn’t a question, and Jughead saw a flicker of uncertainty across Archie’s expression. “Not about Alice, but this other person…”

“No I don’t,” he snapped. Jughead had hit a nerve. An old, ancient nerve, long buried.

“Who was it?”

“I don’t think I’ll tell you. I like watching you squirm, trying to figure it out.”

“I think you will,” Jughead said quietly.

“Are you trying to threaten me?” he snorted. “I’m already in prison, what else can you do? You can’t touch me here.” Something in the other man’s expression made him falter.He looked smug, like he knew something Archie didn’t.

“ _I_ can’t touch you, you’re right. But my father spent some time in a similar prison to this one and he has some… friends. Friends who transferred here.”

“You’re lying–”

“Now, these friends don’t like men who commit crimes against children.”

“I didn’t fucking touch her,” Archie growled, realising what Jughead was suggesting. He had watched other men get judged by the other prisoners and be found guilty.

“They don’t know that.”

He slammed his phone down onto the table, other people in the visitors wings looking up in surprise before returning to their conversations. There was a pause as Archie assessed his options. He didn’t have many.

“Josie McCoy.”

Jughead remembered the picture Betty had shown him of a pixie-like girl with dark skin and a bright smile. The girl who sang, the girl who was going to run off to New York and find fame. The girl his daughter had been named after. The girl who died in a car accident.

“I drove her off the road. She confronted me about what I did to… Betty must have told her, or she must have found her. I don’t know. She was going to report me. She was on her way to tell Cheryl when I…”

“When you murdered her.”

“I was following her, I was going to beg her not to tell. But there were no other cars on the road, it was dark, people had accidents down there all the time. It was a split second and -” he took a deep breath. “She was alive afterwards, I could hear her screaming. I just kept driving.”

“And you left her for dead.”

Archie didn’t reply. Jughead didn’t need to hear him say anything else. He pushed his chair back and it screeched against the tiled floor, Archie was led away again in handcuffs and Jughead watched him disappear behind a heavy metal door, looking at Archie Andrews for the last time in his life. It was freeing, and yet Jughead couldn’t escape an overwhelming feeling of dread.

Later that evening, he watched Betty play with their children. Listened to her laughter, admired her smile. He knew he should probably tell her the truth. The real reason why her childhood best friend died. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. She had grieved, made peace with it, why bring it up now?

“What’s wrong?” she asked later, when they were alone in bed. She snuggled against him, her fingers dancing against his skin.

“Nothing… I was just thinking about your friend Josie McCoy,” he admitted.

“Why?” she propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. He looked pained.

“I don’t know,” he lied.

“It was tragic, what happened to our Josie.”

 _More tragic than you realise,_ he thought.

“Do you think about her a lot?”

“Not anymore,” she admitted. “There was a time when I used to cry for her every day. When it hurt all the time. But, it’s more of a dull ache now. It will always hurt, but it’s been seven years since she died, I feel like I can finally get past it.”

“That’s good,” he kissed her on the forehead.

“I know Cheryl still hurts, she feels guilty.”

“Why?”

“Josie was on the way to her house when she crashed. I couldn’t imagine that, being the reason she was out in her car at that time in the first place. It wasn’t Cheryl’s fault, of course, but she will always being thinking, _What if I hadn't, invited her over?_ I couldn’t live with the guilt of something like that.”

“Well, it’s good that you don’t have to,” Jughead replied, pulling her closer to him. He could do it. He could live with the guilt for her.

 

 **July…**

“Daddy! Daddy! It’s here!” Josie called as the postman piled three large cardboard boxes by the door, straining under the weight of about two hundred books. Betty ushered her daughter out of the way as she signed for them. “Can I open it? Please?” she whined, fluttering around her mother like a mosquito.

“No,” Jughead replied, coming out of his study. The last thing he needed was his daughter’s sticky hands all over the first order of his new book. These books were destined to be signed and repackaged, well, all except one.

“Josie you’re going to be late for Auntie Veronica, and you know how she gets when you’re late,” Betty urged, handing her daughter her shoes as she clipped Lili into her pram.

“I don’t want to wear these shoes Mummy! I want my white ones,” she complained, frowning at the red sandals her mother had given her.

“I don’t know where your white ones are, sweetie,” Betty sighed as she rubbed sunscreen onto Lili’s arms and legs. Josie stamped her foot. “Josie,” Betty warned. “I won’t have any of that behaviour in this house. You either put your red sandals on, or you’re not coming to the park.”

Josie looked to Jughead for support. “I’m not getting involved, Jellybean,” he told her. “Listen to your mother.” Josie scowled, but eventually put on her shoes.

While Betty was out with the kids, Jughead set to work. He opened his box of books and took one off the top of the pile, running his hand over the pristine cover. He had taken a completely different approach than with his novel _Sweetwater,_ delving away from the crime genre and more into fiction. His new book, _Be Lonely With Me,_ was a collection of short stories about a little girl called Jemima. A coming of age novel from the perspective of a young child learning to navigate the world. It wasn’t difficult to see where he got his inspiration from.

He opened the book and, picking up the fountain pen that Betty bought him for his birthday, and began to write on the first page.

_For Betty Cooper, the love of my world. Will you marry me?_

His hands began to shake, they felt clammy, hot. He put the pen down and wiped them on his trousers. He was certain that she would say yes, so why was he so nervous? Was he certain that she would say yes? He wasn’t certain of anything anymore. He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and clicked it open. The diamond gleamed invitingly at him, two emeralds winking either side, daring him to ask.

He had agonised over how to propose to Betty. He had bought the ring in the new year, after having it uniquely designed, and had tried to build up the courage for seven long months. He eventually decided that he needed to do something personal. Betty would hate a public proposal, and dinner and roses seemed too generic. So he had waited for the first copy of his novel where he had written his proposal inside.

Jughead snapped the book closed. The line was staring at him, making him doubt himself even more. He went into their bedroom and slipped the book under his pillowcase, ready to give to Betty this evening when both of the children were fast asleep. He hauled the rest of the books to his study and began signing them one by one in black biro.

He sat nervously through dinner, absentmindedly spooning sweet potato puree into Lili’s mouth while he thought about the engagement ring hidden in his bedside table draw. Betty didn’t notice his odd behaviour–she was too busy fighting with Josie about eating her vegetables. 

“Carrots help you see in the dark,” Betty told her daughter.

“No they don’t,” the little girl muttered, pushing the carrots around on her plate.

“Well, you’re six years old, so eat six beans,” Betty negotiated, trying a different tactic, and a different vegetable. Josie glared at the mound of beans on her plate like they had insulted her. She hated vegetables, beans especially.

“I hate them.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do,” she pushed her plate away from her in disgust. Betty scooped them onto her fork and held it up to her daughter’s mouth. Josie wrinkled her nose, trying to swallow her gag reflex.

“If you don’t eat them you’re going straight to bed,” Betty warned. “No bedtime stories.”

“You can’t put me to bed before Lili,” she whined.

“I can,” Betty held the fork a little higher. Josie reluctantly opened her mouth and the beans were quickly spooned inside. She chewed, the rubbery texture grating against her teeth, the earthy taste covering her tongue. She couldn’t bring herself to swallow them, she retched and clamped her hand over her mouth. Betty handed her a cup of water and the little girl swallowed it down, forcing the dreaded beans into her stomach. “Good, and another one,” Betty ordered, stabbing another bean with Josie’s fork. Josie whimpered.

She was saved by her baby sister as Lili coughed, showering her father in mushy potato.

“Dada,” Lili giggled, pointing at her father. “Dada muck muck.” Jughead stared at his daughter in astonishment.

“Did she just…” he began.

“Dada,” she said again.

“That’s right, baby,” Betty clapped. “Daddy is all mucky.”

“I can say Dada,” Josie muttered under her breath as she piled her remaining vegetables onto Jughead’s plate while her mother was distracted. Neither of her parents noticed. Betty wiped Lili’s face and removed her dirty bib before lifting her out of her highchair and cuddling her.

“You’re such a clever girl,” she cooed, bobbing Lili on her knee. Jughead clapped and Lili beamed, Josie continued to get rid of her vegetables. Most of them went on Jughead’s plate, as she deemed Betty’s plate too risky, but she dropped some on the floor for good measure.

“I’ve eaten my vegetables Mummy, can I go play now?” she asked innocently.

Betty briefly glanced at her daughter’s now-empty plate. “Of course, sweetie. Ten minutes and then it’s time to get ready for bed.”

Jughead finished his dinner, Josie’s vegetables included, while Betty cleared the table. She frowned as she spied a frosting of carrots on the wooden floor. 

“Josie!” she called. The little girl had the sense not to answer. 

 

 

Betty collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Josie had been sent to bed without a bedtime story and she had pulled a record-breaking tantrum. She screamed, refused to go to bed, threw things. Jughead had to sit outside her bedroom door to keep her contained until she finally had the sense to go to sleep. Then Lili had joined in, upset by all the noise, and now Betty felt like crying.

“You alright?” Jughead asked, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. Betty just groaned in response. “Aww, come on, it wasn’t that bad.” She looked at him skeptically. “Okay it was, but they’re both asleep now.”

“Hallelujah,” she muttered, shifting so she was in Jughead’s lap.

“I have a present for you,” he confessed, slipping the new book out from under his pillow and putting it in her lap, she didn’t notice his hand shaking nervously.

“Oh Jug! Your book! Oh my God, I totally forgot! I’m so sorry!” she gasped, her two girls having made her forget about this morning’s delivery. “The cover is so beautiful,” she smiled. It was an illustration of a little girl with bright red hair reaching up to catch a petal of an enormous sunflower that loomed above her, her dress catching in the breeze. “When does it go on sale?”

“Next week, this is the first copy,” he replied, his hand inching towards his bedside table. He held his breath as Betty opened the cover, turning to the first page.

“For Betty Cooper, the love of my world” she read aloud with a smile. Then she stopped, staring wide-eyed at the page in front of her. She glanced up at Jughead, back down at the page, and then up again.

“Will you marry me?” he finished for her, opening the velvet box. The ring twinkled in the dim light of their bedroom. She couldn’t even utter her response, she just threw her arms around him and started sobbing. Jughead held her tightly, feeling her heartbeat against his own. “So it that a yes or…?” he joked.

“Yes,” she smiled, her green eyes shining with happy tears. “A million times yes.”

He slipped the ring onto her finger, where it was to stay for the rest of her life, the centrepiece of their beautiful love story. The lock to her heart that would only open for him, until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. It's done. Thank you for coming on this crazy journey with me. I hope you enjoyed my drabble:) I have planned my next fic and I'll post the first chapter when I have already written a few so probably in a couple of months. Please stick around!! In the meantime, please check out Teach Me To Love Again and my tumblr requests are open for bughead oneshots. Follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale.
> 
> Huge thank you to @redundantoxymorons for editing this ridiculously long chapter for me! She is absolutely amazing so go and give her a follow on tumblr!!


End file.
